Child of the Night
by Aviosa
Summary: TRADUCTION - Vlad Tepes Draculea, Prince et souverain de Valachie, a besoin d'une femme. Lors de la visite d'une future épouse au domaine de son père, son attention est capté par un jeune homme non identifié. Adaption Slash de Dracula M\M
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle  
** _C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever_

 _ **Rating**_ _ **M  
NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chos vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 ** _Chapitre Premier - Devoirs_**

 ** _._**

 ** _L'an de Grâce 1460_**

 ** _Château Draculea, Valachie_**

 ** _._**

\- Mon seigneur, vous devez vous marier, et bientôt.

Le comte Vlad Tepes Draculea, prince valaque et dirigeant de Valachie, abattit son gobelet doré sur la table, le vin rouge clapotant sur le côté pour salir la nappe de lin riche. Il fronça les sourcils en direction du vieil homme que son père avait, avant sa mort, chargé de le conseiller.

\- Pourquoi, Stefan ? Pourquoi devrais-je ?

Stefan soupira avec lassitude. Le jeune prince était un homme obstiné, autant que son père. C'était pourquoi l'ancien Dracul avait placé la plupart du pouvoir entre les mains de Stefan, son fidèle régisseur, avant de mourir, léguant cela à son fils, Vlad.

Vlad n'était pas un homme stupide mais il était... indulgent envers lui-même, bien qu'il soit un grand guerrier. Il avait évité de se marier et d'apporter une femme richement dotée à sa famille depuis plus longtemps que la plupart des jeunes de la classe royale. Il avait à peine trente ans, un âge moyen à cette époque.

Et il ne faisait pas son devoir envers sa lignée. Il n'avait pas d'héritier, qu'il soit légitime ou bien né du mauvais côté des draps. Cela étonnait plutôt Stefan. Le père de Vlad avait une large flopée de bâtards parmi les paysans, bien que ce n'étaient heureusement que des filles. Un enfant mâle aurait été... gênant. Et bien que Vlad soit loin d'être calme, il ne semblait pas avoir le goût de son père pour les femmes.

Tandis que Stefan approuvait le fait que le prince n'aille pas voir les catins, il était toujours surpris que les jeunes filles du palais semblaient épargnées par ses attentions. Alors que ses compagnons s'amusaient, s'engouffrant dans les plaisirs de la chair femelle, Vlad semblait se contenter de faire la fête avec ses amis et vassaux.

Pourtant il devait se marier et avoir un héritier. Plusieurs si possible. Les enfants mouraient si facilement à cette époque...

\- Je vous l'ai expliqué, mon seigneur. C'est votre devoir sacré de perpétuer votre lignée. Les Dracul se sont toujours consacrés au service de notre Sainte Mère l'Église. Ce serait un péché de la priver de plus de gens de votre sang. Et bien que vous soyez aisé, les coffres familiaux auraient bien besoin d'une riche dot.

L'expression renfrognée de Vlad s'accentua. Le prince était un homme d'une beauté frappante. Il était grand, dépassant d'une tête bien des hommes, et son corps était fin et musclé grâce à la pratique quotidienne des arts du guerrier. Ses bras était solides, musclés car il maniait son épée à double tranchant, ses jambes et son dos forts car il devait bouger rapidement dans sa lourde armure. Ses mains étaient larges et couvertes de callosités dues au fait qu'il tenait son épée, sa lance et son macis pendant des heures et des heures d'entraînement, le bout de ses doigts endurcis avec la corde de son arc.

Ses cheveux étaient épais, tombant sur ses épaules en vagues d'un noir brillant et des boucles qui aurait pu faire l'envie de n'importe quelle fille d'Ève. Ses yeux était d'un bleu cristallin, comme le ciel en hiver, couleur inhabituelle parmi un peuple qui avait généralement les yeux noirs. Ces traits auraient pu le faire paraître efféminé mais au lieu de ça, ils renforçaient seulement sa pure beauté masculine. Il avait le visage d'un ange, avec une légère fossette au menton et une mâchoire forte. Non, peut-être pas un ange... ou alors un ange déchu. La bouche n'aurait pas convenu à un être céleste. Beaucoup trop sensuelle et souvent cruelle.

À tout bien considérer, il était le genre d'homme qui pouvait conduire même la meilleure des femmes (étant de pauvres et faibles créatures) à la tentation. Et pourtant il n'était pas marié à un âge où beaucoup d'hommes attendaient déjà leur premier petit-enfant. C'était inacceptable.

Draculea grommela.

\- Alors tu veux m'attacher à une vache et qu'elle me produise des chiots pour qu'ils perpétuent mon nom ? Et tant qu'à faire, je dois en choisir une qui me donne un lait riche.

Stefan soupira.

\- Le mariage est l'état naturel de l'homme, mon seigneur. Vous offensez Dieu Lui-même en méprisant le mariage car vous n'êtes pas entré dans les Ordres. La Bible nous enjoint d'être fructueux et de nous multiplier. Je ne comprends pas votre réticence. Cela ne vous attachera pas. Vous savez aussi bien que moi comment peut se passer un mariage dans votre classe. Vos parents au pire en sont un exemple.

Oui, ses parents avaient vraiment été la preuve qu'un mariage ne liait pas un homme à son épouse autrement qu'en terme légal. Ses parents avaient vécu dans le même château mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu vivre dans des mondes séparés, vu comment ils se parlaient. Sa mère avait été élevée dans un couvent, comme le voulait la coutume pour beaucoup de femmes nobles, et n'avait rien connu des hommes avant d'être présentée à son père le jour de leur mariage. Cette simple nuit ensuite l'avait convaincue qu'elle voulait avoir affaire le moins possible avec les hommes.

Malheureusement, cela incluait aussi le fils qu'elle porta presque neuf mois après le jour où elle fut déflorée douloureusement et sans merci par son époux.

Sa mère avait ses dames de compagnie, son jardin et sa broderie, et il ne la voyait que quelques jours, pendant quelques moments. Occasionnellement, il y avait des tapes sur sa tête et des questions vagues sur ses leçons et son entraînement. Cela s'était réduit puis cessa lorsqu'il devint un adolescent et ressembla physiquement à un homme. Lorsque sa mère succomba finalement à une forme de fièvre ou autre, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis presque un an, bien qu'ils vivaient dans le même château.

Vlad grandit en la rude compagnie de son père, des amis de son père, des soldats et des serviteurs de son père. Un monde d'hommes.

Oh, il y avait les femmes. Partout où il y avait des hommes qui suivaient les voies de la guerre, il y avait des femmes de petite vertu pour satisfaire leurs besoins physiques.

Vlad avait bien sûr testé leurs charmes. Son père l'avait quasiment poussé dans le lit d'une catin alors qu'il avait quatorze ans et il s'en était bien sorti. Cela avait été une expérience moyennement plaisante et il l'avait réitérée de temps en temps. Il avait trouvé le vrai plaisir sexuel... ailleurs.

Pourtant... un fils. Oui, il aimerait avoir un fils. Un enfant qu'il pourrait élever et éduquer.

\- Très bien, Stefan. J'accepte ta requête. Je vais me marier.

Le visage de Stefan s'illumina de soulagement.

\- Excellent, mon seigneur. Quelle est la femme assez chanceuse pour recevoir votre demande en mariage ?

Il haussa les épaules, sirotant à nouveau son vin.

\- Oh, cela m'est égal. Tant qu'elle n'est pas horriblement laide ou bien d'un caractère trop empoisonné. Jeune, je suppose, puisque tu veux des héritiers. De sang noble, bien sûr. Une longue lignée et une riche dot aideraient. Tu as des suggestions ?

\- En fait, oui. Il y a une candidate potentielle que j'aimerais vous suggérer.

Il roula des yeux.

\- Et qui serait cette merveille ?

\- Elizabeta Varga, fille d'Ernestu Varga. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas l'histoire illustre de votre propre famille, mon seigneur, mais ils sont bien nobles.

\- Hm. Et quelles vertus possède cette femme qui la rendent digne du nom de Draculea ?

\- À part le soutien de sa fière famille, son père offre presque deux cents ares d'une riche terre cultivable, une dot de trois cents pièces d'or, une garde-robe complète, cinq chevaux de race, et une partie des serviteurs de sa propre maison pour la servir dans sa nouvelle demeure.

\- Oui, ses biens matériels sont acceptables. Qu'en est-il d'elle ? De sa personnalité ?

\- On dit qu'elle est très belle, mon seigneur. Elle a juste dix-huit ans, encore tout le temps d'enfanter. Quant à son tempérament... je ne peux pas dire. Je sais qu'elle peut lire et écrire, chose assez rare pour une femme, et je ne sais pas vraiment si elle est tout à fait pieuse. Dans ce cas, cependant, je crois que cela n'est pas bien important.

\- Donc tu penses que je devrais l'épouser ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez y songer, mon seigneur. Vraiment.

\- Hm.

Il vida le reste de son vin.

\- Je suppose que je pourrais m'arranger pour rendre visite à son père, ainsi je pourrai voir si je peux la supporter ou pas. Son père serait disposé à me la donner ?

Stefan s'inclina.

\- Son père serait impatient. Elle est la plus jeune de sa nichée. Les autres sont déjà établis et il souhaite pousser son dernier rejeton hors du nid.

\- Écris-lui alors, Stefan. 'Le plus tôt que vous souhaitez... Vous demande l'hospitalité...' Les bêtises habituelles.

Stefan s'inclina à nouveau.

\- J'espère que vous n'en prendrez pas ombrage, mon seigneur, mais j'ai déjà envoyé un message à Varga. Il sera enchanté de vous recevoir, vous et n'importe quelle suite que vous aurez amenée. Je suggère que nous partions demain et nous pourrons être chez lui dans moins d'une semaine.

Vlad s'arrêta alors qu'il se versait plus de vin.

\- Chien ! gronda-t-il. Et depuis quand tu as prévu tout ça ?

Stefan se contenta de sourire.

\- Judas, tu es vraiment un sournois. Très bien, commence les préparatifs.

\- Tout de suite, mon seigneur.

Alors qu'il partait, Vlad l'appela :

\- Envoie l'un des valets.

\- Un en particulier, mon seigneur ?

Il fit un geste vague de la main en sirotant.

\- Aucune importance.

Stefan partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme robuste portant les couleurs des serviteurs du prince entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta à la porte, tête baissée, et attendit que son seigneur remarque sa présence et lui donne ses instructions.

Vlad le regarda d'un air absent en remarquant les membres solides et l'apparence propre. Il semblait un peu familier.

\- Ferme la porte et viens ici.

L'homme obéit et vint se tenir devant la table où Vlad était assis.

\- Non, non. Ici, près de moi.

L'homme contourna la table. Vlad tourna sur sa chaise pour lui faire face et il l'étudia à nouveau.

\- Je te connais.

\- Je suis Dmitri, mon seigneur. M'seigneur a apprécié mes services plusieurs fois.

\- Oui, je me souviens maintenant.

Une bonne peau, des cheveux propres, toutes ses dents. Il fera l'affaire.

Draculea joua avec les cordes de son pantalon pour l'ouvrir. Il en sortit son sexe. Il était à moitié dur mais cela allait rapidement devenir une érection totale.

\- J'ai encore besoin de tes soins, Dmitri.

Sans un mot, Dmitri se mit à genoux devant l'autre homme. Il s'avança et commença à lécher le gland rouge et gonflé de son maître, puis il le prit dans sa bouche et le suça gentiment en écoutant les grognements approbateurs. S'installant, il commença à servir le prince Vlad Tepes Draculea d'une façon qui ne serait jamais arrivée à son illustre père.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle  
** _C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever_

 _ **RatingM  
NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 *****Maria Ta : Votre Majesté** *******

 *****Domn : Seigneur *****

 ** _Chapitre Deux - Destin_**

 ** _._**

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

 **Une semaine plus tard**

 **.**

Durant leur voyage, Vlad passa par les terres qu'il recevrait en dot, s'il choisissait d'épouser Elizabeta Varga. Il était satisfait. Elles étaient bien entretenues et semblaient pouvoir produire d'abondantes récoltes. Il repéra aussi quelques troupeaux de moutons et du bétail. Il supposa qu'ils feraient aussi partie du marché, comme c'était la coutume. Il avait une grande maisonnée et des provisions en plus étaient toujours les bienvenues.

Le château Varga était bien plus petit que le château Draculea mais il était bien fait et bien fortifié. Dans la cour, des vassaux couraient pour prendre les rênes de leurs chevaux. Le petit groupe descendit de cheval et Vlad étudia l'endroit où les animaux étaient conduits.

Un groupe de gens vint par la porte principale du château, un homme replet aux cheveux gris à leur tête, ses mains tendues en signe de bienvenue.

\- Maria Ta Draculea !

Il s'inclina profondément et Vlad lui répondit par une légère et polie inclinaison de la tête.

\- Je suis honoré que vous considériez ma douce Elizabeta comme une épouse potentielle. Je vous en prie, Domn, honorez mon humble demeure de votre présence.

Vlad bourdonna la réponse appropriée.

\- C'est moi qui suis honoré que vous m'autorisez la possibilité de demander la main de votre précieuse enfant.

Il regarda la petite foule venue pour accueillir les visiteurs mais ne vit personne qui pourrait ressembler à la plus jeune fille de la maison. Cependant, il vit quelqu'un d'intéressant.

C'était juste la vision fugitive, en fait, d'une silhouette qui oscilla au bord de la foule pendant un moment, observant les hommes lourdement armés de l'entourage de Vlad avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désarroi. Il était grand, finement jeune dans un sarrau d'un brun rude, le vêtement sans forme noué à la taille par une simple corde. Vlad se demanda pourquoi Varga autorisait les servants de sa demeure à s'habiller aussi pauvrement.

Il croisa le regard du garçon pendant un moment. Les yeux du jeune homme était larges, bruns velours, et semblaient s'étirer juste un peu sur les bords extérieurs : des yeux de biche. Il se glissa à nouveau dans le château et Vlad le regarda, laissant le discours mielleux de bienvenue de son hôte passer sur lui sans le remarquer.

Qui était-il, se demanda-t-il. Un valet de pied ? Un régisseur en formation ? Il était un peu vieux pour être un page. Un garçon d'étable ou un assistant de garde-chasse ou de fauconnier n'aurait pas été admis dans la maison.

Vlad fut conduit à l'intérieur et on lui montra tout de suite sa chambre. C'était bien sûr la plus grande du bâtiment. Ernestu en avait peut-être déménagé la veille pour que son royal invité puisse en jouir.

\- Reposez-vous et rafraîchissez-vous avant la fête de ce soir, Domn. Je vous en prie, demandez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ou ce qui vous fait envie. Mes serviteurs sont vos serviteurs.

Quel plaisir d'entendre ça, Ernestu, songea-t-il. Car j'ai vraiment envie d'un de vos serviteurs, je pense. Oui, je crois que j'ai terriblement besoin de lui.

Quand le vieil homme fut parti, Vlad parla à Simion, son aide.

\- J'ai vu un jeune homme parmi la maisonnée : grand et mince, avec des cheveux noirs et courts. Seize ans à peu près. De beaux yeux bruns. Amène-le moi, Simion.

Simion sourit en s'inclinant. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il servait le prince et il le connaissait bien. Le maître devait en effet être charmé pour appeler le garçon aussi vite après son arrivée, n'essayant même pas de feindre la patience. Le garçon allait se retrouver à marcher bizarrement très bientôt, si Simion ne se trompait pas. Il espérait que le garçon serait capable d'apprécier la chance qu'il avait d'avoir l'attention de Vlad Tepes Draculea.

Il s'enquit du jeune garçon, ne recevant que des regards vides. Non, il n'y avait pas de jeune serviteur correspondant à cette description. Ne voulant pas retourner les mains vides auprès de son maître, il rôda dans les quartiers des serviteurs et dans les cuisines. Rien. Avec réticence, il retourna à la chambre de Vlad.

Il trouva son maître prêt à recevoir son charmeur désiré. Il avait retiré ses lourds vêtements de voyage et ne portait qu'un peignoir fin et blanc. Il semblait encore plus angélique que jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'on remarque que le vêtement moulait une érection pressante et très humaine alors qu'il se déplaçait. Quand Vlad vit que son serviteur était revenu seul, son visage s'assombrit. Simion fit avec hâte :

\- Mon seigneur, j'ai essayé ! Il est introuvable. Les serviteurs nient le connaître.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Simion, ou fou. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Le garçon est ici, quelque part.

Il n'ajouta pas : Et j'ai l'intention de l'avoir. C'était inutile. Simion le savait.

\- Patience, Domn. S'il est ici, je le trouverai.

Mon garçon, songea Simion. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu aimes les hommes. Autrement ta vie va être plutôt inconfortable pendant un moment. Vlad n'aime pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

Simion continua son enquête aussi discrètement que possible, tandis qu'il vérifiait que le groupe de sa seigneurie soit logé et que leurs animaux soient bien traités. Il remarqua avec satisfaction que les serviteurs savait comment traiter les biens (matériels, humains et animaliers) de la noblesse en visite.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu de chance lorsque l'heure de la fête arriva. L'expression de Vlad était presque aussi sombre que les vêtements sombres et formels qu'il portait pour le banquet. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le hall, il s'arrangea pour avoir une expression plaisante. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la politique sociale de sa classe mais il savait ce qui était nécessaire.

Les tables étaient arrangées en forme de U, la place d'honneur se trouvant à la barre de fin. Les rangs des invités décroissaient vers la fin de la table. Vlad fut escorté avec beaucoup de cérémonie au siège à la droite de son hôte qui lui-même s'assit au centre de la table supérieure.

La pièce fut soudain remplie d'invités qui se tenaient derrière leurs sièges et attendaient l'arrivée du prétendant favori. Ils furent présentés à Vlad en termes courts mais excessivement fleuris. Il répondit avec quelques merci courtois. Puis Ernestu fit avec fierté :

\- Maintenant, Domn, mon trésor, mon Elizabeta.

La jeune femme traversa la pièce, suivie de quelques bonnes qui gloussaient nerveusement, et elle se rendit à la table de tête. Vlad la regarda tout en appréciant ironiquement la façon dont la fille se présentait. Ce n'était pas une fleur tremblante et timide. Elle savait ce qu'elle valait.

Elizabeta se tint de l'autre côté de son père et s'inclina bas. La ligne de gorge nettement coupée de sa robe de velours rouge rubis montra le sommet de petits seins, du blanc laiteux recherché par toutes les femmes de la noblesse. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de corbeau, retenus en un soyeux chignon à la base de son cou et recouvert par un petit chapelet de cordes tressées en or.

Ses yeux, lorsqu'ils croisèrent les siens, provoquèrent un léger choc chez lui. C'étaient les mêmes yeux que le jeune homme qui avait attiré son attention : grands, sombres et légèrement en amande. Il y avait même une ressemblance au niveau du visage, avec les pommettes hautes. Mais sa bouche était plus petite, là où la sienne avait été généreuse, presque luxuriante. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange ici, songea-t-il.

Étant une fille bien comme il faut, elle ne parla pas car on ne lui en avait pas donné la permission. De plus, pour leur première rencontre, elle était assise de l'autre côté de son père. Plus tard, on l'autoriserait à s'asseoir à côté de Vlad pour qu'ils se connaissent au moins nominalement.

Alors que toute la compagnie s'asseyait, un dernier invité se glissa dans la pièce, prenant un siège à l'extrême bout de la table, le plus humble des sièges. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la silhouette fine aux cheveux très courts et sombres. C'était le jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans la cour.

Ainsi... ce n'est pas un serviteur, songea Vlad. Aucun serviteur n'aurait osé s'asseoir avec ses seigneurs. Quel dommage, je vais devoir me montrer plus prudent avec lui. Pourtant, ce doit être un membre très bas de cette maison. Il va juste falloir que j'aille plus doucement.

Vlad feignit poliment de s'intéresser à la femme qui serait probablement son épouse, lui adressant des remarques par-dessus son père, écoutant à moitié ses réponses. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de lorgner au bout de la table.

Le garçon mangeait lentement, presque délicatement, coupant sa nourriture en petits morceaux avant de la manger. Plutôt que de lécher ses doigts comme la plupart des seigneurs et dames, il les ressuyait avec un linge qu'il gardait sur ses genoux. Quand un serviteur voulut lui verser du vin, il couvrit son verre de sa main, secouant la tête. Un autre lui amena une carafe d'eau et il accepta.

Personne ne lui parla pendant le dîner. Il était généralement ignoré et semblait s'en satisfaire. De plus en plus étrange, songeait Vlad. Un rang bas, des habits modestes, l'abstinence, des cheveux courts... Peut-être un ecclésiastique ? Hm, cela pouvait rendre les choses plus difficiles. Mais pas impossibles. Vlad sourit. Si le garçon pratiquait le célibat, ce serait un véritable défi que de déchaîner l'énergie qu'il conservait en lui.

Sur le ton de la conversation, Vlad fit à Ernestu :

\- Avez-vous un prêtre ? Je souhaiterais me confesser plus tard.

\- Bien sûr, Domn, bien sûr. Votre piété vous précède.

Vlad haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique. Il respectait les formalités de sa religion mais il n'avait pas vraiment un réputation de saint et il le savait. Ernestu désigna de la main un homme chauve en bure noire qui était assis un peu plus loin à la table.

\- Le père Mircea est toujours prêt pour les Saint Offices. Vous pouvez généralement le trouver dans la chapelle... ou la bibliothèque.

Il prononça le dernier mot avec une légère teinte de mépris.

Vlad se redressa, piqué dans son intérêt.

\- Vous avez une bibliothèque, Varga ?

Son hôte parut surpris mais il poursuivit en souriant :

\- Oui, Domn. Quelques très bons ouvrages.

Vlad savait à quoi il pensait. Les Dracul étaient des guerriers réputés. On ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient intéressés par des choses aussi douces que la littérature ou l'éducation, à moins que cela ne parle de philosophies et tactiques martiales. Mais en fait, les ancêtres de Vlad avait respecté, et peut-être révéré, la connaissance. Il y avait une impressionnante collection de livres, papiers et parchemins dans le château Draculea. Ils étaient tristement négligés ces derniers temps car le dernier bibliothécaire était mort au temps de son père et n'avait jamais été remplacé.

Les yeux fixés sur son assiette, Elizabeta hasarda :

\- Nous en aurons plus avec le temps. Nicolae travaille dur tous les jours.

Ernestu grogna.

\- Il n'est bon qu'à ça.

\- Père, je vous en prie. C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à avoir un guerrier ou un chasseur vu comment il a été élevé.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il deviendrait si tendre.

À ce qu'il semblait, c'était un vieux contentieux entre ces deux-là. Vlad trouva cela intéressant. Jusqu'à présent, Elizabeta avait été la fille docile modèle, prête à obéir à chaque caprice et ordre de son père. Qu'était ce Nicolae pour elle, pour qu'elle le défende ?

Elizabeta poursuivit :

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi en l'envoyant vivre chez les frères ? Vous saviez qu'ils étaient savants. Si vous aviez voulu faire de lui un guerrier, vous auriez dû faire de lui l'écuyer d'un chevalier. Mais bien sûr...

Son ton était amer.

\- Vous auriez dû l'équiper et cela aurait été beaucoup plus cher. Tout ce qu'on demandait au monastère, c'étaient quelques vêtements grossiers et de la pitance pour sa nourriture.

\- Beta ! Assez. Tu agis comme si c'était ton frère.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à présent. Eh bien, elle a du caractère après tout, songea Vlad.

\- C'est mon frère !

La voix d'Elizabeta était basse et dure à présent, complètement différente du ton gentil qu'elle avait utilisé avant.

\- Bien que nous ne provenions pas des mêmes entrailles, nous venons de la même semence, Père.

Ah, ça explique tout. Un bâtard. C'était assez commun. La situation semblait un peu inhabituelle cependant. D'après ce qu'il entendait, il semblait qu'Elizabeta et ce Nicolae avaient été élevés ensemble, au moins les premières années. Son affection était évidente. Les nobles s'occupaient souvent de leurs bâtards, surtout si la mère était au-dessus de la masse paysanne. Mais il était très rare qu'un enfant illégitime soit en contact avec un légitime.

Vlad n'avait pas une bonne opinion de Varga mais il semblait avoir fait plus que son devoir pour cet enfant. Il l'avait apparemment élevé pendant un moment puis placé dans un endroit où il serait en sécurité et pourrait apprendre un métier. Peu en aurait fait autant.

\- Il lit ? interrompit Vlad.

Le père et la fille lui lancèrent un regard vide. Ils avaient été trop pris dans leur long argument.

\- J'admire ceux qui font l'effort d'apprendre. J'apprécie moi-même la bibliothèque au château Draculea.

Elizabeta, sentant un champion potentiel pour son favori, hocha la tête avec empressement.

\- Et il écrit aussi, Domn. Pas seulement copier mais il écrit ses propres pensées ! Oh, il a une belle écriture ! Si claire, si parfaite. C'est une œuvre d'art.

\- Puis-je rencontrer cet artiste ?

C'était un moyen de gagner les faveurs de la fille tout en irritant le père. Varga n'oserait pas refuser quoi que ce soit à son invité, même si cela l'ennuyait.

Ernestu soupira lourdement et fit signe à un valet.

\- Amène le bibliothécaire.

Le valet se dirigea vers le bout de la table. À chacun de ses pas, Vlad sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Le serviteur dépassa le rang des nobles et chacun se retourna pour surveiller sa progression, curieux de savoir qui était convoqué à la table d'honneur. Il arriva en bout de table et s'arrêta devant le garçon aux cheveux noirs vêtu de son grossier habit, lui parlant lentement.

Le garçon se détourna de son assiette pour écouter puis il leva la tête vers la table, ses grands yeux noirs anxieux et remplis de questions. Il y avait un peu de sauce sur ses lèvres. La convocation devait l'avoir rendu nerveux car, oubliant sa serviette, sa langue lécha l'éclaboussure. Vlad se sentit durcir sous la table.

Le garçon se leva et contourna le bout de table, marchant dans l'espace entre les deux côtés. La pièce était silencieuse tandis que les autres le regardaient passer. Vlad pouvait entendre le doux bruit de ses chaussons. Finalement il fut devant eux.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur Vlad puis passa rapidement sur l'homme qui était son père par la chair, si ce n'était par l'esprit. Ensuite il regarda Elizabeta et ses yeux devinrent doux et chaleureux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le rendant encore plus jeune et si désirable que Vlad en souffrait presque. Pendant un moment, il faillit haïr la fille qui pouvait obtenir un tel regard de lui.

Puis il regarda à nouveau Varga, son sourire disparaissant, et il baissa les yeux. Sa voix était tranquille et respectueuse.

\- Vous avez requis ma présence, Domn ?

\- Notre honorable invité a exprimé le désir de te rencontrer.

Le ton d'Ernestu disait "bien que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi".

Le garçon regarda à nouveau Vlad puis baissa les yeux, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. La façon dont le seigneur en visite le regardait était plutôt... déconcertante.

Mon Dieu, il est magnifique, s'émerveilla Vlad. Il parla gentiment :

\- Regarde-moi, mon garçon, et dis-moi ton nom.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux avec hésitation. Les yeux du prince étaient bleus et le bleu aurait dû être une couleur froide. Pourquoi étaient-ils si intenses, si brûlants ? Il parvint à peine à émettre plus qu'un murmure pour parler au Prince Vlad Tepes Draculea pour la première fois.

\- Si mon seigneur le souhaite, je m'appelle Nicolae Calugarul.

Ah, songea Vlad. Alors Varga ne veut risquer aucune partie de son domaine en reconnaissant le garçon comme un Varga. Nicolae le Moine, hein ? Il va falloir voir si je ne peux pas m'assurer que ce nom ne lui... convienne plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle  
** _C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever_

 _ **RatingM  
NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 _._

 _Chapitre trois -_ **Engouement**

.

 **Une semaine plus tard**

.

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

Le regard de Vlad parcourut avidement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Mais c'était un noble expérimenté, capable de cacher ses vraies émotions lorsqu'il le fallait, aussi garda-t-il sa voix et son expression neutres. Seul le garçon lui-même sembla remarquer que l'intérêt du comte était plus que de la curiosité, et c'était seulement un doute.

\- La dame Elizabeta chante tes louanges, Calugarul. Elle te considère comme un artiste avec la plume.  
Un autre regard affectueux vers la jeune femme fit que la main de Vlad se resserra sur son verre.  
\- La dame est bonne et généreuse. J'aime à croire que j'ai un peu de talent.  
\- Elle dit que tu ne fais pas que retranscrire. Non seulement tu copies ce que tu vois mais tu peux aussi écrire pour exprimer tes propres pensées.

La rougeur du garçon empira et Vlad comprit pourquoi lorsqu'Ernestu lança sèchement :  
\- Avec le prix du parchemin de nos jours ?! J'espère bien que non ! Je ne vais pas gaspiller du bon papier pour les méandres d'un gamin au foie blanc !  
Le garçon était pâle à présent et Vlad vit que ses poings étaient serrés à ses côtés, presque cachés par sa bure.  
 _Tu ne t'es donc pas fait encore une carapace, mon garçon. Le vieux phacochère peut toujours te blesser avec ses mots._  
Ernestu continuait :  
\- Tu n'as pas encore commis une telle idiotie, hein ? J'espérais que ta dernière correction t'aurait appris ton erreur.

Vlad regarda le vieil homme. Oui, les serviteurs étaient battus lorsqu'ils désobéissaient ou qu'ils gâchaient les ressources de leur maître. Mais ça... Même si Ernestu était du genre à élever ses enfants à la baguette, cela semblait un peu sévère pour quelques feuilles de papier.

Nicolae baissa les yeux à nouveau et il y avait un tremblement à peine discernable dans sa voix.  
\- Non, Tia Maria. Je n'ai pas oublié.  
Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement comme en souvenir de la douloureuse leçon.

\- J'aimerais voir ton travail, Calugarul. Me le montreras-tu demain ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'il le fera.  
Il fallut un effort de volonté pour ne pas frapper l'autre noble. Vlad l'ignora.  
\- Quelle heure t'ira le mieux pour que je vienne à la bibliothèque ?  
À nouveau, le garçon ne fut pas autorisé à répondre.  
\- À l'heure qu'il vous plaira, Domn. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait un emploi du temps chargé. Ses gribouillages peuvent être faits n'importe quand.

Draculae ignora l'homme.  
\- Calugarul ?  
Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement.  
\- Quand cela vous plaira, Domn. J'y suis la plus grande partie de la journée. Si non, je suis en général à la chapelle ou dans les jardins. Je ne suis pas difficile à trouver.  
\- Bien.  
Vlad voulait continuer à parler avec le garçon. Diable, il voulait prendre Nicolae sur ses genoux et ravager cette bouche de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air et se débatte légèrement. Mais il le congédia simplement d'un geste. Nicolae s'inclina à nouveau et retourna à sa place au bout de table.

Pour le reste de la soirée, Draculea fut à moitié distrait. Il répondait à Ernestu et Elizabeta, et à quiconque assez brave pour lui parler, avec une courtoisie de réflexe. Mais son esprit songeait au jeune homme en bout de table.

Quand il ne resta plus que le dessert, les amuseurs apparurent. Le rang des sièges se détendit et les invités se déplacèrent, formant de petites cliques pour regarder les ménestrels et les jongleurs. Ernestu se déplaça lui aussi, laissant finalement sa fille s'asseoir à côté de l'homme qui, espérait-il, deviendrait son époux.

Saisissant sa chance, Vlad posa sa main sur le bras d'Elizabeta, un geste considéré comme assez osé. Il fit :  
\- Ma dame, je crois que votre jeune compagnon vous manque. Pourquoi ne pas demander à votre Calugarul de s'asseoir ici avec nous ?  
Ses yeux était remplis de gratitude mais elle dit :  
\- Vous êtes aimable, Comte. Mais mon père ne l'autorisera pas à prendre place à mes côtés.  
\- Je crois cependant qu'il ne dira rien si je demande sa compagnie.  
Vlad haussa la voix pour couvrir les conversations.  
\- Calugarul !  
Nicolae se leva à nouveau.  
\- Mon seigneur m'appelle ?  
Il fit signe de la main.  
\- Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Des murmures suivirent le garçon alors qu'il se rendit à la place d'honneur. Quand il arriva près de Vlad, il s'arrêta, regardant Elizabeta et Ernestu avec un air interrogateur. Ernestu se renfrogna et indiqua d'un mouvement de tête que Nicolae devait obéir aux désirs de l'invité.

Vlad glissa un peu sur le côté, libérant une petite portion du banc sur lequel il était assis, et tapota le bois.  
\- Ici, mon garçon. La meilleure place, je pense. D'ici, tu vas pouvoir tout voir.  
Nicolae s'assit maladroitement. L'espace qu'on lui avait laissé n'était guère plus qu'une esquille. Il se retrouva pressé contre l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas mettre plus d'espace entre eux sans risquer de tomber.

Nicolae n'était pas... vraiment inconfortable. Il était juste très conscient de la présence de l'autre homme. Le comte était si grand. Nicolae, bien qu'assez élancé, était lui-même grand. Peu de gens de son âge pouvaient se tenir debout devant lui et le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Draculea avait au moins une demi-tête de plus que lui et il était plus large. Non, pas gros. Il était trop bien proportionné pour ça. Mais... solide. Très solide.

Alors les ménestrels commencèrent à chanter une ballade sur deux amants s'éclipsant pour un rendez-vous au clair de lune, Nicolae osa un regard vers son voisin. Il fut horriblement embarrassé de voir que Vlad le regardait aussi, et il baissa les yeux. C'était de très mauvais aloi de regarder un supérieur dans les yeux, à la limite de l'insolence. Et l'insolence était punie. Mais le comte ne fit aucune remarque et Nicolae commença à se détendre un peu.

 _C'est un bel homme_ , songea Nicolae. _Au moins Beta aura ça. Elle avait si peur que Père ne la marie à un vieil homme gros, laid et rustre. Le comte n'est rien de tout ça. Et il est riche et puissant. Beta va devenir une grande dame. Bien. Elle le mérite. Mais elle va me manquer._

\- À quoi penses-tu ?  
La question était posée doucement mais cela surprit quand même Nicolae. Il sursauta et perdit son équilibre. Il faillit tomber et il eut un moment pour penser : _Non, je vous en prie, pas devant tous ces gens. Ernestu me prend déjà suffisamment pour un fou._ Mais il ne tomba pas. Un bras puissant s'enroula autour de lui, l'attrapant et le ramenant en sécurité sur le siège. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du comte, exprès cette fois. Ces yeux bleus clairs étaient à nouveau chaleureux.  
\- Je suis désolé, Domn.  
\- Pour quoi, mon garçon ? Tu étais surpris, rien d'autre. C'est de ma faute, j'ai été trop brusque. Mais réponds-moi. À quoi pensais-tu pour avoir un air aussi pensif ?

Nicolae n'avait jamais songé à mentir.  
\- Je pensais à la dame Elizabeta, monsieur.  
\- _Oh ?_  
Il y avait une certaine froideur dans sa voix qui contredisait la chaleur dans ses yeux.  
\- Oui, elle est bien capable de hanter l'esprit d'un jeune homme comme toi.  
Nicolae cligna des yeux. C'était une chose bien étrange à dire.  
\- C'est ma sœur, Domn. Elle va me manquer quand... si elle s'en va.  
\- Je vois.  
Le froid avait à présent quitté sa voix.  
\- Vous êtes de bons amis, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Elle est la seule personne qui m'ait jamais aimé, répondit-il simplement.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit le bras de l'homme se resserrer contre lui.

Le pouce de Vlad caressa lentement le bras du garçon. Sous le vêtement rêche, il sentait le ferme arrondi de son biceps. Son apparence extérieure était fragile mais Vlad devinait que, dévêtu, il serait en fait robuste et bien bâti. Il voulait vraiment voir si sa conjecture était correcte.  
\- C'est triste, Nicolae.  
Pour la première fois, le comte utilisa son prénom. Nicolae ne put retenir un bref frisson mais, pour le salut de son âme, il n'aurait pas pu dire POURQUOI.  
\- Un jour...  
La main se dirigea vers le haut et reposa un moment sur sa tête, caressant les cheveux noirs et soyeux.  
\- Un jour, quelqu'un t'aimera. Profondément.  
\- C'est le souhait de tout homme mortel, Domn.  
\- Non, Nicolae. Pas tout homme. Peut-être seulement les plus fous et les plus sages.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les ménestrels avaient cédé leur place à un homme avec un singe savant. Remarquant que les deux hommes semblaient en grande conversation, l'homme leur envoya sa créature.

Le petit singe monta sur la table devant les deux hommes en couinant. Le plus jeune des deux sursauta et serait tombé si l'autre ne l'avait pas rattrapé à nouveau en riant. Le singe sauta devant eux en jacassant. Il toucha une assiette de sucreries posée devant les deux hommes. Puis il tomba à genoux et joignit ses deux mains dans une attitude implorante.

Nicolae éclata de rire comme le reste de la compagnie, couvrant sa bouche. Vlad lui donna un coup de coude.  
\- Nourris le suppliant, Nicolae.  
Comme on lui avait donné la permission d'utiliser la nourriture pour laquelle il n'avait pas payé, Nicolae choisit une noix dorée et l'offrit au petit singe. Il l'arracha de ses mains et l'engouffra dans sa bouche, ce qui gonfla ses joues. Puis il se jeta au cou de Nicolae et pressa ses lèvres ridées contre sa joue, puis sauta plus loin.

Les gens hurlèrent de rire et Nicolae n'était pas le dernier d'entre eux. Des larmes de rire coulaient sur ses joues. Vlad faillit ne pas se retenir de l'attraper, lécher les traces humides puis avaler le rire avec des baisers.

Voyant qu'on le regardait à nouveau, Nicolae fit entre deux éclats de rire :  
\- C'est... Oh ciel. Je crains que mon amoureux soit venu. Et...  
Il pouvait à peine parler.  
\- Et j'aurais espéré quelqu'un d'un peu plus _beau_ !  
La pièce explosa vraiment de rire. Personne, sauf Simion qui se trouvait près de son seigneur, ne remarqua que le fiancé potentiel ne participa pas aux réjouissances. Il ne rit pas mais il _sourit_. Et ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais le visage rouge du garçon assis à ses côtés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **RatingM**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Quatre - Remplacements**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château de Varga**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Vlad était parvenu à se retenir durant le reste des divertissements de la soirée. Ce ne fut pas simple. La chaleur et l'odeur du garçon près de lui étaient une source constante de tentation. Les Dracul avaient conservé leur sang primitif de même que leur dévouement à la voie du guerrier. Le premier instinct de Vlad avait tout simplement été de revendiquer le garçon, le culbuter sur ses épaules et le porter en un endroit privé où il pourrait le séduire.

En tant qu'invité d'honneur, le protocole exigeait que les autres invités ne se retirent pas avant lui. Il était réticent de quitter sa nouvelle amourette mais quand il remarqua que le garçon vacillait légèrement et cachait ses bâillements qui le rendaient si jeune et innocent, il prit son congé.

Il avait combattu ses impulsions charnelles mais pas sans en payer le prix. Il était content d'avoir choisi de porter sa cape à la mode. Quand il se leva pour partir, il put se recouvrir avec et masquer ainsi l'érection massive qui pulsait contre le tissu de son pantalon. _Bien que cela risquerait fort de plaire à Ernestu, il penserait que j'ai envie d'Elizabeta et c'est ce qu'il veut._

Dans ses appartements, Simion l'aida à se déshabiller. Il fut un peu surpris lorsque Draculea le poussa contre le mur et pressa son long corps contre le sien. Il était bien sûr impossible de se tromper sur la dureté de fer contre sa jambe mais cela faisait un moment que son seigneur n'avait pas gratifié Simion de ses avances.

Vlad se frotta rudement contre son serviteur, stimulant encore plus son érection. Sans qu'on ait besoin de le lui ordonner, Simion écarta ses jambes pour permettre à Vlad de bouger dans le V, réunissant leurs sexes. Le prince attrapa les épaules de son aide et s'arc-bouta contre lui. Simion sentit son propre sexe se réveiller en retour. Simion avait le choix parmi les valets et les autres serviteurs du château mais il avait toujours trouvé son seigneur et maître séduisant. À cause de son statut, il n'avait jamais senti qu'il devait initier ces rencontres alors il avait toujours attendu que Draculea décide en premier. Vlad continua un moment, les poussées rendant Simion faible des genoux, puis il grogna, frustré, et se retira.

Simion recommença aussitôt à dévêtir le noble.  
\- Mon seigneur est rempli de désir ce soir.  
Vlad eut un rire amer.  
\- Oui Simion. Aussi dur qu'à ma première érection. Le garçon...  
Il étrécit les yeux et il regarda la porte de la pièce, comme s'il souhaitait que l'objet de ses désirs apparaisse.  
\- Oui, Maria Ta, le garçon. Dois-je vous l'amener ? Il viendra. Il me semble un garçon obéissant.  
Vlad soupira.  
\- Oui, il viendrait. Et je pourrais le prendre mais... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt, Simion. Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore connu les plaisirs de la chair. Je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer, si je peux l'éviter.

Simion baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire. _Alors, Vlad Draculea, Vlad, le Fils du Dragon. Vous avez finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui peut vous faire penser avec votre cœur comme avec votre pénis, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec celui-là, maître. Je pense que vous trouverez les murs de sa vertu à la fois hauts et solides._

À voix haute, il fit :  
\- Mon maître est très bon de s'inquiéter pour l'enfant. Ainsi, en attendant...  
Draculea était à présent nu et les doigts de Simion effleurèrent gentiment la longueur brûlante de son sexe.  
\- Comment Simion peut-il vous servir ce soir ?  
Vlad alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, toujours nu, et indiqua le bâton solide entre ses cuisses.  
\- Tu peux me démontrer tes talents de cavalier en chevauchant cet étalon, Simion. Chevauche-le jusqu'à ce qu'il écume.

Simion enleva rapidement ses propres vêtements, sachant que son seigneur le voudrait nu. Draculea adorait la sensation de la peau contre la peau. Et bien que le corps légèrement duveteux de Simion ne soit pas celui qu'il voulait, cela lui servirait assez bien pour l'instant.

Simion trouva le petit bol d'huile douce qui avait était placé à côté du lit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, attendant le jeune homme que sa seigneurie avait aperçu dans la cour. Il allait se préparer lorsque Vlad retint ses mains.  
\- Laisse, Simion. Je veux faire ça ce soir.  
Simion fut à nouveau surpris. Auparavant, il s'était toujours préparé lui-même pour recevoir le sexe de sa seigneurie. Après la première ou la seconde fois avec un nouvel amant, Vlad se lassait facilement de ces petites intimités et il préférait plutôt être servi. Qui le lui aurait refusé ?

Suivant les ordres de son seigneur, Simion plaça le bol sur une table à hauteur d'épaule de Vlad. Puis il s'abaissa contre les fortes cuisses de son maître, tête à terre, et il écarta les jambes.

Vlad trempa ses doigts dans le liquide froid et gras, les humectant bien. Avec sa grande main, il écarta les fesses de l'homme allongé sur ses genoux et il caressa la fissure profonde. Simion trembla légèrement. Vlad prit plus d'huile, massant la tendre peau. Il trouva l'anneau plissé de l'anus de Simion et commença à en caresser le contour, malaxant la chair rigide. Sous ses soins, les muscles contractés commencèrent à se détendre.

\- Cela fait longtemps, commenta Vlad en glissant le premier doigt.  
Simion haleta.  
\- Oui, m'seigneur. Mais m'seigneur sait qu'il n'a qu'à ordonner, non, seulement indiquer son désir et je suis à lui joyeusement.  
\- Un sentiment admirable, Simion.

Vlad recula puis poussa à l'intérieur, le prenant avec ses doigts. Il inséra un autre doigt en plus du premier, écoutant avec satisfaction les gémissements de plaisir et de peine que son vassal émettait.  
\- Bon sang, tu es presque aussi serré que la première fois que je t'ai pris. Tu étais presque vierge alors, pas vrai ?  
\- Avec les hommes, seigneur. J'ai été avec plein de femmes mais vous étiez seulement mon deuxième homme.  
\- Hum.  
Un troisième doigt rejoignit rapidement les deux autres. Simion grimaça un peu à cause de l'extension. Vlad était en effet impatient ce soir. Mais il y avait un certain charme à son urgence.  
\- Tu m'as semblé assez surpris lorsque je t'ai jeté sur le lit.  
\- Je n'avais jamais rêvé qu'un homme tel que vous aurait pu désirer quelqu'un d'aussi humble que moi, seigneur. Ce fut... un choc. Mais un choc bienvenu.

Il se concentra sur la sensation des doigts de Vlad bougeant en lui, cherchant et se tordant. Cela allait être très rapide ce soir mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il ne l'apprécie pas non plus. Surtout dans la position que le seigneur semblait vouloir. Simion aurait un certain contrôle sur l'angle, la profondeur, la vitesse et la force. Il pourrait amener le membre de Vlad en contact avec cet endroit magique dans ses propres intestins qui donnait tant de plaisir lorsqu'on le caressait.

Vlad libéra ses doigts de l'étreinte du corps de son serviteur. Puis, se sentant un peu joueur, il donna une légère tape sur l'une des fesses musclées. Simion sursauta légèrement, poussant un cri, mais Vlad sentit le sexe de l'homme se crisper contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il offrit à la seconde fesse un semblant de coup, observant la montée de rouge presque imperceptible et sentant le filet chaud d'humidité contre ses jambes, là où le membre enflé de Simion avait commencé à émettre le liquide clair qui accompagnait l'érection.

Il poussa l'homme râble de ses genoux et écarta encore plus ses jambes, descendant plus bas sur son dos. Son sexe jutait de manière alléchante, long et solide. Lui aussi crachait le sirop luisant du désir. Simion le vit, léchant ses lèvres inconsciemment. Il aurait adoré goûter Draculea mais ce n'était pas ce que son maître voulait maintenant.

Simion indiqua d'un geste le petit bol.  
\- Maître, si je peux... ?  
Vlad grogna.  
\- Dépêche-toi.

Simion se servit une part généreuse de l'huile froide et l'étala sur le sexe vibrant de Draculea. Il travailla rapidement mais avec soin, s'assurant d'oindre copieusement le gland rose, large et mat. Cela devait glisser en lui et il voulait faciliter le passage autant que possible. Quand il remarqua que les doigts de Vlad avaient commencé à tapoter le bras de la chaise, il comprit l'avertissement.

Se détournant de son maître, il se pencha et saisit le bâton de chair solide. Il sentit Draculea écarter ses fesses à nouveau et l'aider à guider le nœud vers l'anneau de son anus. Puis Simion prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et commença à reculer.

Il serra les dents alors qu'il était lentement empalé sur le membre de Vlad, la chair gorgée le remplissant au maximum. Quand le gland passa sur cet endroit spécial dans ses intestins, il pencha la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir, et il entendit son maître rire profondément. Finalement, ses fesses s'arrangèrent contre l'aine de son maître et Vlad leva les genoux, posant ses pieds à plat sur le sol pour que son amant empalé par sa chair soit sur ses genoux.

Vlad lui accorda un moment pour s'ajuster, ses mains courant sur le dos de Simion de haut en bas, contournant pour jouer avec le sexe ruisselant de l'autre homme. Simion trembla sous la sensation, le souffle coupé. Il avait oublié à quel point il se sentait _rempli_ lorsque Draculea était en lui. En dépit de l'intensité des sensations qu'il expérimentait, un fantôme de sourire orna son visage. Il y avait un surnom que son maître avait obtenu, d'après sa méthode favorite pour traiter les ennemis. Le fait de percer les malheureux analement avec des pieux aiguisés et de les laisser suspendus jusqu'à la mort. _Vlad l'empaleur_. Il faillit rire. _Oh, ils ne savent pas à quel point ce nom est approprié_.

Simion sentit qu'on tirait sur ses parties génitales et il sut qu'il était temps de commencer. Il rassembla ses pieds, contracta les muscles de ses jambes et posa ses mains sur les genoux de Vlad comme support. Puis il se leva lentement de quelques pouces. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque le membre en lui passa à nouveau sur la petite bosse qui pouvait donner tant de plaisir, mais il garda un rythme lent. Il continua à glisser vers le haut jusqu'à ce que seul le gland soit encore prisonnier dans son corps, puis il descendit à nouveau.

Vlad grogna alors que le corps de son vassal était autour de lui une fois encore, avalant sa chair chaude de désir. Simion pouvait ne pas être le pinacle de son imaginaire, mais il était un coup solide et fiable. Il donnerait à Vlad ce dont il avait besoin pour dormir cette nuit.

Vlad ferma les yeux et laissa l'autre homme bouger son corps de haut en bas sur son sexe tendu. Ses mains bougèrent sur sa propre poitrine, taquinant les boutons durs de ses tétons tandis qu'il imaginait que c'était un autre qui le touchait. Dans son esprit, un corps fin et gracieux le montait, prenant volontiers son sexe dans ses profondeurs sucrées et des doigts longs d'artiste flânaient sur lui. Des yeux noirs et légèrement étirés aux coins brillaient en sa direction, une bouche magnifique était doucement ouverte de plaisir.

Simion, s'élevant et s'abaissant régulièrement, jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir comment son seigneur se portait. La tête de Draculea était en arrière et ses yeux étaient fermés. Étrange. Simion savait qu'une partie du plaisir de Vlad venait en général du fait de voir son propre membre harponner le corps de son amant choisi, voyant comment il étirait la chair soumise. Les lèvres de Vlad bougèrent en silence, formant un seul mot encore et encore, et Simion hocha la tête. Bien sûr. C'était dans le corps de Simion que Vlad verserait sa semence mais, dans sa tête, il était avec le jeune bibliothécaire.

 _Bien, mon seigneur. Je veillerai à ce que votre petit amant ne vous déçoive pas, au moins pour cette première fois._ Il se mit à bouger plus rapidement, tordant légèrement ses hanches pour augmenter la friction.

Draculea grogna à cause de l'augmentation des sensations, caressant rudement sa propre chair. Il allait rapidement vers son orgasme. Simion commença à craindre qu'il ne lui faille partir rapidement et silencieusement quand son seigneur aurait fini, afin qu'il puisse apaiser son propre sexe.

Mais Vlad ne pouvait plus rester tranquille plus longtemps. De fortes mains saisirent les hanches de Simion, l'immobilisant, et Vlad commença à s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles. Simion ne pouvait pas bouger. Il pouvait juste rester accroupi là et accepter les insertions tranchantes. Cela ne le gênait pas. Le membre de Vlad frottait constamment sa prostate, le noyant dans une vague de plaisir sans fin. Puisque qu'il était fermement tenu, il put relâcher sa prise sur les genoux de Draculea et mettre ses mains à présent libres au travail, se masturbant rapidement. Il n'avait pas besoin de retarder sa propre jouissance pour assurer celle de son maître.

En fait, il jouit avant Vlad. Son sperme jaillit du bout de son sexe, éclaboussant ses mains. Il grogna, ses muscles fessiers se refermèrent sur le bâton solide qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir, le serrant. Cela entraîna l'orgasme de Vlad. Avec un cri guttural, il poussa Simion sur son sexe rigide presque vicieusement, le forçant si loin que l'homme expérimenté grimaça de peine alors même que son orgasme le submergeait encore. Et Vlad le tint là, haletant, alors que son membre pulsait, jetant son jus chaud de désir dans le couloir arrière chaud et acceptant de son serviteur.

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute ou deux, tous les deux morts de fatigue. Vlad tapota oisivement le dos couvert de sueur de Simion, l'applaudissant silencieusement. Simion baissa la tête en un remerciement tout aussi silencieux. Puis Vlad frappa à nouveau son derrière et Simion se leva. Il grimaça à nouveau lorsque le sexe à présent ramolli glissa hors de lui.

Un peu tremblant, il se rendit à la table et versa de l'eau dans la vasque fournie. Il la ramena là où Draculea était toujours étendu, s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et le nettoya doucement, enlevant le sperme et les traces de merde et de sang. Il se nettoierait lui-même une fois que son seigneur serait confortablement au lit. Lorsque les parties génitales de Vlad furent propres et sèches, Simion osa presser un léger baiser sur la tête rose pâle et plus petite à présent. Il sentit une main fourrager dans ses cheveux avec presque de l'affection et il posa sa tête un moment contre la forte cuisse.

Il avait su dès la première fois où Vlad l'avait pris qu'il ne serait jamais l'amour de cet homme magnifique. Le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était être son serviteur, peut-être son partenaire de lit occasionnel et, avec de la chance, son ami. Il était prêt à se contenter de ça et il était satisfait. Il avait passé sa vie à tenter de faciliter le bonheur de Draculea. S'il fallait ce garçon pour s'en assurer, alors Simion était prêt à tout faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour pousser le garçon dans les bras de Draculea.

Toujours nu, il se leva et rempli la bouillotte de charbons ardents retirés du feu qui était à présent bas dans le foyer. Il le posa rapidement entre les draps, enlevant tout froid qui pourrait subsister, puis regarda son maître se glisser dans le lit, s'installant pour la nuit. Des longues années de proximité lui donnèrent l'audace de parler sans qu'on l'y ait autorisé.  
\- Pourrez-vous dormir ce soir ?  
\- Je pense, Simion.  
ll tendit la main qui caressa oisivement la hanche de l'autre homme.  
\- Merci pour tes attentions.  
Il bailla.  
\- Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour me calmer. Bonne nuit.  
Simion s'inclina.  
\- Dormez bien, Maria Ta Vlad.  
Draculea sourit au mélange de respect et de familiarité, son titre avec son prénom, puis il se retourna, s'enfonça dans son oreiller.

Simion le regarda encore un moment puis se lava rapidement, remit ses vêtements et se glissa hors de la chambre. Alors qu'il faisait route vers le lit solitaire qu'on lui avait assigné, son corps douloureux mais repu, il songea qu'il était fou d'aimer un tel homme alors qu'il n'aurait jamais rien de plus que ça en retour. _Mais tant que j'ai ça, ça me suffit._ Il se coucha dans son lit, regardant le plafond pendant un moment puis finalement succomba au sommeil avec cette pensée, _Mon garçon, je ne peux qu'espérer que tu l'apprécies._


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **RatingM**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Cinq - Ambivalence**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château Varga, Roumanie**

 **Plus tard dans la nuit**

 **.**

Nicolae regrettait de ne pas avoir eu un moment pour parler à Elizabeta après le banquet car il était pressé de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de son prétendant. Mais _père_ Ernestu s'était assuré que ce ne soit pas possible. Il quitta la pièce avec sa plus jeune fille dès que le prince fut parti, fronçant les sourcils en direction de son fils bâtard.

Elizabeta et Nicolae étaient nés le même jour, à quelques heures d'intervalle. Ernestu ne pouvait toujours imaginer ce qui lui avait pris d'autoriser le garçon à être élevé dans sa propre demeure. Peut-être que sa mère avait été une sorcière ? Ç'aurait été bien de penser ainsi car il ne sentirait pas qu'il avait une dette envers le garçon. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Christina, la dame d'honneur de son épouse, l'avait persuadé de garder le garçon. Sur son lit de mort, elle l'avait fait promettre que le petit Nicolae ne serait pas jeté à la rue pour mourir de faim. Alors Ernestu était coincé avec lui, à moins qu'il ne trouve au garçon une position ailleurs.

Nicolae n'avait pas eu une enfance très heureuse. Oh, l'abus actuel n'était pas si mauvais, pas comparé à ce que ça aurait pu être, ou à ce que d'autres dans son cas subissaient tous les jours. Il le savait et remerciait consciencieusement Dieu dans ses prières. Mais cela avait été... solitaire.

Ernestu était indifférent, son épouse haïssait Nicolae comme la preuve vivante de l'infidélité de son époux et les serviteurs soit ne pouvaient pas être ennuyés, soit avaient peur de provoquer le déplaisir d'Ernestu. Les seuls qui étaient gentils avec lui étaient les frères religieux employés pour éduquer Elizabeta et lui, et sa demi-sœur elle-même.

Elizabeta était la seule mortelle à avoir jamais exprimer un amour ouvert et personnel envers Nicolae. Et Nicolae devait admettre qu'en comparant les deux, il était celui qui aimait le plus. Il n'essayait pas de lui jeter la pierre. C'était le monde dans lequel ils étaient nés, se disait-il. Le monde fonctionnait d'après une hiérarchie stricte, partant de Dieu au Ciel, passant par les êtres célestes, les Hommes, les Bêtes et se terminant au Royaume des Rampants. Ceux appartenant à un ordre supérieur se rendaient toujours compte des manques. Un relation, même une aussi bénigne que l'amour d'une sœur, n'était pas vraiment permise entre une dame bien née et un bâtard aux manières douteuses. Alors il regarda tristement sa sœur quitter la pièce, entourée de son entourage qui gloussait. Elle semblait heureuse. Il en était content.

Il resta assis encore un moment, se servant dans les assiettes de pâtisseries devant lui. C'était l'une des choses qui lui avaient manqué au monastère. La nourriture y était d'habitude abondante (à moins qu'on ne décrète un jeûne) mais si simple. Nicolae craignait que l'un de ses péchés secrets soit la gourmandise. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister aux gâteaux, tartes et pâtisseries que les cuisiniers d'Ernestu avaient si bien réussis.

Nicolae ne savait pas à quel point il paraissait charmant et jeune, fourrageant parmi les amandes sucrées et les fruits confis. Plusieurs femmes, et pas seulement quelques hommes, le regardèrent subrepticement. Il était très tentant : si jeune, beau et innocent. Mais il avait la défaveur d'Enerstu et personne ne voulait prendre le risque d'essayer ses charmes. Quelques-uns remarquèrent cependant que peut-être le Prince en visite ne serait pas rebuté par la réprobation d'Ernestu. Il avait certainement gardé le garçon assez près de lui pendant les divertissements.

Nicolae finit son repas, refusant toujours toute offre de vin. Cela avait été chaudement discuté au monastère, si on pouvait ou non consommer le vin en dehors du Saint Sacrement. Certains évoquaient la complète abstinence. D'autres parlaient du miracle de notre Seigneur changeant l'eau en vin lors du mariage. Sûrement, il n'aurait pas d'objection ? Nicolae, comme dans beaucoup d'autres matières, préférait errer du côté de la retenue. Il n'avait pas vu grand-chose du monde mais il savait que les boissons fortes pouvaient conduire les hommes à agir de manière très peu sainte.

Il se souvint d'un certain incident peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit obligé de quitter son monastère et de retourner au château. L'un des extérieurs qui aidaient occasionnellement les frères avait trouvé le brandy à usage médical que leur guérisseur gardait dans la réserve. Nicu avait trouvé l'homme ivre à terre. La meilleure chose à faire aurait été d'alerter tout de suite un frère supérieur mais... L'homme, environ dix ou quinze ans plus vieux que lui, avait été gentil. Il avait traité Nicolae avec une bonne humeur rude, faisant quelques plaisanteries un peu crues qui avaient fait rougir Nicolae de confusion et amusé l'homme encore plus.

Nicolae avait regardé l'homme étendu sur le sol de pierres froides dans une stupeur d'ivrogne. Sa tunique était remontée sur sa hanches, exposant des jambes musclées et poilues, marquées ici et là par une cicatrice récoltée dans son travail. Il devait avoir froid, avait songé Nicolae. Il doutait de pouvoir aider l'homme à se lever et à gagner son lit mais peut-être pouvait-il le rendre plus confortable.

Il s'accroupit près de l'homme et tira gentiment sur le bas de son habit, essayant de le recouvrir pour qu'il ait chaud et au nom de la modestie. Il avait été choqué lorsqu'une main dure et couverte de callosités s'était refermée sur son poignet. Le travailleur n'était pas si saoul que ce que Nicolae pensait, semblait-il.

Ou bien si ? Nicolae regarda dans des yeux injectés de sang et l'homme lui sourit.  
\- Hé bien, bonjour mon mignon.  
Nicolae fit calmement :  
\- C'est bon. Je veux vous aider.  
\- Oh oui, mon gars, oui. T'peux bien m'aider.  
Nicolae fut pétrifié de surprise lorsque l'homme remonta sa tunique encore plus haut et tira la main de Nicolae jusqu'au chaume de poils secs à son aine. Il enroula les doigts du garçon autour du solide tube de chair qui commençait juste à s'éveiller là.  
\- J'me demandais quand tu viendrais à moi, mais tu vaux la peine qu'on attende.

Nicolae frémit violemment et l'homme crut apparemment que c'était de passion. Il avait espéré que la beauté mâle aux yeux noirs qui se déplaçait parmi les simples frères comme un poulain de bonne race parmi des bêtes sauvages serait consentante et il semblait à présent que ses souhaits avaient été exaucés.  
\- Oui, mon gars, pour toi. T'es le plus beau morceau, homme ou femme, qu'j'ai vu dans ma chienne de vie.  
\- Non, je vous en prie, murmura désespérément Nicolae. Vous ne comprenez pas.

La main de l'homme était à présent sous la bure de Nicolae, courant le long de sa cuisse.  
\- C'est bon, mon mignon. J'comprends. Un joli comme toi, enfermé ici avec ces couilles sèches... Normal que t'veux goûter à un vrai homme.  
Nicolae fut horrifié de sentir un élancement dans son aine. Cela lui venait normalement tard la nuit, ou alors il se réveillait ainsi. Il commença à sentir sa tête devenir légère alors que le sang commençait à pulser dans ses veines, semblant se ruer directement vers cet endroit entre ses jambes.

L'homme bougeait à présent la main de Nicolae, l'utilisant pour se caresser. La chair sous la paume de Nicolae paraissait chaude et elle gonflait de minute en minute. Nicolae sentit l'autre main de l'homme tourner pour chatouiller la peau sensible de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, les doigts rampants vers le centre de sa chaleur. Il gémit et l'autre homme eut un léger rire, un son parfaitement diabolique.  
\- C'est ça, mon mignon. Ah, si seul'ment tu avais des seins, t'serais parfait.

Ce fut comme de l'eau froide jetée à la figure de Nicolae. Que _faisait_ -il ? Il retira sa main, tombant en arrière, atterrissant sur ses fesses. L'autre homme protesta en gémissant et essaya de ramper vers lui. Son pénis était maintenant engorgé, solide et long et un filet clair de liquide coulait de son sommet. Il se balança comme un pendule alors que l'homme rampait vers le garçon qui était en train de filer.  
\- Reviens, mon mignon. J'te ferai pas de mal, juré. Je serai gentil...

Nicolae se remit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit. Il courut à la chapelle et s'accroupit devant l'autel en supplication, puis s'agenouilla devant la Sainte Madonne, levant ses mains en un appel muet.

Il était tourmenté, plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie, parce qu'une partie de lui aurait voulu rester là-bas sur le sol, aurait voulu autoriser l'homme ivre et libidineux à ramper sur lui et aurait voulu trouver ce qu'il avait voulu dire par "je serais gentil"...

Nicolas se prosterna, posant sa tête contre la pierre froide, les bras étendus de chaque côté, et il essaya de prier. Mais il était trop conscient de la chaleur de son sexe, érigé et vibrant, pressé entre son estomac et le sol. Il ne pouvait même pas réciter un Je vous salue, Marie, ou un Notre Père. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était murmurer encore et encore :  
\- _Je vous en prie, mon Dieu. Je vous en prie, mon Dieu. Je vous en prie, mon Dieu._

Finalement, l'enflure insistante décrut et si sa chair refroidit, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son esprit. Il se mit à genoux et passa l'heure d'après à prier pour être pardonné de ses pensées de désir. Mais il n'osa pas en parler au prêtre lors de sa confession. Jusque là, il ne l'avait confessé qu'à la Vierge Marie. Il espérait qu'elle comprenait et souhaitait qu'elle lui apporte la paix à propos des images qui avaient commencé à le hanter. Car il continuait à voir ce membre de chair se balançant fièrement, scintillant...

Nicolae secoua la tête, regardant autour de lui la salle du banquet. Elle était presque vide à présent, la plupart des étant dans au lit : le leur ou celui d'un autre. Il était largement temps pour lui d'aller au lit aussi. Le Prince pourrait venir à la bibliothèque tôt le matin.

Nicolae arpenta les couloirs tournants, de plus en plus bas dans les profondeurs du château. Il essayait souvent de se consoler en se disant que puisque sa chambre était en-dessous de la terre humide, cela voulait dire qu'il serait le mieux protégé si jamais le château était attaqué. Il aurait cependant aimé avoir une fenêtre pour sentir la brise ou bien voir autrement qu'avec une lampe et une bougie.

Dans sa petite chambre qui n'était pas si différente de sa cellule au monastère, il alluma seulement une bougie. Ce serait suffisant pour ses dévotions du soir et pour aller se coucher.

S'asseyant au bord de son lit de camp simple et étroit, Nicolae lut un chapitre de sa Bible, choisissant les Proverbes. Il aimait ce livre : des instructions simples et clairs pour la vie. Puis il s'agenouilla sur le sol de pierre froide et égrena son chapelet, laissant la monotonie des mots et le cliquement des perles le calmer, comme cela le faisait toujours.

Il était un peu honteux que son esprit ne reste peut-être pas toujours fixé sur les Mystères Divins alors qu'il psalmodiait ses prières. En pénitence, il dit les perles à nouveau, sentant ses genoux s'engourdir sur le sol dur et un pincement dans un mollet indiquant l'approche d'une crampe. Heureusement, il finit avant que le muscle ne se tende et il se leva.

Enfin il se défit de sa tunique rude. Il décida de garder les sous-vêtements en lin qu'Elizabeta lui avait donnés. Elle avait été horrifié d'apprendre qu'il était nu sous sa bure. _Il_ avait été presque mort d'embarras.

Il semblait que l'une des dames avait rapporté la rumeur que l'ordre dans lequel il était resté disait que les sous-vêtements était une vanité inutile. Nicolae pouvait voir à quel point les sous-vêtements pouvaient être considérés comme une tentation pour la chair mortelle. Ils étaient incroyablement sensuels, frais et doux contre sa peau. Il se sentait presque coupable d'en retirer du plaisir.

Nicolae souffla sa bougie et rampa sous sa fine couverture. Il utilisa son bras en guise d'oreiller et tenta de dormir, y parvenant... jusqu'à un certain point.

Il rêva. Il avait déjà fait de tels rêves auparavant et c'étaient plus des sensations que du sens, plus du ressenti que du pensé. Il se sentait balayé par des vagues de chaleur délicieuse, comme si de fortes mains caressaient son corps. Il se tourna sur son ventre en soupirant et son membre à présent gonflé se pressa contre le matelas fin. Ses hanches bougèrent de manière inconsciente, frottant la chair sensible contre la douceur de son slip.

Nicolae ronronna dans son sommeil, son long corps s'agitant doucement au rythme de son rêve. Il sentait un vide douloureux dans son corps, comme si quelque chose manquait, comme s'il y avait un abîme qui avait besoin d'être rempli. Dans son sommeil, il enfonça son visage contre le matelas, sentant des mains fantômes caresser son dos, ses côtes et son cou. Inconsciemment, ses jambes s'écartèrent...

... et il se réveilla en sursaut, sentant le jet chaud de liquide qui baignait son ventre et commençait à tacher son lit. Il s'assit avec un cri de honte et de détresse.

Se levant, il enleva rapidement son slip. Il y avait de l'eau dans une vasque pour sa toilette du matin et il rinça le vêtement souillé puis l'étendit avec soin pour qu'il sèche sur sa chaise grossière.

Nicolae retourna son matelas, mettant la tache humide de l'autre côté, puis commença à se coucher à nouveau. Mais il s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre. Le rêve était encore trop récent. S'il dormait maintenant, il pourrait revenir.

Au lieu de ça, il s'agenouilla à nouveau sur les rudes pierres, nu cette fois, et commença à prier. Il essaya de garder son esprit fixé sur les bonnes œuvres, les vertus et les charités. Mais pour une folle raison, il ne pouvait penser qu'à des yeux bleus...


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle  
** _C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever_

 _ **RatingM  
NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 ** _Chapitre Six - Cour_**

 ** _._**

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

Vlad était un lève-tôt, l'avait toujours été. En tant que prince, il aurait théoriquement pu rester dans son lit autant qu'il le voulait. Étant un homme pratique dans la plupart des choses, il savait que ce n'était pas sage. Si les gens pensaient que leur dirigeant était fainéant, cela pourrait donner des idées dangereuses à certaines factions. Vlad cultivait l'impression qu'il ne dormait que très peu, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Comme à son habitude, il se leva alors que la lumière grise indiquait l'aube prochaine. Aussi lève-tôt qu'il soit, Simion était debout avant lui. Son serviteur remuait les charbons endormis du feu de la veille pour les ramener à la vie, nourrissant le feu avec prudence. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule tandis que Vlad déplaçait ses longues jambes sur le côté du lit, s'asseyant.  
\- Bonjour, Maria Ta Draculea.  
À la lumière du jour, il s'adressait à nouveau à lui sur un ton formel.  
\- Vous avez bien dormi ?  
\- Plutôt bien, Simion. Ç'aurait été plus satisfaisant si j'avais eu quelqu'un de chaud et doux contre moi.

Simion hocha la tête.  
\- Bientôt, maître, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Je l'espère, Simion. Le garçon a été élevé dans un monastère. Qui sait ce que ces asexués ont pu faire à son esprit ?  
Le sourire de Simion était un arc.  
\- Ils ne sont pas tous asexués, mon seigneur. Je pense que vous en avez fait l'expérience. Je me souviens d'un certain jeune abbé...  
Vlad eut un léger rire à ce souvenir.  
\- Hé bien, c'était une exception. Il n'y avait pas un enfant de chœur dans la région qu'il n'avait pas débauché, et la moitié des prêtres aussi.  
Ses yeux s'assombrirent.  
\- Dommage que ce soit un traître. J'ai vraiment détesté avoir à planter dans ces délicieuses fesses un bâton de bois dur au lieu d'un bon et solide sexe.

Le clerc en question avait été assez stupide pour traiter avec les Turcs, en cachant même quelques-uns dans son monastère. Il devait mourir pour ça, peu importait sa relation passée avec le Prince. Si Vlad lui avait permis de vivre après une trahison aussi flagrante, cela aurait sapé son autorité aux yeux de son peuple.

Ainsi le jeune abbé, avec plusieurs de ses amis Turcs, était mort sur un grand épieu aussi large que le bras d'un homme solide, devant le Château Draculea. Il avait hurlé, nu, alors que son poids le faisait lentement descendre sur le pieu aiguisé planté dans son anus, tandis que l'homme qui l'avait baisé avec tant de passion à peine un mois avant dînait tranquillement sur une table dressée devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Vlad avait fait preuve de bonté, à sa façon et autant qu'il le pouvait. Le pieu avait été aiguisé pour qu'il puisse le percer plus rapidement. Les Turcs avaient été empalés sur des pieux non aiguisés. Il leur fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour mourir.

Simion vit qu'il avait conduit Vlad vers un souvenir qui assombrissait son humeur, exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Il posa une bouilloire sur une grille au-dessus des flammes pour réchauffer de l'eau et il se leva.  
\- Prendrez-vous votre petit-déjeuner avant votre promenade du matin, Domn ? J'ai apporté de quoi manger, si vous le souhaitez.  
Vlad se leva et s'étira, distrait de son déplaisant souvenir par la nourriture. Il n'avait pas mangé autant qu'il aurait dû la veille. Il avait été trop occupé à observer Nicolae.  
\- Oui, Simion. Je peux manger.

Il revêtit le peignoir simple que Simion lui tendit et se mit à table. Il y avait du pain, du fromage, du saucisson et des pommes. Il mâchonna pensivement le simple repas alors que Simion s'agitait dans la chambre, faisant le lit et préparant ses vêtements pour la journée.

Quand il eut fini, Simion apporta une cuve d'eau brûlante, du savon, un linge et un rasoir. Disposant le linge sur les épaules de Vlad, il étala le savon parfumé sur le visage de son prince, obtenant une copieuse mousse, et commença à le raser.

La plupart des hommes de son âge, sauf les clercs, préféraient se laisser pousser la barbe ou au moins les moustaches, plutôt que d'avoir tous les jours la corvée de se raser à une époque où seuls les riches pouvaient se permettre d'avoir des rasoirs bien aiguisés. Simion soupçonnait les religieux de se raser en pénitence, utilisant des lames émoussées pour arracher le duvet de leur visage et de leur tête.

Se raser n'était pas une épreuve pour le Prince Vlad. Simion s'assurait que le rasoir restait affûté et il utilisait un savon spécial, conçu par un apothicaire, pour adoucir la peau de son prince, empêchant les irritations et accélérant la guérison des coupures. Mais il n'y avait jamais de coupure. Simion était un expert avec les instruments tranchants. Il pouvait dorloter ou bien détruire. Avec son prince, il était méticuleux.

Vlad voyait probablement l'expérience et le soin mais il considérait que c'était uniquement son dû. Il attendit que Simion ressuie la mousse avec le linge pour dire :  
\- Je me demande s'il se rase déjà.  
Simion n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui Draculea parlait.  
\- Je pense que oui, bien que sa peau de bébé soit trompeuse. En tout cas, cela ne doit pas être plus de deux ou trois fois par semaine.

Simion revint à sa tâche, travaillant avec soin le long de la joue.  
\- Je me suis un peu renseigné aux cuisines puisque je savais qui je cherchais.  
Il ne dit rien en nettoyant un endroit sur la joue de Vlad, osant taquiner son prince.  
Quand Simion rinça à nouveau le rasoir, Vlad lança :  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Dis-moi !

Simion le calma à nouveau en plaçant son rasoir sur son visage. Il sourit en lui-même. C'était la seule façon dont il pouvait faire taire Draculea et il n'osa pas en abuser de trop. Le tempérament de Vlad était volatile et incertain, et il était très très concentré sur le gamin en ce moment.  
\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis sûr que vous avez glané la plus grande partie pendant la conversation de la nuit dernière. Il s'appelle Nicolae Calugarul, Nicolae le Moine. Bien qu'il n'ait pas prononcé ses Vœux... pas encore. C'est le fils de Varga et de l'une des dames de compagnie de son ancienne épouse. Elle devait avoir un certain ascendant sur lui puisqu'il attendit des années avant de trouver un autre foyer pour le garçon. Nicolae a vécu ici et même passé un peu de temps avec les enfants légitimes de Varga jusqu'à ses dix ans.

Il y eut plus de mousse déposée sur le linge et Vlad en profita pour parler.  
\- Il a envoyé le garçon vivre chez ces asexués ? Criminel.  
Simion leva le menton de Vlad, découvrant sa gorge. C'est un gage monumental de confiance pour le membre de la royauté de l'autoriser à glisser cette lame scintillante jusqu'aux veines qui vibraient dans sa gorge.  
\- Vous devez vous rappeler, mon Domn, que Varga ne voit pas ce garçon à travers vos yeux. Tant mieux pour le garçon, je dirais. Il aurait très bien pu le mettre dans son lit dans le plus pur des incestes. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un noble séduirait l'un de ses enfants moins bien nés.

Vlad grimaça, songeant à son propre père. Dracul senior avait plus que sûrement culbuté quelques-unes de ses filles parmi les paysans. Simion faillit érafler le menton.  
\- Je vous en prie, Domn, gronda-t-il.  
\- Pardon, Simion, murmura Vlad d'un ton absent.  
Quiconque en dehors d'eux en serait resté sidéré. Un prince demandant pardon à un serviteur ? Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais cela arrivait.

\- Le garçon est plus âgé que vous ne le pensez. Il était prêt à prononcer ses Vœux et à entrer dans le monastère en tant que frère. Mais Varga apprit ce qu'il devrait donner et le rappela à la maison. Le garçon était très bouleversé. Il voulait vraiment devenir frère.  
\- Mais _pourquoi_ ?  
Vlad se saisit d'un autre linge et ressuya avec impatience les derniers vestiges de savon. Il laissa Simion ressuyer son visage avec un linge humide et appliquer une huile apaisante.  
\- Pourquoi quelqu'un ayant du sang dans ses veines choisirait une telle vie ?  
\- Je pense, Domn, que c'était préférable à ce qu'il avait ici. Il n'était pas bien aimé. Parmi les frères, il a reçu de l'attention et même de l'affection et des louanges. À ce qu'on dit, c'est un garçon très brillant. Il peut se montrer brillant si on prend soin d'encourager et de favoriser son intelligence. Hélas, cela demande des efforts et des dépenses et personne ne veut offrir l'un ou l'autre.

Il commença à aider Vlad à mettre ses vêtements.  
\- Varga a promis sur le lit de mort de sa maîtresse de prendre soin du garçon. Quand il apparut qu'il aurait à dépenser un peu d'or pour garder le garçon au monastère, il le ramena ici et l'installa comme bibliothécaire. Ainsi il a quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses livres et papiers sans avoir à payer, et il respecte sa promesse de ne pas laisser le garçon mourir de faim.  
Vlad tira sur sa chemise avec soin, songeur.  
\- Une vie plutôt froide, je dirais, Simion.  
Simion s'inclina.  
\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, mon prince.  
\- Une vie qu'on pourrait peut-être le convaincre d'échanger pour une autre plus... chaleureuse ?  
\- C'est très possible.

Simion aplanit un pli du pantalon de cuir de Vlad, caressant une solide cuisse, et il choisit ses mots et son intonation avec soin.  
\- Si celui qui le convainc est patient... et gentil.  
\- Simion.  
Il y avait une touche de menace voilée dans la voix de Draculea.  
\- M'accuses-tu d'être un homme impatient ?  
\- Mon prince est en de rares occasions... impulsif.  
Draculea rit.  
\- Si tu avais été bien né, Simion, je ne doute pas que tu aurais excellé en politique. Tu peux dire les choses les plus impolies de façon civile et subtile.

N'attendant pas son serviteur, Draculea passa un peigne en ivoire sculpté dans ses longs cheveux noirs et indisciplinés, les arrangeant comme il le pouvait. Il s'examina dans le miroir, un luxe possible seulement pour la noblesse et la royauté. Penchant la tête, il s'étudia, notant les traits forts et volontaires, les yeux clairs et le corps large et dur.  
\- Qu'en penses-tu, Simion ? Vais-je l'attirer ou bien l'effrayer ?  
\- Seules l'ignorance et la peur, ou l'innocence, pourront le retenir, Maria Ta.  
Vlad haussa les épaules.  
\- De toute façon, je dois d'abord faire travailler Lucifer avant de chasser mon petit agneau. Je ne peux pas laisser mon meilleur cheval de guerre devenir gros et paresseux, tout comme je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Nicolae avait pris son maigre petit-déjeuner de la cuisine et l'avait amené à la bibliothèque au second étage, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il passait le plus de temps possible dans cette pièce. On ne le dérangeait pas là et la présence des livres et des parchemins autour de lui le calmait comme la compagnie des gens ne le pourrait jamais.

Nicolae poussa la lourde fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et grimpa sur le large rebord de pierre, s'installant confortablement avec le dos contre l'un des côtés, les genoux levés pour que ses longues jambes aient de la place. Il posa son pain et son fromage sur ses genoux et commença son repas, regardant la lumière qui s'assemblait lentement. La fenêtre était côté Est et il pouvait voir l'aurore.

L'horizon s'illumina peu à peu, passant du bleu foncé au rose, au violet puis au doré. Les arbres, dépouillés à présent de leurs feuilles, opposaient leur branches noirs aux couleurs changeantes, comme un ruban noir sur la robe de satin d'une dame. Il pouvait entendre le pépiement occasionnel et endormi d'un oiseau dans les jardins du château, à côté du bâtiment, ou bien le hennissement des chevaux dans les écuries de l'autre côté de la cour qu'il surplombait.

Nicolae aimait ce moment de la journée. C'était en ce moment qu'il se sentait le plus seul et le plus uni avec le monde. Étrange mais vrai. Il lui était plus facile de diriger son esprit vers Dieu et les Mystères Divins. _Bien que,_ songea-t-il avec culpabilité, _je le fasse rarement. Comme aujourd'hui._

Alors qu'il mâchait le pain légèrement dur, son esprit dériva vers le banquet de la veille. Quel festin cela avait été ! On n'avait pas lésiné sur la nourriture mais cela lui avait semblé clair que chaque bouchée était charitablement offerte par son géniteur réticent. La sauce pour chaque plat avait été plutôt amère.

La nuit dernière, il avait pu manger sans retenir son appétit naturel et il avait été un peu gourmand. Il rougit à présent, se rappelant l'enthousiasme avec lequel il avait dévoré le poisson, la volaille, la viande, le pain et les pâtisseries.

Oh, les pâtisseries ! Il ferma les yeux un moment, son visage s'éclairant à ce souvenir. Comme il les adorait. Pouvait-il vraiment se considérer comme un homme alors qu'il avait gardé son amour d'enfant pour les bonbons ? _Père_ Varga le raillait, lui demandant parfois s'il ne voulait pas une tétine sucrée, comme ce qu'on donnait pour calmer les enfants qui faisaient leurs premières dents ou qui étaient sevrés.

Avec un soupir, Nicu prit un morceau de pain, ouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard sur la cour d'un air pensif...

... et se trouva à regarder des yeux bleus clairs acérés.

Le Prince Vlad Draculea se tenait dans la cour, vêtu de vêtement de cuir pour monter à cheval, des bottes hautes et une large chemise noire. Un garçon d'écurie conduisait le grand étalon noir du seigneur, la bête magnifique piaffant d'impatience, sa respiration formant de la buée dans l'air frais. Vlad était en train d'enfiler un gant mais il s'arrêta, levant les yeux vers Nicolae.

Le garçon était perché sur la fenêtre du second étage comme un prince de conte de fée, s'amusant à observer le monde mortel, son dos contre la pierre, ses longues jambes repliées sous lui. La bure qu'il portait était relevée, montrant des mollets bien formés et des chevilles d'une délicatesse surprenante.

Nicolae avait un morceau de pain à mi-chemin de sa bouche lorsqu'ils se remarquèrent mutuellement, et il se figea. Vlad laissa son regard courir sur le garçon sans se retenir, n'essayant pas de cacher son intérêt à présent qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs pour le remarquer. Son regard revint aux yeux d'un brun velours et il sourit lentement.

Quand le garçon s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement, le sourire disparut, l'expression devenant plus intense. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Nicolae finit d'amener le pain à sa bouche et le mordit maladroitement.

Il vit Draculea fermer les yeux et un frisson sembla parcourir le corps du prince. Puis il arracha les reines de son cheval des mains du garçon d'écurie et bondit sur la selle. Alors qu'il atterrit sur la selle, il posa ses éperons de chaque côté de Lucifer et tira sur les reines.

L'étalon caractériel en prit tout de suite offense, se cabrant avec un cri de rage. Nicolae en resta bouche bée alors que la bête immense balayait l'air de ses sabots de devant. Le garçon d'écurie recula en sécurité, manquant de se faire exploser le crâne, mais c'était un coup de chance. La bête noire comme la nuit plongea et bondit, et Nicolae s'attendait à tout moment à voir le Prince têtu mordre la poussière derrière lui.

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Vlad se maintint en place alors que l'animal se contorsionnait, faisant tout son possible pour le faire tomber. La bête se calma lentement. Enfin elle se tint tranquille, tremblant, ses côtes humides et lourdes. Draculea se pencha, murmurant dans l'oreille agitée, caressant le cou couvert de sueur et leva à nouveau la tête pour regarder Nicolae. Il sourit au garçon. _Tu vois ?_ semblaient dire ses yeux. _Je suis le maître. Rien ne me tient tête bien longtemps. Tout peut être brisé mais je préfère un peu de caractère chez mes montures._

Il tourna la bête et galopa hors de la cour. Nicolae le regarda partir, les yeux ronds, et serra ses genoux contre lui.  
\- Oh, Beta, murmura-t-il. Es-tu sûre qu'il est celui que tu veux ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun mais j'ai mené une vie humble, ma chère sœur. Je connais l'humilité. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans _ta_ nature de te soumettre comme cet homme le demanderait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle  
** _C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever_

 _ **RatingM  
NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 ** _Chapitre Sept - Prétendant_**

 ** _._**

 ** _L'an de Grâce 1460_**

.

 **Château Varga  
Roumanie**

 **.**

 **Ce même matin**

.

Vlad monta Lucifer longtemps et durement, défiant sa monture. Lucifer, comme toujours, accepta le challenge avec enthousiasme. Il vola à travers la campagne, sautant par-dessus des buissons et des fossés avec à peine un effleurement des éperons de son maître. Les paysans s'écartaient des chemins étroits alors que le prince Valachien surgissait tel un éclair sur son grand destrier noir. Quelques-uns jurèrent mais beaucoup d'autres secouèrent simplement la tête en signe d'admiration.

Quand Vlad sentit qu'il pouvait à nouveau se contrôler, lorsqu'il sut qu'il pouvait rencontrer le garçon sans le jeter à terre et le violer, il retourna au château. Un garçon d'écurie vint en courant pour prendre les reines alors qu'il descendait de cheval. Avant de partir, Vlad saisit le paysan par le col et lui fit calmement :  
\- Veille à ce qu'on le fasse marche pour qu'il se calme, et qu'il soit séché et peigné. Si tu le laisses boire trop tôt et que ça lui coupe les jambes, tu apprendras pourquoi on m'a donné le surnom d'"Empaleur".

L'homme tremblait alors que le prince entra dans le château. Cela n'aurait probablement pas été nécessaire de le menacer : il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'il négligerait ses devoirs. Mais Draculea opérait sur le principe qu'il était toujours de bonne politique de laisser vos gens savoir exactement votre position et ce que vous étiez capable de faire.

Le château était encore très calme. Il n'y avait que les serviteurs en vue. Ernestu et Beta étaient apparemment encore au lit. _Des lève-tards, hein ? Bien. Je vais devoir faire au moins un effort d'attention lorsqu'ils seront réveillés et dans les parages. Mais je peux consacrer ce temps à mon doux clerc._ Il sourit alors qu'il montait les escaliers, à la recherche de la bibliothèque. _Et je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les câlins en plein jour._

Il se souvenait de la position de la fenêtre sur laquelle Nicolae était perché et avait trouvé la pièce assez facilement. Vlad s'arrêta devant la lourde porte, écoutant un moment. Pas de bruit. Cela dit, quel bruit faisait la copie d'un manuscrit, se dit-il. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux emmêlés par la chevauchée, jurant doucement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'enlever ses gants. _Le garçon me fait déjà perdre la tête. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'une fois que j'aurai calmé mon désir, je retrouverai mon bon sens,_ songea-t-il sarcastiquement alors qu'il coinçait ses gants dans sa ceinture.

Il passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Il songea à chercher Simion pour que son vassal lui enlève la poussière du voyage mais _Simion, tu dis vrai_ il était trop impatient. Alors il tapota plutôt ses manches et passa brièvement un mouchoir sur son pantalon. Là. Il était aussi présentable que possible. Ce ne serait pas bien si le garçon s'imaginait tout de suite que Vlad faisait des efforts pour lui.

Alors qu'il soulevait la clenche, il songea à s'étonner de faire autant attention à l'opinion du garçon. Cela n'avait jamais eu autant d'importance pour lui chez un compagnon de lit. Il connaissait sa propre valeur et ne ressentait pas le besoin que les autres le lui fasse remarquer. Mais curieusement, il voulait vraiment impressionner cet obscure novice.

Le château était petit mais bien entretenu. La lourde porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sur des gonds bien graissés. Draculea resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, observant. C'était une pièce de taille raisonnable. Contre chaque mur étaient alignées des étagères qui étaient chargées de livres, de parchemins et de piles nettes de manuscrits. Le seul espace libre était la grande fenêtre. Elle était ouverte, émettant la brise fraîche du matin, parfumée par les tardives floraisons dans le jardin voisin. La douce odeur serait perdue dès que les fleurs tomberaient et mourraient à cause du froid à venir. Mais pour l'instant le vent parfumé était un délice et il agitait les cheveux soyeux du garçon assis à la table sous la fenêtre.

Il était dos à la porte et sa tête sombre était penchée sur un morceau de parchemin étalé devant lui. Vlad entra dans la pièce en silence, ses bottes ne faisant aucun bruit. Pour un homme grand, il pouvait bouger furtivement lorsqu'il le voulait, et il voulait à présent une chance de pouvoir observer le garçon sans qu'il le sache. Il s'arrêta presque près de lui, un peu plus loin, et il l'étudia. On ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le reste du monde avait cessé d'exister pour Nicolae. Il était si absorbé dans sa tâche que le toit aurait dû s'effondrer sur sa tête pour qu'il le remarque.

Ses yeux étaient attentifs alors qu'il scannait le document en lambeau tendu sur un côté. Il fit courir un long doigt sur une ligne à moitié effacée, les lèvres bougeant en silence, les sourcils froncés en signe de concentration. Puis il prit la plume qu'il tenait dans un petit pot d'encre et posa la nouvelle feuille de papier devant lui. Il commença à écrire.

Draculea observa le mouvement gracieux de la main fine et forte alors qu'elle formait les courbes, les boucles et les barres des lettres. Son écriture était méticuleuse et clair mais quelque part... Quelque part, sa personnalité ressortait. Elizabeta avait eu raison : c'était une œuvre d'art. Conscient des éclaboussures et des taches, Vlad attendit pour parler que le garçon se soit redressé pour regarder son travail.  
\- Tu es à ton travail bien tôt ce matin, petit moine.  
Nicolae sursauta presque imperceptiblement de surprise, en lâchant presque son stylo. Il se leva avec hâte, s'inclinant devant Draculea. Même un noble ne restait pas assis lorsqu'un prince entrait dans la pièce, et encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi humble que Nicolae Calugarul.  
\- Oui, Maria Ta. On m'a appris au monastère que l'industrie était une vertu à convoiter.  
Vlad le regarda solennellement.  
\- Mais mon garçon, est-ce que la convoitise n'est pas un péché ?

Nicolae sentit une vague de désarroi l'envahir. C'était vrai ! Les Commandements le disaient eux-mêmes... Puis il remarqua le sourire de Vlad et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'on le taquinait. Seule Elizabeta l'avait déjà fait. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il retourna à la solidité toujours réconfortante de son travail.  
\- Maria Ta, si je puis demander votre indulgence un moment... L'encre doit être fixée sur le papier.  
\- Bien sûr mon garçon, bien sûr. Finis ton travail.

Quand Nicolae commença à déplacer la chaise, Draculea fit :  
\- Non.  
Il le fit s'asseoir en pressant une main sur son épaule, la laissant reposer là un moment de plus que nécessaire.  
\- Assieds-toi. Pas besoin de rester debout à cause du protocole. Nous sommes seuls.  
Il déplaça une seconde chaise à côté de Nicolae et s'assit. Il remarque que le garçon frémit légèrement lorsqu'il prononça les trois derniers mots et il sourit. Oui, il y avait quelque chose là.

Nicolae ouvrit une petite boîte en bois. Elle contenait du sable fin et il en prit un petit peu pour le saupoudrer doucement et avec soin sur l'encre humide. Vlad observa les mouvements précis, la façon dont les longs doigts se pliaient alors qu'il tamisait les grains sur le papier. Les mains de Nicolae étaient très pâles et il y avait une tache d'encre sombre sur son pouce. Draculea s'imagina en train de prendre ce pouce dans sa bouche, se demandant si l'odeur de l'encre pourrait submerger le goût de la peau du garçon.

Nicolae fut finalement satisfait. Il s'épousseta les mains, hochant la tête.  
\- Maintenant il doit rester là et sécher pour que l'encre soit proprement absorbée par le papier.  
Ne regardant pas l'article en question, Vlad dit :  
\- C'est un bel effort.  
Le garçon rougit légèrement.  
\- Merci, Domn.  
Il toucha gentiment un coin du document.  
\- C'est un travail important, une partie des écrits de St Paul. Quand je les aurais tous finis, j'espère que mon... mon patron les enverra au monastère pour les relier.  
 _Il allait dire 'père'._  
\- Est-ce que les bibliothécaires n'ont pas normalement cette capacité ?

C'était une question inutile, posée uniquement pour que le garçon continue à parler. Mais Nicolae se mordit la lèvre, détournant les yeux, et dit calmement :  
\- Je devais commencer à apprendre de Frère Teodor lorsque j'aurais prononcé mes Vœux. Les matériaux sont si précieux qu'ils n'iraient pas les gâcher pour un simple novice.  
Draculea savait très bien que Nicolae n'avait pas choisi de quitter son sanctuaire mais il feignit la curiosité :  
\- Alors tu as décidé que cette vie n'était pas pour toi, hein ? Trop calme, trop stérile...  
\- Oh non, Maria Ta !  
Il tourna des yeux empressés vers le prince.  
\- C'était... C' **est** mon vœu le plus cher d'entrer dans la confrérie. L'ambition est vanité et la vanité est un péché mais c'est mon ambition. Je prie Dieu de me pardonner pour cela et de m'envoyer la patience d'accepter mon sort mais...  
Il n'acheva pas.

\- Ce n'est pas facile d'abandonner un rêve que tu désires vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?  
Nicolae garda les yeux fixés sur ses mains, jouant à présent nerveusement avec la petite boîte. _Cet homme est si étrange. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il me_ _ **dit**_ _plus que les mots qu'il prononce ?_ À voix haute, il fit :  
\- Les rêves sont... un luxe pour certains d'entre nous, Domn. Ce que nous souhaitons ne compte pas beaucoup en ce monde.  
\- Cela ne devrait pas être comme ça, Nicolae.  
Vlad enleva la boîte et la posa à côté, puis il prit la main du garçon.  
\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rejoindre tes petits frères bruns ?

Nicolae était abasourdi. Un membre de la royauté n'avait pas de contact physique avec un vassal à moins qu'il ne reçoive un service quelconque. Mais alors, un vassal ne protestait pas contre le contact d'un membre de la royauté. L'intimité du geste de Draculea le rendait confus. Mais on lui posait une simple question et ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'éluder ou de mentir.  
\- Parce que mon patron a trouvé que le cadeau demandé était trop cher. Il ne me considérait pas digne de la dépense alors il m'a appelé ici pour le servir.  
\- Je remarque, Nicolae, que tu dis "appelé ici". Pas "à la maison" ?  
\- Ce fut _autrefois_ ma maison, Domn, quand j'étais très petit, quand ma mère était en vie et que je partageais ma vie avec Elizabeta. Mais ma mère mourut, Elizabeta devint une dame et je n'étais plus de bonne compagnie pour elle. Les frères m'ont accueilli dans leur famille. J'étais accepté là-bas.  
Son expression se froissa légèrement.  
\- Je... croyais que j'étais accepté. J'espérais pouvoir rester comme frère si je ne pouvais pas prononcer mes vœux. Je pense que mon seigneur l'aurait permis. Mais l'abbé a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'exception.  
\- Pauvre Nicolae.  
Draculea caressait la peau douce du dos de la main du garçon, la tapotant.  
\- Pauvre enfant.  
Son autre main se posa sur la nuque de Nicolae, juste en dessous des brins de cheveux noirs et il frotta gentiment.  
\- Le monde n'a pas été tendre avec toi.

La situation était étrange mais le gentil contact était calmant. Personne ne touchait Nicolae, sauf Ernestu lorsqu'il le giflait ou le battait. C'était tellement différent. Nicolae ferma les yeux à demi, sa tête s'inclinant pour offrir à la large main un meilleur accès. Sa voix était incertaine, faible.  
\- Pourquoi le monde devrait-il me favoriser, prince ? Je suis mal né, pauvre, un bâtard...  
\- Tu es beau.  
Nicolae se figea alors que la main sur sa nuque fut remplacée par la bouche du Prince Draculea. Il haleta alors que les lèvres de l'autre homme mordillèrent doucement la peau sensible. Un simple frisson parcourut son corps, faisant dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête et il sentit de la chaleur à son aine.

Draculea rit légèrement en entendant son son étonné, s'éloignant de la délicieuse tentation qu'il avait mordillée pour jauger la réaction du garçon. Il semblait absolument étonné mais il y avait une certaine conscience dans les profondeurs veloutées de ses yeux. Vlad se pencha à nouveau en avant, voulant goûter ses lèvres cette fois.

Nicolae, son cœur battant à tout rompre, son sexe à moitié érigé sous sa bure, plongea son regard dans les yeux de Vlad. _Des yeux bleus, que Dieu me vienne en aide, bleus. Comme la nuit dernière._  
\- Domn...  
\- Chut.  
Vlad toucha gentiment les lèvres de Nicolae, ni pressant ni demandant, bien que cela lui demanda un effort de volonté.

La large bouche trembla sous la sienne, les douces lèvres serrées. Vlad les caressa de sa langue, demandant silencieusement l'entrée, voulant désespérément goûter le jeune homme.

Pendant un moment, il crut que le garçon allait se soumettre. Mais alors Nicolae s'éloigna de lui, bondissant de sa chaise. Il se dressa, tremblant, une main pressée contre sa bouche et ses yeux écarquillés et choqués au-dessus de ses doigts. Vlad était perplexe. Le garçon avait répondu ; Vlad avait couché avec suffisamment d'hommes et de femmes pour en reconnaître les signes. S'il avait besoin d'encore plus de preuves, il y en avait une là, faisant une tente sur le devant de sa bure.  
\- Mon garçon ?  
Il leva la main. Mais son ton était interrogateur et non de commandement.  
\- Je...  
Nicolae déglutit difficilement. Sa voix se cassa lorsqu'il parla.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, Domn, je ne voulais pas vous tenter.  
\- Nicolae, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être ce que tu es et tu es un jeune homme fort et désirable. Je te veux. N'aie pas peur. Viens.  
À nouveau, il l'attira.

Nicolae secoua rapidement la tête.  
\- Je vous en prie, Domn, vous ne le pensez pas. Satan vous murmure, il nous murmure à tous les deux. Nous devons être forts.  
Le rire de Draculea était un peu rude.  
\- Est-ce que ce bâtard cornu murmure à ton oreille, mon doux Nicolae ? Dois-je lui botter ses fesses à la queue pointue parce qu'il essaie de te débaucher, mon petit ?  
Il se leva et saisit le garçon. Cela lui fit plus mal qu'il aurait pu imaginer lorsque le bibliothécaire recula.  
\- Oh Domn, gémit Nicolae. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, vraiment vous ne savez pas. Ce... Ce que vous demandez est... est mauvais. C'est condamné par la Sainte Église comme étant non naturel.

Draculea fronça les sourcils.  
\- Le règles sont fait par des hommes qui se refusent les plaisirs de la chair et pensent que tous devraient partager leur abstinence. Des hommes qui pensent que le sexe devrait seulement servir à produire plus de mortels, à augmenter le nombre d'âmes qu'ils dirigent.  
L'expression de Nicolae était horrifiée tandis qu'il écoutait l'homme. Les mots le marquaient, ébranlant les croyances auxquelles il s'était désespérément rattaché pour avoir un peu de stabilité dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il croyait en elles mais il _devait_ croire en elles. Autrement, il n'avait rien.

S'il avait compris à quel point le garçon était paniqué, Draculea se serait arrêté. Il aurait attendu un autre jour, laissant au garçon le temps de réfléchir et peut-être d'accepter ce qu'il éprouvait, ce qui se produisait. Mais comme Simion l'avait dit, c'était un homme impatient. Il voulait Nicolae et si la culpabilité du garçon devait être apaisée, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il pensait savoir comment.

\- De toute façon, pourquoi tu t'en fais ? Apprécie ce que j'ai à offrir. Puis, si ton esprit te tourmente, assieds-toi derrière le confessionnal et confesse-toi à ce castré à la tête rasée qui était assis à table avec nous hier soir. Il te donnera l'absolution et après que tu aies récité les prières requises, tu pourras revenir vers moi. Mais viens à moi maintenant, Nicu.  
Il défit la fermeture de son pantalon, sortant son bâton de chair. Il était pressé et enflé, les premières gouttes claires du liquide de la passion suintant de l'ouverture en forme de larme de la tête mate.  
\- Tu vois, mon doux ? J'ai besoin de toi.  
Nicolae vit, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement. Il vacilla et un petit gémissement lui échappa. Vlad se dirigeait vers lui doucement, songeant : _La table ? Ou la chaise ? Si c'est sa première fois, ce devrait être dans un lit mais que je sois damné si je peux attendre ça..._

Avec un léger cri, Nicolae se tourna et déguerpit. Vlad fut tellement pris par surprise que Nicolae avait ouvert la porte avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait.  
\- Mon garçon !  
Nicolae n'hésita pas un seul instant, fuyant comme un daim poursuivi par la meute de chiens. Vlad commença à le poursuivre mais des voix venant du couloir lui firent réaliser son état dévêtu. Jurant violemment, il força son érection presque douloureuse à retourner dans son pantalon, le refermant à nouveau avec un peu de mal, tandis que les voix se rapprochaient. Un prince pouvait faire beaucoup de choses sans risque d'être châtié mais poursuivre un garçon terrifié dans un couloir public en plein jour, l'évidence de sa passion déçue se balançant devant lui, rigide et juteuse, c'était difficilement excusable, même pour un membre de la royauté.

Alors qu'Elizabeta et Ernestu Varga entraient dans la bibliothèque, Vlad fit tourner les gants enfoncés dans sa ceinture pour qu'ils pendent devant lui, masquant au moins un peu le monticule à son aine. Ernestu sourit onctueusement.  
\- Prince Draculea, nous pensions vous trouver ici. Mon seigneur se lève avec le soleil.  
Ernestu regard autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Où est ce fainéant de serviteur ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici pour vous montrer la bibliothèque ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient arraché la fainéantise de lui au monastère mais sinon, je peux...  
\- Il était ici longtemps avant que je n'arrive, l'interrompit froidement Vlad, se demandant pourquoi il s'inquiétait de défendre un séducteur qui l'avait laissé souffrir. Il est parti tout à coup.  
Vlad marqua une pause.  
\- Il était peut-être malade, n'étant pas habitué à la riche nourriture de la veille.

\- Oh, pauvre Nicolae !  
Le sourcil d'Elizabeta se fronça en signe d'inquiétude.  
\- Je peux lui ramener quelque chose des réserves pour soulager son estomac. Peut-être du thé au citron et au gingembre avec du miel. Il _adore_ tout ce qui est sucré.  
Elle sourit affectueusement.  
\- Ou peut-être un peu de girofle. Oh !  
Elle battit des mains.  
\- Je sais ce qui serait parfait ! Un peu d'huile de menthe poivrée sur un morceau de sucre ! Si ça ne le guérit pas, ça lui fera au moins oublier...  
\- Beta, tu ne vas pas jouer les soignantes pour ce chiot !  
\- Mais père...  
\- Non ! Tu parles d'une idée, une fille de ton rang. Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas que tu lui rends visite dans le jardin. Je l'ai permis mais tu n'iras pas dans sa chambre pour le soigner. Qu'est-ce que le prince en penserait ?

\- Il penserait...  
La voix de Vlad était aussi dure et froide que l'acier.  
\- ... qu'elle est une jeune femme bonne et compatissante qui aime profondément un jeune homme malheureux.  
Ernestu fit une grimace. Vlad ne voulait pas partir aussi abruptement mais ce serait mieux de quitter leur compagnie le plus tôt possible avant qu'ils ne remarquent son état d'excitation, parce que ce n'allait pas partir.  
\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai monté ce matin et je ne suis plus très frais. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie pour une gente dame.  
Il s'inclina, ignorant les protestations d'Ernestu, et quitta la pièce.

Vlad fut tenté de prendre le même chemin que le fuyard avait pris. Nicolae était quelque part tout près. Il devait l'être. Mais le bon sens et l'opportunité eurent à peine raison du désir et il se rendit plutôt dans sa chambre.

Là, un Simion très surpris reçut sa seconde sodomie en vingt-quatre heures. Il l'apprécia de tout son cœur mais tandis que son maître enfonçait ses lombes contre les fesses de Simion, son sexe affamé déchirant son serviteur encore et encore, Simion ne put s'empêcher de se demander : _Quel sorte de jeu ce bibliothécaire aux cheveux noirs joue-t-il avec mon seigneur ? Et sait-il seulement à quel point cela peut s'avérer très dangereux ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **RatingM**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Huit - Plus**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château de Varga**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **Plus tard le même jour**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Simion, est-il possible d'être fou en si peu de temps ?

Simion était en train de nettoyer la poussière et la sueur du corps de Vlad Draculea, cette dernière accumulée lors de la séance torride qu'il venait juste de connaître aussi bien que pendant la chevauchée matinale du Prince. Vlad se tenait dans la large bassine de cuivre tandis que Simion versait de l'eau sur son dos, rinçant le savon. Le serviteur apprécia la vue de la mousse glissant sur les fesses rondes et fermes de Draculea pour couler le long de ses longues jambes. Il choisit ses mots avec soin.  
\- Il y a seulement deux types de folie que je connais et qui peuvent apparaître aussi rapidement à la première rencontre, mon seigneur.  
\- Et quelles sont ces deux folies ?  
\- La première est la plus commune et c'est la folie du désir. On veut le nouvel amant si intensément qu'une fièvre vous chauffe le sang et fait fuir le bon sens pendant un court moment.  
\- Cela me semble assez familier. Et la seconde folie ?  
\- Celle-là, Maria Ta, est plus rare et bien plus dangereuse. Elle peut voler le bon sens d'un homme ainsi que ses sens. Elle peut voler son âme tout comme son cœur.  
\- La sorcellerie ?  
\- En un sens, Domn, mais rien à voir avec Satan. C'est simplement l'amour.

Draculea renifla.  
\- L'amour ? J'en ai eu des tonnes et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi perdu.  
\- Pardonnez-moi pour mon audace, mon seigneur, mais non.  
\- Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _non_ , Simion ?  
Vlad sortit de la baignoire et Simion enroula autour de lui un épais drap de bain, commençant à le sécher.  
\- Non, mon prince, vous n'avez pas eu d'amour. Vous avez eu du désir, de l'engouement et même un peu d'amitié et d'affection. Mais vous n'avez pas eu d'amour.  
\- Tu parles comme une femme, Simion.  
Vlad marmonna, le repoussant, irrité.  
\- Il y a certaines vérités que, peut-être, les femmes comprennent plus facilement que nous, mon prince.

Vlad fronça les sourcils, prenant impatiemment un pantalon propre et le tendit à son serviteur pour qu'il le tienne pendant qu'il le mettait.  
\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Simion, je ne suis _pas_ une femme.  
La voix de Simion se réchauffa.  
\- Un fait dont je suis bien conscient et pour lequel j'ai souvent remercié Dieu, mon prince.

Vlad resta un moment silencieux pendant que son vassal continuait à l'habiller. Enfin il fit :  
\- Ce doit être la première sorte de folie, Simion. Je doute d'être sensible à la seconde.  
Simion haussa les épaules, arrangeant une épingle dorée pour refermer le col de la chemise de son maître.  
\- Tu mets en doute la façon dont je me vois, Simion ?  
\- Ferais-je ça, Domn ?  
\- Pas à voix haute, non.  
La voix de Draculea était sèche.  
\- Je suis sûr que vous avez raison, mon seigneur. Sans aucun doute cette attirance que vous avez pour le bibliothécaire n'est que purement charnelle. Satisfaites-la rapidement et soyez-en débarrassé. La prochaine fois que vous croisez le garçon, traînez-le dans un endroit privé et chevauchez-le vite et durement.

Vlad fronça les sourcils.  
\- Mais je suis sûr qu'il est intact. Ce serait dur pour lui.  
Simion pencha la tête sur le côté, les mains sur les hanches.  
\- Et cela compte parce que... ?  
Les lèvres de Vlad se tordirent.  
\- Vous voyez, Maria Ta ? Jamais auparavant je ne vous ai vu vous inquiéter si l'étalon que vous alliez monter était habitué à la selle ou non. Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Simion, confessa-t-il. Mais c'EST différent.  
Il soupira.  
\- Il semble que je vais devoir courtiser plus le garçon que la jeune fille. Elle me semble assez consentante et son père est plus que pressé de nous unir.  
\- Allez-vous l'épouser, Domn ?  
\- Oui, je pense, fit-il nonchalamment. Elle est jeune, en bonne santé, d'une bonne lignée et elle n'offense pas les yeux. Le seul mauvais point que je vois, c'est son père et je n'aurai pas besoin de le voir une fois le mariage consommé. Elle fera l'affaire. Je pourrai lui faire un enfant très vite, puis mon devoir sera rempli et nous pourrons suivre chacun nos voies. Je vais lui faire ma demande aujourd'hui, lui donner un jour ou deux pour se préparer, puis je la ramènerai au Château Draculea pour le mariage. Après avoir parlé à la fille, j'enverrai un cavalier au château et ils pourront commencer les préparatifs. Cela sera quasiment prêt lorsque nous reviendrons.  
\- Un peu hâtif pour un mariage d'état, mon seigneur.  
\- Je me marie parce qu'ils le veulent, pas parce que je le veux, alors je ne vais céder à leur besoin de me parader comme un taureau de concours. Si les gens veulent avoir une fête de gala, ils pourront en préparer une pour le première anniversaire. On devrait avoir aussi un héritier à fêter à ce moment.

Vlad s'examina à nouveau dans le miroir. Simion le rassura.  
\- Vous êtes de taille à conquérir le cœur de n'importe quelle jeune fille, mon seigneur.  
Il eut un rire cynique.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de son cœur, Simion. Juste ses entrailles. Et ce n'est pas le cœur d'une jeune fille que je veux piéger.

Sur son chemin pour aller au rez-de-chaussée, il vérifia la bibliothèque mais elle était vide. La manuscrit que Nicolae avait recopié avec tant de soin était toujours étendu en plein soleil, l'encre presque sèche. Draculea parcourut d'un doigt les lignes, traçant pensivement les courbes gracieuses.

Comme cela avait été le cas pour Nicolae durant le matin, les sons du monde extérieurs entrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte. Draculea entendit deux voix dans le jardin qui était hors de vue au coin du château : un mâle et une femelle, tous deux jeunes. _Alors, Nicolae. C'est donc là que tu t'es caché, hein ? La beauté de la nature au lieu de la misérable cellule que Varga t'a sûrement allouée. Oui, c'est bon pour toi, mon garçon. Tu appartiens au jour. Tu es trop pâle._

Il descendit les escaliers et Varga vint à sa rencontre. Il ressemblait à un chien qui venait de se faire battre : prudent mais toujours prêt à lécher la botte qui l'avait blessé. Draculea s'inclina rigidement devant lui.  
\- Monsieur, je demande la permission d'offrir ma main à votre fille, Elizabeta.  
 _Et je devrais peut-être vous tuer à cause de ce regard de triomphe que vous arborez à présent, espèce de fou._  
\- Mon cher prince, bien sûr. Je vous en suis humblement reconnaissant. Vous avez répondu à mon plus grand souhait pour mon enfant avec votre...  
\- Oui. Elle est dans le jardin ?  
\- Je pense.  
\- Je vais lui parler.  
Il s'inclina à nouveau, si brièvement que c'était plus une insulte qu'une courtoisie, et il partit.

Le jardin était large et bien entretenu. La plupart des lits de fleurs étaient en jachère à cette époque de l'année mais il y avait çà et là des taches de couleurs et un parfum s'épanouissait. Vlad suivit le murmure des voix jusqu'à un grand massif fleuri, trois fois plus grand qu'un large carrosse. Un creux avait été taillé dans les branches, assez large pour contenir un petit banc et ceux qui avaient choisi de se cacher dans le renfoncement.

Il approcha sur le côté, silencieusement, et les deux personnes assises là ne le remarquèrent pas.  
\- Voilà, Nicu ! Comme tu as l'air beau.  
La voix d'Elizabeta était légère.  
\- Ma sœur, pourquoi gâcher ces jolies fleurs sur moi ? Elles seraient un meilleur ornement pour toi.  
Le ton de Nicolae était affectueux et Vlad grinça des dents.  
\- Non, n'essaie pas de les enlever ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu les portes.  
\- Alors si ça te fait plaisir, je m'y soumets  
\- Tu te sens mieux maintenant, Nicu ?  
\- Oui, Beta.  
\- Le prince a dit que tu étais bien malade. D'où c'est venu, à ton avis ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas, Beta. Ça m'a pris tout à coup. Je pense... J'espère que c'est fini maintenant.  
\- Le prince Draculea a forcé père à m'autoriser à prendre soin de toi. Ce doit être un homme bon bien qu'on entende de telles histoires à son sujet.

C'était fascinant. Vlad se pencha curieusement.  
\- Je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien, Beta. Bien que tu doives comprendre que la royauté n'agit pas selon le même code que toi et moi. Parfois leurs actes sont durs à expliquer ou à comprendre.  
Sa voix était étonnée.  
\- Vas-tu l'épouser s'il le demande ?  
\- Bien sûr, Nicolae. Pourquoi pas ? Je serais une princesse !  
\- Tu es déjà une princesse, ma chère sœur. fit Nicolae d'un ton chaleureux.  
Draculea entendit le rire insouciant de la jeune fille. Avoir tant de dévotion et la considérer aussi cavalièrement...

Il se racla la gorge et il y eut un silence soudain dans la petite alcôve. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et regarda les deux jeunes gens.

Elizabeta et Nicolae étaient assis côte à côte, très proches à cause du banc étroit. Sur son front, Nicolae portait une couronne de feuilles et de fleurs blanches. Avec son air d'un autre monde et ses vêtements humbles, Vlad trouva qu'il ressemblait à l'un de ces esprits des bois de l'ancien mythe.  
\- Cela réjouit mon cœur de voir la jeunesse et la beauté exprimer tant de joie.  
Il leur sourit à tous les deux mais ses yeux restèrent le plus longtemps sur Nicolae.  
\- Bienvenue, prince.  
Elizabeta lui sourit.  
\- Êtes-vous rafraîchi de votre chevauchée ?  
\- Oui, je vous remercie, ma dame. J'étais un peu tendu après mon exercice matinal mais un peu d'eau froide a réglé les choses.  
Nicolae rougit sous son regard insistant, fixant le sol.  
\- Lady Elizabeta, je dois y aller.  
\- Oui, oui, Nicu. Je te verrai à table ce soir.

Nicolae se leva, glissant hors de l'alcôve près de Vlad, et se dirigea vers le château.  
\- Mon garçon ?  
La voix était douce mais il y avait une pointe d'acier dedans. Nicolae se retourna avec réticence.  
\- Oui, Maria Ta Draculea ?  
\- Ne vas pas trop loin. Mon affaire avec la dame sera bientôt finie et je voudrais te parler un peu plus de ton... talent.  
Le garçon pâlit mais il inclina humblement la tête et alla se tenir à la porte menant à l'arrière du château.

Vlad s'assit à côté d'Elizabeta.  
\- Elizabeta, vous savez pourquoi je suis venu chez vous.  
C'était une affirmation, pas une question.  
\- Oui, prince.  
Elle regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux avec minauderie mais elle souriait.  
\- L'union serait-elle agréable pour vous ? Je ne veux pas d'une épouse réticente.  
\- Oui, Prince Draculea, cela serait très agréable pour moi.

Draculea tapota son genou d'un air pensif, étudiant la jeune fille. Enfin, plutôt curieux, il fit :  
\- Cela ne vous gêne pas, ma dame, que je ne parle pas d'amour ?  
\- Non, prince. L'amour est d'ordinaire un luxe dans les unions de votre rang et souvent aussi pour ceux de mon genre. L'amour serait... bien. Et peut-être cela viendra-t-il avec du temps.  
\- Tu es une fille très raisonnable et pratique, Elizabeta Varga. Qu'attendrais-tu d'un mariage avec moi ?

Elizabeta n'hésita pas. C'était apparemment une chose à laquelle elle avait longtemps songée.  
\- Le titre de Princesse, bien sûr. Être logée, vêtue et nourrie comme il siérait à votre épouse. Que l'on m'accorde le respect dû à mon rang. Si vous prenez une maîtresse, alors un peu de discrétion...  
Les yeux de Vlad s'écarquillèrent. La fille _avait_ l'esprit pratique et une vue très réaliste.  
\- Et un enfant. Au moins un pour continuer ma lignée et m'établir aux yeux des gens, de l'église et des autres cours du pays.  
\- Est-ce tout ?  
\- Hé bien...  
Elle pencha la tête.  
\- Des serviteurs personnels que j'aurais moi-même choisis, des divertissements. Je ne voudrais pas vivre comme une nonne, Prince Draculea, même si mon rang est élevé.

Il sourit.  
\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous accorder pour toutes ces choses.  
\- Alors c'est réglé ?  
\- Oui, c'est réglé.  
\- Bien. Assurez-vous bien de recevoir toute ma dot de la part de mon père. Il souhaite ce mariage mais c'est un misérable et il vous dupera s'il le peut.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cela arriver. Je vais envoyer un mot au Château Draculea aujourd'hui même pour qu'ils commencent les préparatifs. Commencez à rassembler vos affaires et décidez qui vous voulez emmener avec vous. Votre père a dit que je pouvais prendre n'importe quel serviteur qui pourrait profiter à notre demeure.

Beta s'illumina soudain comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée.  
\- Oh, Maria ta, s'il-vous-plaît !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourriez-vous... Pourriez-vous songer à prendre Nicolae ?  
Elle parla rapidement.  
\- Vous avez dit que vous aviez une bibliothèque et il est si bon dans son travail. Il est très malheureux ici et Père ne le laissera pas retourner au monastère.  
\- Cela vous ferait plaisir, Elizabeta ?  
\- Oh oui, s'il-vous-plaît !  
\- Je vais... y songer.  
\- Merci, mon seigneur. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Draculea contempla le fier pli de la joue de la jeune fille. _C'est peut-être tout ce que tu demandes_ _ **maintenant**_ _, Elizabeta, mais je sens que tu pourrais insister plus si les choses n'allaient pas comme tu le souhaitais. Ce n'est pas inacceptable. Tu apporteras sans doute de la force aux enfants que nous produirons._

Elizabeta interpréta de travers le regard intéressé et elle sourit avec fausse modestie.  
\- Nous sommes fiancés à présent, mon seigneur. Vous pouvez m'embrasser si vous le souhaitez.  
Draculea haussa les sourcils. Ainsi on lui donnait l'autorisation ? C'était une nouveauté. Il se demanda si la fille se rendait compte qu'il pourrait la prendre là, sur le banc, s'il en avait la moindre envie, sans avoir à s'inquiéter des conséquences. * _Laissons-la garder ses illusions. Ça ne fait pas de mal._ *

Il toucha son menton de ses doigts, le soulevant légèrement, souhaitant sentir l'âpreté d'une peau fraîchement rasée. Puis il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux. Une dame ne regardait pas effrontément son amant dans les yeux à un moment comme celui-ci. Ainsi elle ne remarqua pas que les yeux de Vlad se détachaient d'elle pour chercher son demi-frère là où il se tenait devant le château.

Nicolae vit le prince embrasser sa demi-sœur, sachant que cela signalait que leur pacte du mariage était scellé. Ses émotions étaient un tourbillon. Il était content pour Elizabeta. C'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus en ce monde : un mariage puissant. _Que Dieu te bénisse et te pardonne, petite sœur. Sois heureuse avec le pacte que tu as fait car je crains que tu n'aies traité avec un diable._

Mais même en pensant cela, les sentiments de Nicolae envers le prince valaque étaient si confus que sa tête lui faisait mal. Draculea était un grand homme, c'était indiscutable. L'histoire se souviendrait de lui comme d'un grand dirigeant, de son loyal service envers la Sainte Église et de la façon rude dont il supprimait les forces païennes qui menaçaient son pays.

Nicolae savait à présent de première main qu'il était en effet un _homme_ et non pas un pur idéal. Il était un homme avec des appétits forts et vraiment terrestres, et il semblait déterminer à satisfaire l'un d'eux avec la chair de Nicolae. Cela ne devait pas être permis. On ne tolérait guère toute complaisance charnelle même dans un mariage, qui n'était pas pour produire plus d'âmes pour honorer et servir Dieu mais ceci... Ce ne serait que du pur désir, si quelque chose d'aussi vil pouvait être qualifié pur.

Comment Draculea pouvait-il lui faire de telles avances alors qu'il courtisait Elizabeta ? Elizabeta qui était si bonne, si pure et si belle. _Et désirable, je suppose._ La dernière pensée était un peu douteuse. Nicolae pouvait reconnaître et apprécier la beauté dans toute chose. Le Prince Vlad Draculea, par exemple. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être seulement qualifié de beau : le mot était bien trop faible pour lui rendre justice. Non, il était magnifique d'un façon dure et masculine qui faisait frissonner Nicolae quand il y pensait trop longtemps. Elizabeta... Nicolae n'avait jamais compris l'attirance physique des femmes. Il supposait que c'était un don du Ciel pour qu'il accepte mieux la vie qu'il s'était choisie. À présent, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Nicolae regardait et se rappelait clairement le contact de ces mêmes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles avaient été chaudes et fermes et elles avaient bougé. Elizabeta l'avait déjà embrassé avant, des gages enfantins d'affection qu'il n'avait jamais osé retourner, mais cela n'était pas pareil. Et il y avait eu le contact chaud et humide de sa langue, courant le long des lèvres de Nicolae. Comme c'était étrange. Pourquoi... ? Les yeux de Nicolae s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait ce que le Prince Draculea avait voulu, et il sentit sa bouche se remplir de salive à cette idée. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur se rassembler dans son aine et il faillit en gémir de désespoir.

Draculea s'écarta d'Elizabeta. Ses yeux toujours clos, elle souriait d'un air suffisant. _Oh, tu es très contente de toi, pas vrai, ma fille ?_ Il caressa gentiment sa joue avec le revers de sa main, amusé que le lapin s'imagine avoir piégé le renard. _Crois ça, si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu en seras plus simple à contrôler._

Il se leva.  
\- Je vais parler à votre père et officialiser notre accord. Stefan devra parler avec son avocat pour dresser le contrat de mariage. Quant à vous...  
Il posa une main sur sa tête de la façon dont on caresserait distraitement un animal de passage.  
\- Vous aurez beaucoup à faire dans les prochains jours. Ce sera votre premier test pour connaître votre habileté à organiser une maison, Elizabeta.  
\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, mon seigneur.  
\- J'espère bien.  
Sur ces mots, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le château et vers le garçon qui l'y attendait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **RatingM**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Neuf - Persuasion**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château de Varga**

 **Valachie**

.

Nicolae attendait nerveusement au château tandis que Vlad arrivait. Il dépassa le garçon en ordonnant :  
\- Viens avec moi.  
Ce ne fut pas simple de résister à l'envie de le toucher ou au moins de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il y parvint. Le jeune homme exhalait un parfum qui faisait venir l'eau à la bouche, les effluves des fleurs se mélangeant avec son propre parfum musqué et clairement masculin. Juste à l'intérieur du château, Draculea s'arrêta, se tournant vers lui, et fit :  
\- La couronne te va bien.  
Le garçon l'enleva en rougissant.  
\- C'est juste une preuve d'affection de la dame, Domn. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la lui refuser.  
\- Non, la dame avait raison. Tu as l'air plutôt magnifique avec ça.  
Draculea la prit des mains de Nicolae, effleurant les fleurs fragiles avant de la poser sur une table.  
\- Je dirais que tu ressemblais au dieu Pan, prêt à folâtrer avec ses nymphes, mais tu n'as pas l'air aussi lascif. Nous parlerons dans la bibliothèque.  
Il monta les escaliers.  
\- Tu pourras vérifier ton manuscrit.

Nicolae le suivit avec réticence. Il aurait préféré que le prince tienne son audience dans une salle publique mais il n'osait pas le suggérer et encore moins insister. Draculea savait ce qu'il ressentait car lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il fit :  
\- Tu peux laisser la porte ouverte si ça te rassure.  
Ça le rassura, mais pas beaucoup. Draculea fit un geste vers la table.  
\- Vérifie ton travail, bibliothécaire.

Même sa nervosité ne pouvait entacher la dévotion de Nicolae à son travail. Il examina le parchemin avec soin, notant que l'encre avait bien séché et n'avait pas bavé sur tout le document. Il le prit doucement et l'amena à la fenêtre. Là, il le secoua gentiment, enlevant le sable qui avait absorbé l'excès d'encre, l'envoyant par-delà la corniche. Draculea observa ses lèvres se pincer et il sentit le tiraillement familier à son aine.

Quand il fut satisfait, Nicolae plaça le papier sur une tablette, posant des poids dessus pour éviter que les bords ne se replient. Finalement, il n'avait plus d'excuse pour éviter le problème qui l'avait amené ici. Il se tourna vers le prince, croisant les mains et regardant le sol.  
\- C'est fait. Vous vouliez me parler, Domn ?  
\- Ne crois-tu pas que nous ayons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Nicolae ?  
Quand le garçon garda le silence, refusant de le regarder, Draculea soupira. Il s'assit et indiqua la chaise à côté de lui.  
\- Assieds-toi, mon garçon. Je ne vais pas me tordre le cou à te regarder en te parlant juste pour satisfaire un stupide protocole.  
Nicolae s'assit délicatement sur la chaise à côté de lui. Après un moment, Vlad rit un peu amèrement.  
\- Je ne vais pas te manger, mon garçon !  
Son ton devint un peu plus chaleureux.  
\- Du moins, pas comme tu le crains. Je vois que j'étais trop pressé ce matin. J'ai déjà intimidé mes amants avant, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est la première fois que l'un d'eux a filé comme un lapin.

Nicolae ne disait toujours rien, fixant ses mains croisées.  
\- J'ai su dès que je t'ai vu que tu étais inexpérimenté, mais je ne savais pas à quel point tu étais naïf. Quel âge as-tu, mon garçon ?  
\- C'est mon dix-huitième anniversaire, Domn.  
Sa voix était faible. Les sourcils de Draculea se soulevèrent.  
\- Si vieux ? Tu ressembles à peine à un enfant. J'aurais pensé que tu n'avais pas plus de seize ans. Mais ce doit être ta vie derrière les murs du monastère qui t'a conservé aussi intact du temps et du monde. _Es_ -tu intact, Nicolae ?  
Le garçon détourna le regard, ses joues teintées de rouge. _Sainte Mère, il est si beau._  
\- Je vais te le demander, Nicolae, et tu vas me répondre, me répondre correctement. As-tu déjà couché avec une femme ?  
\- Non, Domn.  
Sa voix était claire.  
\- As-tu déjà couché avec un homme ?  
Là, le garçon le regarda, un simple regard paniqué avant que ses yeux ne se baissent à nouveau. Il murmura :  
\- Non, Domn.  
Draculea soupira.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Un véritable vierge. Nicolae, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je ne me suis pas imaginé que de tels sentiments pouvaient t'effrayer par leur nouveauté.

Nicolae cligna des yeux, n'y croyant pas. Le prince présentait ses excuses ? À _lui_ ? Mais sans doute que tout irait bien à présent, s'il comprenait à quel point il était dans l'erreur.  
\- Ce n'est rien, Domn. On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
La voix de Draculea était douce.  
\- Non, mon garçon, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas désolé de ce qui s'est passé, seulement parce que je n'ai pas eu la patience d'y aller plus lentement avec toi. J'ai eu tort de t'approcher ici.  
Il posa une main caressante sur le bras de Nicolae.  
\- Ta première fois devrait se passer dans un grand lit, avec des draps et des oreillers doux. Il devrait y avoir des parfums pour embaumer l'air et de l'huile douce pour faciliter le passage pendant que je glisserai dans ton corps, ainsi il n'y aura presque pas de douleur, juste du plaisir.

Nicolae tremblait. Ses grands yeux noirs était brillants mais Vlad n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause de larmes ou d'autre chose. Le garçon n'essayait pas de se libérer mais sa voix était faible et suppliante.  
\- Maria Ta, je vous en prie. N'ordonnez pas une telle chose. C'est un péché.  
\- Comment l'amour pourrait-il être un péché ?  
Vlad posa sa main sur la poitrine de Nicolae, appuyant fort, sentant le battement de son cœur.  
\- Est-ce un péché pour moi de vouloir être bon avec toi, Nicolae ? De vouloir te donner du plaisir, faire rugir ton sang comme maintenant ?  
Sa main glissa le long de la poitrine de Nicolae et il sentit les durs points de ses tétons érigés sous le vêtement rêche. Il sourit alors que le garçon gémissait doucement, ses yeux mi-clos.  
\- Comment quelque chose d'aussi doux pourrait être une faute ?  
\- C'est en une.

Mais la voix de Nicolae était celle d'un homme qui tentait désespérément de se convaincre parce que sinon, son monde serait brisé.  
\- Domn, même si je n'ai pas pu entrer dans les ordres, j'ai consacré mon âme à Dieu.  
\- Il peut avoir ton âme, Nicolae.  
Draculea se leva, tirant le garçon sur ses pieds.  
\- C'est ton corps que je veux.  
Un bras autour de la taille du garçon, Draculea pressa son autre main entre eux deux. Nicolae sentit une grande main recouvrir le monticule qui avait commencé à se presser contre le devant de sa bure. Il haleta alors que Vlad frotta, pressant fermement ses doigts contre le renflement qui poussait là.  
\- Ça. C'est ce que je veux, Nicolae.  
La main à sa taille glissa pour entourer et presser une fesse musclée.  
\- Et ça, et plus que tout, ce qui se cache là.

Nicolae gémit, déchiré entre son désir de se presser en avant contre la prise qui s'était formée autour de son membre presque entièrement dressé, ou en arrière contre les doigts qui caressaient le repli de ses fesses, se pressant même à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Pendant un moment il resta simplement comme ça, sans défense dans les mains de l'homme qui était venu pour épouser sa sœur. Ce fut la pensée de Beta qui brisa le sort sensuel sous lequel il était tombé. Il haleta :  
\- Non !  
Et il se libéra de l'étreinte de Draculea, trébuchant vers la porte.

Draculea en resta confondu alors que le garçon fuyait à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Damnation, murmura-t-il, se rasseyant sur la chaise.  
 _Il me voulait, je sais qu'il me voulait. Bon sang, son sexe était dur comme une barre de fer à peine sortie de la forge. Encore un moment et je crois qu'il se serait branlé sur ma main. Et alors, pfft ! Il s'enfuit. Je ne suis sans doute pas le seul fou ici._

Heureusement, cette fois, son propre besoin n'avait pas progressé au point de devenir douloureux mais c'était toujours aussi frustrant. Plus que tout, il était déterminé à _avoir_ ce garçon. Il fallait simplement aider Nicolae à surmonter ses inhibitions. Mais alors même qu'il songeait aux délices à venir quand il pourrait finalement faire ce qu'il voudrait de ce long corps pâle, Draculea songeait à se réveiller chaque matin et voir un visage tendre près du sien, doux et détendu par le sommeil. Il imaginait des heures passées dans une pièce tranquille, observant une tête sombre penchée studieusement sur une plume qui bougeait lentement alors qu'elle produisait une écriture gracieuse. _Simion, je crois que tu avais raison. J'ai menti au garçon. Ce n'est pas juste sa chair qui me fait envie. Je veux son cœur aussi et oui, je veux son âme ! Tu en as tellement, Dieu, tu peux bien me laisser ce petit garçon. Et si tu ne me le donnes pas de ton plein gré..._ Vlad fronça les sourcils vers le plafond.  
\- Sois alors maudit ! Je le prendrai.

Cette fois, Nicolae courut directement à la chapelle. Il s'abîma les genoux en se jetant à terre devant la statue de la Sainte Vierge, ses lèvres remuant en priant alors même qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

Le père Mircea, contemplant un livre sacré à son endroit habituel près de l'autel, regarda le garçon vaciller, ses longs et fins doigts égrenant les perles de son chapelet. Qu'est-ce que l'enfant avait fait à présent ? Ou plutôt, que _pensait_ -il avoir fait ?

Le père Mircea soupira, secouant la tête. Pauvre Nicolae. Le responsable de son enseignement religieux lui avait transmis toute la peur et la culpabilité, et aucune joie. Mircea savait que le garçon n'était pas mauvais mais il demandait constamment le pardon des Pouvoirs Divins pour de petites offenses qui ne troubleraient pas la majeure partie des gens.

En vérité, Mircea était secrètement content qu'Ernestu ait refusé de laisser le garçon prononcer ses vœux. Il était sûr que Nicolae n'avait pas une vraie vocation, peu importait à quel point le garçon y croyait dévotement. Nicolae souhaitait la vie de monastère pour la sécurité et la sérénité qu'elle offrait. Sa courte vie avait été remplie d'incertitude et il savait que la fraternité était un lieu où on pouvait lui assurer de la continuité. Il pouvait passer sa vie entière parmi des gens qui le connaissaient et qui le soutiendraient spirituellement et autrement. Il se disait que sa liberté et la chance d'avoir une relation intime avec autrui étaient des sacrifices raisonnables pour cela.

Mircea se décala juste assez pour voir le visage de Nicolae et il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas encore une nouvelle démonstration de sévérité envers lui-même. Il pouvait dire d'après l'air fatigué du garçon qu'il avait un sérieux problème qui lui pesait sur l'esprit. Entendant son appel, il se leva et se rendit là où son paroissien favori était agenouillé.

Quand il toucha l'épaule de Nicolae, le jeune homme sursauta, tournant des yeux anxieux vers lui. Mircea fit gentiment :  
\- Nicolae, as-tu des soucis ? As-tu besoin de te confesser ?  
Quand le garçon hocha la tête en silence, Mircea l'aida à se remettre debout et le dirigea vers le confessionnal. Ils entrèrent chacun de leur côté et s'assirent.

Mircea ouvrit le panneau, découvrant l'écran sculpté derrière lequel Nicolae était assis. Tout de suite, le garçon murmura :  
\- Bénissez-moi, mon Père, car j'ai péché. Cela fait deux jours que je ne me suis pas confessé.  
\- Aussi longtemps ?  
Mircea avait dit cela pour le taquiner mais le garçon le prit au sérieux.  
\- Oui, mon Père. La paresse est mon premier péché. J'aurais dû venir ici avant de me coucher la nuit dernière mais j'ai préféré dormir.  
\- Je pense que nous pouvons passer sur cela, mon fils.  
\- Mais je suis aussi coupable de gourmandise, mon Père. Au banquet, j'ai mangé plus que nécessaire. L'excès aurait pu nourrir une pauvre âme.  
\- Je pense encore que tu es trop dur envers toi-même, mon garçon. Mais je vais y songer lorsque je te donnerai ta pénitence. Autre chose ?  
Sa voix baissa.  
\- J'ai eu des pensées irrespectueuses envers mon patron. Je doute de ses raisons d'offrir la dame Elizabeta en mariage au Prince Draculea.

Cela intéressa Mircea.  
\- Tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne union ?  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il l'aime, Mon Père.  
Il y eut une pause. Sa voix avait un timbre curieux lorsqu'il fit :  
\- Je _sais_ qu'il ne l'aime pas.  
\- Hé bien, mon garçon, tu dois savoir que dans les mariages de haut rang, l'amour vient souvent après qu'au début. Tu dois voir à quel point cette union peut être profitable pour Elizabeta. C'est une brave fille et avec une telle position, elle pourrait tellement faire pour les gens de ce pays.  
\- Oui, mon Père. Je veux juste son bonheur.  
\- Un sentiment admirable, mon fils. Mais est-ce tout ? Je sens que quelque chose d'autre pèse sur ton cœur. Ici tu peux tout confesser, Nicolae. Raconte-moi.

Il y eut du silence pendant un long moment. Mircea commença à penser que le garçon ne répondrait pas. Il était presque prêt à lui donner l'absolution lorsque la voix basse flotta à travers le grillage.  
\- J'ai eu des pensées impures.  
Mircea sourit. _Eh bien, mon garçon, il était temps ! Je me demandais quand tu allais remarquer les jeunes filles du château. J'en ai assez de les entendre me confesser leurs rêves de toi._ À voix haute, il fit :  
\- Poursuis.  
\- Je... J'ai fait un rêve. Quand je me suis réveillé, je... m'étais souillé.

Invisible, Mircea cacha un sourire. _Non, Mircea. Pour le garçon, c'est du sérieux. Comment puis-je lui faire voir que c'est ainsi que marche le monde ?_ Essayant de conserver une voix calme, il fit solennellement :  
\- Est-ce que tu t'es touché, Nicolae ?  
\- Oh _non_ , mon Père ! répondit-il avec hâte.  
\- Je vois. Tu comprends que ce n'aurait pas été forcément une mauvaise chose de le faire ?  
Étonnement le plus total.  
\- _Vraiment_ ?  
\- Bien sûr. Dieu te donne ces besoins et il t'a donné le moyen de les satisfaire sans corrompre une fille innocente. C'est seulement un tout petit péché que de se faire plaisir, Nicolae, malgré ce que beaucoup ont pu te dire.  
\- Oh.  
Il y avait tellement de révélation dans ce seul mot. Mircea se mordit la manche, étouffant un rire. _Oh, mon garçon. Je sais ce qui va t'occuper la prochaine fois que tu iras au lit !_

Mais Nicolae parlait à nouveau et sa voix était encore plus sérieuse.  
\- Mon Père, il y a plus.  
Mircea reprit son sérieux.  
\- Raconte-moi.  
\- Je... Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne _pense_ pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit mais... Mais j'ai _dû_ faire quelque chose. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas... ne m'aurait pas approché de cette manière.  
La voix de Mircea était tranchante.  
\- Qui, Nicolae ?  
Mircea avait ses doutes. Il avait servi Ernestu Varga en tant que guide spirituel et il savait bien que l'homme était à pieds joints sur le chemin de l'Enfer depuis des années. Contrairement à la plupart de ses collègues prêtres, Mircea ne pensait pas qu'un péché pouvait être racheté avec des achats. Il croyait que seul le vrai repentir pouvait effacer la marque et Ernestu Varga ne s'était jamais vraiment repenti de _quoi que ce soit_ , sauf si cela lui avait causé de l'inconfort.

Alors que le garçon se taisait, Mircea dit gentiment :  
\- Nicolae, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas couché avec un homme.  
\- Je n'ai pas menti, mon Père. Il... m'a touché. Et j'étais honteux mais c'était... si...  
Les mots lui manquèrent et il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qui s'était passé.  
\- ... plaisant ?  
Le ton du garçon était si perdu et si douloureux que Mircea sentit son cœur pleurer de compassion. Mircea avait volontairement abandonné les plaisirs de la chair et il suivait de plein gré son vœu de chasteté et de célibat. Mais le garçon n'était pas engagé ainsi et pourtant il se torturait.

Au moins, Mircea était convaincu que l'homme dont parlait Nicolae n'était _pas_ son père. Si cela avait été Ernestu, l'horreur et la crainte de la damnation du garçon l'auraient sûrement fait jacasser.

Se rappelant que le prince en visite avait appelé Nicolae puis l'avait gardé près de lui pendant le reste de la soirée, Mircae sut qu'il pouvait deviner qui avait essayé de séduire son jeune ami. _Bien Prince, puis-je vous en blâmer ? Il est bon et juste. Sa pureté attirerait même le plus fort. Mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Pourtant..._ Les yeux de Mircae se rétrécirent à cette pensée. _Si vous le preniez sous votre protection, sa vie ne pourrait que s'améliorer. Au moins il serait loin de ce coureur de prostituées qui l'a engendré._

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, il redemanda quand même :  
\- Nicolae, ne peux-tu pas me dire qui t'a tenté ?  
\- Mon Père, je ne suis pas le gardien de son âme. Il doit trouver sa propre absolution quand il le voudra.  
Mircea approuva. Il n'avait jamais aimé le fait de pousser chaque personne qui se confessait à dénoncer les autres. _Nous apprenons à nos enfants à ne pas dénoncer puis nous essayons de les forcer à le faire._  
\- Ça me paraît juste, mon garçon. Nous allons nous occuper de toi. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?  
\- Oui, mon Père.  
\- Très bien. Tes péchés ne sont pas bien graves, Nicolae. Réjouis-toi. Je pense que deux chapelets de plus ce soir satisferont le Seigneur pour ton repentir.

Il fit le signe de la croix, prononçant les paroles en ancien Latin qui absolvaient le garçon de ses péchés et écouta les réponses soulagées et reconnaissantes.

Soudain, le rideau fut tiré de l'autre côté de l'isoloir. La lumière entrante permit à Mircea de voir le profil pâle du garçon se redresser, choqué. Il entendit Ernestu grogner :  
\- Enfin !  
Nicolae fut traîné hors du confessionnal avec un petit cri et Mircea sut qu'Ernestu avait agrippé le bras du garçon pour le tirer. Mircea sortit de sa place en colère, juste à temps pour voir le seigneur du Château Varga traîner son fils bâtard le long de l'allée.  
\- Varga !  
L'homme s'arrête près de la porte, jetant un regard impatient derrière lui.  
\- Vous profaneriez l'office sacré de pénitence ?  
\- Il avait terminé, mon Père. Je l'ai entendu. Vous êtes remarquablement indulgent ces jours-ci.

Nicolae était devenu pâle comme un linge en sachant que son père avait entendu sa confession.  
\- Et pendant que vous vous chargez des problèmes spirituels, j'ai un problème plutôt terre à terre dont je dois me charger. Ceci...  
Il secoua rudement le garçon.  
\- J'ai été maudit par cette responsabilité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas se retourner à mon avantage et je me suis occupé de le loger et l'entretenir pendant toutes ces années. Il semble qu'il n'a pas compris ce qui est dans notre intérêt à tous, donc je dois le lui apprendre avec plus que des mots.

Sur ce, il traîna son fils hors de la chapelle. Père Mircea, secoué, s'agenouilla et pria pour le garçon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**  
C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever

 **RatingM**  
 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre** : Romance \ Tragédie

 **. *IMPORTANT* Ce chapitre peut choquer certains lecteurs, il contient de l'ABUS et de l'INCESTE, mais il est extrêmement important pour comprendre l'état psychologique et émotionel de notre petit Nicolae ! ***

. _Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laisse une Review, vous êtes des amours_ *********

Chapitre dix - **Coercition**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

Nicolae ne protesta pas alors que Varga le traînait dans le château, se dirigeant vers son étude. Les serviteurs ou les invités qui virent le duo pressé restèrent en retrait. Ils pouvaient bien deviner ce qui allait se passer en observant la colère sur le visage d'Ernestu et la peur sur celui de Nicolae.

Dans le sanctuaire privé d'Ernestu, Nicolae fut finalement relâché avec une bousculade. Ernestu grogna :  
\- C'est vrai, ce que tu as dit au prêtre ? Le Prince Vlad a exprimé un intérêt spécial envers toi ? Et je ne parle pas de ton travail, mon garçon. T'a-t-il touché ? Essayé de te mettre dans son lit ?  
\- Oui, Domn.  
\- Et tu as refusé ?  
\- Oui, Domn.

Nicolae savait qu'il serait frappé avant que son audition ne cesse mais il n'était quand même pas prêt pour le vicieux coup du revers de la main qu'il reçut en plein visage. Il ne cria pas, sachant que cela ne lui apporterait qu'un autre coup. Il ne tenta pas non plus de ressuyer le mince filet de sang qui provenait de la petite coupure que la chevalière d'Ernestu avait laissé sur sa joue rapidement meurtrie. Essayer de se nettoyer avant qu'Ernestu ne l'ordonne était un moyen sûr d'augmenter sa colère.

\- Fou ! siffla Ernestu? L'homme le plus riche et le plus puissant de Valachie te court derrière et tu as la stupidité de le refuser !  
Il frappa à nouveau le garçon, le coup tombant au même endroit, infligeant une autre coupure.  
\- Domn, qu'ai-je fait pour vous déplaire ?  
L'incrédulité de Nicolae sembla enflammer Varga.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Seulement mis mes plans en danger avec ta pruderie excessive. N'ai-je pas ordonné à la maisonnée que Vlad Draculea devait avoir tout, tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il était ici ? N'as-tu pas compris que cela incluait toute faveur sexuelle qu'il souhaiterait ?  
\- Mais Domn, ce qu'il demandait était un péché.  
Ernestu leva les mains en signe d'exaspération.  
\- Un péché ! Et je suppose que trahir ton père n'est pas un péché.  
Nicolae le fixa du regard. Finalement, à voix basse, il fit :  
\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais présenté comme mon père avant. Pourquoi le faites-vous maintenant ?

Les yeux embrasé, Ernestu leva à nouveau sa main, cette fois fermée en un poing. Nicolae tressaillit, fermant les yeux, se demandant si son nez serait à nouveau cassé. Mais Ernestu vit les meurtrissures et les coupures qu'il avait déjà infligées et il hésita. Que faisait-il en marquant le garçon là où ce serait clairement visible ? Le prince pourrait ne pas être intéressé par un bien abîmé.  
\- Pourquoi l'as-tu rejeté, enfant stupide ? Il est riche et puissant. Il aurait pu te donner un riche présent. Les princes récompensent souvent leur favoris, même avec des titres et des terres.  
Secrètement, Ernestu ne pensait pas que Nicolae pouvait gagner une telle récompense mais la pensée pourrait l'y inciter.

\- Je ne veux rien. Vous savez que même maintenant je veux faire le vœu de pauvreté.  
\- Hum. Cela te changerait pourtant, mon garçon. Si ce n'est pas pour l'or, alors pourquoi pas pour le plaisir ? Draculea est un bel homme.  
\- Domn !  
C'était presque une plainte.  
\- C'est un homme !  
\- Pfff ! Mon garçon, tu t'attendais à ce que je croie que tu as vécu toutes ces années avec ces fous tonsurés sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soulève ta bure au moins une fois ? Je n'y crois pas. Quoi, sans femme, tu as dû être le plus beau morceau qu'ils aient vu. Je serais surpris si tu n'avais pas eu un membre dans ta gorge ou ton cul chaque nuit et deux fois les dimanches.

Nicolae, choqué et blessé, hoqueta aux mots crus.  
\- Domn ! Vous ne devez pas parler ainsi des Frères Saints !  
\- Et maintenant tu vas me dicter mes propres mots !?  
Il poussa Nicolae contre le mur, enfonçant sa main dans les cheveux noirs.  
\- Écoute-moi bien, bâtard ! Je veux cette union pour Elizabeta. Draculea a parlé pour elle et, normalement, c'est suffisant. Mais c'est un prince et les princes font la loi. Rien n'est terminé tant que le contrat de mariage n'est pas signé et ce ne sera pas juste avant la cérémonie, au Château Draculea. En attendant, il doit être dorloté et choyé. Il doit avoir tout ce que son cœur désire. On doit pourvoir à toute lubie et caprice passagers. Tu feras ce que tu as à faire pour y veiller.  
\- Je... Je ne peux pas. Vous en demandez trop.  
\- Je demande mon dû ! rugit Ernestu, cognant à nouveau la tête de Nicolae contre la pierre dure. Pendant dix-huit ans, j'ai veillé à ce que tu aies de la nourriture dans ton ventre, des habits sur le dos et un toit au-dessus de ta tête. J'ai veillé à ce que tu apprennes la religion que tu utilises maintenant comme un prétexte pour me contrarier. Je me suis même arrangé pour que tu apprennes un métier afin que tu ne meurs pas de faim lorsque je serai parti.

Ernestu négligea commodément le fait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien de plus que de la décence chrétienne et que Nicolae ne serait jamais dans le besoin si Ernestu voulait bien le reconnaître et faire des économies pour lui.  
\- Tu me dois obéissance, mon garçon !  
Il y avait toujours une étincelle de défi dans les yeux de Nicolae et Ernestu utilisa son ultime arme. Sa voix devint plus calme.  
\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Elizabeta.  
\- Elizabeta ?  
\- Tu veux qu'elle soit heureuses ? Si le Prince Draculea brisait les fiançailles...  
Ernestu haussa les épaules. Les épaules de Nicolae s'affaissèrent et Ernestu sentit une pointe de triomphe. Assurément, le garçon serait à présent d'accord.

Mais Nicolae fit d'une voix modeste :  
\- Je ne peux pas, Domn.  
Ernestu trembla de rage. Ça le démangeait d'aller étrangler le garçon mais le meurtre ne lui servirait à rien. Il doutait que le Prince Draculea préférait un corps refroidissant. Non, le garçon devait être chaud, vivant et forcé à être soumis.  
\- Nicolae, amène le bâton.  
Nicolae était pâle avant et maintenant il semblait presque vert.  
\- Domn, je vous en supplie, murmura-t-il.  
\- Prends-le, mon garçon, ou j'ajoute des coups pour ta réticence.

Nicolae vacilla puis se dirigea lentement vers l'armoire contre le mur. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Le bâton était la façon dont Ernestu punissait les transgressions très sévères dans sa demeure et Nicolae l'avait fréquemment senti sur son dos avant d'aller vivre chez les frères. Mais depuis son retour, ses punitions s'étaient limitées à des gifles et des coups. Il avait espéré être sauvé de ce bout d'Enfer.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et trouva le bâton à sa place habituelle, pendant au dos de la porte. Il était aussi long que son bras et fait de saule souple dont on avait enlevé l'écorce. À sa base, il était aussi épais que son pouce et il allait en s'amenuisant vers la pointe à la moitié de la largeur de son petit doigt. Si cela avait été tout, ç'aurait déjà été un instrument de punition suffisamment terrifiant. Mais Ernestu l'avait enveloppé dans du fin fil de fer barbelé en laiton.

La chair de Nicolae fut révulsée d'avoir à le toucher mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tandis qu'il le soulevait de sa place, il songea que le bois semblait plus sombre à travers les mailles de laiton. Des taches de sang, même s'il était vite nettoyé.

Ses pas se firent maladroits alors qu'il l'amenait à Varga. Connaissant le rituel requis, il tourna son dos à l'homme et s'agenouilla. Puis il pencha la tête et souleva le bâton au-dessus de sa tête, le tenant à plat dans ses mains comme une offrande.

Ernestu le prit de ses mains puis alla à une table. Il se servit un verre de vin et fit :  
\- Prépare-toi.  
Tandis qu'il sirotait, le garçon défit silencieusement les attaches qui maintenant le col de sa bure et la glissa sur ses épaules. Le vêtement tomba jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rattrapé par la corde autour de sa taille, laissant sa moitié supérieure nue. Puis il posa ses mains derrière sa nuque, pencha la tête et attendit.

Ernestu le regardait tout en finissant son vin. Il fut surpris de voir de vieilles cicatrices le long de son dos, du blanc contre la crème. Il n'avait pas cru l'avoir marqué aussi profondément en le punissant lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne pouvait pas dire à quel point Draculea serait tolérant envers des imperfections physiques. Non, il devait donner son remède au garçon d'une autre manière.  
\- Pas comme ça, abruti. Couvre-toi.  
Nicolae obéit, toujours silencieux. Quand la bure fut en place, Ernestu fit :  
\- À quatre pattes et soulève la bure, tiens-la avec ta ceinture.  
Le garçon trembla. Sa voix était suppliante.  
\- Domn, je vous en prie...

Ernestu le frappa rapidement sur le bas de la tête.  
\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Et enlève ces sous-vêtements qu'Elizabeta t'a donnés. Après tout, tu ne voudrais pas gâcher le cadeau de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tremblant d'appréhension, Nicolae souleva sa bure et en enfonça le bord sous sa ceinture pour qu'il ne soit pas en travers du chemin. Il défit ses sous-vêtements et les abaissa autour de ses genoux. Puis il se mit à genoux comme Ernestu l'avait ordonné.

Nicolae garda ses jambes fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre, espérant que cela protégerait ses parties les plus sensibles. Il se souvenait bien des autres punitions, savait ce qui l'attendait et il avait peur. Il n'était pas un lâche physiquement mais il savait qu'un tel instrument dans les mains de quelqu'un de vicieux pouvait réellement castrer un homme.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant les sifflements indiquant qu'Ernestu échauffait son bras. Puis le premier coup tomba. Son corps tressaillit sous la soudaine explosion de douleur sur ses fesses. Il ne cria pas mais son premier souffle fut presque un cri. La première vague de douleur s'atténua un peu mais c'était comme si on l'avait marqué au fer rouge.

Ernestu marqua un temps d'arrêt après le premier coup, regardant la ligne d'un rouge vif sur la chair blanche. Bon sang, il prend joliment des couleurs. Je suis sûr qu'une main pourrait rapidement faire rougir ces fesses. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il avait de telles pensées à propos de son fils et il abattit à nouveau le bâton.

Il approuva du regard lorsque le garçon bondit à cause du coup et qu'une autre rayure naissait près de la première.  
\- Commences-tu à voir ton erreur, Calugarul ? Vois-tu à quel point tu m'as fait défaut ?  
Il frappa encore et encore, essayant de faire des marques parallèles. Mais il jugea mal et l'une d'elles dérapa.

Ernestu contempla, fasciné, la perle brillante de sang qui apparut soudain au point d'intersection, ressemblant à un bijou grenat sur du satin blanc. Sa bouche devint soudain sèche et il avait encore envie de vin mais ne voulait pas prendre le temps de s'en servir. C'était important, il devait continuer. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, suivant la goutte pourpre alors qu'elle commençait son lent périple vers la cuisse du garçon. Oui, très important.

Au moins il ne me fait pas compter les coups cette fois et je ne dois pas le remercier à chaque coup, songea Nicolae. La douleur commencerait bientôt à embrumer son esprit et un coup manqué voulait dire qu'ils devraient recommencer à zéro.

Ernestu leva le bâton sifflant dans les airs pour l'abattre à nouveau contre la chair tremblante.  
\- Vois-tu comme tu as tort de me désobéir ? Comme tu as tort de me refuser ce service ?  
Chaque coup tombait à présent sur une marque précédente et le sang coulait à chaque intersection. Pourtant le garçon ne criait toujours pas bien qu'il se soit mordu les lèvres pour s'en empêcher.

Tandis que l'assaut continuait, Nicolae sentit ses membres s'affaiblir et trembler. Il pria pour que ce soit bientôt fini, avant qu'ils ne l'abandonnent et qu'il supporte en plus l'humiliation de prendre le reste des coups face contre le sol de pierre.

Il avait bien fait de garder ses jambes serrées car Ernestu n'épargna pas ses cuisses. Elles était elles aussi littéralement rayées et tachées de sang. Sa partie inférieure n'était plus qu'une grande douleur enflammée à présent. Il avait entendu dire que ceux qui enduraient de grandes tortures finissaient par ne plus rien ressentir. S'il n'avait pas encore atteint cet état, il craignait ce qu'il devrait endurer pour y arriver.

Les questions d'Ernestu sur son absence de devoir filial avaient dégénérés en jurons et obscénités murmurés tandis qu'il maniait le bâton de toutes ses forces. Enfin il ralentit, son bras douloureux, et il sut qu'il devrait faire appel à une pommade apaisante ce soir s'il ne voulait pas avoir des courbatures le lendemain. Que le garçon soit maudit pour le fatiguer autant durant ses corrections !

Pendant les dernières minutes, Ernestu n'avait été conscient que du sifflement et du craquement du bâton. Le monde lui revenait à présent petit à petit. Il entendit les pleurs du garçon accroupi devant lui et vit les dommages qu'il avait faits. Les rayures étaient si nombreuses et si superposées qu'on ne pouvait les dénombrer. Le sang coulait en fins ruisseaux le long des jambes du garçon, tachant le lin étalé à ses genoux. Ainsi il avait quand même gâché le cadeau de Beta. Enfant inconséquent. Il lui donna un autre coup pour sa négligence.

Ernestu contourna Nicolae et lui présenta le bâton. C'était une autre partie du rituel, une partie importante. Nicolae parvint à lever sa tête en tremblant et embrassa le bâton. Ses lèvres en furent tachées de son propre sang. Il supplia Dieu pour qu'Ernestu ne le force pas à lécher l'instrument de torture jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était enfant.

Mais Ernestu mit l'arme de côté et Nicolae en soupira de soulagement muet. Mais c'était trop tôt. Ernestu enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et épais et il souleva sa tête jusqu'à ce que son cou soit tendu et qu'il voit le visage de son tourmenteur.

Ce qu'il vit effraya encore plus Nicolae que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. L'expression d'Ernestu était tordue, ses dents découvertes, ses yeux luisants. Sous son pantalon il y avait la silhouette claire d'un sexe rempli de désir, une tache humide à la tête.

Ernestu regarda le beau visage couvert de larmes, cherchant avidement toute trace de peur et de peine. Il appréciait les hommes autant que les femmes mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cela lorsqu'il corrigeait Calugarul étant enfant. Mais la vue de ce jeune corps, si intimidé et soumis, éveillait le sang d'Ernestu.

Il songea : Je pense que je comprends ce que le prince lui trouve. Peut-être, juste peut-être... Et comment le saurait-il ? On ne peut pas tester ces choses comme chez les femmes.  
\- J'espère que cela t'a suffi, mon garçon. Je ne veux pas t'endommager si je peux l'éviter.  
Il posa sa main de libre sur le dos de Nicolae, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où la bure était coincée.  
\- Tu dois être bon et fidèle et faire ce qu'on te dit. C'est une petite faveur que je te demande.  
\- C'est une grande faveur.  
La voix était saccadée et essoufflée, et Ernestu l'ignora. Le garçon ne disait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

L'homme fit glisser sa main, la posant sur la chair chaude des fesses du garçon. Nicolae gémit en peine. Le sel de la sueur d'Ernestu piquait sa peau nue.

Le faible son de protestation augmenta la fièvre de son patron. Ernestu agita la chair ferme, sentant ses doigts glisser avec le sang chaud. Sa voix était rauque.  
\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, mon garçon.  
Il raffermit sa prise, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer étroitement dans la fente.  
\- Vraiment beaucoup.  
Nicolae sentit une terreur abjecte s'emparer de lui tandis qu'Ernestu relâcha ses cheveux et attrapa les cordons de son pantalon. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Finalement, assez désespéré pour se débattre, il leva une main pour le repousser, gémissant :  
\- Père, je vous en prie !

Il jugea mal et sa main se pressa contre le renflement du sexe d'Ernestu. Immédiatement, avant qu'il n'ait pu la retirer, son patron attrapa son poignet, saisissant assez durement pour laisser des marques, et se frotta contre la paume de Nicolae.

Varga contempla la main aux doigts longs et fins ouverte sur son érection. C'en fut trop, beaucoup trop tôt. Il n'était plus un jeune homme et son endurance était courte. Il répandit sa semence chaude et liquide, son sperme s'infiltrant à travers les vêtements et coulant jusqu'à baigner ses boules.

Avec un cri de rage frustré, il frappa à nouveau le garçon, le faisant tomber à terre. Il eut un bref aperçu des lombes de Nicolae : des poils presque aussi sombres et soyeux que sur sa tête et un membre impressionnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Mais il était doux, au repos, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, ce fut cela qui enragea le plus Ernestu.

Sachant que son père était furieux, Nicolae s'était rapidement roulé en boule, espérant se protéger. Mais Ernestu était épuisé de plusieurs façons.  
\- Lève-toi, pétasse. Va te nettoyer et prépare-toi au cas où le prince t'appellerait.  
Nicolae libéra sa bure, la descendant jusqu'à un niveau décent. Incapable de supporter quoi que ce soit sur sa peau déchirée, il enleva complètement ses sous-vêtements, gémissant en silence lorsqu'il vit les taches pourpres qui les marquaient. Ils ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Ils porteraient toujours des signes pour lui rappeler ce jour.

Finalement, il se leva en vacillant et se dirigea vers la porte. Ernestu était retourné à la table pour plus de vin. À présent il appela :  
\- Garçon ! Tu t'oublies.  
Réprimant un soupir, Nicolae revint exécuter le rite final de la punition. Il prit la main d'Ernestu et la baissa, murmurant :  
\- Merci de m'avoir corrigé, Domn.  
\- Veille à ce que la leçon reste apprise.  
Il attrapa durement le menton de Nicolae, étudiant le visage humide et rouge, marqué par les bleus et les coupures.  
\- Tu ferais bien d'espérer qu'un peu de couleur ne gêne pas Draculea. Et tu feras tout ce qu'il demandera. S'il veut que tu te prostitues pour lui, alors tu le feras. Si j'entends autre chose, tu penseras que ceci n'a été qu'une caresse affectueuse.  
Il le repoussa.  
\- Va.

Nicolae quitta la pièce. Dans le corridor, il commença à boiter vers sa propre chambre, un bras contre le mur pour se maintenir. Quiconque passant devant lui aurait ressenti de la compassion mais ils détournèrent les yeux. Il n'était pas sage d'interférer avec les vendetta d'Ernestu ou ses plaisirs. Et dans le cas de Nicolae, il était évident que le garçon était les deux pour son père.


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **RatingM**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre onze - Soin**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château Varga, Roumanie**

 **.**

Simion avait rapidement pris son déjeuner et il retournait à sa chambre dans les quartiers des serviteurs. Il comptait se laver rapidement lorsqu'il vit le garçon. Nicolae se trouvait dans un couloir menant à une portion encore plus obscure des quartiers domestiques. Simion s'arrêta au tournant, regardant le couloir, l'observant. Le jeune bibliothécaire intéressait son seigneur donc il intéressait aussi Simion.

Le garçon se tenait immobile un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il tournait le dos à Simion et s'appuyait contre le mur comme s'il avait besoin d'un soutien. Tandis que Simion regardait, un petit paquet de linge blanc glissa de ses mains et Simion vit qu'il était taché de sang. Baissant les yeux, il vit plusieurs filets de sang courant le long de la jambe du garçon sous sa bure.

Le ventre de Simion se serra.  
\- Oh, Maître, murmura-t-il. Ne pouviez-vous pas attendre ? Je pense qu'il serait venu à vous bientôt.

Nicolae savait qu'il ne devait pas être loin de sa chambre à présent mais il avait du mal à penser clairement. La douleur parcourait tout son corps. Il était à mi-chemin dans le couloir lorsqu'il avait senti le gris se refermer sur lui et il avait dû s'arrêter un moment. La pierre était rude et froide mais elle était solide.

Il était trop hébété pour réagir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il fut tourné et se retrouva à regarder un homme plus âgé aux cheveux blonds cendrés.  
\- Nicolae ?  
Il tenta de se redresser mais retomba contre le mur.  
\- C'est moi.  
L'homme pressa quelque chose dans ses mains, quelque chose de doux. Baissant les yeux, Nicolae vit le linge maculé de sang.  
\- Oh, fit-il tristement. Le cadeau de Beta.  
Il regarda l'homme.  
\- Je l'ai gâché.

Simion prit le bras du garçon et le poussa vers le couloir.  
\- Viens avec moi. Je vais t'aider.  
\- Ne prenez pas cette peine, Domn. Si je pouvais seulement regagner ma chambre... Je sais que c'est horriblement paresseux au beau milieu de la journée mais si je pouvais m'y reposer un moment...  
\- Nicolae.  
Le ton était de réprimande.

Un tremblement le secoua si violemment qu'il serait tombé si l'homme n'avait pas encerclé sa taille avec un bras solide. Abandonnant finalement sa mascarade, Nicolae murmura :  
\- Oui, je vous en prie. Aidez-moi.

Remerciant le Ciel que sa chambre soit tout près, Simion conduisit le garçon qui boitait. Durant son temps, son esprit était en ébullition. Cela ne semblait pas possible. Il savait que Draculea avait vraiment envie du garçon et si le bibliothécaire s'était débattu un peu _trop_ pour préserver sa vertu, les choses avaient pu devenir... rudes. Mais **ça**... Vlad Draculea était un homme rempli de désir mais pour autant que Simion le savait, il n'avait jamais déchiré à ce point un partenaire.

Dans sa chambre, Simion aida Nicolae à s'allonger sur le lit, le plaçant sur son ventre. Il aurait aimé avoir de l'eau chaude mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter le garçon pour aller aux cuisines et il n'y avait pas de feu dans sa chambre. Il fallait que de l'eau froide fasse l'affaire. Heureusement il y en avait un grand broc rempli à ras bord sur sa table de nuit.

Tandis qu'il versait l'eau et prenait un linge, Simion étudia le visage du garçon. Il nota le bleu d'une couleur foncée naissant sur l'une des joues et les coupures. Cela ne collait pas. Draculea avait été si fasciné par la beauté de l'enfant qu'il semblait à peine crédible qu'il puisse le marquer ainsi.

Quand Simion souleva la bure du garçon, Nicolae s'y accrocha désespérément, lançant à Simion un regard suppliant qui lui déchira le cœur.  
\- C'est bon, Nicolae, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Mais je dois voir ce qu'on t'a fait et te nettoyer. Tu comprends ça, hein ? Tu ne dois pas prendre le risque d'avoir du poison dans ton sang.  
Avec réticence, Nicolae relâcha sa prise sur l'habit. Il tourna son beau visage battu contre le fin oreiller de Simion, agrippant le doux coussin avec des mains tremblantes.

Simion souleva la robe. Il avait vu des hommes violés avant et violemment. Il pensait être prêt à ce qu'il allait voir mais il ne l'était pas.

Il ne put retenir un cri de dégoût, d'horreur et de compassion douloureuse. Le garçon avait presque été écorché de la base du dos aux genoux. La peau était coupée et déchirée en ce qui semblait être une centaine d'endroits. Au bord, Simion put voir que c'était le genre de marques laissées par un bâton fin mais au centre il était impossible de dire où commençait une blessure et où terminait une autre. Elles étaient toutes fraîches et la plupart d'entre elles suintaient toujours du sang épais.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun doute dans son esprit : Draculea n'avait pas fait ça. Il savait que son maître pouvait être cruel mais cette torture vicieuse et délibérée d'un jeune homme innocent et inoffensif, surtout d'une telle beauté, était au-delà de ses capacités.

Simion essaya de garder une voix calme alors qu'il commençait à nettoyer le sang.  
\- Mon garçon, qui t'a fait ça ?  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse, seulement un faible gémissement alors que le linge passait sur la peau en lambeau. Il tenta à nouveau :  
\- Nicolae, pourquoi as-tu été battu ?  
Mis à part du haut vol ou attaquer un noble, rien ne pouvait justifier une telle correction et Simion doutait sincèrement que Nicolae soit capable de l'un ou de l'autre.  
\- J'ai... déplu à mon gardien.  
Ernestu, bien sûr. Le bâtard.  
\- Qu'as-tu fait, Nicolae ?  
 _Et peu importe ce que c'était, il est un monstre de t'avoir fait ça._

À son plus grand choc, le garçon eut un faible rire presque hystérique.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, Domn. C'est que je n'ai pas fait. Ce que j'ai **refusé** de faire.  
Simion rinça le chiffon. Voyant que l'eau était trouble, il se leva pour la jeter dans le couloir. À la porte, il se figea en entendant la faible réponse de Nicolae.  
\- J'ai refusé le prince, Draculea.  
Simion se retourna lentement et versa un autre bassin d'eau. Il avait refusé Vlad ? Et son père l'avait battu car il ne s'était pas débauché. _Oh, Ernestu, vous avez fait une grave erreur. Pensiez-vous que mon seigneur vous serait_ _ **reconnaissant**_ _de jeter le garçon dans ses bras et son lit ? Vous ne savez rien de Draculea et de sa fierté._

Simion continua à nettoyer Nicolae. Il poussa la bure un peu plus haut pour l'ôter du chemin et il découvrit les anciennes cicatrices. Il les toucha, parcourant d'un doigt une trace blanche et étroite, et le garçon frémit.  
\- Je vois que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as été puni, Nicolae.  
\- Oh non.  
Sa voix était plate, déconnectée.  
\- J'étais une source d'ennuis pour mon patron lorsque j'était petit. Une semaine ne s'écoulait pas sans que le bâton ne quitte sa place. Je n'aimais pas avoir à le lécher pour le nettoyer. Le sang était si salé.  
Simion dut s'arrêter un moment pour passer une main sur son visage. Inconscient, Nicolae poursuivit :  
\- Depuis que je suis rentré, ce n'était pas aussi dur. Seulement quelques coups et rarement avec son poing. Sauf la fois où je n'ai pas voulu recopié cette histoire paillarde.  
Il toucha son nez.  
\- Il a cassé quelque chose là, je pense. J'avais du mal à respirer pendant un bout de temps.

Simion ne voulait pas causer plus d'inquiétude au garçon mais avec ce qu'il avait appris sur Ernestu et sa relation avec son fils bâtard, il savait qu'il devait vérifier une dernière chose. Il devait s'assurer que Nicolae n'avait pas été violé. Il pouvait soigner les coupures mais si le garçon était blessé à l'intérieur...

Quand Nicolae sentit des mains agripper ses fesses, il se raidit avec un cri aigu. Mais Simion fit rapidement :  
\- Détends-toi, mon garçon. Mon but n'est pas charnel. Je dois voir si tu n'es pas blessé à cet endroit.  
Nicolae enfonça à nouveau son visage, son corps tout entier tremblant. Simion écarta la fente aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait et examina le garçon. Il fut soulagé de voir que le sang semblait entièrement venir des coupures à la surface. L'anus du garçon était un petit pli d'un rose tendre. Ce n'était pas le trou béant et déchiré qu'il avait craint de voir. Apparemment, on lui avait épargné cette horreur mais à quel point, Simion n'en était pas sûr.

Il laissa la chair se refermer à nouveau et prit une petite jarre d'huile médicinale dans ses affaires. Il l'avait toujours avec lui, ne faisant pas confiance aux médecins locaux. Elle contenait des herbes spéciales qui non seulement nettoieraient les blessures et empêcheraient l'infection de s'installer mais en plus elles calmeraient un peu la douleur.

Pendant qu'il appliquait gentiment la lotion sur les endroits à vif, Nicolae fit :  
\- Père... Père allait faire quelque chose de terrible, je pense. Mais Dieu m'a protégé et il a répandu sa semence avant qu'il ne le souhaite.  
\- Attends, mon garçon. Je vais revenir.  
Simion sortit dans le couloir, fermant la porte. Puis il tapa du poing le mur de pierre jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient meurtries, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier des injures à la bête qui dévasterait ainsi son propre enfant. Quand il put enfin se maîtriser, il retourna dans la chambre.  
\- Je dois retourner dans ma chambre. On peut me vouloir et je dois être là quand ils appelleront, bredouilla Nicolae.  
\- Non, mon garçon. Tu es trop malade pour partir maintenant. Tu vas dormir ici.  
Simion servit un verre de brandy provenant d'une petite flasque. Hors de la vue du garçon, il versa une poudre blanche dans la liqueur ambrée, s'assurant qu'elle soit bien dissoute.

Il leva Nicolae sur le côté et porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Quand le garçon vit que c'était de l'alcool fort, il essaya de reculer. Mais Simion fit fermement :  
\- Mon garçon, je suis ton ancien. Tu vas boire ça. Dieu ne t'en voudra pas et ça va te faire beaucoup de bien. Ça t'aidera à dormir.  
Nicolae le fixa, perplexe.  
\- Mais je ne vais plus jamais dormir, fit-il simplement, comme si c'était trop évident pour en parler.  
\- Si, tu y arriveras.  
Simion pencha le verre à sa bouche et Nicolae but.  
\- Et le sommeil te guérira. Au moins un peu.

Le métabolisme du garçon était tellement sous le choc que la drogue agit encore plus rapidement et efficacement que d'habitude. En un instant, il dormait profondément, si profondément que c'était presque de l'inconscience. Simion lui retira complètement la bure puis le recouvrit d'un drap propre. Puis il se mit à la recherche de son prince. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **RatingM**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Douze - Inquiétude**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château de Varga**

 **Valachie**

.

Simion aidait le prince Draculea à s'habiller pour la seconde fête en son honneur au Château Varga. Ils prenaient un soin particulier à son apparence puisque ce soir, Ernestu allait annoncer leurs fiançailles à la noblesse locale. Cela allait être quelque chose, surtout pour une région aussi rurale. La présence d'un prince était synonyme de grand prestige et maintenant l'une des leurs allait épouser quelqu'un de la lignée royale !

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, Simion avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il savait que son seigneur était un peu tiède pour cette union mais il savait aussi que c'était nécessaire. S'il ne se mariait pas et n'essayait pas _au moins_ d'avoir un héritier, il y avait un vrai danger de rébellion. Certaines factions dans le pays répandraient la rumeur que les Dracul étaient une lignée déclinante et qu'il serait mieux de mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur le trône. Ou peut-être de renverser le trône, tant qu'à faire ?

D'habitude, Simion était sûr qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Vlad pour voir assez loin et peser les conséquences de ses actes. Mais quand ça concernait ce garçon...

Simion pressentait que si on lui présentait les faits trop abruptement, trop clairement, Draculea n'hésiterait pas. Il irait à la recherche d'Ernestu Varga et le tuerait sur-le-champ.

La seule question serait la méthode choisie pour débarrasser du fils de pute. Simion sentait que dans ce cas Vlad Draculea ne serait satisfait qu'en utilisant ses mains nues. Et il pouvait le faire assez facilement. Simion avait vu son maître tuer des hommes forts pendant la bataille, n'utilisant que la force, la vitesse et l'agilité que Dieu lui avait données. Un martyre d'enfant vieux, gros et salace ne serait pas un problème.

Mais une telle exécution publique et personnelle causerait un scandale qui se répandrait à travers l'Europe. Cela pouvait affaiblir le soutien du peuple et les autres puissances y verraient une occasion d'envahir ou d'attaquer. Ernestu devait vivre, au moins jusqu'au mariage. Et ensuite, si possible, sa mort devait être arrangée... discrètement.

Draculea _pouvait_ normalement supporter le banquet, assis à côté de l'homme qui avait fouetté son amant désiré, mais ce n'était pas absolument pas certain.

\- Il m'a fui à nouveau, Simion.  
Draculea était sombre mais son ton était plus mélancolique qu'en colère.  
\- Dois-je le courtiser avec des fleurs et des poèmes d'amour ?  
Simion ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'imaginant son seigneur réciter les phrases alambiquées qui étaient populaires pour courtiser les jeunes filles. Draculea le vit et fit une grimace.  
\- Pas du tout mon style, hein, Simion ?  
 _-_ Non, mon seigneur. Vous êtes plus direc _t._  
 _Et c'est pour ça que je dois faire attention à la manière dont je vous annoncerai la nouvelle._  
\- Il est proche, je pense. Je l'ai presque eu plus tôt. Encore un moment de plus... Il était chaud et dur dans ma main, Simion, avec seulement cette guenille entre nous. Il gémissait si délicatement.  
Draculea ferma brièvement les yeux.  
\- Je veux l'entendre dire mon nom ainsi.  
 _ **Non** , mon seigneur, je ne vais certainement **pas** vous dire tout de suite ce qui est arrivé à votre petit cœur._

Pendant que Vlad se dirigeait vers le grand hall, Simion se rua dans sa chambre pour vérifier l'état de Nicolae. Il était tel qu'il l'avait laissé, profondément endormi. Le drap était taché de sang. Heureusement, la pommade l'empêchait de coller aux blessures.

Simion appliqua encore de la pommade. Quand ses doigts caressèrent la peau flagellée des fesses de Nicolae, le garçon poussa un faible gémissement. Simion le regarda mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Il dormait. Mais tandis que l'homme continuait à masser la chair tendre et meurtrie, les hanches du garçon se soulevèrent, seulement d'une fraction, se pressant contre son contact.

 _Pauvre enfant. Si assoiffé de réconfort et d'affection que tu les recherches même dans tes rêves._ Expérimentant, Simion pressa gentiment les globes abusés. Il y eut un autre faible son qui mélangeait douleur et envie, et les hanches de Nicolae se soulevèrent à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

Simion se rassit, songeur. Puis il plia le drap pour que les taches soient cachées et le déposa à nouveau sur le garçon. La respiration de Nicolae et son pouls étaient forts et calmes. Simion caressa ses cheveux qui étaient emmêlés avec la sueur de son épreuve.  
\- Je pense que je peux vous rendre un service à mon seigneur et à toi, mon garçon. Il a besoin que tu sois consentant et tu as besoin d'être absous de tes responsabilités.

À nouveau, Simion versa un doigt de brandy et y mélangea la poudre blanche. Il secoua Nicolae par son épaule.  
\- Mon garçon ?  
Pas de réponse. Une fois encore.  
\- Mon garçon ?  
Les paupières de Nicolae battirent. Il regarda Simion, ses yeux bruns non concentrés, et émit un son interrogateur. Simion souleva ses épaules, le tournant légèrement, et porta la coupe à ses lèvres.  
\- Bois.  
Cette fois, Nicolae n'hésita pas et ne protesta pas. Il but aussi faiblement qu'un enfant, soupirant lorsque Simion enleva la coupe vide. Il regarda à nouveau l'homme et marmonna :  
\- Domn ? Ils... me veulent ?  
Simion le déposa sur le matelas.  
\- Dors, Nicolae.  
Pendant que les paupières du garçon se refermaient, il murmura :  
\- Oui, on te veut.

La compagnie était déjà assise lorsqu'il se glissa dans le hall et prit place derrière le prince Draculea. Vlad faisait semblant d'écouter quelques divagations d'Ernestu mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le siège vide au bout de la table.

Quand Ernestu tourna son attention de l'autre côté vers Elizabeta, Simion se pencha sur Vlad. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Vlad marmonna :  
\- Il n'est pas là, Simion. Je lui ai fait si peur ?  
Simion ne pouvait rien lui dire maintenant mais la peine dans la voix de Draculea le peinait aussi et il sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose.  
\- Ça n'a pas de rapport avec vous, mon prince. Il y a des circonstances qui ont éloigné le garçon.  
Vlad le regarda fixement.  
\- Après le banquet, Domn. Souvenez-vous : le devoir avant le plaisir.

Draculea avait déjà fait face avant à des expériences déplaisantes pour le bien de son pays et de son peuple, il pouvait bien endurer une heure ou deux pour les mêmes raisons. Il parut content et fier lorsqu'Ernestu, l'abruti brailleur, se leva et annonça leurs fiançailles. Il parvint même à se lever et à dire quelques mots de remerciements, et il parut proprement content lorsqu'Ernestu déplaça Elizabeta pour qu'elle soit à la droite de Draculea, là où Nicolae s'était assis la veille. Vlad laissa à Elizabeta bien plus d'espace qu'il ne l'avait fait pour le bibliothécaire.

Tandis qu'ils mangeait, Vlad fit aussi nonchalamment que possible :  
\- Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne se joint pas à nous ce soir ?  
Elizabeta fronça les sourcils, se rendant seulement compte de l'absence de son demi-frère. Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Peut-être souffre-t-il encore de la même maladie que ce matin ?  
Elle pouffa.  
\- Ou peut-être est-il agenouillé à la chapelle, implorant le pardon pour s'être bien amusé hier soir.

Les sentiments de Vlad envers la jeune fille avaient été tout au plus tièdes. Il pouvait les sentir refroidir encore plus à présent. Oui, il pensait que le garçon se torturait trop pour ses petites transgressions, mais c'était parce que son cœur était bon plutôt que par folie ou par fausse piété. Il n'aimait pas que cette fille, que Nicolae adorait visiblement, puisse plaisanter sur quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui. Draculea n'aimait pas les constrictions spirituelles qui retenaient Nicolae loin de lui mais il respectait le garçon pour ça.

Vlad accepta gracieusement les félicitations mielleuses tandis que chaque noble s'approchait de la table et lui souhaitait du bien pour son mariage. On parla beaucoup de fils forts et de jolies filles et Vlad nota avec un intérêt moyen qu'Elizabeta ne souriait pas autant à ces moments.

Finalement, il sentit qu'il en avait assez supporté pour pouvoir partir sans offenser les invités ou l'hôte, et il se leva, présentant ses excuses. Il utilisa le prétexte que sa future épouse avait besoin de repos car elle devait superviser l'emballage de ses affaires le lendemain. Les invités murmurèrent à son audace lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de partir.

Dès qu'ils furent loin du hall, Vlad prit Simion par le bras.  
\- Nicolae ?  
\- Je vais vous parler de lui pendant que vous vous changez, mon seigneur. Vous devez enlever vos atours.  
Alors que Draculea commençait à protester, Simion fit fermement :  
\- Maria Ta, j'ai mes raisons. Vous ai-je jamais donné de mauvais conseils ?  
Il n'y avait nul besoin de réponse. Simion avait été le compagnon et le conseiller le plus fiable de Vlad pendant de nombreuses années. Il avait confiance en la sagesse de Simion, donc il lui obéit.

Dans sa chambre, Simion l'aidait à retirer ses habits formels et à enfiler une chemise et un pantalon simples.  
\- Maintenant il faut que vous alliez dans mes quartiers. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire et à vous montrer.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans l'aile des serviteurs, Simion lui fit :  
\- Le dégoût et la peur ne sont pas les raisons pour lesquelles le garçon n'était pas à table ce soir, Domn.  
\- Non ?  
\- Non.

Il s'arrêta au couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Draculea ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses appartements, donc il serait difficile pour lui de les trouver sans Simion et Simion n'avait pas l'intention de l'y conduire tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu une promesse de son seigneur.  
\- Avant que nous n'allions plus loin, mon prince, je dois vous demander quelque chose.  
Vlad fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu es bien solennel, Simion. Je ne t'ai jamais refusé quelque chose d'une grande importance. Que désires-tu de moi ?  
\- C'est différent, mon seigneur. Ce n'est pas un bien matériel que je demande mais votre serment solennel que vous n'agirez pas de façon irréfléchie à propos de ce que je vais vous révéler.  
\- Simion, ces derniers temps tu n'as pas eu beaucoup foi en ma patience.  
\- Ce que je vous demande est fondé, mon seigneur. C'est d'une importance capitale. Vous devez me jurer que, peu importe votre rage, votre douleur ou votre chagrin, vous ne commettrez **_pas_** de violence. Pas maintenant.

Les yeux de Vlad s'étrécirent.  
\- Simion, je commence à soupçonner un grand malheur. Tu crains que je ne commette un meurtre.  
\- Oui, mon seigneur.  
\- C'est si sérieux ?  
\- Oui, mon seigneur.  
Son visage pâlit.  
\- Nicolae ?

Simion sortit un petit crucifix de sa poche et le tint devant Vlad.  
\- Donnez-moi votre parole, mon prince. Pour le bien de votre pays, de votre peuple et de votre âme.  
\- Simion...  
Sa voix était menaçante.  
\- Et pour le bien du garçon.  
Draculea hésita puis baissa la tête et embrassa la croix.  
\- Je jure par la Sainte Croix et le sang du Christ que je ne commettrai pas de violence cette nuit.  
Il lança un regard brûlant à Simion.  
\- Mais après ça, mon ami, je ne peux rien dire.  
Simion remit le crucifix dans sa poche.  
\- C'est suffisant, je pense.

Il conduisit le prince à la porte de sa chambre.  
\- Attendez un moment pendant que j'allume la lampe. Je ne voulais pas laisser une flamme.  
Draculea attendit impatiemment dans le couloir. Il entendit le râpement du silex et de l'acier, vit les étincelles bondir puis la mèche de la lampe à huile s'enflamma, vacilla, et la flamme brûla résolument. Il entra dans la pièce. Simion se mit rapidement derrière lui, fermant la porte.

La chambre était petite et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent tout de suite sur le lit dans le coin et la personne gisant dessus. On ne pouvait pas se tromper sur la tête sombre reposant sur l'oreiller, face contre le mur. On ne pouvait pas non plus se tromper sur le fait qu'il était nu sous le drap fin.

Les yeux de Draculea se levèrent vers son serviteur, surpris.  
\- Il est consentant alors ? Simion, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené dans ma chambre ?  
Simion secoua la tête.  
\- Il se peut très bien qu'il soit consentant, mon seigneur, bien qu'il n'en soit pas tout à fait conscient. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est ici. Je l'ai trouvé un peu plus tôt dans le couloir, sans la force ou la capacité de regagner sa propre chambre.  
\- Que veux-tu dire, Simion ?  
Simion agrippa le bras de Vlad.  
\- Je vous enjoins de vous rappeler de votre serment, prince Draculea.

Vlad se libéra, sifflant :  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
Il alla au lit et se pencha sur le garçon.  
\- Nicolae ?  
Pas de réponse. Il se pencha un peu plus...

... et son regard tomba sur le bleu pourpre et enflé qui entourait deux coupures à la croûte ensanglantée. Vlad recula violemment, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, et tomba à genoux devant le lit. Simion, qui se tenait derrière lui, saisit le drap et le retira.

Vlad contempla les ruines de la peau déchirée, les flagellures épaisses d'un rose pourpre qui partaient de la crudité comme des doigts avides. Le seul son qu'il fit fut d'inspirer brutalement.

Les yeux de Draculea se déplacèrent de la moitié inférieure du corps et remarquèrent les vieilles cicatrices croisées sur le dos du garçon. Pendant un long moment il resta silencieux comme une statue de pierre.

Puis Simion vit ses mains se serrer en forme de poing à ses côtés et il se jeta devant la porte une seconde avant que Draculea ne se remette sur pieds avec un cri bas et intense. Il n'y avait pas de question et pas de doute sur son visage tandis qu'il marchait sur Simion.  
\- _**Ernestu !**_  
Le nom était une injure dans sa bouche.  
\- Mon seigneur, votre serment !  
Draculea l'avait presque rejoint.  
\- Tu ne me le reprocheras pas, Simion. **_Dieu_** ne me le reprochera pas ! Cet homme est mort le jour où il a posé ses mains grossières sur ce qui m'appartient .  
\- Je vous le **reprocherai** , mon seigneur. **_Souvenez-vous du garçon !_**

Draculea, s'arrêta seulement à quelques pas de Simion. Il tremblait de rage.  
\- Comment son sort s'améliorera-t-il si cette ordure respire encore ?  
\- C'est peut-être une ordure mais c'est le père du garçon...  
Draculea renifla de dégoût mais Simion l'interrompit :  
\- Et vous avez vu à quel point le garçon se tourmente. S'il apprend que vous avez tué Ernestu à cause de lui, comment réagira-t-il ? Voudriez-vous éliminer tout espoir d'avoir le garçon en tuant Ernestu ?

Vlad hésita. Simion vit la rage et le chagrin combattre la froide logique de ses mots. La retenue l'emporta finalement, mais à peu de chose. D'une voix rude, Draculea fit :  
\- Et que suggères-tu, Simion ? Sûrement il saura que c'est moi, même si je retarde.  
\- Il se peut qu'il le soupçonne, mon seigneur, si vous faites ce que j'ai suggéré. Mais il ne **saura** pas. Et comme son cœur est bon, il veut croire que tout homme est bon. Il ne vous condamnera tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr. Il faut seulement que vous vous reteniez quelques jours de plus, après le mariage. Ernestu va venir au Château Draculea pour la cérémonie. Après il rentrera chez lui. Et il y a de nombreux dangers sur la route.

Draculea restait silencieux, regardant Simion. Enfin il sourit. C'était froid et cruel. Si Ernestu l'avait vu et avait su que c'était pour lui, il se serait souillé comme un enfant.  
\- Simion, tu es une perle. Ça me rappelle un proverbe des Italiens.  
Il retourna vers le lit, s'asseyant au bord, et posa légèrement sa main sur le dos de Nicolae, sentant le mouvement de sa respiration.  
\- Quel est ce proverbe, mon seigneur ?  
Les yeux de Draculea avaient la couleur et le froid d'un ciel d'hiver.  
\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

.

 **Ciboulette333 :** Je voulais sincèrement te remercier pour tes chaleureux encouragements et compliments ! Je suis plus qu'enchanté que l'histoire te plaise, personnellement j'avoue l'avoir lu un nombre incalculable de fois xD Ta Review m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'à la fin. (Et ne t'inquiète pas, il me reste encore une centaine de chapitre à traduire #Courage T-T)


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**  
C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever

 **RatingM**  
 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre** : Romance \ Tragédie

 **.**

Chapitre Treize - **Séduction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

 **Chambre de Simion**

 **.**

Draculea leva les yeux vers son serviteur qui attendait patiemment.  
\- On ne doit pas le déranger maintenant, sinon je l'aurais déplacé. Simion, va dans ma chambre. Amène tout ce dont Nicolae et moi aurons besoin pour nous reposer confortablement.  
\- Vous resterez ici ce soir, Maria Ta ?  
\- Oui, Simion, je ne le laisserai pas comme ça. Tu prendras ma chambre.

Simion ne s'était pas attendu à moins. Il se rua dans la chambre du prince et revint avec tout ce dont ils auraient besoin d'après lui. Il étendit des draps fins et une couverture douce sur le garçon endormi, remplaçant le fin oreiller par un plus épais, rempli de plumes d'oie. Ce faisant, il inclina doucement le visage de Nicolae sur le côte pour que le garçon ne s'étouffe pas pendant son sommeil. Simion s'assura qu'il y avait une autre lampe, bien remplie, au cas où son seigneur voudrait de la lumière durant la nuit.

Tandis que son serviteur s'affairait, Draculea fit :  
\- Simion, est-ce que cette ordure s'imaginait vraiment pouvoir gagner mes faveurs en jetant le garçon dans mon lit ?  
\- Il semble que oui, Domn.  
\- Bonté divine. Je ne peux qu'espérer que sa fille ne transmettra pas sa stupidité à nos enfants. Cela me surprend qu'il n'ait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me maquer depuis la nuit où mon père a choisi ma première catin. En tout cas...  
Draculea caressa les cheveux de Nicolae d'un air rêveur.  
\- Cela ne semble pas avoir fonctionné, pas comme il l'espérait. Le garçon a plus de volonté qu'il ne le pensait.  
\- Le garçon a peur, Domn.  
Lorsque Draculea le regarda fixement, il continua :  
\- Oh, pas de _vous_ , mon prince. Enfin...  
Il sourit.  
\- Peut-être un peu. Vous pouvez être imposant par moment. Il se craint lui-même. Il se rend compte qu'il veut une chose alors qu'on lui a toujours dit que c'était mal, et il combat ce besoin. Il combat vaillamment mais c'est une bataille qu'il _doit_ perdre. La question est : sera-t-il forcé de se soumettre ou bien convaincu de se rendre ?

Après ses campagnes, Vlad connaissait la différence. Il y avait des terres et des gens qu'on ne pouvait prendre que par des combats amers. Ils préféraient se détruire plutôt que de se soumettre. D'autres accueillaient leur conquérant comme un sauveur, remettant librement et joyeusement leur sort entre les mains de leur nouveau maître. Que ferait Nicolae ? Vlad voulait désespérément qu'il choisisse la seconde option. Il savait par ses amères expériences à quel point il était difficile de garder ce qu'on avait pris par force. Se préparant à partir, Simion fit :  
\- Il devrait dormir jusqu'au point du jour, maître. Il peut sembler réveillé mais ce ne sera qu'un rêve éveillé pour lui. La drogue que je lui ai donnée le rendra apaisé mais hébété.  
Draculea hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Simion hésita un moment puis sortit une fois de plus la jarre d'huile de son sac et la plaça sur la petite table à côté du lit.  
\- C'est ce dont je me suis servi pour ses coupures, mon seigneur. Cela sert à apaiser sans engourdir. C'est très gras donc si vous choisissez de soigner les blessures du garçon avec ça, faîtes attention à votre prise quand vous aurez fini.  
Draculea étudia Simion puis baissa les yeux vers le petit pot d'onguent blanc.  
\- Je comprends, Simion. Merci. Je n'aurai plus besoin de tes services ce soir.  
Simion inclina la tête et quitta la chambre.

Draculea regarda Nicolae d'un air penseur pendant un moment puis secoua la tête. _Non. Je ne veux pas un simple déversoir pour mon désir. Je veux un partenaire consentant et chaud._ Incapable pourtant de résister à l'envie de le toucher, il commença à jouer avec les brins de cheveux noirs qui fleurissaient contre sa nuque. Ils étaient aussi doux et fins que ceux d'un enfant.

Vlad resta assis un moment mais il décida rapidement qu'il devait s'allonger. Le lendemain, il devrait affronter Varga et faire comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer à la première occasion venue. Il lui faudrait toute sa volonté et ses forces pour retenir son humeur. Il devait se reposer.

Vlad enleva ses bottes. Après y avoir réfléchi, il enleva aussi sa chemise. Le garçon était un paquet chaud et mou lorsqu'il souleva d'abord son torse puis ses jambes pour le déplacer sur le lit, près du mur. Vlad dormirait de l'autre côté afin qu'il n'y ait aucune chance pour que Nicolae tombe et se fasse mal dans son état drogué.

Il laissa la lampe brûler : la faible flamme n'éclairait que très peu. Vlad se glissa sous les couvertures et s'étendit sur le côté près de Nicolae.  
\- Ce n'était pas ainsi que je m'imaginais la première fois où nous dormirions ensemble, petit, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de Nicolae.  
Il retint son souffle lorsque les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent, les sombres cils se soulevant lentement, mais ils ne s'ouvrirent qu'à moitié. Son regard était vague, ses pupilles dilatées au point que le brun riche de ses iris n'était qu'un anneau de l'épaisseur d'un cheveu autour des bassins sombres de ses pupilles.

 _Me voit-il ?_ Draculea n'osait pas bouger, de crainte d'effrayer le garçon. _Simion a dit que ce ne serait qu'un rêve pour lui. Sait-il seulement que je suis ici ?_

Peut-être que oui. Ses lèvres, meurtries car il les avait mordues durant son épreuve, bougèrent. Bien qu'il soit très près, Vlad put à peine entendre le mot murmuré.  
\- Bleus...  
Il pensa avoir pris ses désirs pour des réalités. Mais alors Nicolae parla à nouveau.  
\- Yeux bleus...

Vlad sentit un léger contact sur sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux, il vit que Nicolae y avait posé sa main. Elle reposait mollement mais ensuite les doigts longs et fins bougèrent légèrement. Il regarda à nouveau le visage du garçon, essayant d'évaluer son état de conscience.

Le doux contact se fit à nouveau sur son mamelon gauche. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant. _Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Son contact est innocent._ Mais cela vint à nouveau, chaud et persistent. Vlad sentit son mamelon commencer à se durcir, se transformant en un pic dur comme de la pierre. Les doigts encerclèrent, saisirent. Une chaleur sensuelle se répandit à partir de la chair taquinée, s'étendant jusqu'à ce que son autre mamelon commence à durcir et se fixa dans son aine.

Vlad se mordit la lèvre. _Je jure qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait mais son toucher... C'est comme s'il savait exactement ce qui me plaît._

La sensation devenait trop forte pour Vlad. Il prit la main du garçon, la saisissant et l'immobilisant, voyant la même marque d'encre qu'il avait remarquée le matin. Cela semblait une éternité et il suivit son impulsion du moment. Levant la main de Nicolae, il prit le pouce dans sa bouche et le suça doucement.

Comme il l'avait pensé, l'odeur de l'encre était faible. Elle était submergée par le goût sucré et étoffé de la chair de Nicolae. Il sentit les doigts de Nicolae s'écarter autour de son visage, se posant sur ses joues. Relâchant le pouce, il prit ensuite les deux doigts du milieu et les suça. Il enroula sa langue autour d'eux, léchant la peau sensible entre eux. Nicolae soupira calmement.

Vlad retira les doigts couverts de salive et les descendit à nouveau sur son mamelon droit. Tout de suite, le garçon se mit à caresser et à pincer de la même manière rêveuse et Draculea grogna, son désir s'éveillant.  
\- Nicu, murmura-t-il, mon petit, tu me reconnais ?  
\- Fort.  
Ce simple mot n'était pas plus fort que les précédents.

Vlad fut incapable de résister à ce que Nicolae fit ensuite. La main du garçon glissa lentement vers le haut, laissant une trace brûlante sur la peau de Vlad. Elle rampa sur sa gorge puis s'enroula autour de son cou et s'éleva jusqu'à ses cheveux, puis le garçon murmura, sa voix douloureusement humble et désireuse :  
\- Tu m'aimes ?  
Vlad sentit que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.  
\- Oui, Nicu. Oui, je t'aime. Je vais t'aimer. Oui.  
 _Mais comment ? Comment puis-je te donner du plaisir sans te faire de mal ?_

Vlad fouilla derrière lui, trouvant la petite jarre que Simion avait laissée. Nicolae émit un son de protestation lorsque Vlad s'assit et repoussa les couvertures mais le prince lui caressa le dos de manière apaisante et il se calma.

Draculea enduisit les doigts de sa main droite avec l'onguent glissant et s'assit sur le matelas à côté du garçon qui serait son amant à partir de cette nuit. Soucieux des blessures et des marques de fouet, il ouvrit gentiment la fêlure des fesses de Nicolae. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs gémit tandis que Vlad massait la vallée assombrie avec la substance froide et huileuse. Vlad murmura :  
\- Chut, Nicu. Juste un peu froid, juste un peu de douleur. Cela va très, très bientôt être meilleur.  
Il frotta, imprégnant l'onguent dans la peau du garçon, le réchauffant avec la chaleur de son corps. Le gémissement mourut lentement.

Vlad contempla le petit endroit rose et crépu qui marquait l'entrée de la partie la plus privée de Nicolae.  
\- Si petit, si parfait.  
Il massa, sentant le muscle fort et rebondi.  
\- Tu seras étroit lorsque je te prendrai, cher petit.  
Il fit patiemment courir ses doigts autour de l'entrée, poussant la chair à s'adoucir. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose, la drogue dans l'organisme du garçon l'avait détendu.

Quand il songea qu'il était temps, Vlad pressa un doigt dans le trou vierge et il poussa. Il glissa lentement à l'intérieur, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses jointures furent contre l'entrée étirée. Nicolae gémit et ses hanches se soulevèrent légèrement mais Vlad posa sa main libre sur le dos de Nicu, le maintenant en place. Le garçon se calma rapidement mais sa respiration était plus profonde.  
\- Oui, mon garçon, murmura Vlad. Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si mal.  
Vlad poussa son doigt dedans et dehors, tenant le jeune homme pour qu'il ne puisse pas se libérer. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Nicolae tremblait mais il n'essayait pas d'échapper au doigt dur qui se mouvait dans son passage dérobé. Vlad prit le risque d'enlever sa main libre suffisamment longtemps pour tremper à nouveau ses doigts dans la crème blanche et en appliquer plus autour du trou qui se détendait.

Il retira complètement son doigt mais en inséra alors deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nicolae les reçut avec à peine un murmure. Le sexe de Vlad était complètement érigé à présent, se pressant avec insistance contre son pantalon.  
\- Pourquoi je me fais ça ? Je ne peux pas te prendre ce soir, Nicu.  
Le garçon soupira comme pour lui répondre, et commença à se soulever contre le matelas.  
\- Oh...  
Vlad poussa plus loin, sentant et trouvant la petite bosse. Nicolae se crispa légèrement, probablement autant qu'il le pouvait dans son état, et émit un miaulement de pur désir. Souriant affectueusement, Vlad caressa l'endroit le plus sensible du garçon jusqu'à ce que Nicolae soit à bout de souffle, ses hanches bougeant de manière saccadée.

Curieux, Vlad glissa sa main gauche sous le corps de Nicolae. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une chair ferme et chaude.  
\- Mon doux Nicu, tu me veux même sans le savoir. Il doit y avoir un moyen.  
Nicolae avait enfoncé son visage dans l'oreiller, les poings serrés au niveau de sa tête comme un enfant endormi. À présent il bougeait comme il avait eu envie de le faire le matin même, alors que le prince l'avait caressé pour la première fois. Il enfonça son sexe durci dans la large main dure et poussa ses fesses contre les délicieux doigts qui l'empalaient. Quand les deux furent retirés, il sanglota.

\- Attends, impatient.  
Vlad se releva, se débarrassa de son pantalon puis revint au lit, nu. Son sexe se dressait fièrement. Il était déjà glissant avec les premières gouttes du liquide qui facilite le passage de la semence d'un homme. Vlad déplaça Nicolae sur le côté puis s'installa plus loin dans le lit et installa le garçon au-dessus de lui. Il écarta ses jambes et plaça le garçon entre ses cuisses, positionnant leurs membres l'un contre l'autre.

Le jeune garçon s'étala largement, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Vlad. Vlad le tint simplement, les bras enroulés autour de son dos, sentant le poids vivant et chaud. C'était si étrange. Le garçon était un mélange d'oubli et de conscience. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau fermés mais Vlad sentait les points fermes des mamelons de Nicolae se presser contre son torse à chaque respiration.

Vlad trempa à nouveau ses doigts dans l'onguent. Cette fois, il plongea sa main entre leurs corps et l'étala d'abord sur l'érection de Nicolae, puis sur la sienne. Vlad guida le corps du garçon avec ses cuisses, le déplaçant légèrement. Son propre sexe reposait sur son ventre dans son excitation et maintenant la chair chaude de Nicolae glissait contre lui. Draculea reposa sa tête, gémissant, et commença à pousser son corps en avant, se frottant contre le corps malléable sur lui. Ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il voulait mais c'était bon, très bon.

La tête du garçon roula un peu plus que ce qui aurait dû être provoqué par leur accouplement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Les pupilles était à nouveau normales mais il semblait toujours égaré. Il était un peu conscient mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelqu'un le tenait tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler que quelqu'un l'ait déjà fait, à part sa mère dans son passé trouble et distant. C'était bon. Peu à peu, il se rendit compte que c'était **très** bon. Il sentait à peine la douleur qui l'avait saisi depuis qu'il avait reçu les premiers coups du bâton. Il baignait dans une chaleur qui semblait venir aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. De larges mains, couvertes de cals, caressaient son dos en rythme avec sa respiration. Il sentait le délicieux poids dans son aine qui avait toujours accompagné les rêves, les rêves qui le laissaient faible et poisseux lorsqu'il se réveillait. Il pouvait se rappeler la sensation de ses sous-vêtements de lin contre sa chair enflée mais c'était différent. C'était plus chaud et glissant. La friction de la chose qui bougeait sous lui apportait un plaisir fou.

Bougeait ? Nicolae se rendit soudain compte qu'il reposait sur un corps de chair vivant. C'était le corps d'un homme qui reposait sous le sien et il ne faisait pas que reposer : il **bougeait**. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et les reins de l'homme rencontraient sa propre chair chaude, leurs érections se frottant l'une l'autre fermement.

Une bouffée de panique fit son chemin dans l'esprit brumeux du garçon. Sa tête était lourde mais il la souleva un peu, chancelant, pour voir qui était celui qui lui donnait un tel plaisir au péril de leurs deux âmes. Il fit face à des yeux d'un bleu brûlant, appartenant à un visage assez beau pour faire pleurer un ange. Nicolae haleta de désarroi.  
\- Domn.  
Une main s'enroula autour de sa tête et le poussa vers le bas jusqu'à ce que sa joue repose contre l'épaule solide. Nicolae commença à se débattre mais ses efforts étaient aussi vains que ceux d'un nouveau-né. Une main maintenait sa tête et l'autre bras vint se glisser autour de sa taille. À nouveau il se tortilla et sentit une pointe de plaisir honteux lorsque l'homme en-dessous de lui émit un son approbateur et avide.

\- Je vous en prie, maître, laissez-moi partir.  
Les mots étaient rauques, fêlés.  
\- Pas encore, Nicu.  
La voix du prince était forte.  
\- Bientôt, mon doux amour. J'y suis presque.  
Il ne cessa jamais de bouger. Quand Nicolae tenta à nouveau de se libérer, Draculea posa ses chevilles sur les mollets du garçon, le maintenant en place, et il commença à se frotter contre lui plus fortement.  
\- Je **ne peux pas** m'arrêter, Nicu. Tu ne vois pas ?

Nicolae commença à pleurer silencieusement, les larmes coulant sur son visage tandis que le prince se lançait contre lui, son sexe caressant le ventre et les cuisses du garçon. Puis la prise de Vlad se resserra et Nicolae sentit un jet de liquide chaud recouvrir son ventre et son sexe lorsque Draculea atteint son orgasme.

Le prince ne bougea plus, sauf pour respirer lourdement. Sa prise sur le jeune homme était devenue plus une caresse. Nicolae parvint à lever à nouveau la tête et il regarda Vlad. Le visage du prince semblait presque rayonner et il y avait dans ses yeux une sérénité que Nicolae n'avait encore jamais vue. Pendant un moment, il hésita, incertain. Est-ce qu'un homme qui venait juste de commettre ce qu'on lui avait toujours présenté comme un grave péché pouvait paraître aussi paisible ?

Vlad fit doucement :  
\- Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon amour ?  
Nicolae ne savait pas quoi dire. Il supposa que le brandy que lui avait donné le serviteur du prince rendait sa tête aussi légère. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il balbutia :  
\- Maître, je vous en prie... je... je ne...  
 _Je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas accepté..._

Mais Vlad hochait la tête comme s'il comprenait parfaitement.  
\- Je suis désolé, mon bichon. Tu vas penser que je suis égoïste.  
Il prit l'oreiller d'en-dessous sa tête et le plaça contre le mur, puis il fit rouler Nicolae sur le côté pour qu'il soit confortablement adossé contre l'oreiller. Il leva la tête vers le garçon et lécha les gouttes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
\- Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas.  
Ses mains coururent le long du torse de Nicolae et le garçon frémit à la sensation.  
\- Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il se baissa dans le lit. Nicolae poussa un cri lorsque Draculea donna un petit coup de langue sur la tête lisse de son sexe. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation. Cela se reproduisit alors que Vlad lapait le liquide clair qui sortait de sa fente. Draculea se servait rarement de sa bouche pour faire jouir les autres hommes. Les trois quarts du temps, il se contentait de rester assis et de se faire servir mais il **voulait** le faire. Nicolae était délicieux et il se sentait une grande faim pour lui.

Nicolae n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quelque chose de plus intense, et à ce moment, Draculea le prit dans sa bouche. Toute résistance, tout autre pensée que celle de l'humidité chaude qui l'engouffrait, le fuirent. Nicolae baissa les mains et les emmêla dans les cheveux de Vlad, le tenant et le poussant plus loin.

Il en fut ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce si ce n'était le souffle entrecoupé de sanglots du garçon et les sons mouillés de Draculea qui dévorait sa virilité. L'orgasme de Nicolae, lorsqu'il vint, ne fut pas ce spasme soudain auquel il avait été habitué lors de ses rêves involontaires. Il parcourut son corps, long, doux et chaud. Il sentit sa semence s'élancer, se ruant dans l'homme qui le tenait, avalant son membre tout entier. Le prince ne recula pas, ne le rejeta pas. Au contraire, il pressa le garçon contre lui, ses mains sur les hanches de Nicolae. _Je meurs_ , songea Nicolae, perdu. _Et c'est tellement beau._

Quand le garçon eut fini, Vlad le nettoya avec sa langue, effaçant leur sperme combiné dans un loisir voluptueux. Nicolae se tint calme durant ce temps. Il ne parla que lorsque le prince se redressa et le prit dans ses bras à ses côtés. Alors le garçon murmura faiblement :  
\- Suis-je damné ?  
\- Non, Nicolae.  
Draculea déposa un baiser sur les cheveux emmêlés.  
\- Tu es béni.


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**  
C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever

 **RatingM**  
 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre** : Romance \ Tragédie

 **.**

Chapitre Quatorze - **Réclamer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

 **Le lendemain**

 **.**

Nicolae se réveilla lentement. Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Quand il dormait profondément, il restait souvent une paisible demi-heure dans un état de somnolence, se réveillant peu à peu. Ce sommeil avait été plus profond que tous ceux dont il pouvait se souvenir. C'était comme s'il était tombé dans un gouffre quelque part la veille.

Il se rappela de son choc lorsque le rideau du confessionnal avait été soudainement tiré et il se souvenait de la colère sur le visage d'Ernestu. Après ça, c'était confus jusqu'aux ténèbres, plus de confusion et plus de ténèbres. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. D'une certaine façon, il sentait que la plupart des souvenirs ne seraient pas plaisants. Mais assez étrangement, il sentait qu'une partie des souvenirs n'avait _pas du tout_ été déplaisante.

La première chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait mal. Ernestu devait l'avoir à nouveau battu. Bon, ce n'était pas surprenant. C'était arrivé assez souvent pour qu'il l'accepte comme étant dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Il pouvait dire que ce fut assez rude, mais il en avait enduré d'autres tout autant rudes.

La seconde chose dont il se rendit compte, c'était qu'il était nu. C'était surprenant. Depuis qu'Elizabeta lui avait donné les sous-vêtements, il avait dormi en les portant. Il avait décidé qu'en les portant, ils le guidaient vers la modestie plutôt que vers la vanité ou la complaisance sensuelle. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas maintenant ?

Les yeux toujours fermés, il tenta de se rappeler. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet des sous-vêtements, ils... _Je les ai abîmés._ Dans son esprit, il vit la fleur rouge sur le lin blanc, comme des pétales roses sur la neige. _Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas complètement enlevés ? J'aurais pu les sauver alors._ Cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de blâmer l'homme qui l'avait fouetté jusqu'au sang.

 _Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Tant de choses à faire..._ Il essaya de se redresser mais échoua dès le premier essai. Il tenta à nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le valet du prince, Simion, entra dans la chambre, portant un plateau. Il s'écria brusquement :  
\- Mon garçon ! Rallonge-toi. Tu n'es pas en état de te lever pour l'instant.  
Nicolae fut surpris mais il obéit parce qu'il avait vraiment la tête légère juste à cause de ce petit effort.  
\- Monsieur...  
Sa voix était rauque.  
\- Je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas besoin de me soigner. Je suis...  
Sa voix s'éteignit, s'apercevant des détails de la pièce.  
\- Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ?  
\- Non.  
Simion posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, sortant une chaise d'en-dessous le lit.  
\- C'est ma chambre. On ne pouvait pas te laisser seul. Approche-toi du bord du lit, Nicolae.  
Nicolae parvint à s'avancer de quelques pouces et Simion approuva de la tête.  
\- Tu ne peux pas encore t'asseoir et tu es faible. Je vais te nourrir.

Nicolae rougit alors que l'homme porta une cuillère de ragoût à ses lèvres.  
\- S'il vous plaît, Domn, je ne suis pas un enfant.  
Simion eut un sourire narquois.  
\- Non ? De toute façon, je ne suis pas un Domn. Je travaille pour vivre, tout comme toi. Tu peux m'appeler Simion. Tu peux aussi utiliser 'monsieur' si tu le souhaites. Je suis ton aîné et je mérite ce respect. Maintenant, mange.

L'estomac de Nicolae grogna à cette riche odeur de viande qui émanait du bol mais il se sentait nauséeux.  
\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Je ne pense pas pouvoir manger.  
\- Tu vas manger. Tu as besoin de nourriture, mon garçon. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier matin et il est presque midi. Prends un peu de bouillon pour commencer. Une fois que tu auras quelque chose dans l'estomac, la nausée va passer.  
Nicolae détourna pourtant la tête.  
\- Nicolae, le prince m'a ordonné de bien te nourrir. Veux-tu que je manque à mon devoir envers lui ?  
Nicolae fixa l'homme. Mais lorsque Simion offrit à nouveau la nourriture, il sirota consciencieusement le bouillon. Après quelques bouchées, son estomac se calma et il était affamé. Simion le nourrit et le garçon finit le bol complet, avec en plus une bonne tranche de pain tartinée de beurre doux. Léchant une dernière miette grasse près de ses lèvres, il fit d'un ton hésitant :  
\- Le prince... le prince est au courant pour mon... infortune ?

Simion enleva le bol et ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le garçon.  
\- Oui, Nicolae. Il le sait. Et il sait pourquoi tu as souffert.  
Le visage du garçon pâlit.  
\- Comment ?  
Simion croisa les mains sur ses genoux, se penchant pour parler.  
\- Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Tu te rappelles avoir été battu ?  
\- Un peu, monsieur.  
\- Tu te souviens d'être venu dans cette chambre ?  
Nicolae secoua la tête.  
\- Si je vous ai dérangé, monsieur, j'en suis désolé.  
\- Arrête ça, mon garçon. Ne t'excuse pas pour une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Tu as été vicieusement abusé et tu ne méritais pas ce qu'on t'a fait.  
\- J'ai mis mon gardien en colère. Mais monsieur...  
Une main agrippa le bord de la tunique de Simion, alors que Nicolae se débattait pour convaincre l'homme qui n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincu.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'il souhaitait !  
 _Pourquoi me regarde-t-il si bizarrement ?_  
\- Je ne peux pas vous révéler ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était quelque chose qui nous aurait mené, moi et un autre, sur un périlleux chemin de morale.

Simion se rassit.  
\- Je sais ce qu'il voulait de toi, Nicolae.  
La main du garçon retomba.  
\- Mais comment ?  
\- Tu me l'as dit lorsque je t'ai amené ici pour te soigner.  
Le garçon détourna son visage vers l'oreiller.  
\- Vous n'auriez pas dû m'écouter, monsieur. J'ai sans doute dû dire des choses insensées. Et seul mon confesseur aurait dû les entendre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Le ton était si franc que Nicolae se retourna, surpris.  
\- Tu n'as rien à confesser, mon garçon. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
Il se leva.  
\- Je dois encore panser tes coupures. Elles ont l'air mieux et se sont presque refermées. Mais tu dois encore faire attention pendant quelques jours, sinon tu vas les rouvrir à nouveau. Et même alors, tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir confortablement, je pense.

Quand Simion commença à retirer le drap, Nicolae s'y agrippa de manière instinctive. La voix de Simion était amusée.  
\- Il n'y a rien en-dessous que je n'ai pas déjà vu, Nicolae. Pense à moi comme à un médecin. Maintenant, arrête de lutter contre ce que j'essaie de faire pour toi. Ne me force pas à rapporter ton mauvais comportement au prince.  
Il voulait seulement plaisanter mais il vit l'air mi-apeuré du garçon lorsqu'il lâcha le drap.

Simion enleva le drap et sortit la petite jarre de médicament de la table. Il l'examina et ses lèvres frémirent. Oui, il y en avait beaucoup moins que la veille. Cela expliquait la bonne humeur du prince Draculea et son comportement paisible lorsqu'il était retourné dans ses appartements ce matin. Cela expliquait aussi la lourde odeur de musc lorsque Simion était passé en coup de vent pour vérifier l'état du garçon.

Mais à en juger par l'état de guérison des coupures sur les fesses du garçon, son seigneur n'avait pas pris son plaisir de cette façon. Pourtant il s'était produit quelque chose mais Nicolae n'en semblait pas totalement conscient. Simion se demanda à quel point c'était dû aux drogues et à son choc, et à quel point Nicolae avait volontairement bloqué ces souvenirs. Simion nettoya à nouveau les plaies et les pansa avec l'onguent.  
\- Tu guéris vite, Nicolae. Dans très peu de temps, le prince Draculea pourra entièrement te témoigner de sa dévotion.  
Le garçon trembla et jeta un regard alarmé à Simion. Simion lui fit gentiment alors qu'il remettait le drap :  
\- Allons, mon garçon. Tu es innocent et ignorant mais tu n'es pas stupide. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais te rappeler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne le puisses pas.

Nicolae ferma les yeux, murmurant :  
\- J'espérais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. J'ai... des rêves étranges, parfois.  
\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Nicolae. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais il est clair que le Prince Vlad a pris son plaisir avec toi cette nuit. Et je ne peux que croire que tu y as aussi trouvé ton plaisir.  
\- Je suis faible d'esprit et de chair. J'aurais dû l'arrêter.  
\- Pff. Et comment ? Même si tu n'avais pas été faible et drogué, mon seigneur est fort de corps et d'esprit. Tu te serais quand même soumis à lui, Nicolae. C'est mieux que cette première fois a été facilité par le médicament que je t'ai donné.  
Il toucha les cheveux noirs du garçon.  
\- Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, Nicolae. Ton cœur peut être libre de regret.  
\- Non, monsieur. Je dois assumer ce fardeau.  
\- Si tu es troublé, Mircea entendra ta confession et te donnera l'absolution.  
\- C'est impossible, monsieur. Je ne peux pas parler de ça et demander son pardon.  
\- Mais pourquoi, Nicolae ? Je ne comprends pas;  
\- Monsieur, la grâce de l'absolution est accordée à quatre conditions : confession, pénitence, regret sincère du péché et la ferme intention de ne pas recommencer.  
L'expression de Nicolae était misérable.  
\- Je peux me conformer les deux premiers, mais les deux derniers...  
Il déglutit. Il y avait tant de douleur dans ses yeux que Simion eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer comme un enfant pour le rassurer.  
\- Le regret et le serment de ne jamais recommencer ? Simion, je ne pense pas que je peux le faire.

L'expression de Simion se détendit en un sourire.  
\- Mon garçon, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.  
Il prit le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- Je dois m'occuper de mon seigneur pour son repas de midi. Repose-toi, Nicolae. N'essaie pas de quitter cette chambre, ni même le lit où tu te trouves. Il y a un pot de chambre en-dessous, au cas où.  
La tête de Nicolae était baissée, ses mèches pendant sur ses yeux, les assombrissant.  
\- Comme vous avez dit, Simion, je dois travailler pour vivre. Mon patron ne me remarque pas sauf pour repérer mes fautes, et en fuyant mes responsabilités, je risque une autre correction.  
La voix de Simion était ferme et froide.  
\- Il ne te touchera plus jamais, Nicolae.  
Il fit une pause et il y avait un certain ton dans sa voix.  
\- De _n'importe_ quelle façon. Mon seigneur t'a déclaré sien et personne ne touche ce qui lui appartient.

Quand l'autre homme fut parti, Nicolae resta allongé, abasourdi par l'importance de ses mots. Le prince l'avait déclaré sien ? Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un si grand homme, il pouvait commander n'importe quel serviteur, n'importe quel noble même. Pourquoi prendrait-il le temps de s'intéresser avec quelqu'un d'aussi pauvre et insignifiant que Nicolae Calugarul ?

Même si c'était un intérêt charnel, il y avait d'autres personnes bien plus attirantes, homme comme femme, qui se jetteraient à son coup au moindre signe d'intérêt. _Un amusement passager_ , songea tristement Nicolae. _Pour lui, je suis comme une fleur dans un champ. Quand on passe à côté, elle attire le regard pendant un moment. On peut même avoir envie de la cueillir et de la garder un moment. Peut-être la porter à la poitrine pour sa douce odeur, peut-être au chapeau pour son air gai. Mais bientôt la fraîcheur disparaît et la fleur est jetée. Quand je serai jeté, où vais-je me retrouver ? Je mourrai sûrement si on m'arrache à mon foyer pour se débarrasser de moi._

Il y songea un moment et décida finalement que son seul espoir était d'oublier ce qui s'était produit. En fait, c'était à moitié fait. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'étaient des flash et des impressions.

Le souvenir le plus clair était la sensation de quelque chose qui le remplissait, bougeant en lui et amenant une sensation de plénitude et un grand plaisir, ainsi que la chaleur et l'humidité incroyables de ce qui avait engouffré son sexe juste avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Et... la tendresse. On l'avait enlacé et caressé avec une gentillesse qui semblait signifier de l'attention. Mais c'était mieux d'oublier ces choses. Sa vie serait plus simple s'il n'avait rien à perdre.

Rassasié, il se sentit somnolant et finit par s'endormir.

Vlad aurait voulu éviter Ernestu. Quand il le regardait, il avait une forte envie de saisir ce cou avec ses mains et de dévisser sa tête de ses épaules, comme un poulet. Mais il se retint pour Nicolae. Simion avait raison. Si Vlad tuait tout de suite l'homme, il en sortirait impuni mais cela tuerait le garçon de l'intérieur, alors Vlad retint sa colère. La bête pourrait parcourir le monde encore quelques jours avant qu'on ne l'envoie à sa juste place en Enfer.

Le prince était scrupuleusement poli mais pourtant Ernestu Varga soupçonnait quelque chose. Vlad n'avait jamais été chaleureux avec lui mais il avait été cordial, si ce n'est condescendant. À présent, la façon formelle et rigide dont il s'adressait à lui et la froideur de son regard informaient Ernestu que le dirigeant valaque était grandement mécontent de quelque chose.

 _C'est ce fichu bâtard, à coup sûr ! Soit il m'a désobéi et il n'a pas été voir Draculea, soit il s'est montré si maladroit au lit que ça a déplu au prince. De toute façon, je vais l'écorcher vif s'il a ruiné les chances de Beta._

Ernestu avait bien envie de le faire. Il se rappelait la façon dont le garçon était accroupi devant lui, la bure pliée pour montrer les fesses pâles et lisses. Il se souvint de la chair qui avait frissonné et rougi sous les coups du bâton, et à quel point sa bouche était douce et tremblante lorsqu'il avait supplié Ernestu. Mais plus encore, il se souvenait de la ruée chaude et liquide lorsque la main du garçon s'était posée sur sa chair enflée de désir.

Inconsciemment, Ernestu se lécha les lèvres. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait ignoré le garçon pendant si longtemps. Il s'était occupé de ce morceau de chair pratique pendant dix-huit ans et il devait pourtant encore le goûter. _Ce fut du gâchis. Le garçon peut faire plus que copier des gribouillis. Quand Beta sera mariée et loin du château, j'aurais le temps._ Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ernestu n'avait pas eu quelqu'un pour réchauffer régulièrement son lit. Une fois qu'il aurait entraîné le garçon, Nicolae pourrait servir admirablement.

Assis de l'autre côté de la table, Vlad nota la rougeur apparaître sur les joues grassouillette et la langue sur les lèvres sèches. _Je sais à quoi tu penses, chien incestueux. Tu ne l'auras pas. Je l'emmènerai loin de toi et je te tuerai de mes propres mains. J'ai assez d'hommes pour tuer sur mes ordres mais je ne vais pas me priver de ce plaisir._

Ils étaient en train de négocier le contrat de mariage. Vlad et Stefan était assis d'un côté de la table avec de l'autre côté Ernestu et son homme de loi, Ivan. Ils avaient déjà précisé les terres qui seraient données au prince, ainsi que les gens qui les cultivaient et le bétail qui s'y trouvait. Stefan avait astucieusement monté l'or de la dot à trois cents pièces d'or. Ivan aurait bien discuter mais Ernestu, un mauvais marchandeur, était trop empressé d'accepter. Son homme de loi ne put que hausser les épaules et acquiescer.

Ernestu se vanta fièrement de la riche garde-robe qu'Elizabeta prendrait avec elle.  
\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'habiller pendant un moment, Domn. Elle a des douzaines d'habits, du plus simple au plus riche. Elle vous fera honneur en toute circonstance, que ce soit embellir votre maison chaque jour ou une cérémonie d'état.  
Draculea hocha simplement la tête, son expression ne variant jamais.

Stefan étudia les notes qu'il avait prises.  
\- Nous en arrivons à la dernière partie, la moins importante, du contrat. Elizabeta doit prendre avec elle tout serviteur que le prince estime nécessaire pour son confort ou pour le bien de sa propre demeure.  
Draculea était jusqu'à présent étalé sur sa chaise, jouant avec un verre de vin. Il se rassit et se pencha en avant. Il était soudain intéressé par la procédure.

Ernestu hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Elle aura besoin de bonnes pour s'occuper d'elle. Je ne veux pas dire, prince Draculea, que vous ne lui fournirez pas les serviteurs adéquats mais certaines de ces femmes se sont occupées d'Elizabeta depuis qu'elle est toute petite, et elles pourraient lui manquer terriblement.  
\- Combien ?  
C'était la première fois que Draculea parlait depuis le début des négociations.  
\- Oh, pas plus de deux ou trois. Elle prendra certainement Lena Abdul avec elle. Cette femme s'est occupée d'Elizabeta et l'a éduquée depuis toute petite.  
\- Abdul, et deux autres de son choix.  
Stefan regarda Draculea qui signifia son approbation.  
\- Autre chose ?  
\- Non, ce sont les seules que nous vous demandons d'emmener. Le prince peut bien sûr demander n'importe qui d'autre qu'il désire.

Stefan regarda Draculea qui semblait réfléchir à la question.  
\- Mon seigneur, à moins que vous ne soyez tombé sur quelqu'un que vous devez simplement ajouter au personnel, il n'y a aucun besoin. Nous avons de bonnes gens et d'autres sont encore disponibles sur vos propres terres, si jamais besoin est.  
\- Pourriez-vous vous passer de votre prêtre, Varga ? La dame serait sûrement plus à l'aise avec un confesseur qu'elle connaît.  
Ernestu accepta rapidement.  
\- Vous êtes bon et attentionné, Maria Ta. Oui, Mircea serait ravi d'accompagner Beta, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Un de vos meilleurs cuisiniers aussi, je pense. Il pourrait apprendre à mes gens à cuisiner les plats que la dame aime le plus.  
\- Oui, mon prince. Une excellente pensée. Mon second cuisinier cherchait une occasion de voyager, je pense.  
\- Quoi d'autre ? Il me semble qu'il y avait encore...  
Draculea posa un doigt sur son sourcil, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Enfin il fit :  
\- Ah, je me souviens à présent. Elizabeta souhaite emmener le bibliothécaire, Calugarul.

Ernestu se décomposa.  
\- Je vous aurais accordé joyeusement tout sauf cela, Prince Draculea. Le garçon doit rester ici.  
Stefan échangea un regard avec Ivan. C'était un demi-tour complet. Jusque là, Ernestu s'était aplati pour donner à Draculea plus que ce qu'il ne demandait. Et maintenant il rechignait pour une chose aussi triviale et inutile qu'un bibliothécaire.  
\- Votre fille m'a expressément demandé que le garçon nous accompagne au Château Draculea.  
\- Il sera peut-être autorisé à la voir se marier là-bas, Maria Ta, mais il doit revenir ici avec moi. Vous ne le voudriez pas chez vous. Elizabeta est une fille bonne avec un cœur gentil mais ça la rend un peu insensée par moments. Calugarul n'est pas un compagnon pour une dame de haute naissance.

Vlad resta silencieux un moment, tapotant ses doigts sur la table. Enfin il fit :  
\- Varga, j'espère que vous me faites confiance pour contrôler mon épouse une fois que nous serons mariés.  
Sa voix était calme mais il y avait une pointe d'acier dessous. Ernestu pâlit.  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Prince Draculea.  
\- C'est bon à savoir. Bon, quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir pour que le garçon ne quitte pas votre demeure pour gagner la mienne ?  
\- Je... Il est tout ce que j'ai pour s'occuper de la bibliothèque, mon seigneur.  
\- Vous ne sembliez pas très impressionné par ses efforts avant, Varga. Si je me souviens bien, vous avez dit que son 'gribouillage' pouvait être fait à tout moment, et que cela ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y attarde.  
\- Je ne souhaite pas que votre seigneurie soit importuné par son absorption au travail. Il semble assez humble mais il y a un brin de rébellion derrière cet aspect docile, Domn. Il avait constamment besoin d'être corrigé pour qu'on lui montre sa place en ce monde et ses devoirs envers ses supérieurs. Prenez n'importe qui d'autre parmi mes gens et ils seront à vous.

\- Varga.  
Stefan, alarmé par le ton calme et dur de la voix de Draculea, le fixa. Le visage du prince était indéchiffrable mais ses yeux brûlaient.  
\- Est-ce que vous me refusez cette petite chose ?  
Varga fit un geste impuissante.  
\- Je ne comprends pas votre intérêt, mon seigneur. Le garçon n'est rien, personne et pratiquement inutile.  
\- Et c'est pourquoi vous balbutiez dans vos efforts pour le garder sous votre 'soin' ?  
Il y avait un accent particulier sur ce dernier mot qui n'échappa à personne.

Les rumeurs dans le palais se répandait rapidement. Tout le monde savait que Nicolae avait été battu la veille et certains soupçonnaient qu'Ernestu avait fait plus que d'être simplement violent.  
\- Je vais éclaircir les choses pour vous, Varga. Elizabeta veut que le garçon l'accompagne. J'ai une bibliothèque au Château Draculea qui a été tristement négligée depuis la mort de mon père. Il peut être un compagnon pour Elizabeta...  
Il marqua une pause.  
\- Et il peut me servir. Je l'aurai ou bien il n'y aura pas d'union. Nicolae Calugarul doit être inclus dans la dot.  
Stefan commença à dire quelque chose et Vlad grogna :  
\- Ne me pose pas de question à ce sujet.

Ernestu étudia le prince, ne voyant ni douceur ni incertitude en lui. _Il le pense vraiment. Le garçon doit être meilleur que ce que je pensais. Bon sang, et je ne l'ai même pas encore essayé. Bon, on ne peut rien y faire. J'aurais quand même le temps, d'ici à ce qu'on arrive au Château Draculea et avant que je ne rentre. Peut-être._

Varga s'inclina, ouvrant ses bras.  
\- Il en sera comme le Prince Draculea le demande. Le garçon est sous ma responsabilité, je peux en disposer comme je veux, et je vous le donne avec ma bénédiction;  
 _Que c'est avisé, Ernestu, puisque tu sais que je l'aurais quand même pris sinon._ Il fit à Stefan :  
\- Écris. Consigne-le sur le papier.

Stefan trempa sa plume et commença à écrire, marmonnant :  
\- Parmi les biens inclus dans la dot il y a un cuisinier, une dame de compagnie, deux bonnes et... un bibliothécaire.  
\- Utilise son nom. Ce n'est pas qu'un objet.  
Stefan cligna des yeux doucement puis écrivit :  
\- Un Nicolae Calugarul.  
Il leva les yeux vers Ernestu.  
\- Et au nom de quelle autorité disposez-vous de cet homme ?  
\- C'est le fils bâtard de la dame de compagnie de ma femme.  
\- Et vous avez pris soin de lui ? C'est plutôt généreux, monsieur, observa Stefan. Pas d'autre raison ? Si le garçon est né libre, on ne peut pas simplement le mettre sous le contrôle d'un autre.  
\- J'ai une autorité sur lui.  
\- Mais laquelle ? Vous avez des papiers vous en cédant la tutelle, donnés par les parents ?

Ernestu passait lentement du rouge de l'embarras au mauve de la mortification. Enfin, il révéla d'un ton raide :  
\- Le garçon est à moi. Je l'ai engendré.  
Stefan hocha la tête. Un père pouvait disposer de son enfant comme il le voulait. Draculea fixa son futur beau-père avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé. _Heureusement pour toi que tu n'as pas dit que tu étais son père, Varga. Tu n'as jamais été un père pour ce garçon. Non, 'engendré' est le bon terme. Tu as lâché ta semence puis tu es passé à autre chose sans pour autant songer à ce que tu avais crée, sauf pour voir à quel point ça t'ennuyait. Bon, il n'est plus sous ta responsabilité à présent, chien. Et un jour tu vas regretter d'avoir vidé tes couilles dans cette pauvre femme qui a porté mon Nicu. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment un sac de pus comme toi a pu engendrer un tel ange._


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**  
C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever

 **RatingM**  
 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre** : Romance \ Tragédie

 **.**

 **. ALERTE ! RELATION YURI - LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE**

Chapitre Quinze - **Domination**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

 **Plus tard, le jour du contrat de mariage**

 **.**

Elizabeta s'assit à côté du Prince Draculea au souper ce soir-là, à sa droite comme il convenait à sa fiancée. Beta avait toujours eu le rang le plus élevé pour une femme à la table de son père mais à présent les invités rassemblés semblaient la regarder avec encore plus de respect et d'admiration. Du moins elle en avait l'impression et elle était parfaitement contente d'accepter cette attention supplémentaire. Elle le méritait, après tout. Elle allait devenir une princesse.

Mais avec son nouvel état, Elizabeta n'oubliait pas ses obligations et ses promesses. Elle se pencha vers le prince et lui fit en tout confiance :  
\- Le contrat de mariage est signé ?  
Il acquiesça.  
\- Cet après-midi. J'y ai apposé mon sceau et il a déjà été envoyé dans les archives de mon château. Votre père en détient une copie.  
\- Lui avez-vous demandé de laisser Nicolae venir avec moi ?  
Le sourire de Draculea lui parut un peu étrange.  
\- Le garçon viendra au Château Draculea.  
\- Oh bien ! Je suis si contente. Maintenant, il me faut juste encore une chose pour que je sois complètement heureuse.  
\- Et de quoi s'agit-il, Elizabeta ?  
Vlad ne voyait aucun inconvénient à garder la fille heureuse, du moment que cela n'interférait pas trop avec ses propres intérêts.  
\- Si jamais vous me dites que ma chère Lena vient avec moi, je serais entièrement heureuse.  
\- Lena... Ah oui, Abdul, votre bonne. Oui, Beta, elle a été incluse dans le contrat de mariage. Du moment qu'elle est d'accord, elle sera avec vous.  
\- Oh, elle est d'accord, mon seigneur ! Elle m'a pratiquement élevée. C'est ma meilleure amie et ma confidente. Je n'aurais pas pu m'épanouir sans elle. Et elle profitera à votre maison. C'est une femme très intelligente.

 _Des plus dangereuses._ Draculea se renfrogna alors que cette pensée fila dans son esprit. Il la rejeta comme étant indigne.  
\- Où est-elle ?  
Il était un peu curieux de voir la personne que sa future épouse jugeait indispensable.  
\- Là, juste plus bas sur la droite.  
Beta lui indiqua une femme mince avec des cheveux noir de jais.

Toutes les demoiselles de l'aristocratie essayaient d'avoir un teint pâle mais cette femme était si blanche qu'elle en paraissait presque fantomatique. En contraste, ses lèvres étaient rouges sang. _Je pense que la fille se maquille. Je me demande comment Ernestu a pu laisser près de sa précieuse enfant une femme qui se farde._ Vlad laissa passer cette pensée. Lena Abdul ne le concernait que très peu.

Par contre, il attendait avec impatience de revoir Nicu dans quelques heures. Le garçon était toujours dans la chambre de Simion et Vlad avait l'intention de passer à nouveau la nuit là-bas avec lui. Ils devaient partir tôt dans la matinée et ce serait trop indiscret de garder le garçon près de lui lorsqu'ils dresseraient le camp pour la nuit durant le voyage. Cela voulait dire qu'à moins qu'ils ne s'unissent encore cette nuit, Vlad devrait rester célibataire jusqu'à après son mariage, parce que la cérémonie aurait lieu le jour même de leur arrivée.

\- Vous avez terminé de préparer vos bagages ? demanda-t-il, pas vraiment curieux.  
\- Oh oui ! Lena est vraiment inestimable pour ça. Elle connaît mes possessions encore mieux que moi.  
\- Vraiment ?  
 _Ce n'est pas une chose pour laquelle je ferais beaucoup confiance à un serviteur. Enfin, excepté Simion._  
\- Dans le château, Maria Ta, comment vivrai-je ? Vous me voulez à vos côtés tout le temps ? Je dois avouer que je suis habituée à être seule de temps en temps et ça me manquerait.  
\- Vous aurez votre propre chambre. Il y a un petit couloir qui la relie à la mienne donc je pourrai faire des allées et venues sans que tout le château ne le sache.  
\- Et ma servante ?  
\- Il y a dans vos appartements un cabinet de toilettes qu'elle pourra occuper. Ou bien il y a une paillasse sous votre lit et elle pourra y dormir quand je ne vous rendrai pas visite. C'est à vous de choisir.  
\- Oh bien. Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir si elle n'est pas avec moi.

 _Il me semble que Abdul vous tiendra occupée. C'est bien. Ce ne serait pas bon pour vous de vous sentir négligée et je crains de n'avoir que peu de temps à vous consacrer. Je suppose que je suis assez égoïste de vous épouser quand vous pourriez avoir un jeune homme qui vous aimerait pour de vrai. Mais vous n'avez pas été obligée d'accepter. J'espère juste que vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir choisi le rang plutôt que la passion._ Vlad ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Elizabeta n'avait pas du tout abandonnée sa passion pour son rang.

Elle fut contente lorsque le prince quitta la table assez tôt, expliquant que ce serait mieux pour eux tous s'ils se retiraient afin d'être frais et dispos pour leur voyage le lendemain matin. Comme d'habitude, ses dames de compagnies l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ses appartements en chuchotant et en gloussant de manière excitée. Elizabeta n'avait pas autant de serviteurs que la plupart des femmes de son rang, donc les trois bonnes qu'elle avait le droit d'emmener, sans compter Nicu, composait sa clique.

Dans la chambre, Lena se tourna vers les autres femmes plus jeunes.  
\- Allez au lit. Je vous connais, toutes les deux. Vous allez jacasser toute la nuit si je vous laisse ici, et nous avons besoin de dormir. Je vais m'occuper de ma dame.  
Cela ne dérangea pas les autres filles. Elles partageaient une chambre et avaient l'intention de discuter un bon moment avant de dormir, quoi qu'en dise leur aînée. Elles quittèrent la pièce dans un bruissement de brocard et de souliers de satin.

Lena se tourna en souriant vers la jeune file dont elle s'était occupée pendant les six dernières années.  
\- Bien Beta. Tout est en marche. Bientôt ce sera accompli et tu seras princesse.  
Beta lui sourit avec fausse modestie.  
\- Nicu dit que je suis déjà une princesse.  
Le sourire de Lena se figea en entendant parler du bibliothécaire.  
\- Nicu est parfois fou.

Elle n'aimait pas Nicolae. En fait, elle n'aimait pas quiconque obtenait l'intérêt ou l'affection d'Elizabeta. Quand elle vit que Beta commençait à faire la moue, elle ajouta rapidement :  
\- Je veux seulement dire qu'il ne voit pas le côté pratique des choses. Tu sais très bien qu'il vit dans son propre monde.  
Beta soupira.  
\- Oui, Lena, je sais. Mais parfois je lui envie son monde. C'est un monde plein de bonté et d'espoir. Il veut tellement croire que les gens sont bons.  
 _Comme je l'ai dit, ma chère, c'est un fou._ Mais Lena ne le dit pas à voix haute. Elle ne voulait pas s'aliéner Beta à ce point des choses. Il faudrait s'occuper plus tard et en douceur de son affection malavisée pour le garçon.

Lena se tint derrière Beta et commença à défaire les nombreux boutons qui fermaient la robe dans le dos.  
\- Je présume qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans des rêveurs, mais certains d'entre nous doivent voir l'aspect pratique de la vie. Toi, ma Beta, tu dois penser à ton future. Oui, le prince Draculea t'a choisie mais l'attention des hommes peut faner. Nous devons nous montrer intelligentes pour assurer ta nouvelle position.  
Lena ôta la robe de brocard, laissant la jeune fille dans sa chemise de soie tandis que Lena entreposait la robe dans une malle préparée pour le voyage au Château Draculea. Elizabeta s'assit sur le bord du lit pendant ce temps, retirant ses chaussons et les poussant avec un coup de pied.  
\- Beta ! gronda Lena tandis qu'elle posait délicatement les chaussures dans la malle (tous les voyageurs porteraient des bottes robustes pour le voyage). Tu agis encore comme une enfant par moment.

Beta avait retiré ses porte-jarretelles et elle roulait ses bas de laine. Sa chemise était soulevée assez haut et Lena pouvait bien voir ses jambes pâles et bien proportionnées alors qu'elle retirait les bas.  
\- Mais je ne suis _pas_ une enfant, Lena. Tu sais ça, fit-elle d'un ton séducteur.  
Lena se lécha les lèvres.  
\- Non, Beta. Tu es une femme.  
Lena Abdul avait dans les trente ans et elle ne s'était jamais mariée. La plupart des gens la considérait comme une irrémédiable vieille fille. Elle était assez jolie mais de bas rang et pauvre. Même avec ces handicaps, elle aurait pu réaliser une bonne union, mais c'était une femme intelligente et ambitieuse et elle ne pouvait pas le cacher bien longtemps. Lena avait très tôt décidé qu'elle ne pourrait pas améliorer son sort en se mariant comme tout le monde. Bon, dans ce cas, si elle ne pouvait pas s'élever grâce à un homme, pourquoi pas grâce à une femme ?

Cela convenait très bien à Lena car elle n'avait jamais désiré d'homme. Les femmes lui plaisaient plus : plus elles étaient douces et féminines, mieux c'était. En effet, les femmes admiraient sa force de caractère et son intelligence, et elles ne la considéraient pas comme une menace.

Quand Ernestu Varga avait cherché une femme de bonne naissance pour apprendre à sa fille à devenir une dame, Lena s'était présentée. Ernestu n'était pas tenté par les attributs physiques de Lena et il savait qu'elle ne traînait pas avec les hommes, donc il y vit peu de scandale potentiel et il l'engagea. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse y avoir des femmes qui préféraient les autres femmes, bien que lui-même ait parfois couché avec un jeune garçon. Sur beaucoup de points, Ernestu était très stupide.

Lena prit Elizabeta en charge lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. C'était déjà une enfant charmante et mignonne mais Lena fut scrupuleusement correcte pendant les premières années. Elle s'assura que Beta l'aime. C'était une amie, une alliée et une confidente.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle imprégna l'esprit de la jeune fille avec l'idée que les mâles étaient légèrement ridicules et affreux physiquement. Les hommes étaient par nature vulgaires, non raffinés et simplement indignes de l'attention qu'on leur portait. C'est vrai, on devait les satisfaire, au moins en public, mais une femme rusée pouvait obtenir d'eux ce qu'elle voulait sans dépenser trop d'énergie.

Elle avait appris à Elizabeta les choses de la vie lorsque la jeune fille le lui avait demandé, une chose incorrecte et choquante à faire. Elle avait fait promettre à la jeune fille de ne rien dire à personne : son père, son confesseur ou une bonne. Comme elle l'avait décrit, l'acte paraissait sale et inconfortable, si ce n'était pas douloureux. Elle avait fourni à Elizabeta des images de l'anatomie mâle, en repos ou érigée par le désir.  
\- _Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes hystérique durant ta nuit de noces, mon enfant_ , avait-elle dit à l'époque.

Lena s'arrangea pour qu'Elizabeta ait peu de chance de satisfaire sa curiosité naturelle. Elle s'assura que la fille soit encore plus chaperonnée que les autres filles de sa classe. Le seul homme avec qui elle s'était retrouvée seule était son père (dieu merci, le porc n'avait pas désiré sa propre fille. Lena n'aurait pas pu s'opposer à lui. C'était assez évident qu'il désirait son bâtard, Nicolae. Peut-être que cela pouvait être encouragé pour s'assurer que le garçon reste au Château Varga au lieu de venir avec eux au Château Draculea). Lena ne faisait même pas confiance au Père Mircea. Elle s'asseyait dans la nef lorsqu'Elizabeta se confessait, observant soigneusement le côté du prêtre dans la cabine.

Son attention et sa diligence avaient fini par payer, Lena était la personne la plus importante dans la vie d'Elizabeta. Il était donc normal que la fille se tourne vers elle lorsque ses désirs physiques commenceraient à se manifester.

Cela avait commencé lorsque Beta avait tout juste quinze ans. Lena s'était arrangée pour se faire prendre en train de jouer avec l'une des bonnes. Beta s'était ruée dans la chambre de Lena pour la trouver avec ses mains sous la jupe de l'une des plus jeunes dames d'honneur, une fille d'à peine deux ans de plus que Beta. Le haut de la jeune fille était ouvert, les petits points roses de ses seins apparaissant sur sa chemise qui semblait avoir était baissée pour procurer un meilleur accès. Beta s'était rendue compte avec étonnement que ces petits boutons étaient humides et brillants. Puisque Lena venait juste de soulever sa tête de la poitrine de la fille, c'était évident qu'elle venait de les lécher ou de les sucer.

Les deux femmes respiraient lourdement. La jeune servante était cramoisie mais à présent une vague de rouge surgit de sa nuque jusqu'à ses cheveux tandis qu'elle tirait sur ses vêtements. Lena retira ses mains de dessous la jupe de la fille et Beta vit que ses doigts étaient aussi glissants et brillants.

Lena avait tapoté la joue de la fille, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, puis elle avait fait partir la fille. Ensuite elle s'était tranquillement assise sur le lit en regardant Beta, et elle avait fait :  
\- Tu as des questions ?  
Beta vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Élise ?  
Lena sourit.  
\- Je m'amusais juste un peu avec elle. Lui donnant du plaisir. Me donnant du plaisir.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu **faisais** ?

Lena leva la main et toucha la gorge de la jeune fille.  
\- Tu voudrais voir ? Je pense que tu es assez grande maintenant, Beta. Tu as eu tes règles de femme, ta poitrine s'est arrondie et tes cheveux ont poussé. Tu es prête à apprendre le plaisir. J'aimerais te l'enseigner.  
Se sentant à bout de souffle, Beta avait dit :  
\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Lena avait fermé la porte de sa chambre puis elle avait lentement déshabillé Elizabeta et ensuite elle-même. Là, sur son lit étroit, elle avait exploré le corps vierge de la jeune fille avec ses mains et sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeta se tortille et gémisse, son sexe jutant de plaisir. Puis Lena s'était agenouillée entre ses jambes, ouvrant les lèvres de son sexe, et elle avait trouvé le petit bourgeon de chair qui était devenu dur et enflé. Elle l'avait léché et mordillé jusqu'à ce que Beta s'arc-boute et pousse des cris, puis elle avait enfoncé sa langue dans la fissure humide et parfumée et l'avait bougée vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le corps de la fille se tendre et trembler pour son premier orgasme. Depuis ce moment, Beta appartenait à Lena.

Beta devint une ravissante jeune femme. Lena et elle passaient de nombreuses nuits blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le lit de Beta, murmurant et riant. Peu à peu, Lena lui apprit toutes les choses que les femmes pouvaient faire pour se donner mutuellement du plaisir. À présent que la fille était une amante presque aussi experte que Lena, Lena songea qu'elle devrait lui dire d'être maladroite et timide durant sa nuit de noces, pour ne pas dire effrayée. Ce ne serait pas trop dur.

Malgré leurs ébats amoureuses, Beta était toujours vierge physiquement. Lena s'en était assurée. À chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses doigts, Lena faisait attention à ne pénétrer dans la fente que partiellement, malgré les nombreuses fois où Beta l'avait suppliée d'y aller plus vite et plus loin.  
\- _Non, mon enfant. Tu dois conserver ta virginité. Si tu ne saignes pas la nuit de ton mariage, il y aura un scandale. Ton mari aura suffisamment de raison pour annuler le mariage et tu tomberas en disgrâce. Tu sais très bien que ton père t'enverras moisir dans un couvent si ça arrive. Et j'ai beau t'aimer beaucoup, ma biche, je ne pourrais pas m'emmurer pour être à tes côtés._  
Beta boudait encore de temps en temps mais elle était d'accord. Elle connaissait suffisamment le monde pour savoir que son amante disait la vérité.

À présent Lena s'assit sur le lit près de Beta, levant les mains derrière elle, et elle retira les épingles qui maintenait le lourd chignon en place. Les cheveux cascadèrent le long du dos de la jeune fille en des vagues d'un noir bleuté. C'était là sa seule ressemblance avec son demi-frère bâtard. Ils avaient les mêmes teintes et les mêmes yeux bruns étirés. Lena songea que s'il lui était possible de désirer un homme, ce serait Nicolae Calugarul puisqu'il ressemblait à Beta.

Lena l'embrassa gentiment au début, mordillant les lèvres tendres et boudeuses. Beta ouvrit facilement ses lèvres, invitant silencieusement Lena. La femme accepta, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur pour explorer la cavité douce et humide de la bouche de la jeune fille, tout en tirant sur la chemise pour exposer ses seins.

Beta soupira dans sa bouche, ses seins se raidissant alors que Lena jouait avec eux. Elle adorait tellement ça et Lena ne manquait jamais de la satisfaire mais elle en voulait plus. Se reculant un peu, elle murmura :  
\- On peut utiliser Le Membre ce soir, mon amour ?  
\- Bien sûr, ma chère.

Lena se déshabilla tandis que Beta retira sa chemise et s'allongea sur le lit. Lena sortit Le Membre d'un poche cachée de sa jupe. C'était un cadeau de la concubine d'un vizir oriental qui avait une fois visité la cour dans sa jeunesse. Les barbares de l'est avaient des idées remarquablement nouvelles sur la sexualité. Puisque leurs femmes étaient enfermées loin de leurs maris ou consorts et puisque les hommes voulaient que les femmes soit assez satisfaites pour ne pas chercher ailleurs, on leur autorisait les jouets sexuels.

Le Membre était un cylindre de bois fuselé d'à peu près neuf pouces de long. Il mesurait quatre pouces d'épaisseur à la base et se réduisait à deux pouces au sommet, et il était rangé dans une gaine de cuir doux.

Beta le fixa avidement des yeux alors que Lena grimpait sur le lit, le tenant dans sa main. Beta n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser Le Membre sur elle-même : sa virginité devait être préservée. Lena avait promis que cela changerait une fois qu'elle serait mariée.  
\- _Quand tu seras dépucelée, mon amour, alors... Alors je ravagerai tes profondeurs. J'ai même une ceinture et un harnais assortis pour que je puisse te prendre comme un homme. Mais je ferai plus attention à ton plaisir que l'un d'eux._  
Jusque là, Beta pouvait voir Lena utiliser Le Membre ou bien elle pouvait elle-même l'insérer dans le trou doux et avide de la femme, mais c'était tout.

Beta caressa les seins de Lena, se penchant pour les sucer et mordiller les mamelons sombres qui se durcirent sous ses caresses.  
\- Laisse-moi te prendre ce soir, Lena.  
\- Oui, Beta. Mais d'abord, gentille fille, goûte-moi.  
Elle écarta les jambes et Beta se plaça avec empressement entre. Elle écarta les boucles sombres et épaisses qui couvraient la fente du sexe de Lena. Gardant la fente ouverte, elle commença à lécher et à sucer. Lena s'allongea avec un soupir. Elle adorait ça, elle adorait que cette belle jeune femme, qui était sa supérieure en rang et en classe, la serve comme une fille commune.

Elizabeta fit courir sa langue sur les replis roses de chair, léchant diligemment jusqu'à ce que la fente commence à produire un liquide clair. Puis elle pressa sa bouche dans le flot, donnant un coup de langue contre la petite ouverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle la pénètre. Lena grogna alors que Beta enfonça sa langue dans son sexe, aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait. Enfin elle fit :  
\- Maintenant, Beta.  
\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas la ceinture. J'aimerais te monter.  
\- Moi aussi, mentit-elle.  
Elle ne voulait **pas** que Beta la prenne de cette façon. Lena aimait avoir le contrôle mais il n'y avait pas de mal à feindre l'intérêt. Elle était certaine qu'une fois Le Membre enfoncé dans Beta, la fille serait contente de rester soumise dans leur relation.

\- Allonge-toi. Je vais me placer pour qu'on puisse se donner toutes les deux du plaisir.  
Beta s'allongea et Lena se tourna vers le pied du lit puis se mit à cheval sur elle, son visage au-dessus de l'aine de la fille. L'odeur de musc était déjà lourde et elle pouvait voir le chatoiement du jus sur le sexe à peine poilu de la fille.  
\- Maintenant, Beta. Remplis-moi, mais doucement au début.  
Beta pressa le bout du Membre contre l'ouverture de Lena et poussa gentiment. Son amante gémit lorsque le faux sexe s'empala doucement dans son sexe bouillant. Beta regarda d'un air fasciné le cuir noir disparaître entre les lèvres roses et dans la chair blanche. C'était incroyable comme Lena pouvait prendre Le Membre en elle-même. Beta était sûre qu'elle-même serait déchirée en deux si elle s'y essayait. Mais l'idée était intrigante.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un petit bout du Membre hors du corps de Lena, assez pour que Beta le tienne, Lena baissa la tête et commença à lécher délicatement les parties génitales de Beta. Elle utilisa ses pouces pour écarter les coussins de chair et arriver au merveilleux petit bouton qui donnait tant de plaisir, puis elle tâcha de rendre la fille folle de désir.

Beta commença à bouger Le Membre, le sortant presque complètement puis l'enfonçant à nouveau, profondément. Tandis que Lena la tourmentait avec ses lèvres douces, elle augmenta la vitesse et la force de son geste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse le godemiché en Lena avec des petits coups durs. Lena appréciait le sexe rude en dépit de ses louanges sur la gentillesse des femmes, et elle respirait si fort qu'elle devait se concentrer pour continuer à dévorer son amante.

En récompense pour sa diligence, Lena enfonça profondément sa langue dans la fente de Beta, la léchant le plus loin possible. Beta gémit le nom de Lena, pressant son sexe ruisselant contre la bouche de la femme.  
\- Tes doigts, Lena ! S'il te plaît ! Je me sens si vide, j'ai besoin d'eux !  
\- Alors prends-moi plus fort, ma biche, et je te donnerai ce dont tu as besoin.  
Tandis que Beta plongeait Le Membre de plus en plus fortement, faisant sursauter la femme au-dessus d'elle, Lena plongea deux doigts dans le sexe humide de Beta et commença à pomper. Mais elle ignora les cris de la fille qui lui demandait d'aller plus vite et plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas endommager la précieuse virginité, même dans les affres de la passion. Elle utilisa plutôt son autre main pour pincer durement le clitoris de Beta tandis qu'elle la prenait avec ses doigts. Elle sentit la fille se tendre contre ses doigts inquisiteurs alors qu'elle gémissait son orgasme.

Et Lena atteignit son propre orgasme, frémissant autour du Membre tandis qu'il plongeait dans son corps. Ah, aucun homme ne pouvait autant satisfaire et Le Membre était déjà prêt pour une autre séance de plaisir. Il n'essayait pas de commander, il ne raillait pas les rêves ou les ambitions, et il ne pouvait pas implanter un marmot dans votre corps. Quoi de plus parfait ?

Quand elles eurent terminé, Lena déplaça la fille docile et se coucha à côté d'elle, le godemiché toujours dans son corps. Elle aimait bien le garder en elle pendant un moment après qu'elles aient fait l'amour. De temps en temps, Beta ou elle le prenait et le secouait un peu, histoire de garder les braises de la passion encore chaudes pour un long moment. Elle l'enlèverait plus tard, le nettoierait et le remettrait dans sa poche secrète. Ce ne serait pas bien de le laisser traîner. La plupart des habitants du château n'auraient jamais deviné à quoi ça servait. Mais Ernestu avait une petite collection de littérature indécente et il pouvait très bien savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

Beta se blottit contre elle mais elle continua à se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir utiliser Le Membre sur elle-même. Lena se fatigua finalement de ses gémissements et songea à un moyen amusant de la calmer tout en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Plus la fille accepterait d'être humiliée pour Lena, plus elles deviendraient proches.

Lena fit d'un ton songeur :  
\- Bon, si tu **dois** vraiment essayer Le Membre, il y a un moyen de le faire sans perdre ta virginité.  
\- Comment ?  
Beta avait l'air empressé.  
\- Tu veux essayer ?  
\- Oui, s'il te plaît !  
\- Je te préviens, ce sera inconfortable, peut-être encore plus que ton dépucelage par Draculea.  
Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de dénigrer les relations 'normales'.  
\- Je m'en moque ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible.  
\- Très bien, tu t'y es engagée de ton plein gré. Je ne te laisserai pas faire marche arrière. Retourne-toi sur le ventre.

Elizabeta obéit. Elle regarda Lena bouger un moment le godemiché dans son sexe ruisselant puis l'enlever. Il scintilla avec le jus de Lena.  
\- Comment peux-tu le mettre dans mon sexe et ne pas briser ma virginité ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.  
\- Enfant stupide. Ne sais-tu pas que Dieu t'a donné plus d'un trou ?  
Tout en parlant, elle avait écarté les globes blancs des fesses de Beta. Avant que la fille ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Lena avait placé sa main sur sa bouche. De l'autre, elle enfonça Le Membre dans le rectum de la fille.

Beta sentit une douleur fulgurante et brûlante. C'était comme si elle était déchirée en deux. Elle essaya de crier mais la main de son amante était pressée contre sa bouche. Lena n'arrêta pas. Elle fit tourner Le Membre, le glissant encore plus profondément dans les intestins de la fille tremblante. Le seul lubrifiant qu'elle avait utilisé était les huiles de sont propre corps et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de détendre gentiment Beta, comme Vlad l'avait fait avec Nicu. Mais là, Lena n'était pas en train de faire l'amour à Beta. Elle renforçait sa domination.

\- Du calme, Beta. Je sais que ça fait mal mais tu l'as voulu. Ce sera plus facile dans un moment. Après plusieurs fois, tu vas même l'apprécier.  
Beta gémit lorsque Lena enfonça encore une fois le godemiché en elle. Ce n'était pas facile, étant donné la sécheresse et l'étroitesse du passage vierge. Lena songea que c'était une bonne chose qu'il y aurait une charrette ou une voiturette pour les femmes demain, parce que sa dame ne voudrait PAS montrer à cheval.

Quant Lena s'arrêta, il y avait environ six pouces du Membre empalés analement dans sa jeune amante. Elle ne voulait pas enfoncer le tout ce soir. Cela pourrait causer des dommages. Elle enleva finalement sa main et écouta les gémissement de la fille, son propre sexe s'humidifiant encore plus.  
\- Enlève-le, s'il te plaît, Lena.  
Il y avait des larmes sur les douces joues de Beta.  
\- Non, mon enfant. Maintenant que tu l'as, tu vas t'y habituer. Tu vas le garder en toi toute la nuit et je l'enlèverai au matin.  
\- Lena, s'il te plaît, ça fait mal.  
\- Je t'avais prévenue, pas vrai ? Peut-être que tu m'écouteras la prochaine fois. Maintenant, tais-toi et dors.  
Elle se rallongea, écoutant les gémissements de la filles.

Chaque qu'Elizabeta essayait de trouver une position confortable, le faux sexe bougea dans son derrière, ravivant la douleur. Elle essaya de dormir mais de temps en temps Lena prenait la base du Membre et l'enfonçait un peu, la prenant analement. Peu à peu, cela fit moins mal mais cela n'apporta aucun plaisir comme Lena l'avait dit.

Enfin, Beta fit :  
\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, Lena.  
\- Je sais. Tu voulais que je te prennes. Très bien, si ça peut te faire taire.  
Lena se mit à genoux, passant une jambe au-dessus de Beta. Beta se rendit compte qu'elle était accroupie juste au-dessus du bout du Membre.  
\- Lena ! Non !  
\- Tais-toi, Beta.  
Lena s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que le bout épais et émoussé du Membre butte contre sa vulve. Puis elle poussa en bas, prenant le bout exposé dans son propre sexe et trouvant un endroit étroit où l'agripper avec son pouce et son index entre leurs corps. Tenant Le Membre, elle commença à bouger ses hanches.

Cela conduisit le bout émoussé dans son propre sexe. Elle continua à pomper de haut en bas et bientôt elle plongeait le godemiché dans le derrière de Beta alors que la fille gémissait de douleur mais aussi de plaisir naissant. Lena poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son orgasme, plongeant complètement cette fois le bâton dans la chair soumise de Beta.

Le laissant enfoncé, Lena introduisit rapidement deux doigts dans la fente de la fille et frotta durement son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse, étouffant son cri en mordant l'oreiller. Finalement, Lena se rallongea à nouveau.  
\- Là, Beta. C'est un peu près ce qu'un homme peut te faire s'il en a l'occasion. J'étais cruelle uniquement pour te préparer, tu sais ça.  
Beta l'embrassa, laissant des traces mouillées sur le visage de Lena à cause de ses larmes.  
\- Je sais. Merci, Lena. Tu prends toujours soin de moi.

Tandis que la fille essayait de dormir malgré l'agonie qui pulsait dans son derrière, Lena pensa d'un air suffisant : _Et_ _ **tu**_ _va prendre soin de_ _ **moi**_ _, Beta, peu importe à qui je dois avoir affaire._

 _..._

 ** _Note de la traductrice :_**

 _J'avoue n'avoir jamais vraiment apprécier ce couple... Lena me fait l'effet d'une douche froide *Frisonne*_


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**  
C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever

 **RatingM**  
 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre** : Romance \ Tragédie

 **.**

Chapitre Seize - **Tranquillisant**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

 **Chambre de Simion**

 **.**

Simion retourna voir Nicolae cet après-midi mais il avait dû le laisser seul le soir, devant aider Draculea à se préparer pour le souper et l'attendant à table. Il n'aimait pas vraiment faire ça : le garçon était bien trop calme et trop docile à son goût. Il s'était attendu à des questions sur son seigneur, la curiosité naturelle d'un jeune homme pour son nouvel amant.

Nicolae parlait à peine. Il avait son rosaire, qui pendait à sa ceinture, et il égrenait les perles sans arrêt, ses lèvres remuant en silence. Ses yeux étaient clos et le flot régulier de murmures vacillait de temps à autres. Les sourcils bruns se fronçaient alors de désarroi ou de frustration. Les yeux bruns s'ouvraient ensuite pour jeter un regard rapide sur la chambre, puis ils se refermaient et la litanie pouvait reprendre.

 _Tu as du mal à te concentrer sur tes dévotions, mon garçon,_ songea Simion. _Je devine que c'est le fait de penser à mon seigneur qui détourne ton attention du chemin spirituel._

Quand Simion partit, Nicolae se leva et s'habilla, enfilant sa bure. Il regarda les sous-vêtements puis les plia. Il se sentait mieux mais son derrière était encore un peu trop tendre pour qu'il puisse vouloir porter des vêtements contre. Une fois qu'il eut ce maigre signe de modestie, il songea à retourner dans sa propre chambre ou la bibliothèque. Mais Simion lui avait dit de rester ici.  
\- _Ton père a été prévenu, mon garçon, mais ce serait mieux pour toi de rester hors de son chemin autant que possible._  
Nicolae frémit. Oui, c'était sage. Il se souvenait en grande partie de ce qui s'était passé la veille et cela l'avait terrifié. Ernestu ne lui avait jamais témoigné un intérêt charnel. Nicolae n'avait jamais songé que ce pourrait arriver.

Oui, Nicolae savait que son père était débauché. Le château était petit. On pouvait y garder un secret mais il fallait y travailler diligemment. C'était un fait bien connu qu'Ernestu ne pouvait pas conserver des pages bien nés ou des écuyers à cause de ses propensions. Les serviteurs moins bien nés, hommes comme femmes, ne pouvaient pas y réchapper. La plupart, si ce n'était tous, avaient été culbutés à un moment ou à un autre. Mais Nicolae ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que son père tombe si bas pour courir derrière son propre sang. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec ses propres enfants. _Une marque, je suppose, qui prouve à quel point il se sent proche de moi_ , songea ironiquement Nicolae.

Il faisait à nouveau les cent pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Simion fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entra, portant un autre plateau qui contenait une assiette de nourriture riche et un verre de vin.

Draculea arriva juste derrière lui. Nicolae se figea en présence de l'autre homme, sentant une vague de froid puis de chaleur submerger son corps. Draculea l'observa, sa large bouche s'étirant en un sourire.  
\- Bon, je suppose que je ne pouvais pas te garder nu éternellement, bien que cette pensée soit tentante.  
Il désigna la bure brune tandis que Simion posait le plateau sur la petite table près de lit.  
\- Simion, cette guenille m'offense. Trouve quelque chose de mieux pour lui demain, d'accord ? Sans aucun doute, un serviteur de plus haut rang ou un noble aura quelque chose qu'il donnera _de plein gré_.  
Il accentua les mots 'de plein gré' et Simion sourit. Personne au palais n'allait refuser à Draculea ce qu'il souhaitait.

Draculea s'approcha de Nicolae et caressa le bras du garçon en murmurant :  
\- On va se débrouiller comme ça pendant un moment, mon bichon. Bientôt, je t'habillerai mieux que ça.  
Nicolae fixa le sol.  
\- Domn, je ne pourrai pas vous rembourser.  
\- Peut-être pas avec des pièces. Mais il y a d'autres façons de me récompenser, mon doux.  
Il regarda Simion.  
\- De l'eau chaude, je pense, Simion, quand tu partiras. Je te fais confiance pour nous réveiller à temps demain matin.  
Simion s'inclina puis quitta la chambre, et Vlad ramena son attention sur Nicolae.  
\- As-tu bien dormi aujourd'hui, mon bichon ?  
Nicolae hocha la tête.  
\- Tu étais épuisé après ton épreuve et je...  
Il caressa la joue du garçon.  
\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas t'avoir aidé la nuit dernière. Je suis désolé si je t'ai encore plus fatigué mais tu étais plutôt irrésistible.  
\- Maria Ta... murmura Nicolae.  
Il se détourna de Draculea, se pressant contre la pierre rude du mur.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit ?  
Il sentit les larges mains sur ses épaules puis caressant gentiment son dos.  
\- Tu te fais du mal. Pourquoi ? J'ai tant essayé de ne pas te blesser. Je t'ai fait du mal, Nicu ?  
Nicolae secoua la tête.  
\- Oh, Domn.  
Il déglutit.  
\- J'ai pensé que je m'étais débarrassé de ces mauvais besoins. Mais il fallut à peine un peu de brandy pour que le démon me reprenne.

Draculea se déplaça derrière lui et Nicolae retint son souffle en sentant le grand corps se presser légèrement contre le sien.  
\- Non, Nicolae. Ne blâme pas les liqueurs ou le diable. Tu peux si tu le souhaites blâmer le Fils du Diable. Je sais que certains m'appellent ainsi, quoique jamais en face de moi.  
Il soupira et Nicolae le sentir nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Cela le fit frissonner. Draculea murmura contre sa peau :  
\- Tu dois me pardonner, Nicolae. Je n'aurais pas dû te prendre si tôt alors que tu étais à moitié réveillé et à moitié capable d'apprécier. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te faire plaisir, mon bichon.  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent le côté de la gorge de Nicolae, se posant à l'endroit où son pouls battait fortement sous la peau.  
\- Je pense que j'y suis parvenu. Ta semence était chaude et salée, ta chair douce.

Simion revint avec un grand pichet d'eau chaude. Il ne fut pas surpris par ce qu'il trouva : il s'était attendu à ce que son maître commence à séduire le garçon le plus rapidement possible. Et le couple semblait à peine le remarquer. Nicolae lui lança un regard suppliant mais Simion secoua simplement la tête. _C'est ta situation à présent, mon garçon. Tu peux l'apprécier, si tu le veux._ Il partit rapidement.

Draculea se pressait un peu plus contre lui, plaçant ses reins contre le coussin des fesses de Nicolae. Le garçon tenta finalement de se libérer.  
\- Je vous en prie, Domn.  
Draculea recula un peu.  
\- Je suis désolé, mon enfant. Pendant un moment, j'ai oublié que tu étais blessé.  
Il caressa légèrement les fesses de Nicolae.  
\- Ça te fait encore mal ?  
Nicolae recula à ce contact.  
\- Je... Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas ça, Domn. Vous **ne devez pas**.

Draculea ignora ses protestations. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et retira ses bottes, puis il souleva ses longues jambes et posa le plateau sur ses genoux. Tapotant le matelas, il fit :  
\- Viens. Assieds-toi et mange.  
Quand le garçon hésita anxieusement, il fit patiemment :  
\- Nicolae, si je **dois** te l'ordonner, je le **ferai** , mais ça me plairait vraiment si tu pouvais obéir sans ordre.

Après un autre moment d'hésitation, Nicolae alla s'asseoir sur le lit près de Draculea. Il essaya de rester sur le bord mais cela ne lui fut pas permis.  
\- Tu vas tomber, mon garçon. Viens plus près.  
Draculea mit son bras droit autour des épaules de Nicolae et l'attira contre lui, s'allongeant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient adossés au mur.  
\- Peux-tu rester assis comme ça un moment sans avoir mal ?  
\- Oui, Maria Ta.  
\- Bien. Maintenant...  
Il indiqua le plateau.  
\- J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit pris sur la nourriture préparée pour ma table.  
Il caressa la joue de Nicolae.  
\- Seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, mon bichon.  
\- Merci, Domn, murmura-t-il.

Draculea prit un morceau savoureux de viande et le souleva jusqu'aux lèvres de Nicolae.  
\- Remercie-moi en mangeant bien. Simion a dit qu'il a dû te forcer un peu cet après-midi.  
Nicolae détourna légèrement la tête.  
\- Domn, je peux me nourrir tout seul. Je ne suis pas un enfant.  
\- Oh, Nicolae, comme tu as tort. Tu es un enfant sur de nombreux points.  
Draculea posa sa main sur les doux cheveux noirs et tourna Nicolae vers lui.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me priver de ce plaisir, Nicu.  
Sa voix et son toucher étaient gentils mais ses yeux disaient qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait.

Nicolae ouvrit la bouche et Draculea y plongea le petit morceau puis en choisit un autre tandis que le garçon mâchait. À vrai dire, Vlad se surprenait un peu. Oh, il était en général soucieux de ses amants, veillant à ce que ses serviteurs les mettent à l'aise et s'occupent d'eux. Mais Nicolae était le premier dont il avait envie de s'occuper lui-même.

Draculea passa de plaisants moments à nourrir le garçon. Alors que le repas suivait son cours et que l'assiette se vidait, ses doigts commencèrent à rester contre la bouche de Nicolae après lui avoir donné à manger.

Le dernier plat était un petit gâteau imbibé de miel et sentant délicieusement la fleur d'oranger. Vlad le coupa en petits morceaux et nourrit à nouveau Nicolae. Cette fois, le garçon accepta avec enthousiasme et Draculea sourit.  
\- Oui, tu aimes le sucré, pas vrai ?  
Quand le garçon rougit, il ajouta :  
\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Nicolae. Tes goûts ne sont pas si grossiers que tu sembles le croire.

Quand la dernière miette fut partie, Nicolae se rassit avec un soupir satisfait, léchant les traces de miel de ses lèvres. Draculea l'observa, ses yeux luisant presque. Nicolae fut surpris lorsque Draculea posa à nouveau sa main sur la bouche du garçon. Il pressa ses doigts contre les lèvres de Nicolae et le garçon sentit les taches collantes.  
\- Tu me nettoies ?  
Nicolae fixa le prince, écarquillant les yeux. Vlad fit courir un doigt légèrement dur sur la délicate lèvre inférieure du garçon. Quand il reprit, son ton était doux mais ferme.  
\- Nettoie-moi, Nicolae.

Avec hésitation, Nicolae tira la langue puis lécha le sucre. Draculea observa la langue chaude et rose du garçon glisser sur ses doigts, nettoyant les derniers vestiges du dessert. En léchant, Nicolae ferma à moitié les yeux. Quand les doigts se pressèrent, glissant dans sa bouche, il ne recula pas ou ne protesta pas. Fermant complètement les yeux, il suça doucement.

Quand il retira ses doigts, Draculea saisit le menton de Nicolae, faisant courir son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.  
\- Tu as soif, Nicu ?  
Il présenta le verre. Nicolae se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Je ne bois pas... de vin, Domn.  
\- Non ? Ce n'est pourtant pas fort, Nicolae.  
Il fronça délicatement le nez et avoua :  
\- Ce n'est pas tant ça. Je n'aime pas le goût.

Draculea sourit.  
\- Je pense que je peux t'apprendre à en apprécier le goût.  
Draculea prit une gorgée de vin puis se pencha par-dessus Nicolae pour poser le verre sur la table. Mais il ne se rassit pas. Il resta penché sur le garçon et pressa sa bouche contre celle de Nicolae. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Vlad laissa le vin couler de sa bouche à celle de Nicolae. Nicolae goûta l'acidité du vin mêlée au miel qu'il avait mangé. Puis il y eut le goût du prince lui-même tandis que la langue de Draculea plongeait dans la bouche de Nicolae.

Le garçon gémit au plus profond de sa gorge. Draculea se redressa un moment.  
\- Une seconde, mon bichon. Laisse-moi écarter ça.  
Il posa le plateau à terre puis saisit à nouveau Nicolae. Nicolae murmura désespérément :  
\- Maria Ta, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça.  
Il soupira en posant son front contre celui du garçon.  
\- Nicolae, tu ne vas pas lutter contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux seulement nous donner du plaisir à tous les deux.  
Sa main se posa sur le col de la bure de Nicolae et ses doigts s'abaissèrent dans le creux de sa clavicule. Il baissa la tête et lécha le petit endroit sensible.

Nicolae ferma les yeux, se sentant impuissant. La chaleur venait à nouveau en dépit de sa peur et de sa honte.  
\- Il y a tellement d'autres personnes qui vous serviraient avec joie...  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mon doux Nicu.  
Draculea bougea, se mettant à cheval sur les cuisses de Nicolae. Il prit la main du garçon et la pressa contre le devant de son pantalon, sur le renflement qui naissait là.  
\- C'est pour toi, Nicu. Tu es tout ce que je veux.  
Nicolae détourna les yeux et sa voix était sombre.  
\- Pour le moment.

Le chagrin dans la voix du garçon stoppa net Draculea. Pendant un moment, il fut surpris puis presque en colère. Mais cela disparut vite lorsqu'il vit le visage pâle de Nicolae et ses yeux baissés. _Oui, que pourrait-il penser d'autre ? Quand quelqu'un de la royauté fait des avances à quelqu'un d'à peine mieux loti qu'un serf, il ne peut que penser que c'est une passade. Un amusement._

Le problème était que Draculea lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait envers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il savait qu'il désirait Nicolae encore plus que n'importe qui d'autre, c'était certain. Il était aussi très protecteur envers le garçon. Ernestu allait mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Il voulait aussi prendre soin de Nicolae. Il s'imaginait à quel point la vie du garçon avait été dure et privée de confort et il voulait faire des choses pour Nicolae, lui donner des choses. Il voulait le voir vêtu de doux habits, lui donner de la riche nourriture. Il voulait voir ses yeux s'illuminer en voyant la grande bibliothèque du Château Draculea. Il voulait passer de longs moments à observer sa gracieuse main bouger, transcrivant la sagesse de grands hommes. Peut-être encore plus que tout, il voulait pouvoir se réveiller et trouver Nicolae dans ses bras, paisible et en sécurité.

Ce n'étaient pas des impulsions auxquelles Vlad avait l'habitude. Au cours des années, il avait pris un grand nombre d'hommes et de femmes dans son lit. Il les avait tous appréciés, avait eu un faible pour beaucoup d'eux, mais il n'y avait jamais eu quelqu'un comme Nicu. Comment le garçon avait-il pu se glisser aussi vite dans son cœur ?

Draculea se rassit sur le lit, enlaçant une fois de plus Nicolae.  
\- Je vais trop vite pour toi, n'est-ce pas, mon petit ? C'est dur pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de quelqu'un d'aussi innocent et tendre. J'ai été contrôlé par ma chair pendant si longtemps que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me retenir, Nicolae. Dans ce cas...  
Il posa son menton sur la tête du garçon.  
\- Je vais y aller lentement. Très bien. Tout ce que je te demande ce soir, c'est de me laisser te tenir dans mes bras. Tu peux faire ça, mon garçon ?

Nicolae hocha la tête.  
\- Je... j'aimerais ça.  
\- Laisse-moi éteindre la lumière.  
Draculea se leva du lit et moucha la lampe puis il commença à enlever ses vêtements. Nicolae fit :  
\- Domn, vous avez dit...  
\- Je ne dors pas habillé, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas sain. Tu ne devrais pas non plus. Enlève-moi ce haillon. N'aie pas peur. Je vais... me retenir.

Nicolae souleva la bure par-dessus la tête, la laissant tomber à terre. Il rougit même s'il savait que Draculea ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir. Le prince grimpa dans le lit à côté de lui et le tint dans ses bras. Nicolae se tourna vers lui, levant un bras sur sa large poitrine et Draculea soupira.

Tandis qu'il reposait dans le noir, Draculea songea : _Bon, je suis sois fou, soit idiot. J'ai le garçon dans mes bras et je ne fais rien._ En fait, Vlad était à moitié excité juste à cause de la proximité de Nicolae. Mais il était bien déterminé à ne rien faire qui pourrait éloigner le garçon de lui, pas cette nuit.

Il somnolait presque lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le touchait. C'était si léger au départ qu'il crut que cela faisait partie du rêve qu'il aurait cette nuit. Puis il se rendit compte que c'était Nicolae qui frottait sa joue contre le torse de Vlad. La peau du garçon n'était pas aussi douce que celle d'une fille. Il y avait la première rugosité d'une barbe, juste assez pour stimuler. Vlad se tint tranquille. C'était la première caresse que Nicolae lui offrait volontairement et il avait peur de répondre, de crainte que le garçon ne redevienne timide.

Nicolae savait à peine ce qu'il faisait. Il savait seulement que Draculea s'était arrêté cette fois lorsqu'il avait protesté et il était reconnaissant pour la considération. Et c'était si bon d'être tenu ainsi, presque comme si quelqu'un l'aimait vraiment. Il voulait seulement montrer qu'il appréciait la gentillesse du prince et sa compréhension. C'était un geste si simple, il ne s'était pas attendu à y réagir lui-même.

Les poils crépus du torse de Draculea le chatouillaient et il sourit dans le noir, puis reprit son geste. Le prince était si solide, si chaud et si vivant. Nicolae finit par frotter son visage contre la large poitrine, écoutant le battement de cœur si proche qui s'accélérait peu à peu.

Les baisers étaient des gages de respect, pas vrai ? De respect et de gratitude. Nicolae plaça un humble baiser sur la poitrine du prince. Puis un autre sembla approprié. Et encore un, et...

Les lèvres de Nicolae effleurèrent un petit sommet dur et il s'arrêta. L'homme qui le tenait grogna et Nicolae répondit aussitôt en l'apaisant, ainsi il répéta le baiser, adoucissant ses lèvres contre le morceau de chair érigé. Draculea remua, grognant à nouveau. Ce n'était pas assez ? Mais quoi d'autre... ?

Bien sûr. Il avait vu des animaux soigner une patte enflée et douloureuse, et il savait quoi faire ensuite. Il lécha avec soin, enroulant sa langue autour du point. La voix de Draculea était rauque dans les ténèbres.  
\- Jésus, Nicolae. Tu essaies de me rendre fou ? J'ai promis de ne pas te prendre ce soir.  
Nicolae alla enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Draculea, contrit.  
\- Je suis désolé, Domn. Vous avez été bon envers moi. Je voulais soigner votre blessure.  
À présent il était perplexe.  
\- Ma blessure ?

Il haleta lorsque Nicolae prit son mamelon entre ses doigts.  
\- Vous voyez ?  
Sa main libre caressait le torse de Nicolae et elle passa sur l'autre mamelon, s'arrêtant sur le bourgeon dur.  
\- Oh, et ici aussi. Enflé, Maria Ta.  
Il fut surpris d'entendre le doux grondement du rire de Vlad.  
\- Vous ne devez pas vous moquer de la maladie, Domn ! Dois-je appeler Simion ? Il me semble expert en soin.  
Draculea ressuya ses yeux.  
\- Oui, mon garçon, c'est le genre de blessure que Simion sait bien soigner et il l'a fait pour moi de nombreuses fois. Oh, Nicu, et tu dis que tu n'es pas un enfant !  
\- Je voulais seulement vous aider. Je suis désolé d'être stupide.  
\- Non, mon cœur. Pas stupide. Seulement très jeune et très nouveau dans tout ça. Je n'ai rien qui cloche, Nicolae. C'est une sorte d'enflure très plaisante.  
Le prince prit la main de Nicolae et la guida vers sa propre poitrine lisse.  
\- Sens.

Nicolae découvrit que ses propres mamelons étaient aussi enflés et tendus que ceux du prince. Quand il les toucha, il y eut une vague acérée de plaisir dans tout son corps, jusqu'à son aine. Pas étonnant que le prince avait gémi.  
\- Oh...  
Les yeux de Draculea s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Sa vision de nuit était excellente et il pouvait juste voir le garçon. Il y avait une expression de pur émerveillement sur son visage tandis que ses longs doigts pinçaient légèrement les pointes dures de ses mamelons. Vlad sentit son sexe durcir en voyant le garçon se donner du plaisir. Il baissa la main et se toucha, caressant fermement sa longueur.

Nicolae avait besoin qu'on lui montre qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et pas de honte dans le plaisir physique, qu'il pouvait satisfaire ses désirs sans craindre les feux de l'enfer.

Vlad baissa les yeux du torse de Nicolae. Le membre épais et pâle commençait à émerger du nids de boucles noires qui reposaient là. Draculea se lécha les lèvres, se souvenant du fluide qu'il en avait tiré la nuit dernière, puis du giclement chaud. Mais il ne tendit pas la main vers le sexe tentant. Il guida plutôt gentiment la main de Nicolae vers le corps du garçon, la pressant contre la chair chaude de son aine.

Nicolae gémit doucement et Vlad devint encore plus dur, presque de pierre. Il continua à se masturber tandis que Nicolae se caressait maladroitement. _Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça._ Vlad s'émerveilla. _Il ne sais pas comment se toucher pour se donner le plus grand plaisir._  
\- Plus fort, Nicu, murmura-t-il. C'est très bien. Tu le sauras si tu y vas trop fort, mais ce sera tellement mieux si tu tiens plus fermement.

Le garçon serra son sexe en guise d'expérience et rua soudain ses hanches, se jetant sur sa prise avec un petit grognement. Draculea eut un légère rire.  
\- Tu vois ? Touche la tête, Nicu. Trouve le liquide que tu as produit et utilise-le. Ta main glissera.  
Nicolae suivit la suggestion, étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur sa chair tendue. Sa main glissa plus aisément et il roucoula, ce qui donna envie à Draculea de le retourner sur son ventre et de le violer. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Il regarda plutôt le garçon se mener vers un orgasme long et tremblant, ses hanches s'arquant sauvagement tandis que sa semence arrosait abondamment. Draculea mit ses mains sous le sexe du garçon, récupérant le sperme. Puis, enduisant son propre organe enfiévré avec, il trouva rapidement son orgasme.

Haletant, le garçon le regarda. À la fin, il imita Draculea, tenant sa main contre le sexe du prince qui cracha son plaisir. Retenant son souffle, Vlad s'allongea et vit Nicolae fixer ses doigts dans le noir. Puis il les renifla délicatement, les regardant d'un air songeur. Finalement, il goûta les gouttes lactées sur ses doigts.  
\- Bien, Nicu !  
Vlad le prit rudement dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Le corps du garçon était docile, soumis et Draculea se goûta dans la bouche du garçon.

Détendu et somnolent, Nicolae s'installa à côté de l'homme, posant à nouveau à sa tête contre sa poitrine. _Alors c'est ça, le plaisir. Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que je le pensais. Mais justement, c'est peut-être parce que c'était avec_ _ **lui**_ _._

Nicolae soupira. C'était vraiment une honte que les choses ne puissent pas être différentes. S'il était noble, cet homme l'aurait peut-être aimé. _Comme les choses sont,_ songea tristement Nicolae, _je dois prévoir ce que je ferai une fois Elizabeta partie. Je ne peux pas rester ici après qu'Ernestu... Après ce qu'il a tenté de faire. Je crains que rien ne l'arrête la prochaine fois. Non, je dois retourner à l'abbaye. L'abbé est un homme bon. Peut-être me laissera-t-il rester en tant que frère convers, aidant dans les tâches. Et si je travaille dur, il me laisseront peut-être regarder les parchemins, de temps en temps._

Nicolae savait que sa vie serait rude, avec peu de joie ou de confort, mais il ne voyait honnêtement aucun autre recours. Il écouta la respiration calme et endormie de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras et songea à quel point ce serait bien d'être aimé.


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**  
C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever

 **RatingM**  
 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre** : Romance \ Tragédie

 **.**

Chapitre Dix-sept - **Passage**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

Nicolae se réveilla le lendemain matin alors que Simion secouait son épaule.  
\- Lève-toi, endormi. Mon seigneur a déjà déjeuné et il est en train de veiller à la disposition des biens que son épouse prendra avec elle.  
Nicolae se leva en baillant et en s'étirant. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien et complètement détendu. Il n'avait souvent connu un tel sentiment dans sa vie. Mais il était un peu triste que le prince parte aujourd'hui. L'homme l'avait effrayé mais il ne semblait vouloir faire de mal à Nicolae. En plus, tandis que les joues du garçon rosissaient en y songeant, il avait fait chanter le corps de Nicolae.  
\- Oui, je dois me lever. Elizabeta serait furieuse si je n'étais pas là pour lui dire adieu.  
Il était occupé à chercher ses vêtements et il ne remarqua pas le regard interrogateur de Simion.  
\- Simion ? Ma bure ?  
\- Elle a été proprement incinérée. Son śuvre sur cette terre est achevée et elle a reçu sa récompense.  
Simion étendit une pile de vêtements sur le lit et posa une paire de bottes à côté.  
\- Cela fera l'affaire jusqu'à ce que mon seigneur en obtienne plus pour toi.

Nicolae examina chaque vêtement. Il y avait une chemise de lin blanc et doux, des bas, un pantalon noir et ample et des sous-vêtements. Il examina le dernier item et le prit avec un cri de joie.  
\- Le cadeau de Beta ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient fichus.  
\- Ce n'est pas facile d'enlever le sang mais c'est possible. Ça va aggraver tes blessures ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. Je vais beaucoup mieux.  
\- Laisse-moi voir.  
Lorsque Nicolae hésita, Simion fit brusquement :  
\- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, mon garçon. Je dois m'assurer que les plaies ne soient pas infectées.  
Simion prit à nouveau la jarre de baume.  
\- Montre-moi.  
Rougissant violemment, Nicolae se tourna sur le côté, soulevant le drap.

Simion regarda les fesses du garçon d'un air critique.  
\- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Elles vont guérir sans problème puisque les croûtes sont déjà molles. C'est juste encore meurtri. Tiens-toi tranquille.  
Il appliqua à nouveau le baume sur la chair abusée, soucieux de ne pas appuyer trop fort. Puis, sous prétexte de continuer à le soigner, il écarta doucement les fesses du garçon et regarda. Son ouverture était toujours petite et immaculée. _Je connais mon seigneur. La Nature l'a généreusement doté et peu importe s'il se montrait tendre, il y aurait à coup sûr une déchirure puisque c'est la première fois pour le garçon. Il ne l'a pas pris comme ça la nuit dernière. Mon opinion sur sa retenue augmente de jour en jour._ Il termina les soins avec un petit coup léger et alla se ressuyer les mains.

Lorsque Nicolae mit le pantalon et noua la ceinture, Simion fit :  
\- Serre fort sinon tu vas le perdre. Je l'ai eu de l'homme le plus gros que j'ai pu trouver ici, pour qu'il ne bande pas tes blessures.  
Nicolae sourit en remerciement, boutonnant la chemise.  
\- Et essaie les bottes maintenant. Je dois voir si elles te vont.

Nicolae s'assit sur le lit et les prit, admirant le cuir luisant.  
\- Je suis sûr que oui.  
\- Pas de devinette, mon garçon. Si elles sont trop grandes ou trop petites, je dois les remplacer tout de suite. Tu n'iras pas loin sans douleur avec des bottes qui ne te vont pas. Laisse-moi t'aider.  
Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon et plaça un pied puis l'autre dans les bottes. Il laissa sa main rester un moment sur le mollet ferme et bien proportionné du garçon. C'était un plaisir d'effectuer de si petites tâches serviles pour quelqu'un d'aussi mignon et reconnaissant.  
\- Essaie-les.

Nicolae se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Il se retourna vivement, souriant à Simion, et revint, faisant crisser les talons sur le sol de pierre. Simion lui rendit son sourire.  
\- Je devine que ce sont tes premières bottes.  
Nicolae hocha la tête, se penchant pour passer un doigt sur le cuir doux.  
\- C'est merveilleux. Mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais rembourser le prince et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de quelque chose d'aussi raffiné pour le château.  
\- Nicolae, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas porter ces sandales fragiles pour le voyage.  
\- Le voyage ?  
Le visage de Nicolae s'éclaira.  
\- Je vais voir le mariage de Beta ?

 _Alors le prince ne lui a rien dit. Est-ce qu'il a simplement supposé que le garçon comprendrait après les deux dernières nuits ? Bon, si le prince n'a pas jugé bon de lui parler de sa nouvelle position, je ne le ferai pas._  
\- Oui, Nicolae. Tu vas assister au mariage de la dame Elizabeta.  
Il tapa des deux mains, sautant presque de joie.  
\- Je l'ai tellement souhaité ! J'ai même prié la Vierge Marie pour qu'elle me laisse y aller, si ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Mais je ne pensais pas que mon patron le permettrait.  
\- Le prince a insisté. Il sait à quel point tu apprécies la dame.  
\- Oh oui ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont été vraiment gentils avec moi dans la vie, Simion. Beta, quelques frères, et maintenant vous et... et le prince.  
\- Tu le trouves gentil, Nicolae ?

Nicolae s'intéressa soudain beaucoup à ses bottes.  
\- Je... j'avais peur de lui. J'ai encore peur de lui... un peu. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille du mal. Il s'est montré... gentil avec moi.  
\- Oui, Nicolae. Le prince Draculea peut se montrer gentil. C'est juste que peu de gens font resurgir ce côté de lui. Maintenant, que veux-tu prendre avec toi ? Tu n'auras pas besoin de grand-chose. Pas plus que ce qui rentrera dans ce sac.  
Simion ouvrit un sac en toile et se prépara à discuter avec le garçon sur ce qu'il emmènerait. Draculea voulait qu'il ait le moins possible pour lui rappeler cet endroit. Il voulait tout lui fournir.

Le jeune libraire lui lança un sourire rayonnant.  
\- Mes bagages sont facilement faits, Simion. Allons dans ma chambre.  
Une fois là-bas, il prit un rosaire et une Bible de la table, jetant le livre dans le sac. Puis il pendit le rosaire autour de son cou, embrassant le crucifix avant de le mettre sous sa chemise.  
\- Je vais le porter.  
Simion regarda l'intérieur du sac puis Nicolae.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu veux ?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est tout ce que j'ai.  
\- Mon garçon ?  
\- C'est vrai, Simion. Ça, la bure et les sandales, mais je n'ai pas envie de récupérer les cendres dans l'âtre et j'ai mes bottes maintenant. Tous les parchemins, l'encre, les plumes... ça appartient à mon patron. Franchement, c'est tout ce que j'ai mais c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Maintenant...  
Il tapota son estomac.  
\- Je dois aller nourrir ce lion qui s'est installé dans mon estomac avant qu'il ne rugisse et n'effraie les femmes.

Simion noua lentement le sac, regardant le garçon s'en aller. _J'espère que cette bonne humeur durera une fois que tu connaîtras ta nouvelle situation, mon garçon. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un avec une aussi mauvaise opinion de lui-même qui soit autant injustifiée._

Il passa par les cuisines pour aller dans la cour et il trouva Nicolae en train de manger du pain et du fromage, ignorant les restes abondants des pâtés en croûte qui avaient régalé la plupart des gens ce matin.  
\- Nicolae, veux-tu arrêter **s'il te plaît** de te laisser mourir de faim ! gronda Simion.  
Il posa une assiette bien remplie devant le garçon.  
\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu me compliques les choses quand je dois t'amadouer pour que tu manges ? Tu as besoin de forces pour le voyage et si tu t'évanouis, je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Simion avait bien jugé Nicolae. Alors que le garçon s'orientait vers l'abstinence, il ne pouvait pas supporter de créer des problèmes à quelqu'un qui s'était montré gentil avec lui. Simion partit, satisfait de voir que le garçon aurait un solide petit-déjeuner.

Draculea était dans la cour, supervisant l'embarquement des biens qu'Elizabeta emmènerait avec elle. Il soupira, indiquant la foule de voitures, de bêtes de trait et de montures.  
\- On imaginerait que je suis un potentat oriental ramenant un convoi de trésor. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me justifier si je ne prenais pas des hommes d'Ernestu pour monter la garde mais ce ne sera pas plus de trois.  
Il lança un regard significatif à Simion.  
\- Un nombre facilement contrôlable.  
Simion sourit, comprenant.  
\- Alors, les affaires de Nicolae sont-elles empaquetées et prêtes à partir ? Je veux partir bientôt. Nous allons nous déplacer lentement et je ne veux pas gâcher la lumière du jour.  
\- Oui, seigneur. Ce fut fait rapidement.

Draculea ne remarqua le ton ironique de Simion. Il désigna un cheval robuste qui portait déjà un certain nombre de ballots attachés sur son dos.  
\- Ça ira sur celui-là ou bien dois-je demander une autre bête ?  
\- Je pense que ça ira.  
\- Bien. Prends les hommes qu'il te faut pour le porter. Nous sommes presque prêts à partir.  
\- Pas besoin de déranger les autres, Maria Ta. Je peux me débrouiller seul.  
Simion s'avança vers le cheval et attacha le sac aux cordes qui maintenaient les autres fardeaux en place.

Draculea regarda le sac mou, puis Simion.  
\- Simion, tu plaisantes ?  
\- Je plaisante souvent, mon seigneur, mais pas cette fois.  
\- C'est **tout** ?  
\- Non, mon seigneur. Il a un rosaire mais il préfère le garder sur lui. C'est sa Bible.  
Draculea soupesa le sac, sentant son mince poids, puis regarda à nouveau le reste de la caravane. Il tourna des yeux brûlants vers Simion. _Varga, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour vous de tomber encore plus en disgrâce mais vous y êtes arrivé._

\- Un livre et ses perles, c'est tout ce qu'il possède après dix-huit années passées sur terre ? Simion, le trousseau que Varga envoie avec sa fille remplit deux voitures et tient sur trois chevaux de plus, et c'est **tout** ce qu'il donne à son fils ?  
La voix de Draculea baissa jusqu'à un grondement.  
\- Ce sera une joie de tuer cette vermine.  
\- Doucement, mon seigneur, doucement.  
Simion regarda avec soin autour d'eux mais ceux qui étaient autour semblaient affairés.  
\- Il est probable que Varga ne soit pas aimé par son peuple mais la loyauté peut aussi être inspirée par la crainte. Nous ne savons pas à quel point les oreilles de ses partisans sont affinées ni à quel point ils veillent sur son bien-être. Il vaut mieux ne pas parler de ces choses.  
\- Un sage conseil, Simion, comme toujours.  
Draculea mit ses gants en tirant vicieusement dessus, serrant les poings pour montrer de manière éloquente ce qu'il aimerait faire à son futur beau-père.  
\- Veille à ce que Nicolae soit confortablement installé dans une voiture avec le cuisinier. Je lui y ai mis des coussins et **assure** -toi qu'il ne les donne pas tous à l'autre homme. Je le connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il pensera d'abord au confort des autres. Je dois y aller et escorter mon épouse vers son siège.

Nicolae se dirigeait vers la cour et Simion le croisa dans les couloirs, le pressant. Le garçon mangeait une pomme, croquant alors qu'il se ruait dans la cour. Simion songea qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et détendu. Dans ses nouveaux atours, bien nourri et joyeux, il semblait aussi bien que n'importe quel autre noble. _C'est sans doute sage de la part de mon seigneur de le placer avec le cuisiner au lieu d'Elizabeta et ses dames. Je pense qu'il ferait battre quelques cśurs plus vite._

Dans la cour, Simion emmena Nicolae au véhicule qui serait juste derrière celui d'Elizabeta et ses dames. La voiture était ouverte, contrairement à celle des passagers, mais il y avait une lourde pièce de toile qu'on pouvait attacher si le temps se faisait mauvais. Comme Draculea l'avait prédit, la première chose que fit Nicolae après avoir salué le cuisiner fut de le forcer à accepter le plus gros coussin. Le cuisinier nota le regard d'avertissement de Simion et refusa gracieusement. Nicolae s'assit alors et observa le reste de l'activité avec des yeux pleins de vie.

Draculea sortit du château en menant Elizabeta par la main. La fille était vêtue de vêtements de voyage solides mais riches, ses cheveux modestement recouverts par un voile pour les protéger de la poussière du voyage. Elle était suivie par ses demoiselles, toutes habillées de la même façon, et si excitées que ce fut surprenant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne s'évanouisse. L'excitation disparaîtrait certainement après quelques heures sur la route.

Elizabeta repéra Nicolae dans la voiture et lui lança un rapide sourire tandis que Draculea la conduisait à son siège. Ses deux plus jeunes dames de compagnie notèrent son regard et commencèrent à chuchoter entre elles frénétiquement. Elles tendirent le cou pour le voir alors qu'elles montaient dans la voiture, surprises que ce beau jeune homme soit le même bibliothécaire calme et simple qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'ignorer. Nicolae était parfaitement innocent de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait.

Il avait aussi suscité un intérêt dont il se serait bien passé. Ernestu remarqua le regard de sa fille. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Nicolae, l'homme se renfrogna. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son fils bâtard, le garçon était meurtri, ensanglanté et complètement humble. À présent...

Le cuisinier dit quelque chose à Nicolae et le garçon rit avec agitation. Il était l'image même de la jeunesse, de la joie et de la beauté. Ernestu avait le choix parmi les serviteurs de sa demeure mais ils provenaient tous de la masse paysanne : vulgaires et robustes. Le sang qu'Ernestu aurait rejeté conférait au garçon une finesse que sa rude vie ne pouvait pas effacer.

Avant, c'était juste un désir basé sur la facilité mais à présent, Varga sentait son désir augmenter rapidement. Il devait y avoir une façon pour lui d'avoir le garçon avant qu'il ne reparte après le mariage. Il aurait juste à guetter sa chance.

Ils furent enfin prêts à partir. Draculea, Simion, Ernestu et les gardes étaient tous à cheval. C'était une question d'honneur pour Draculea que d'être à cheval devant la garde avancée, guidant le groupe. Ernestu étant le second en rang, il venait ensuite et le reste du groupe se rangea derrière.

Tandis qu'ils passaient les portes du château, Nicolae prit son rosaire autour du cou et commença à égrener les perles, laissant la litanie familière le bercer jusqu'à une sorte de transe paisible alors que le chariot sautait et se balançait sur la route.

Le cuisinier le regarda avec soin. Ainsi c'était le nouvel amant du Prince Vlad. Tout le monde dans le château le savait, sauf peut-être la fille gâtée de la maison.

Il y avait vraiment peu de choses cachées dans un environnement aussi restreint. Quand le cuisinier en avait entendu parler, il avait été sceptique. Il ne connaissait Nicolae que comme une présence humble et fantomatique au château. Ernestu et ses employés le méprisaient, Lady Elizabeta (quand elle s'ennuyait) le traitait avec une affection insouciante et désinvolte, et le reste de la maison l'ignorait quasiment. Ce jeune homme semblait totalement différent. Le cuisinier pouvait très bien comprendre qu'il devienne le favori d'un membre de la royauté.

 _Bon, c'est assez bien. Il n'est pas aussi grand seigneur que certains. Il semble avoir bon cśur. Et ce n'est pas impossible qu'il se rappelle une gentillesse._

Le cuisinier prit un petit paquet dans ses affaires et donna un coup de coude à Nicolae. Nicolae finit un Ave et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le cuisinier ouvrit l'étoffe et la lui présenta :  
\- Des amandes sucrées ?  
Les yeux de Nicolae s'éclairèrent alors qu'il tendit la main vers la friandise qu'on lui offrait et le cuisinier sourit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **RatingM**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Dix-huit - Voyage**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Sur la Route**

 **Roumanie**

 **.**

 **.**

Le père Mircea montait lui aussi, ayant refusé une place dans les voitures.

\- J'ai une brave mule. Laissez la place à quelqu'un d'autre qui n'en a pas.  
En tout cas, il aimait l'idée de pouvoir parcourir la caravane dans les deux sens pour parler aux divers membres du groupe.

Peu après qu'ils aient quitté le château, il vérifia comment se portaient Elizabeta et ses dames. Les jeunes filles étaient beaucoup plus calmes que lorsqu'elles étaient montées dans la voiture. Bien que ce soit la voiture la plus solide, avec le meilleur équilibre et des coussins, et bien que la route soit bien maintenue, aucune de ces gentes dames n'avait l'habitude de voyager. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour quelqu'un de naître, de passer sa vie entière, de mourir et d'être enterré sans aller plus loin que dix miles.

Ensuite, il repéra Nicolae dans la seconde charrette. Le garçon paraissait merveilleux. Mircea avait toujours su que le garçon était très beau et les nouveaux habits étaient des faire-valoir appropriés pour sa beauté pleine de jeunesse. Mais ce n'étaient pas seulement les habits qui faisaient la différence. Les traits de Nicolae était animés, ses yeux brillants alors qu'il parlait au cuisinier qui partageait la voiture avec lui. _Voici comment il aurait pu être s'il n'avait jamais connu son père_ , songea Mircea. _Sainte Vierge, vous vous occupez des innocents. Faites en sorte que tout aille bien pour lui ? C'est une âme si douce et Ernestu va le tuer, physiquement ou spirituellement, s'il reste au Château Varga._

Nicolae aperçut Mircea et l'accueillit joyeusement.  
\- Père, vous vous portez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez monter avec nous sinon. Il y a plein de place et j'ai des coussins...  
\- Non, Nicolae. Je me porte bien sur Patience.  
Il tapota le cou de la mule. La bête tendit le cou vers Nicolae, les larges narines noires frémissantes, et elle lança un braiment interrogateur. Mircea rit.  
\- Tu lui as encore donné des gâteries, Nicolae. Maintenant elle en veut encore.  
\- Oui, Patience. Juste un moment.  
Nicolae chercha derrière lui et revint avec un trognon de pomme. Il tendit la main vers la mule, offrant le trognon sur sa paume. La bête le prit délicatement, ses lèvres douces et veloutées effleurant sa paume et le faisant rire.

\- Nicolae.  
Simion arriva derrière Mircea, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Fais attention, mon garçon. Si tu tombes et que tu te tordes le coup, le prince tordra le mien pour ne pas t'avoir surveillé.  
\- Oui, Simion.  
Le garçon se rassit consciencieusement mais pas avant d'avoir à nouveau caressé le museau de la mule.

Mircea inclina la tête vers Simion et lui indiqua avec un subtil mouvement de la tête qu'il souhaitait lui parler un peu plus loin, loin des oreilles du garçon. Simion le suivit, accélérant pour se placer à côté de lui. Mircea observa l'homme de près, puis fit :  
\- Vous êtes l'homme du prince.  
\- Je le suis.  
\- Il vous confie beaucoup de choses, si je ne me trompe pas.  
\- Oui.  
 _Le prêtre souhaite dire ou savoir quelque chose._  
\- Y compris s'occuper de ses biens ?  
\- C'est ça.  
 _Oui, vieil homme. Continue et dis ce que tu as à l'esprit._

Mircea regarda par-dessus la tête de sa monture, évitant de regarder Simion.  
\- Et ça inclurait Nicolae ?  
\- Ça l'inclue tout particulièrement.  
Simion attendit le dégoût et l'outrage.

Cela ne vint pas.  
\- Bien. Il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'affection dans sa vie et je crains que les choses ne fassent que s'empirer s'il restait au Château Varga. Ernestu l'a senti à présent et le garçon n'aura pas de paix avec lui. Si Ernestu peut garder le garçon en son pouvoir...  
Le visage du prêtre devint rouge mais Simion ne pouvait pas dire si c'était d'embarras ou de colère.  
\- ... je craindrai pour son corps et son esprit.  
\- Pas son âme ? je pensais que c'était votre principal intérêt.

Mircea regarda Simion comme s'il était surpris que l'homme ne comprenne pas.  
\- Personne ne peut toucher son âme, Simion. Elle restera aussi gentille, douce et pure que celle d'une colombe. Je ne dirais pas que c'est un saint, fit Mircea en souriant. Il aime trop ce monde pour ça. Non, il n'a pas envie de le rejeter aussi vite pour l'autre monde.  
\- Vous l'aimez beaucoup.

Le ton de Simion était bénin mais Mircea entendit la question sous-entendue.  
\- Comme un enfant privilégié.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Votre maître n'a rien à craindre de moi. Il y a longtemps que j'ai écrasé les braises des désirs de la chair et je n'essaierai pas de détourner le garçon de lui en parlant de péché et des feux de l'enfer. Je veux seulement que Nicolae soit heureux et en sécurité. Votre maître peut lui donner cela ?  
\- Il le peut, prêtre. Il le fera si le garçon le lui permet.  
\- Mais pour combien de temps, Simion ?  
Mircea jeta un regard sur la voiture. Nicolae égrenait à nouveau ses perles, ses longs doigts bougeant lentement, son gentil visage placide.  
\- S'il connaît la tendresse puis se fait renvoyer, ça le tuera. Encore plus que si on le garde et qu'on le met à l'écart pour les faveurs d'un autre.  
\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mon Père. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, je pense que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Draculea est un homme qui connaît le monde. Bien qu'il en ait pris beaucoup dans son lit, il n'a jamais pris personne dans son cœur. Nicolae y a une place, s'il le désire.  
\- Je prierai, Simion. Le garçon a tant d'amour à donner et jusqu'à présent personne à qui le prodiguer. Oh, il y a Beta mais...  
Il soupira.  
\- Je ne veux pas dire du mal d'elle mais la fille ne s'intéresse qu'à elle, à tel point que c'est une faute. Et elle écoute les mauvaises personnes, des personnes qui, je crains, n'aiment pas beaucoup son frère.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Cela intéressait Simion.

Mais Mircea secoua à nouveau la tête.  
\- Ce sont les affaires du confessionnal, Simion, et on ne doit pas en parler en dehors de ses saintes restrictions.  
\- Comme vous voudrez, mon Père.  
 _Ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile de trouver. Vous sembliez inquiet d'une influence continue et nous n'avons pas ramené grand-monde de chez elle avec nous._

Simion remonta la colonne jusqu'à la voiture qui contenait Elizabeta et ses dames. Il y avait des persiennes pour couvrir les fenêtre en cas de mauvais temps mais elles étaient relevées. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Aucune des quatre femmes ne semblait très heureuse de la situation, bien que celle appelée Abdul paraissait la plus aigrie.  
\- Mes dames, vous portez-vous bien ?  
Avant qu'Elizabeta ne puisse répondre, Lena aboya :  
\- Nous sommes secouées dans tous les sens et presque étouffées par la poussière. Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous faire halte ?  
Les sourcils de Simion se dressèrent.  
\- Ma dame, nous avons à peine commencé. Le prince ne demandera pas une pause avant la mi-journée. Même là, ce sera bref. Cela dit, plus nous mettons de temps à arriver, plus il y aura de préparations finies pour les noces, mais ce n'est pas un homme très patient pour les retards.  
Avant que Lena ne puisse encore plus protester, il enfonça ses talons dans les côtes de son cheval pour le faire accélérer. _Il va falloir surveiller celle-là._

Le jour suivit son cours et la troupe se déplaçait plus lentement que ce que Draculea aurait pensé ou aimé. À ce train-là, ils devraient passer deux nuits sur la route et arriveraient au Château Draculea au crépuscule du lendemain. Il était pressé de montrer à Nicolae sa nouvelle demeure et son lit, et de se débarrasser de l'absurdité et de l'apparat du mariage.

Au milieu du jour, ils déjeunèrent. Les chevaux furent attachés là où ils pouvaient brouter l'herbe luxuriante, et les serviteurs leur apportèrent des seaux d'eux pour étancher leur soif. Draculea était soucieux de chaque être vivant sous sa responsabilité, remarqua le Père Mircea avec approbation.

Draculea avait passé son temps en tête de colonne, remplissant son devoir de chef, mais il pouvait maintenant se détendre un peu. Il marcha parmi ses hommes, lâchant un mot par ci par là, tapant une épaule, les laissant savoir qu'il les appréciait. Draculea pouvait être un maître dur, mais il était juste avec ceux qui le servaient avec diligence et loyauté.

Enfin il se rendit là où une nappe avait été étendue à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, et où Elizabeta et ses dames prenaient leur repas. Le prêtre et Ernestu étaient avec elles. Vlad chercha Nicolae des yeux et le trouva finalement assis avec les serviteurs. Il fronça les sourcils mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il était beaucoup mieux loin de ce fils de pute, Ernestu.

Il fit signe aux dames de rester assises alors qu'il approchait, en considération de leur fatigue.  
\- Je vous en prie, mes dames. Nous sommes informels ici sur la route. Les cérémonies peuvent attendre tant que nous sommes en plein air.  
Draculea n'empêcha cependant pas Ernestu de se mettre difficilement debout, bien qu'il lui fasse rapidement signe de se rasseoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre l'homme à l'aise.

Vlad s'assit gracieusement près de sa fiancée, acceptant le verre de vin qu'elle lui offrit.  
\- Comment vous portez-vous, Beta ?  
Il remarqua qu'elle lança un regard à l'aînée de ses dames de compagnie avant de lui parler.  
\- C'est le plus long voyage que je n'ai jamais fait, Prince, et je le trouve fatiguant et inconfortable.  
Draculea haussa les épaules.  
\- On ne peut rien faire de plus, ma dame. Seuls les potentats orientaux, qui sont portés dans des litières, voyagent mieux que vous. En ce qui concerne la longueur du voyage, nous n'en avons fait même pas le tiers. Vous devez vous endurcir.  
Lena fixa sombrement le prince mais radoucit son expression lorsqu'il lui rendit son regard. _Ce n'est pas la bonne attitude_ , songea-t-elle. _Vous devrez montrer beaucoup plus de sollicitude, prince Draculea. Mais le dressage peut attendre après la cérémonie. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de nous faire renvoyer, car vous pourriez très bien le faire, je pense, malgré ce qu'on attend de vous._

Lena savait parfaitement que Beta, donc elle-même, était chanceuse d'avoir assuré ce mariage. Si Draculea avait pris le temps de considérer toutes les possibilités, il aurait pu choisir parmi beaucoup d'autres jeunes femmes qui étaient justement aussi jeunes et belles qu'Elizabeta, et peut-être plus riches et mieux nées.

Draculea mangea un bout de fromage tandis qu'Abdul se penchait pour murmurer quelque chose à Beta. Sa future épouse hocha la tête puis se tourna vers lui.  
\- Nous souhaitons prendre un bain ce soir, avant le repas.  
Draculea leva un sourcil. _Mmm. Ça ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une requête._ Son ton était serein.  
\- Excellente idée, ma dame, si nous pouvons arriver à l'endroit auquel je pense juste avant la nuit. Il y a une source d'eau vive avec une plage sablée, parfaite pour se baigner.  
Elizabeta parut ébranlée.  
\- Oh non. Se baigner en plein air ? Non, les serviteurs peuvent monter ma baignoire dans la voiture protégée. Mes dames pourront s'en servir après moi.  
\- Baignoire ?  
Les joues d'Elizabeta rosirent.  
\- Ma baignoire. Le grand bassin de cuivre.  
\- Oh, ça. Oui, si je me souviens bien, les serviteurs étaient en train de porter un tel objet. Je leur ai dit de l'enlever du chariot.  
\- **Quoi ?**  
L'exclamation provenait de Lena Abdul et elle baissa promptement la voix.  
\- Je suis désolée, prince Draculea. J'avais veillé à ce que cet objet en particulier soit inclus et je ne... je ne m'attendais pas à un contre-ordre.  
Draculea haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suis plutôt généreux d'autoriser ma fiancée à emporter ce dont elle a besoin pour une vie confortable mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il y a assez de baignoire dans mon château et nous n'avons pas besoin d'un fardeau en plus durant notre voyage. Vous n'avez pas à craindre pour votre modestie, ma dame. La source est bien abritée par des buissons et des arbres. Les femmes peuvent se baigner en premier, puis tout homme qui le désire. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.  
Il se leva, s'essuyant les mains.  
\- Je veux voir le reste de notre groupe avant de repartir.

Maintenant, enfin, Draculea se rendit là où son cœur le poussait à aller. Il déambula parmi le petit groupe de serviteurs qui s'étaient assis sous un autre arbre, à une bonne distance de la bourgeoisie. Tous bondirent sur leurs pieds en le voyant arriver; il n'était pas question de relâcher l'étiquette ici. En effet, les voyageurs les plus humbles auraient été mal à l'aise si Draculea avait semblé trop familier.

Il leur fit une fois encore signe de s'asseoir et ils obéirent. Nicolae resta debout un peu plus longtemps que les autres avant de s'asseoir. Draculea se tint devant lui, baissant les yeux sur lui. La lumière brillante du soleil faisait ressortir des reflets dans ses cheveux luisants, comme la patine d'une aile de corbeau. Draculea essaya de parler formellement mais il y avait une chaleur particulière dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa au garçon.  
\- Comment te portes-tu, Nicolae ?  
Il lança un sourire timide à Draculea dont le cœur s'arrêta de battre un moment.  
\- Je vais bien, Domn. C'est une grande aventure. Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin de l'endroit où je suis né, même lorsque je suis parti vivre avec les frères.  
\- Je suis content que cela te plaise, Nicolae.  
Il jeta un regard au groupe qu'il venait de quitter.  
\- D'autres personne parmi nous ne semblent pas satisfaites de leur état présent.

Nicolae suivit son regard et, comme à son habitude, trouva des excuses pour sa demi-sœur.  
\- Eh bien, Maria Ta, c'est une femme après tout, et une dame. Elles ne sont pas habituées à de telles rigueurs. Pouvons-nous les en blâmer alors que ce sont nous, les hommes, qui les dorlotons et les protégeons contre toutes les rigueurs de la vie ?  
 _Mon garçon, si elle te crachait dessus, tu dirais encore qu'elle voulait seulement te donner à boire._ Draculea s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il remarqua le rougissement des joues du garçon et songea : _Pourvu que ce soit à cause de moi. Pourvu que ce soit ma proximité qui amène le doux sang à ses joues._ À voix haute, il fit :  
\- Je pense que ce soir nous allons camper près d'une source, Nicolae. Tu aimerais te baigner ?  
\- Oh oui ! répondit-il prestement. Domn, ça m'a tellement manqué depuis que je suis retourné au Château Varga. Au monastère, on se baignait toutes les semaines, et plus souvent lorsqu'on avait travaillé dur.  
\- Et tu as arrêté au château ?  
\- Je me lavais avec ma cuve, seigneur.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu ne te baignais pas ?  
\- Ce n'était pas possible dans les environs, sauf dans une mare dans les jardins.  
\- Nicolae, je sais qu'il y avait au moins une baignoire dans le château. On m'a presque disputé pour l'avoir laissée derrière.

Il regarda Draculea, surpris.  
\- Mais ça appartenait à la famille.  
Il sentit une autre bouffée de colère.  
\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'en servir ?  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- J'ai demandé une fois, juste après mon retour. Mon patron m'a dit de me baigner dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux, comme les poulets.  
Draculea sentit une douleur et se rendit compte qu'il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ses paumes. Nicolae ne remarqua rien mais continua à parler :  
\- C'était trop public. Mais...  
Il regarda le sol, rougissant encore plus.  
\- Je dois avouer que par moment je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je devais sentir l'eau pure ruisseler sur mon corps. Tard la nuit, lorsque le château dormait, j'allais souvent à la mare pour me baigner.

L'image surgit dans l'esprit de Draculea : Nicolae, nu sous les rayons de lune, se baignant dans la tranquillité sombre de la mare du jardin. Il savait que cette image le hanterait tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux, au lieu de juste l'imaginer.  
\- Tu auras ton bain ce soir, Nicolae.  
Draculea se leva et appela la compagnie à regagner leurs montures ou leurs places respectives. Il était temps de reprendre le voyage. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à attendre la source avant la tombée de la nuit.

.

 ***NDA***

 _Je suis extrêmement désolée pour ce retard, pour me faire pardonner le Chapitre 19 "_ _ **Ablutions**_ _" sortira ce Week-end ! J'espère que vous aimez encore cette histoire, parce que l'aventure est loin d'être terminé !_


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**  
C'est ma première traduction ! Cette fanfiction m'a profondément marqué *0* Best Story Ever

 **RatingM**  
 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre** : Romance \ Tragédie

 **.**

Chapitre Dix-neuf - **Ablutions**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'an de grâce 1460**

 **Château Varga, Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

C'était le crépuscule lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit dont Draculea avait parlé. Il y avait un bosquet luxuriant d'arbres et de buissons sur cent yards ou plus à partir de la route. Le groupe monta rapidement le campement. La tente des femmes fut installée à l'endroit le plus abrité, sous un grand arbre, avec une autre tente à côté pour Ernestu. Les chariots furent alignés autour d'eux.

\- Vous n'avez pas de tente ? demanda Ernestu à Draculea.  
Le prince haussa les épaules.  
\- Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité d'ajouter un fardeau. J'ai souvent dormi à la belle étoile avec mes hommes : ce ne sera pas trop dur.  
Il se retourna, congédiant l'homme, pour parler à Elizabeta. En indiquant le bosquet, il fit :  
\- Voici votre lieu de baignade, ma dame. Je suis déjà venu avant. C'est petit mais adorable : très propre et très clair, avec des rives de sable plutôt que de boue.  
Elizabeta jeta un regard à Lena puis fit royalement :  
\- Nous attendrons jusqu'au Château Draculea. Je ne vais pas me baigner en plein air comme... comme un barbare.  
\- Comme vous voulez. Quant à moi, je ne vois aucun problème à un peu de barbarisme.  
Ses yeux brillèrent en regardant Lena.  
\- Ou plutôt à de la barbarie. Je vais me baigner plus tard, après le souper. Et en parlant de repas, je vais vérifier sa progression.

Il savait assez bien que le repas progressait rapidement. Le cuisinier de Varga avait enrôlé ses hommes pour chercher du bois et de l'eau, et il était déjà en train de préparer sur deux grands feux plusieurs plats variés dont l'odeur était tentante. Nicolae s'agitait près de lui, amenant des épices et des herbes lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Draculea sourit en voyant le garçon renifler d'un air affamé, tendant légèrement le cou vers le feu où bouillait un chaudron rempli de bonnes choses.  
\- Nicolae.  
Il se tourna vers le prince et Draculea fut satisfait de voir le petit sourire timide.  
\- Mon prince.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, le tournant et lui indiquant les arbres.  
\- Là. C'est là que se trouve la source dont je t'ai parlée. Je vais me baigner ce soir. Tu viendras avec ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
\- Oui, Maria Ta. Je meurs d'envie de sentir l'eau.  
La main de Draculea glissa pour masser le bas de sa nuque. Il n'y avait personne autour et il murmura :  
\- Je meurs d'envie de **te** sentir, Nicu.  
\- Domn.  
La voix de Nicolae était tout aussi basse mais cette fois, il n'était pas bouleversé comme les autres fois où Draculea avait exprimé son désir.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas.  
Draculea continua à masser, observant les yeux du garçon se fermer à moitié.  
\- Je pense que j'ai fait des progrès, Nicu. Cette fois, tu me dis que je ne **devrais** pas, et non que je ne **dois** pas.  
Il secoua gentiment le garçon avant de le relâcher.  
\- Nous verrons.

Ce soir-là, Nicolae mangea à nouveau avec les serviteurs et Draculea mangea avec sa fiancée et son groupe. Il parvint à rester civil mais ce fut dur. Elizabeta se révélait être moins que ce qu'il espérait. Elle ne semblait intéressée que par les ragots et les sujets les plus frivoles. À en juger par ses remarques acérées sur les membres les moins fortunés de son ancienne maison, son apparence douce et gentille cachait quelque chose de plus mordant que ce que Draculea avait soupçonné. Il remarqua que la femme Abdul semblait aggraver cette faute, aiguillonnant subtilement Beta à proférer des quolibets encore plus acides envers les autres. Puis il y avait Ernestu.

Le vieil homme avait suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas essayer d'engager la conversation avec Draculea, mais sa seule présence... non, sa seule **existence** était irritante. Et Draculea ne rata pas la façon dont il observait Nicolae quand il pensait qu'on ne le voyait pas. Durant tout le repas, il jeta des coups d'œil au garçon assis à quelques yards, riant et murmurant avec les gens du commun. _Tu as faim, vieil homme, mais ce n'est pas la nourriture dans ton assiette qui te donne envie. Je sais que tu convoites un morceau plus succulent et délicat. Il est pris, chien. Il est à moi et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. Ton sort est fixé. Tu es mort mais j'ai l'intention de te laisser voir le mariage de ta fille. J'espère juste que tu ne feras rien pour me forcer la main avant que je ne sois prêt._

Quand le repas fut fini, Simion s'approcha de Nicolae.  
\- Mon maître t'ordonne de l'assister durant son bain, Nicolae.  
Ernestu avait traîné dans les parages, attendant une occasion de parler au garçon.  
\- Mais n'êtes-vous pas au service de Draculea ? Pourquoi n'assistez-vous pas votre seigneur ?  
La réponse de Simion fut glaciale. Tout en restant scrupuleusement civile, elle contenait une pointe de menace.  
\- Je sers Draculea et par conséquent je ne remets pas ses ordres en question.  
Il se tourna vers Nicolae.  
\- Viens avec moi, mon garçon.

Simion prit de l'une des voitures deux grands draps doux et ce qui ressemblait à une pierre. Il conduisit Nicolae vers le bosquet.  
\- Mon seigneur se baigne souvent dans un ruisseau ou une source. Son père...  
Simion haussa les épaules.  
\- Le vieux Dracul s'est baigné à sa naissance et à sa mort. Il disait que le bain fragilisait le sang.  
\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, Simion, bien que je sache très bien que ça augmente l'odeur.  
Simion rit de joie. Quand il avait vu le jeune homme brisé qui saignait dans les couloirs inférieurs du Château Varga, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce garçon pouvait cacher un sens impie de l'humour. Oui, ce serait bien pour Draculea. Son maître était parfois trop morose.

Au bord du bosquet, Simion indiqua un étroit sentier qui coupait à travers les buissons et les arbres dissimulateurs.  
\- Suis ce chemin, Nicolae. Il te conduira à la source.  
\- Mais Simion, tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Non, mon garçon. Je reste ici pour surveiller le chemin et détourner ceux qui voudraient fureter.  
En parlant, il regarda le campement. Ernestu s'assit près du feu, les fixant du regard. Simion déposa les linges et la pierre dans les mains de Nicolae.  
\- Apporte-lui cela.  
Nicolae enroula les draps autour de son bras.  
\- Ça, je le comprends assez bien, mais ça...  
Il examina la pierre avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas exactement de la pierre, remarqua-t-il, mais un morceau d'une substance douce, pâle et cireuse. Il la renifla à titre d'expérience, et regarda l'autre homme avec surprise.  
\- Ça sent les fleurs.  
\- Ça s'appelle du _savon_ , Nicolae. C'est plutôt nouveau, seulement la mode dans les cours royales. D'habitude, mon maître ne s'occupe pas des frivolités éphémères de la société mais ça, il l'apprécie.

Nicolae le tourna dans sa main, intrigué.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ?  
\- Tu t'en sers pour te laver.  
Quand il vit le regard de confusion, il poursuivit :  
\- Tu le mouilles. Nicolae, as-tu déjà vu la mousse de la bière quand tu la sers trop vite ?  
Le garçon hocha la tête.  
\- Le savon fait de la mousse comme ça et la mousse nettoie le corps.  
À nouveau, le garçon fixa le savon d'un air de doute. Il ne pouvait pas songer à se laver avec la mousse de la bière. Simion sourit à sa perplexité.  
\- Mon seigneur te montrera. Souviens-toi juste, ça devient très glissant. Va, maintenant.

Nicolae regarda par-dessus Simion, ses yeux s'égarant vers l'endroit où son patron lui rendait son regard. Simion fit doucement :  
\- Ne pense pas à lui, Nicolae.  
\- Mais Simion, c'est mon gardien. Il...  
L'expression de Nicolae devint à nouveau anxieuse et Simion soupira intérieurement.  
\- Il est tolérant à présent mais quand nous retournerons au Château Varga...  
\- Nicolae.  
Simion toucha l'épaule du garçon, détournant son regard.  
\- Enlève-le de ton esprit. Ne pense qu'au prince. Tu peux faire ça ?  
Nicolae hésita puis fit doucement :  
\- Je vais essayer.  
Il se dirigea vers le sentier. Simion se plaça au milieu du chemin, tournant le dos pour faire face au campement.

Les arbres du bosquet poussaient assez près l'un de l'autre, leurs branches s'entrelaçant au-dessus de la tête de Nicolae, de telle sorte qu'il semblait marcher le long d'un étroit tunnel vert. Quand il en sortit pour arriver en plein air, il cligna des yeux. Il faisait brusquement plus clair, presque comme en plein jour, avec les rayons de la grande pleine lune qui se reflétaient sur les eaux de la source.

Draculea était assis sur les rives de sables, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux redressés, regardant les lucioles qui surgissaient de l'herbe toute proche. Quand Nicolae s'approcha, il leva les yeux en souriant et lui désigna l'eau argentée.  
\- Qu'en penses-tu, bibliothécaire ?  
\- C'est superbe, Maria Ta. Si tranquille, comme si nous étions les premiers hommes à nous aventurer ici.  
Il s'approcha lentement de l'endroit où Draculea était assis, son regard balayant la clairière.  
\- Ou comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

Draculea se leva, son long corps se déployant, et regarda le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il tendit la main pou caresser une joue encore douce, pas encore atteinte par la dureté d'une barbe d'homme. Il leva la tête de Nicolae et l'étudia. Les grands yeux en amandes étaient encore plus sombres à la lumière de la lune, des bassins mystérieux.  
\- Oui, Nicolae, qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous sommes seuls au monde en ce moment. Rien n'existe en dehors de cet endroit : ni pays, ni homme ni Dieu. Rien que nous deux.  
Il se pencha vers le garçon. Cette fois, Nicolae ne le repoussa pas. Pour la plus grande joie de Draculea, il ne ferma pas non plus les yeux. Ils restèrent ouverts tandis que leurs bouches se touchaient.

Draculea l'embrassa légèrement au début, attendant de voir sa réaction. Le garçon resta simplement tranquille, son souffle chaud contre les lèvres de Draculea. Vlad posa une main sur le derrière de sa tête, tint son menton de l'autre, et appuya de manière plus insistante.

Avec un soupir, les lèvres de Nicolae s'ouvrirent. Draculea fit courir le bout de sa langue contre elle, puis la fit entrer dans la bouche du garçon, pas très profondément. Nicolae eut un léger rire étouffé. Draculea recula pour le regarder et le garçon sourit.  
\- Ça chatouille.  
Draculea rit, appuyant brièvement sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon, puis le poussa et passa sa chemise par dessus la tête.  
\- Enlève tes habits, Nicolae, et on va se baigner.

Draculea enleva rapidement ses vêtements pour pouvoir regarder Nicolae se déshabiller. Tandis que le prince avait retiré ses habits avec l'insouciance de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper de telles choses, Nicolae plia soigneusement chaque article, les déposant en une pile nette près de ses bottes. Quand ce fut le tour de ses sous-vêtements, il hésita, lança un regard timide à Vlad. Draculea ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, et finalement le garçon retira les sous-vêtements de ses fines hanches.

Avec la faible lumière de la chambre de Simion, la peau de Nicolae avait semblé faite d'or pâle. Maintenant elle était argentée par la lune. Oui, il était fait d'argent et de noir, avec le noir de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Tandis que Draculea regardait, Nicolae posa sa main sur son aine, abritant son sexe des yeux affamés de Draculea. Vlad sourit. La modestie du garçon était attrayante mais il l'en guérirait bien suffisamment tôt.

Vlad se rendit compte que Nicolae lui rendait son regard. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir alors que les yeux du garçon le parcourait. Draculea ne se cacha pas comme Nicolae : il présenta fièrement son corps à l'inspection du garçon. Il n'était pas vaniteux mais il savait qu'il avait un corps désirable. Il fit calmement :  
\- À quoi penses-tu, Nicu ?  
Le garçon cligna des yeux.  
\- Vous avez dit que j'étais beau, Maria Ta.  
\- Oui, Nicolae. Je le pensais vraiment.  
\- Mais mon seigneur, vous...  
Il leva la main vers Draculea. Mais avant de le toucher, il s'arrêtant, se mordant la lèvre.  
\- Vous... Le livre saint nous dit que nous sommes faits à l'image de Dieu. En vous regardant, Domn, je peux vraiment y croire.

Draculea fut tenté d'allonger Nicolae sur le sol de sable et de le prendre, ici et maintenant. Mais non. Le garçon ne le combattrait peut-être pas mais il serait encore effrayé et incertain. Draculea voulait que la première fois où il entrerait en lui ne soit que plaisir. Ils arriveraient au Château Draculea le lendemain, s'ils se dépêchaient. Il pourrait se marier le jour d'après, consommer son mariage rapidement puis tourner toute son attention vers Nicolae.  
\- Viens, Nicolae.  
Le garçon le suivit alors qu'il barbotait dans l'eau, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle atteignit ses hanches.

Nicolae regarda le savon qu'il tenait à la main, puis le présenta à Draculea, le scepticisme évident dans sa voix lorsqu'il fit :  
\- Simion dit qu'on s'en sert pour se laver ?  
\- Tu n'as jamais vu de savon avant, Nicolae ?  
\- Non, Maria Ta.  
Il sourit.  
\- Tu vas adorer ça. Donne-le moi.  
Nicolae lui tendit le morceau et regarda Draculea le plonger dans l'eau puis commencer à le frotter entre ses mains.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent lorsque la mousse blanche recouvrit les mains du prince.  
\- Simion disait vrai. Ça mousse comme de la bière.  
Il prit le savon avec hésitation lorsque Draculea le lui offrit, et imita les gestes du prince. Il fut surpris quand la mousse recouvrit ses propres mains.

\- Maintenant, comme ça.  
Draculea étala la mousse sur son épaule et son torse, et jusqu'à sa taille. Nicolae fit de même. Il eut un grand sourire ravi lorsque ses mains glissèrent et étalèrent la mousse. Ils se passèrent le savon, le frottant sur leurs bras et leurs jambes.

Draculea appela Nicolae. Il posa le savon dans les mains du garçon puis prit ses mains dans les siennes et frotta jusqu'à ce que leurs mains soient recouvertes de blanc et il tourna le dos à Nicolae. Le garçon comprit et commença à nettoyer son dos.

Draculea savoura le contact du garçon tandis que le massage de Nicolae faisait disparaître la tension qui s'était installée dans son dos et ses épaules durant la journée de voyage. Puis Draculea plongea soudainement dans l'eau, baissant la tête. Quand il se redressa, il fit :  
\- À ton tour maintenant.  
Nicolae lui tourna le dos et Draculea frotta à nouveau le savon puis le jeta dans l'herbe. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon puis les fit courir le long de son dos. Nicolae frémit légèrement mais il ne bougea pas. Vlad le lava lentement, appréciant le jeu des muscles sous la peau veloutée. Il se rapprocha du garçon et passa ses bras autour de lui, laissant ses mains se relever.

Il trouva les mamelons de Nicolae et commença à les caresser lentement. Nicolae soupira à nouveau. Il toucha les bras de Draculea mais ne les repoussa pas. Au lieu de ça, ses mains reposèrent légèrement sur les avant-bras de Vlad. Vlad pinça doucement, se penchant pour mordiller la jonction entre la nuque et le cou de son jeune amant.

Draculea se rapprocha encore plus. Nicolae haleta lorsque le membre dur du prince tapa contre ses fesses, et Draculea murmura :  
\- Non, mon doux. Pas ce soir, pas ici. C'est pour plus tard.  
Ses mains glissèrent pour recouvrir le sexe du garçon qui commençait à s'éveiller.  
\- Je veux seulement te toucher maintenant. Détends-toi.  
Il caressa gentiment, ses mains glissant facilement à cause du savon.

Nicolae repoussa ses inquiétudes sur la façon dont l'Église verrait un tel acte et ce que Draculea voudrait de lui plus tard, et il s'autorisa à apprécier cet instant. Il était soutenu par le corps solide derrière lui et les bras puissants autour de lui. Les mains qui touchaient son sexe étaient chaudes, fermes et expérimentées. Bientôt il se poussait contre la ferme poignée.

Draculea s'arrêta dans ses manipulations pour frotter rapidement d'une main les fesses de Nicolae, les recouvrant de savon. Puis il recommença à caresser le membre du garçon et il commença à se frotter contre la douce chair de son arrière-train. Nicolae gémit, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les avant-bras de Vlad lorsqu'il sentit la chair enflammée se glisser dans le creux de sa chair.  
\- Du calme, murmura Draculea. Je te l'ai promis, Nicu. Pas encore.  
Il bougea, savourant la pression étroite des fesses du garçon.  
\- Bientôt, mon petit. Bientôt.

Sentant son orgasme arriver, Nicolae se poussa instinctivement contre l'érection de Draculea. La sensation du membre dur de Draculea glissant contre la tendre peau qui bordait sa fente, se frottant contre le pli qui marquait l'entrée de son rectum, c'était intense. Il jouit, son sperme chatoyant comme du lait à la lumière de la lune et tombant dans l'eau.

Draculea grogna, déplaçant sa prise sur les hanches de Nicolae, et se frotta contre lui de manière dure et rapide. Il devait bouger rapidement parce que la tentation d'empaler le garçon était trop forte. Il jouit en quelques coups, agrippant fort Nicolae et tremblant, étalant sa semence en un jet chaud sur les fesses du garçon.

Il tint Nicolae encore quelques instants, puis prit de l'eau froide pour effacer les traces de leur passion. Il conduisit le garçon aux jambes faibles sur la rive. Puis il prit l'un des linges et l'enroula autour de Nicolae, le séchant tendrement.

Nicolae s'assit dans l'herbe tandis que Vlad se séchait. Le temps qu'il ait fini, le garçon s'était couché sur le côté, légèrement endormi. Draculea l'observa un moment puis le secoua gentiment par l'épaule.  
\- Mm ? murmura Nicolae.  
\- Habille-toi, mon enfant. Tu ne peux pas dormir ici.  
Nicolae s'étira puis regarda Draculea d'un air rêveur.  
\- Vous pourriez dormir avec moi, Domn.  
Draculea sentit son cœur se serrer.  
\- Pas ce soir, mon bichon, mais j'adorerais ça. Nous devons retourner au campement ou bien les langues vont s'agiter.  
\- Oh.  
Nicolae s'assit rapidement, soudain réveillé, et il prit ses vêtements.

Draculea remarqua le rouge qui enflammait les joues du garçon. Il s'était rendu compte de ce que les autres membres du groupe pourraient penser et cela le rendait honteux. Cela attristait Draculea. Il voulait que sa relation avec le garçon soit facile pour Nicolae. _Bien_ , songea-t-il en s'habillant. _Ce sera différent lorsque je l'aurais à la maison et que je me serais débarrassé d'Ernestu. Il verra qu'il est un membre honoré de ma maison. Je lui montrerai qu'il a une place à la cour et dans mon cœur._

 **.**

 ** _NdA_** ******* _Voilà comme promis le chapitre 19 ! Le prochain sortira comme d'habitude le week-end prochain :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre vingt - Vengeance**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

.

Ils arrivèrent au Château Draculea presque au coucher du soleil. Même dans la lumière déclinante, il était facile de voir les préparations frénétiques en cours. Le château avait une ribambelle de serviteurs supplémentaires et d'invités qui étaient arrivés tôt et qui resteraient pour la nuit. Il y avait de la place pour tous : le château Draculea était spacieux et les réserves étaient toujours amples.

Elizabeta essaya de ne pas paraître impressionnée quand on lui montra ses appartements mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher son plaisir. Ils étaient bien placés, spacieux et richement meublés. Une fille lui indiqua en gloussant la porte discrète dans un coin qui menait au petit couloir reliant sa chambre à celle de Draculea. Lena nota avec dépit qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou sur sa porte mais elle devina qu'il y en **avait** un sur la porte de Draculea.

Beta eut enfin son bain, avec Lena qui avait réprimandé plusieurs fois le personnel pour qu'on apporte de l'eau chaude. Elle prit son repas dans sa chambre puisque les amis de Draculea faisaient une petite fête dans la grande salle, un enterrement de vie de garçon - rien de grand puisque le mariage aurait lieu le lendemain.

Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes qu'on pouvait considérer comme ses amis proches et autant d'hommes d'intendance à qui il faisait confiance. Ernestu était inclus. Draculea ne le voulait pas là, mais il ne voyait pas très bien comment il aurait pu l'exclure sans causer un scandale.

Nicolae avait essayé de ne pas venir. Il était timide et à l'idée d'être dans une telle foule d'étrangers (qui seraient vraisemblablement les pires pour boire) il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais Simion lui avait ostensiblement dit que le prince en personne avait requis sa présence, alors il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Le groupe était vivant, mais pas aussi chahuteur que certains. Il y eut de nombreux toasts pour le fiancé puis pour la fiancée, la plupart d'entre eux seulement légèrement obscènes. Nicolae rougissait constamment à cause des commentaires paillards de la compagnie, et le pelotage libre des jeunes filles gloussantes qui les servaient. À un moment donné, il se retrouva avec une jeune fille qui se tortillait sur ses genoux et la salle rugit de rire à cause de son expression stupéfiée.

Draculea n'appréciait pas les festivités comme il l'aurait pu. Il aurait été parfaitement satisfait s'il avait pu avoir Nicolae à ses côtés ou, mieux encore, sur ses genoux. Mais cela aurait été trop indiscret, aussi avait-il permis au garçon de s'asseoir à la moitié de la table, et il gardait un œil sur lui.

Comme il l'avait su, Nicolae attirait l'attention. Sa beauté et sa simple modestie attiraient les membres les plus blasés de la cour de Draculea, mais Simion avait fait savoir à la maisonnée que le nouveau bibliothécaire était spécial pour le prince, et il n'y avait pour l'instant que des spéculations. Peu d'hommes étaient assez stupides pour songer à empiéter sur le territoire de Vlad, l'Empaleur.

Ils existaient, cependant. Ernestu ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du garçon. _Je l'ai eu sous mon toit et je ne l'ai jamais remarqué. Bon sang. J'aurais pu marchander plus avec le prince si j'avais su. Peut-être que quand il se sera fatigué du garçon, je pourrai le récupérer. Oui, je suis sûr que Draculea est un homme aux goûts variés. Il se fatiguera de lui une fois que sa nouveauté commencera à se fâner, et ça ne devrait pas être long. Je pourrai proposer alors de le récupérer. De plus, une fois qu'il aura couché avec ma fille, je ne doute pas qu'elle pourra détourner son intérêt. Il sera trop occupé à concevoir des héritiers._

Nicolae se leva tôt et s'inclina vers le prince.  
\- Prince Draculea, je vous demande la permission d'aller me coucher. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être habitué aux voyages et j'aimerais être en forme pour la cérémonie de demain.  
\- Tu me quittes si vite ?  
Il y a un brin de mélancolie dans le ton de Draculea.

Nicolae répondit avec un parfait sérieux :  
\- Oh non, prince. Ce n'est pas que je souhaite quitter votre présence. C'est juste que cette chair dont Dieu m'a dotée est faible et a besoin de repos.  
\- Va alors. Fais de beaux rêves.  
Vlad le regarda s'en aller, son cœur rempli de désir. Mais il sentit un frisson glacé puis une rage bouillante lorsqu'Ernestu se leva et le suivit dehors. Se retenant de bondir après eux et de battre l'homme à mort devant tous ses invités, il appela Simion.  
\- Simion...  
\- J'ai vu, mon seigneur. Je vais m'en charger.  
\- Éloigne-le juste du garçon, ne fais rien de... permanent. Laisse-moi ça. Je l'attends avec grand plaisir.  
Simion se dépêcha. Il savait où se trouvait la chambre assignée à Nicolae et il commença par là.

Il les retrouva non loin de la grande salle et fut content de les avoir suivis aussi vite. Le changement de comportement du garçon dans les quelques instants où Simion n'était pas là était dramatique. L'enjouement joyeux avait disparu. Il était pâle et ses yeux avaient pris cet éclat terne et alarmant que Simion avait vu après sa correction.

Ernestu tenait le bras du garçon et Simion pouvait voir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair. Il entendit les sifflements du vieil homme en s'approchant d'eux.  
\- ... toujours ton gardien, mon garçon. Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. Je te veux dans ma chambre dans une heure. Et pas avec ta fausse modestie. Je sais ce que tu as fait avec le prince. Je ne suis pas idiot.  
 _Ça_ , songea Simion, _ça reste vraiment à voir._  
\- Nicolae, te voilà.  
Les deux têtes sursautèrent vers Simion. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Nicolae et une étincelle de rage dans ceux de Varga. Simion s'arrêta près d'eux et inclina la tête vers Varga.  
\- Je vous remercie de l'avoir arrêté, Domn. Le prince a demandé à ce que le garçon reste dans ma chambre, puisqu'on a grand besoin de celle qu'on lui avait donnée. Viens, Nicolae.  
Il toucha le bras du garçon, lançant un regard dur à Varga. Avec réticence, l'autre homme relâcha sa prise.  
\- Si vous avez besoin d'un intendant, Varga, il y a plein de serviteurs dans la salle.

Simion pouvait sentir le garçon trembler pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. Quand ils furent hors de vue, il fit doucement :  
\- Il t'a fait du mal, mon garçon ?  
\- Non.  
Il se frotta le bras.  
\- Pas vraiment, pas à mon corps.  
Il grimaça et Simion se demanda ce qui avait été dit avant qu'il n'arrive. Étant donné les propensions et la nature brutale d'Ernestu, il pouvait très bien imaginer.

Simion l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans les quartiers domestiques, comme Nicolae l'aurait imaginé. Il était vrai qu'elle était petite et simple mais ce n'était pas la chambre d'un serviteur. Simion alluma une lampe pour lui et désigna le lit.  
\- Tu devrais dormir, Nicolae. Je doute que ce sac de pus ose venir ici mais il y a un verrou sur la porte. Je dois retourner auprès du prince et je dormirai dans sa chambre ce soir.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.  
\- Tu vas rester ici. Tu n'iras **pas** chez Ernestu, peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit ou ce dont il t'a menacé.

Nicolae s'assit sur le lit, couvrant son visage avec ses mains.  
\- Il... si je le mets en colère, Simion...  
\- Nicolae, ne t'en fais pas.  
Il caressa les doux cheveux du garçon.  
\- Tu es sous la protection du prince Vlad Tepes Draculea. Personne ne peut te faire du mal et rester en vie tant qu'il prolonge son patronage. Verrouille la porte après moi.  
Simion partit, tendant l'oreille dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le verrou se mettre en place. Puis il alla faire son rapport à Draculea et planter un autre clou dans le cercueil d'Ernestu Varga.

Nicolae s'allongea dans le lit, engourdi. Toute sa joie de la veille s'était enfuie avec les rudes caresses d'Ernestu et ses viles exigences. Il s'était montré graphique sur ce qu'il attendait de Nicolae et le garçon avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas hurler.  
\- Tant qu'il prolonge son patronage, murmura-t-il.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.  
\- Sainte Vierge, que ferai-je une fois de retour à la maison ?  
Si Draculea avait connu la profondeur du désespoir de Nicolae, Varga n'aurait pas vu le jour se lever.

La seule chose qui permit à Draculea de dormi, ce fut le fait qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir débarrasser le monde de Varga. Cela devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que son futur beau-père commence son voyage de retour mais Vlad avait décidé d'infliger une petite punition avant ça.

Le château se réveilla tôt le jour des noces. Les serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens pour le nettoyage et les décorations de dernière minute. La cuisine avait plus de travail que durant toutes les fêtes combinées de l'année. Les serviteurs d'un rang supérieur devenaient presque fous à cause des invités qui leur demandaient de l'aide pour s'habiller ou bien des retouches de dernières minutes aux coiffures et aux vêtements.

Simion livra les nouveaux habits de Nicolae avant la cérémonie. Le garçon en resta sans voix devant les atours. Tout était de la soie la plus douce et la plus lisse. Le pantalon moulant était noir et la chemise élégante était d'un riche rouge vin qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et le noir de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Il y avait de nouvelles chaussures d'un cuir si souple que c'était comme une caresse.  
\- Je vais les accepter, Simion, parce que je ne veux pas faire honte à Beta pour son mariage. Mais vraiment, je ne peux pas continuer à accepter des choses de la part du prince alors que je ne pourrai jamais le rembourser.  
Simion soupira.  
\- Nicolae, tu n'as pas encore compris que nul remboursement n'est attendu ou voulu ? Draculea se réjouit de pouvoir t'offrir des choses. Ça lui plaît. Tu lui refuserais cela ?  
Nicolae rougit.  
\- Je ne suis pas ingrat, Simion. C'est juste que... C'est dur de voir que je n'ai rien à lui donner en retour alors qu'il s'est montré si bon pour moi.

Simion le regard s'habiller un moment avant de partir en secouant la tête. Le garçon ne réalisait vraiment pas le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Draculea. S'il le voulait, il pouvait soutirer des richesses, des vêtements et des titres à son seigneur. Mais ce n'était pas dans la nature de Nicolae et c'était en partie ce qui séduisait Draculea. Le garçon ne pensait jamais à lui-même ou à son ascension possible. Il était incroyablement différent de sa demi-sœur.

Finalement, le moment fixé fut proche. La grande salle se remplit d'invités car la chapelle était trop petite pour la foule rassemblée. L'archevêque du diocèse attendait au bout de la salle, prêt à unir le couple dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Il ne manquait que la future mariée et ses servantes qui attendaient anxieusement à l'étage, dans la chambre de Beta.

Comme le moment approchait, Draculea, dans de magnifiques vêtements de cour d'un bleu si sombre qu'il en était presque noir, murmura quelque chose à Simion. Il envoya un regard énigmatique à Varga qui se tenait au premier rang de la foule, puis il se rendit dans une petite pièce sur le côté.

Simion se dirigea vers Varga.  
\- Mon prince a une question urgente à traiter avec vous avant que la cérémonie ne commence, Domn. Il vous demande de le rejoindre.  
Varga, gonflé d'importance, suivit Simion dans la pièce adjacente et y entra. Simion ferma la porte puis se plaça devant, les bras croisés. Le message était clair : les affaires du prince avec Varga, quelles qu'elles soient, ne devaient pas être interrompues.

Dans la chambre privée, Ernestu s'approcha de Draculea en souriant.  
\- Vous vouliez me voir, prince ?  
Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit l'expression froide de Draculea  
\- Non, Varga, je ne souhaite **pas** vous voir. Cela me ferait le plus grand plaisir si je n'avais plus jamais à poser les yeux sur vous mais il y a une affaire que nous devons régler avant que le mariage ne puisse avoir lieu

Ernestu sentit un frisson d'appréhension. Rien ne devait empêcher ce mariage. Il était préparer à tout faire, même tuer, pour qu'il ait lieu.  
\- De quoi s'agit-il, prince Draculea ? Un problème légal ? Dois-je convoquer les avocats ? Un prêtre ?  
Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec la loi ou la religion. La justice cependant... Oui, cela a à voir avec la justice.  
\- Je... ne comprends pas, prince.  
\- Quel punition jugez-vous adaptée pour un homme qui coucherait avec son propre fils ?

Ernestu vacilla, le sang quittant sa tête d'un coup soudain et vertigineux.  
\- Domn, je ne sais pas ce que ce bâtard vous a dit...  
Peut-être que si Ernestu n'avait pas été à portée de main, Vlad n'aurait pas réagi aussi rapidement. Mais l'homme était à proximité. Draculea se déchaîna, sa main bougeant avant même qu'il n'ait formé l'intention de frapper. Ernestu chancela en arrière, saisissant son visage à cause de la frappe retentissante faite avec la main ouverte. Il aurait très certainement sombré dans l'inconscience si Draculea avait choisi de le frapper avec son poing mais c'était aussi humiliant que douloureux. Cela montrait du mépris. Draculea ne daignait pas utiliser toutes ses forces.

La voix de Draculea était mordante.  
\- Votre **fils** ne m'a rien dit, chien. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ses implorations pour voir ce qui se passait.  
\- Domn, je le jure, je n'ai jamais _touché_ le garçon !  
\- Sauf pour le frapper ?  
Ernestu ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour se défendre.  
\- Vous avez tenté de le mettre de force dans mon lit, Varga. D'après vous, j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'un proxénète ?  
\- Domn, je voulais juste...  
\- Silence. Je préfère des compagnons de lit consentants, Varga. Et même si je suis tenté d'en prendre un qui est réticent, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Désirer votre propre chair, m'insultant en le forçant bassement... Ces offenses sont déjà assez graves, mais vous les avez ensuite aggravées.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'ai-je fait, Maria Ta ?  
\- Nicolae est **à moi** , Varga. Vous le savez. Vous l'avez su depuis que le contrat de mariage a été fait et **pourtant** vous le convoitez. Hier soir, vous lui auriez donné l'ordre d'aller dans votre lit si je n'avais pas envoyé Simion après vous.  
\- Seigneur, je...  
\- **_Tu le nies ?_**

Varga émit un galimatias de son mais ne put dire quelque chose de sensé. Finalement il secoua la tête en silence, tombant à genoux. Il était certain qu'il allait mourir. Draculea allait le tuer, abandonner son corps dans cette petite pièce obscure et irait épouser sa fille dans la grande salle pendant que son sang refroidirait.

Draculea franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de l'homme à terre et il le domina. Varga leva les yeux vers lui, le visage terreux, et il parvint à gémir :  
\- Grand prince, je vous en prie. Ne me tuez pas. Pitié.  
Draculea l'étudia froidement, sa fine bouche tordue en un sourire de dédain. Enfin il fit :  
\- Je ne vais pas maudire le jour de mes noces en répandant du sang. Mais tu vas effectuer un acte de contrition, Ernestu.  
\- Oui, Domn, oui ! bredouilla-t-il de soulagement. Tout ce que vous voulez ! Des rosaires ? Je peux dire plusieurs rosaires. Ou bien un nouveau vitrail pour votre chapelle ? J'engagerai les meilleurs artisans.  
L'expression de Draculea devenait de plus en plus froide.  
\- Ou un pèlerinage ! Je visiterai tous les lieux saints de notre pays si vous pouviez juste m'épargner... et... et épouser mon Elizabeta.  
\- Tu le veux tellement, hein, Varga ? Très bien. Une action épargnera ta vie aujourd'hui et assurera le mariage.  
\- Tout !  
Et Varga était sûr qu'il le **pensait** vraiment. Il en était sûr jusqu'à ce que Draculea commence à défaire sa ceinture.  
\- Prince Draculea ? Vous... ne voulez pas dire...  
\- Tu voulais bien prostituer le garçon pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Tu dois alors être d'accord maintenant pour effectuer toi-même les mêmes tâches.  
Draculea avait sorti son sexe et il le caressait rudement.  
\- Ne pense pas que je vais apprécier ça, Varga. Tu me dégoûtes. Mais tu vas apprendre que quand je décide de faire quelque chose, rien ne m'en empêche. Ni Dieu, ni le Diable, ni même ma propre chair mortelle.  
\- Mais Domn, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment vouloir cela.  
\- Si tu ne bois pas ma semence, Varga, je vais sortir de cette pièce et renvoyer l'assemblée. Tu peux reprendre ta fille et voir si tu pourras encore lui trouver un mari décent une fois que je l'aurai rejetée.  
Par ses massages, le membre de Draculea était à moitié érigé. Il le poussa alors vers Ernestu.  
\- C'est ton choix.  
En tremblant, Ernestu leva la main vers Draculea, seulement pour que sa main se fasse frappée.  
\- Tu ne me toucheras qu'avec ta bouche de menteur, ordure.

Ernestu se pencha en avant et Draculea ferma les yeux en sentant le premier râpement sec de sa langue. Il voulut reculer mais se retint. Il s'était résolu à le faire. C'était la chose la plus humiliante à laquelle il avait pensée, sauf une autre. _Et je le tuerai plutôt que de le baiser._ Il n'y avait pas de désir dans cet acte, seulement de la haine et de la rage. Une fois qu'il serait excité, ce serait suffisamment pour le conduire jusqu'au bout mais il se demandait si Ernestu pourrait lui donner assez de stimulation physique pour que son corps surmonte la répulsion de son esprit.

Draculea tourna ses pensées vers Nicolae. Il n'allait pas imaginer que c'était son bien-aimé qui accomplissait cet acte : ce serait comme un sacrilège. Mais il allait penser à lui, contempler sa beauté et sa bonté. Cela n'arriva pas rapidement. Les invités commençaient à murmurer et à s'agiter dans la grande salle pendant qu'Ernestu léchait et suçait désespérément le membre réticent de Draculea. Mais finalement la pensée de Nicolae fit marcher le reste.

Vlad imagina le garçon niché dans son grand lit à l'étage : en sécurité, chaud et finalement heureux. Il s'imagina en train de se glisser sous les draps et de serrer le corps long et docile contre lui, sentant le membre du garçon se réveiller contre le sien tandis qu'il l'embrasserait.

Il fut un peu surpris d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir qu'il était complètement érigé. Mais c'était une bonne chose. Maintenant la punition pourrait avoir lieu. Il saisit les cheveux d'Ernestu, enfonçant durement ses mains.  
\- Ouvre la bouche, fils de pute. Et fais attention à tes dents si tu ne veux pas que je te torde le cou.  
Ernestu obéit et s'étouffa presque lorsque le prince s'enfonça rudement dans sa bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de récupérer. Draculea sortit son sexe puis l'enfonça à nouveau, durement. Cette fois, il réussit à se forcer dans la gorge d'Ernestu, meurtrissant et déchirant même le tendre tissu. L'homme gémit autour de la chair qui l'étouffait et Draculea commença à violer sa bouche avec des coups courts et vicieux.  
\- Tu te souviendras de ça, Varga, grogna-t-il. Tu t'en souviendras aussi longtemps que tu vivras. Ça, fit-il en saisissant le crâne d'Ernestu et en s'enfonçant en lui, c'est ce que tu aurais fait à mon Nicu. Ça ou pire. Tu aimes ça ? Ça te donne du plaisir ?

Ernestu gémit de douleur et de soumission, et les vibrations furent une stimulation supplémentaire. Draculea fut un peu estomaqué de voir que son sexe pouvait prendre tant de plaisir avec quelqu'un comme Ernestu, mais il se rendit compte que c'était plus sa colère que son désir qui enfonçait son membre envahissant dans la gorge de l'homme qu'il haïssait.

Son orgasme approcha enfin. Il bloqua son sexe profondément en Ernestu, tenant son visage contre son corps et ordonna :  
\- Avale, chien ! Chaque goutte que tu auras manquée te vaudra un coup.  
Il ferma les yeux tandis que son premier orgasme sans joie l'envahit. Alors que son sperme jaillissait dans la gorge frénétique, tout ce qu'il ressentait en plus de l'orgasme physique, c'était un triomphe amer.

Ce fut finalement fait. Il se libéra, poussant Ernestu qui tomba à terre. Tandis que l'autre homme vomissait et gémissait, Draculea se rendit devant une bassine et se nettoya, pressé d'enlever de son corps la salive et le sang de l'homme. Quand il eut fini, il referma son pantalon, humecta un linge puis retourna près d'Ernestu qui était affalé à terre, pris de haut-le-cœur. Il lui jeta le linge et fit, sa voix sans aucune émotion :  
\- Nettoie-toi.  
Ernestu s'assit, essuyant son visage et sa bouche. Il gémit en voyant le sang sur le linge.  
\- Ce sera guéri dans quelques jours, mais je te conseille de ne pas boire d'alcool. Ce serait comme du plomb fondu sur les endroits sensibles. Lève-toi. Il est temps de voir ta fille se marier. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, vieil homme. Ta fille sera une princesse. Tes petits-enfants seront de sang royal.

Avec les lèvres meurtries, la gorge déchirée et sensible, et le goût amer du sperme de Draculea et de son propre vomis dans la bouche, Ernestu suivit le prince dans la grande salle et prit sa place à la tête de la foule. Ceux qui le dévisagèrent en conclurent que le prince Draculea avait établi sa loi sur l'homme. Comment expliquer autrement son visage pâle et son regard terrifié ?

.  
*** **NdT** : Beurk... Je dois avouée que la fin de ce chapitre m'a toujours laisser perplexe xD Vlad a une façon unique d'établir sa loi.


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre vingt-et-un - Mariage**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **Plus tard le même jour**

.

Draculea quitta la pièce adjacente et pris sa place devant l'archevêque. Simion se plaça derrière lui. Au signe de tête du prince, il fit un geste au valet de pied qui se dépêcha de venir du couloir. Il monta en courant les grands escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'Elizabeta et il leur annonça qu'il était temps.

Un petit groupe de musiciens jouaient de la flûte, du luth et de la guitare tandis que les dames descendaient lentement le grand escalier. Tandis qu'Elizabeta avançait le long de la salle, marchant à un rythme lent et seigneurial, il y eut des murmures admiratifs dans la foule. Elle était vraiment belle dans sa robe de velours bleu ciel. Quand elle se tint à côté de son fiancé, on murmura qu'elle ressemblait au ciel du matin et lui au ciel de minuit.

Nicolae regarda Beta passer, prêt à lui offrir un sourire d'amour et d'encouragement, mais ses yeux glissèrent sur lui pour se hâter sur le prêtre au bout de la salle. Nicolae sentit un petit pincement au cœur mais il se dit que bien sûr son esprit était ailleurs. C'était le jour le plus important de sa vie.

Et tandis que sa demi-sœur se tenait à côté de Draculea et que le prince prit son bras, un sentiment étrange balaya Nicolae. Il se sentait soudain... désespéré. _Il se marie avec elle_ , songea-t-il. Et il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour Beta qui se liait pour le reste de sa vie à un homme qui était connu pour être dur et parfois cruel. Il se sentait triste parce que Draculea l'épousait.

 _Ils seront mari et femme, pour toujours. Il va la tenir, la toucher, l'embrasser. Comme il l'a fait..._ Nicolae dut baisser la tête, pressant brièvement sa main sur des yeux qui le piquaient soudain. _Comme il l'a fait avec moi. Stupide Nicolae. Tu savais que ce jour allait arriver, pourquoi ne t'y es-tu pas préparé ?_

Le garçon inspira en tremblant et cela ressemblait dangereusement à un sanglot. Les gens près de lui le regardèrent curieusement. Oh oui, c'était un parent de la mariée, n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'était doux de sa part d'être si ému à son mariage.

 _Je ne vais pas faire de scène. Je ne vais pas l'embarrasser devant tous ces gens._ Nicolae leva la tête, baissant la main, et réussit à sourire. Toute l'attention revint aux futurs mariés, là où elle aurait dû être.

L'archevêque prononça les mots de la cérémonie, les entonnant avec gravité. Il parla de devoir, de fidélité et d'honneur. Il ne parla pas d'amour. À la fin du rite, Draculea glissa au doigt d'Elizabeta l'anneau traditionnel de mariage de la famille Dracul. Puis, en se tenant les mains, ils firent face à la foule et l'archevêque les présenta pour la première fois comme mari et femme.

Quand il sourit à la foule qui applaudissait et se réjouissait, les yeux de Draculea recherchèrent Nicolae. Il trouva le garçon parmi les nobles de moindre rang. Nicolae ne criait pas et n'applaudissait pas comme le reste des gens. Il se tenait tranquille, regardant le couple à l'autel. Son visage paraissait tendu mais quand Draculea leva les sourcils en question, le garçon sourit faiblement en hochant la tête, et Vlad se détendit. Il savait que Nicolae était assez romantique pour croire qu'un mariage devait être fait par amour, et il s'inquiétait des objections du garçon sur le fait que sa demi-sœur bien-aimée se lançait dans une union arrangée.

Les invités migrèrent vers les côtés et les serviteurs se ruèrent pour mettre les tables puis les charger de nourriture. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le fête batte son plein. La cérémonie s'était finie presque à midi et la fête dura jusqu'au soir.

En dehors du château, les serviteurs de Draculea dont on n'avait pas besoin pour aider, les paysans locaux et les gens de la ville avaient leur propre fête. Beaucoup de boisson circula entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur du château et il y aurait plus d'un bébé qui naîtrait neuf mois après le mariage du prince.

Le repas semblait durer éternellement. Chaque homme et femme qui avait la moindre prétention de raffinement voulait porter un toast au couple, et Draculea et Elizabeta les reçurent gracieusement. Finalement, Beta vit un jeune noble familier se lever et tenir un verre.  
\- À la princesse et au prince Draculea, les meilleurs de leurs genres. Puisse Dieu vous accorder à tous deux une longue vie, une bonne santé et l'amour que vous méritez tous les deux.  
La voix était familière et Beta reconnut finalement Nicolae.  
\- Nicu, tu bois du vin ?  
Sa voix était taquine.

Il inclina la tête.  
\- Pour vous faire honneur, ma dame. Et mon prince.  
Nicolae releva la tête et vida le verre comme un buveur chevronné, et des gens à table applaudirent. Tandis qu'il se rassit, Draculea vit l'un des jeunes nobles faire un geste à un serviteur qui remplit rapidement le verre de Nicolae. Le garçon le regarda d'un air presque perplexe puis il le sirota.

Draculea se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était du genre de Nicolae de boire à une fête. Mais quelqu'un se levait pour le prochain toast et il devait faire au moins semblant d'écouter. Il observa Nicolae pendant le reste de la fête. Les hommes à côté de lui continuaient à remplir son verre et il buvait régulièrement. Mais il ne semblait pas s'égayer. Le sourire qu'il avait offert avec le toast avait disparu et il semblait presque mélancolique.

Enfin, quand la nuit ne fut pas trop avancée, Draculea se leva, prenant la main de Beta et l'aidant à se lever. Il s'inclina devant l'assemblée debout et fit :  
\- Nous vous remercions de votre présence et de vos bons souhaits. Si seule une petite partie des bonnes choses que vous nous avez souhaitées se produit, nous serons en effet bénis.  
Il s'inclina et Elizabeta fit une gracieuse révérence, puis ils partirent.

Quelques invités partirent pour aller dans la cour et les écuries, là où des chevaux et des voitures les attendaient pour les ramener chez eux. D'autres allaient rester pour la nuit au Château Draculea. La plupart d'entre eux soit se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres, soit sortirent pour rechercher des amusements plus frais et terre-à-terre parmi les paysans locaux.

Le château devint calme. Bientôt, les seuls encore actifs étaient quelques serviteurs qui nettoyaient les restes de la fête, et une poignée de jeunes nobles plus libertins. Ils se réunirent devant la grande cheminée de la salle, celle où on aurait pu aisément rôtir un bœuf entier. Ils se distrayaient en rendant ivre le nouveau favori du prince.

Ils murmurèrent et rirent ensemble quand l'un d'eux remplit son verre, assurant au garçon que le vin avait été coupé avec de l'eau et qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour faire tourner la tête à un enfant. Ils regardèrent Nicolae avec des yeux spéculateurs et évaluateurs, et plus d'un se demanda si le prince voudrait bien partager une fois que la première vague d'engouement se serait épuisée.

Il était plutôt délicieux, ils étaient tous d'accord, mais il semblait si triste. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait aussi triste ? Il était jeune, désirable, et le mignon d'un homme riche et puissant. Sa vie était bonne.

Nicolae but. Il trouvait que le goût devenait plus tolérable au fil de la soirée. D'après ses propres observations et ses discussions avec les frères, il savait que les hommes buvaient pour être joyeux et noyer leurs chagrins. Nicolae n'était pas complètement sûr de ses propres raisons de se livrer à l'alcool ce soir. Il savait juste qu'aucun des deux buts n'avait été atteint.

Ernestu, Simion, Stefan et l'avocat d'Ernestu passèrent devant le petit groupe de fêtards pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Nicolae les regarda passer et fit :  
\- Ils marchent si gravement, comme s'ils allaient accomplir quelque acte solennel.  
Il y eut beaucoup de coups de coude et des sourires parmi les autres jeunes gens. L'un fit :  
\- Ne sais-tu pas où ils vont, bibliothécaire ?  
Nicolae secoua la tête.  
\- C'est la nuit de noces du prince. Ils vont assister à la consommation de l'union.  
Quand les yeux de Nicolae s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, il rit :  
\- Non, non. Ils ne vont pas regarder l'acte lui-même. Bien que ce serait sans nul doute un amusement dont on se souviendrait.  
Un rire d'agrément accueillit ses paroles.

Apprécient la confusion et l'embarras de Nicolae, le jeune seigneur se pencha vers lui, posant une main sur ses genoux et confiant :  
\- Tu comprends, pas vrai ? Ils doivent s'assurer que la fille est pure et que le devoir conjugal est accompli. Il ne doit y avoir aucun doute que tous les efforts sont faits pour avoir un héritier légitime. Ainsi ils attendent dans le couloir devant la chambre conjugale. Quand le mariage sera consommé, le prince leur présentera un gage pour prouver qu'il a été le premier à...  
Il constata l'expression effarée de Nicolae et eut un peu pitié du garçon.  
\- ... à s'être uni avec elle.  
\- Un gage ?  
La voix de Nicolae était choquée.  
\- Quel gage ?  
\- Hé bien, un linge taché de son sang de vierge et sa semence. Toutes les femmes honnêtes saignent à leur nuit de noces.  
\- Et d'autres pas aussi honnêtes, intervint un autre jeune. Il y a toutes sortes de subterfuges auxquels elles peuvent faire appel si elles ont été jouer avant le mariage. Une petite éponge baignée dans du sang d'animal a sauvé l'honneur de plus d'une fille.  
\- Et j'ai entendu dire, fit un autre, que certaines sages-femmes sans scrupule vont jusqu'à recoudre les plus courageuses pour qu'elles soient vraiment **déchirées** lorsque leurs époux vont en elles pour la première fois.

Simion revint dans la salle. Regardant autour de lui, il repéra Nicolae et se dirigea vers lui. Il regarda ostensiblement la main sur la jambe de Nicolae puis posa un regard dur sur le jeune homme qui possédait le membre offensant. Il le retira hâtivement. Nicolae ne remarqua pas leur échange silencieux et fut surpris lorsque Simion lui parla.  
\- Nicolae, tu en as eu assez. Tu n'es pas habitué à l'alcool et ta tête et ton estomac vont te le reprocher demain si tu continues.  
Il posa le verre.  
\- Oui, Simion.  
\- Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre. _Ta_ chambre.  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
Il se leva, vacillant légèrement, et Simion le prit par le coude.

Le conduisant quelques pas plus loin, il fit doucement :  
\- Dis bonne nuit, Nicolae. Je ne pense pas que le prince sera long avec sa nouvelle épouse.  
Il lança un regard scrutateur dans les yeux du garçon. _Que dois-je lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que le prince a dit ? Mon seigneur lui a sûrement expliqué des choses maintenant._  
\- Tu comprends ?  
Nicolae acquiesça et Simion pressa brièvement son bras avant de rejoindre le petit groupe qui attendait en dehors de la chambre d'Elizabeta.

Après que Simion fut parti, Nicolae resta un moment debout, songeant les yeux fermés. Le prince rejoindrait Elizabeta et après ça... _Après ça, il n'y aura plus de place pour moi dans sa vie._

Il se souvint des mains de Draculea sur son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa gorge, l'urgence brûlante de sa voix quand il lui murmurait. Il se souvint du choc lorsque la chair durcie du prince avait glissé dans le creux de ses fesses et l'éclair tremblant de plaisir lorsqu'elle avait frôlé le petit pli qui marquait l'entrée de son corps. À ce moment-là, Nicolae avait eu une envie effroyable de se pousser en arrière. Il avait sentit un vide douloureuse que seul Draculea pouvait remplir. Et même Draculea le lui avait promis. _Pas maintenant. Bientôt_ , avait-il dit. Mais à présent...

Demain ou le jour d'après, il devrait retourner au Château Varga. Il savait qu'Ernestu n'attendrait pas de rentrer pour prendre ce qu'il voulait. Dès la première nuit sur la route, il appellerait le garçon dans sa tente. Nicolae frémit en contemplant ce qui se passerait. À l'idée des mains d'Ernestu, grassouillettes mais encore dures et douloureuses, se baladant sur son corps comme celles de Vlad, il en était malade.  
\- Bibliothécaire !  
Nicolae se retourna et vit les jeunes hommes le regarder. L'un d'eux lui fit signe.  
\- Viens t'asseoir.  
Nicolae secoua la tête.  
\- Je dois y aller.  
\- Tu ne vas certainement pas retrouver ton lit si tôt ? Ton lit _solitaire_.  
Il y eut des rires à son ton suggestif.

Nicolae secoua à nouveau la tête et répéta doucement :  
\- Je dois y aller.  
Dans sa chambre, il se dévêtit des atours du mariages puis prit les vêtements simples dans lesquels il avait voyagé, se murmurant :  
\- Je dois y aller. Je le **dois**.

À l'étage, Simion se rendit dans la chambre de Draculea, ignorant les trois autres hommes agglutinés devant la chambre conjugale. Draculea était dans une simple chemise de nuit noire, faisant les cent pas. Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience et Simion savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour la femme qui l'attendait à l'autre bout du couloir privé. Il s'arrêta lorsque son serviteur entra et fit :  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Comme vous le pensiez, mon seigneur. Les jeunes seigneurs s'amusaient à le rendre ivre. Je ne pense pas que cela serait allé plus loin cependant. Ils ont plus d'esprit que certains des leurs plus âgés. Je l'ai renvoyé dans sa chambre.

Draculea fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est peut-être tout aussi bien s'il a bu un peu. Ça le détendra plus.  
Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser en quoi c'était une bonne chose. Même la défloration la plus gentille et patiente pouvait être... inconfortable.  
\- C'est bien que j'aille d'abord avec Elizabeta, comme ça, je pourrai me retenir plus longtemps avec Nicolae.  
\- Dans combien de temps dois-je vous l'amener après que vous soyez revenu ?  
Draculea réfléchit.  
\- Une heure. Donne le temps à ces vieux fous de regagner leurs chambres et de s'y installer. Je ne voudrais pas que le garçon soit embarrassé si on le voyait venir à moi trop tôt après mes vœux.  
Il marcha vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir privé. Posant la main sur la clenche, il s'arrêta en soupirant.  
\- Bien, je pense que j'ai fait un mauvais marché avec Beta, Simion. La seule bonne chose de ce mariage, je le crains, c'est que cela m'a apporté Nicolae.  
Il sourit.  
\- Mais c'est une **très** bonne chose.  
Simion sortit rejoindre les autres dans le couloir tandis que Draculea entrait dans le petit couloir.

Il y avait des bougies qui brûlaient dans des appliques murales, laissées par des serviteurs efficaces. Il n'y avait pas de risque d'incendies ici puisque les murs étaient de pierre, sans lambris, tapisseries ou tapis. Draculea parcourut la courte distance qui menait à la chambre de son épouse puis s'arrêta.

À présent que le moment était venu, l'idée était sale. Oh, pas dégoûtante comme l'avait été sa rencontre avec Ernestu, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait ou dont il avait besoin. Pourtant cela devait être fait. La coutume devait être satisfaite, même s'il ne l'était pas.

 _Mieux vaut en finir le plus vite possible_ , songea-t-il. _Si elle est comme les autres de son rang, la fille ne saura pas comment faire plaisir à un homme et elle se moquera de l'apprendre._

Draculea tendit la main et prit son sexe à travers la chemise. Il était dormant et il soupira à nouveau. Il se caressa un peu mais il y avait peu de réponse. Il le fixa d'un air contrit en murmurant :  
\- Si timide ?  
Quelques caresses supplémentaires produisirent un peu plus de réponse, seulement un très léger durcissement. _Oui, je sais. Tu es réticent. Mais pense à ce que nous aurons quand ce devoir sera fini. Pense à Nicolae._

Il le fit, se souvenant du goût de la peau du garçon et de l'effleurement de ses doux cheveux contre les joues de Draculea lorsqu'il s'était penché contre lui en toute confiance à la source. Son sexe commença à se remplir de sang tandis qu'il le caressait gentiment, imaginant que c'étaient les mains de Nicolae sur sa chair durcissante. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait eu que ces brèves caresses droguées durant la première nuit puis le bain hésitant pendant le voyage, mais maintenant... _Maintenant il va m'aimer. Il n'aura pas peur et il va me toucher et se donner à moi._

La main de Draculea bougea plus vite. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était complètement érigé, son sexe pressé formant une tente sur le devant de sa chemise et laissant une tache humide sur le vêtement. _Maintenant nous sommes prêts._

Il entra dans la chambre. Elle était faiblement éclairée par un bon feu et quelques bougies. Il n'y avait personne sauf son épouse, ses demoiselles l'ayant préparée puis étant parties. Lena s'était attardée en dernier, lui donnant un bref baiser passionné quand les autres furent parties, en disant :  
\- _Courage, ma biche ! Ce n'est qu'un homme alors ça ne durera pas longtemps. Quand il aura terminé, dis-lui que tu es épuisée et demande lui l'autorisation de rester seule cette première nuit. Je viendrai à toi..._  
Elle caressa un petit sein.  
\- _... et je panserai tes plaies._  
Ainsi Lena augmentait la crainte de Beta pour l'acte à venir tandis qu'elle se positionnait comme consolatrice.

Elizabeta était allongée dans son grand lit, vêtue de la robe qui avait attendu cette nuit depuis qu'elle était une petite fille. Ses demoiselles et elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à coudre et à broder des ornements délicats pour son mariage. C'était vraiment dommage que personne ne les appréciait vraiment. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été noués en une tresse épaisse qui pendait sur ses épaules. Elle regarda son nouvel époux approcher, ses yeux noirs immenses. _Comme ceux de Nicu_ , songea Draculea. _Mais pas comem ça. Ses yeux à lui sont chaleureux lorsqu'ils me regardent._

Il se tint près de lit.  
\- Ma dame. tes-vous prête ?  
Elizabeta s'assit bien droit et fit d'un ton pincé :  
\- Je me suis préparée à faire mon devoir, mon seigneur.  
Draculea sourit d'un air contrit.  
\- Mon enfant, j'ai vu des hommes aller à l'échafaud avec plus de bonne volonté.  
Il tira légèrement sur sa natte.  
\- Je ne peux pas te promettre beaucoup de plaisir. Mais je serai aussi gentil que je le peux et aussi rapide que possible.

Elizabeta baissa les yeux.  
\- Je vous remercie, mon seigneur. Je vous avoue que je suis plus qu'un peu inquiète.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ?  
Ce n'était pas surprenant que des femmes ayant l'âge tendre d'Elizabeta et son rang soient totalement ignorantes au sujet du sexe.

Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Ma bonne m'en a parlé il y a quelques temps. Cela semble...  
Sa voix s'estompa et elle fit la grimace.  
\- C'est d'Abdul dont tu parles ?  
Beta acquiesça à nouveau.  
\- Oui, je peux très bien imaginer.  
Draculea passa la chemise au-dessus de sa tête et la jeta au pied du lit.

Elizabeta ne haleta pas vraiment mais elle inspira rapidement. Les dessins que Lena lui avait montrés ne l'avaient pas préparée à la réalité vivante. Elle savait que Le Membre était en fait plus large que le sexe du prince mais cela n'en donnait pas vraiment l'impression. Le fait que Draculea était de chair chaude et vivante semblait lui donner une plus grande stature.  
\- Beta, il doit y avoir de l'humidité pour que l'union soit aussi peu douloureuse que possible. Veux-tu que j'essaie de la soutirer de toi ou tu préfères que j'utilise de l'huile ? Ce sera plus rapide et plus sûr. Je peux essayer de te préparer mais...  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Il n'y a aucune garantie. Tu es jeune et très nerveuse.

Beta savait que Lena n'avait aucun mal à la faire mouiller. Elle pouvait faire baver son sexe avec juste quelques caresses, mais l'idée que Draculea fasse de même la révoltait.  
\- L'huile, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Tu es une fille raisonnable.  
Draculea prit la petite bouteille qui avait été laissée sur la table près de lui et en versa une part généreuse sur son érection, la frottant complètement. Puis il en enduisit ses doigts et se mit au lit avec la fille.

Elle se raidit et il fit :  
\- Beta, essaie de te détendre. Ce serait beaucoup plus douloureux pour nous deux sinon.  
Elle le regarda, surprise.  
\- Pour vous ?  
Il sourit.  
\- Le bout de chair dont je vais me servir est très sensible, Beta. C'est comme si je me maltraitais. Écarte les jambes.  
Elle se rallongea sur l'oreiller et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Draculea glissa la main sous sa robe et trouva le nœud bouclé entre ses jambes. _Mouais. Ceux de Nicolae sont plus doux que ça._ La pensée de Nicolae apporta un autre coup de sang à son membre et il appliqua rapidement l'huile dans le creux du sexe de Beta, puis il fouilla jusqu'à trouver la petite fente.  
\- Je vais t'ouvrir un peu d'abord, Beta.

Elle serra les dents lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en elle. Lena avait fait ça avant, bien sûr. Comme ses doigts semblaient fins et élégants en comparaison de ceux-ci.

 _C'est une bonne chose d'avoir utilisé l'huile. Elle est aussi sèche que de la poussière. C'est dommage qu'aucun de nous ne va apprécier ça._ Vlad bougea doucement sa main mais il n'y avait qu'un léger signe d'adoucissement ou de relâchement. Finalement il cessa d'attendre et il força un second doigt à l'intérieur. La fille sembla se serrer encore plus, émettant un léger gémissement de plainte.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je vous en prie, prince. Faites-le simplement et que ce soit fini.

Vlad perdit soudain patience.  
\- Comme vous voulez, ma dame.  
Il libéra ses doigts, souleva sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et se mit sur elle. La fille émit un cri de surprise et il se raidit pour enlever le plus possible de son poids sur elle. Il tendit la main entre eux, plaçant la tête pleurante de son sexe contre l'entrée étroite, et il fit :  
\- Respirez à fond. Je serais rapide.

Il poussa en avant, pas brutalement mais fermement. Il avait eu l'intention de briser sa virginité d'un coup et il y parvint. La fine membrane fut déchirée par l'intrus de chair et les murs inutilisés de son sexe furent rudement séparés tandis que Draculea plongeait dans son corps. Elle cria sous le choc et la douleur. Dans le couloir, les trois hommes s'entre-regardèrent en hochant la tête solennellement. Derrière eux, Simion roula des yeux.

Draculea bougea rapidement, pompant dans la fille avec des caresses courtes et fortes. Cela aurait été moins douloureux pour elle s'il y était allé plus doucement mais aucun des deux ne voulait prolonger cet acte. Cela ne dura en fait que quelques minutes mais cela semblait à Beta une éternité. La chair dure qui bougeait en elle ne lui apportait aucun plaisir.

Bientôt Draculea donna un dernier coup dur et s'immobilisa. Elle sentit avec soulagement la vague cinglante de sa semence, sachant que cela signifiait que son épreuve était presque finie.

Draculea se libéra rapidement de son étreinte, n'ayant aucune envie de s'attarder. Il resta près d'elle un moment, la regardant rabattre sa chemise sur ses jambes. Elle ne dit rien alors il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Enfin il se leva et prit un linge blanc plié sur la table. Il s'en servit pour se nettoyer puis il remit sa chemise. Finalement, il souleva à nouveau les draps en disant :  
\- Nous avons besoin d'une preuve pour les vautours de loi qui attendent dans le couloir, ma dame.  
Passant la main sous la robe de Beta, il ressuya sa fente avec le linge. Puis il se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit. Les avocats et Ernestu le regardèrent dans l'expectative. Le prince jeta le linge à Ernestu qui l'attrapa, étonné. Il le tendit à son avocat qui l'ouvrit. Stefan et lui se penchèrent dessus, l'examinant. Il était tachée de sang et de sperme. Ils hochèrent la tête, regardant le prince. Stefan fit :  
\- Le mariage a été consommé.  
L'annonce officielle avait été faite.

Draculea s'inclina devant eux avec ironie et referma la porte puis revint au lit de Beta. Elizabeta songeait au meilleur moyen de lui demander de la laisser pour la nuit quand il se pencha et déposa un baiser désintéressé sur son front.  
\- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je vous donne aussi quelques jours pour récupérer avant ma prochaine visite. Faites de beaux rêves, Beta. J'espère que vous serez contente dans votre nouvelle vie.

Beta le regarda partir, juste un peu déconcertée. _Mais_ , se dit-elle, _je suis_ _ **contente**_ _qu'il ne souhaite pas rester._ Elle se rallongea et attendit que Lena vienne à elle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre vingt-deux - Accouplement**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **La nuit de noce du Prince**

.

Quand Draculea ferma à nouveau la porte de la chambre de la mariée, Simion quitta le trio qui murmurait dans le couloir. Draculea lui avait dit de lui donner une heure avant d'amener Nicolae à sa chambre mais Simion voulait avoir une chance de parler au garçon. Il avait le sentiment que son maître n'avait pas éclairci la situation pour Nicolae et il ne voulait pas envoyer le garçon qui n'était pas prêt. Il savait que Nicolae était attiré par Draculea et qu'il y avait eu quelques interactions entre eux, mais...

 _Mais mon prince ne l'a pas encore complètement pris et cela ouvre un monde complètement différent. Je suppose qu'il a une petite idée de ce qui va arriver mais cela doit être un peu effrayant pour lui. Quelques mots peuvent apaiser ses peurs._ Simion sourit. _Il en a eu deux ou trois aperçus avant mais ce soir, il va trouver sa véritable nature._

Nicolae n'était pas dans sa chambre. Simion se renfrogna puis décida que le garçon avait pu ne pas se sentir en sécurité là. Il se rendit alors dans sa propre chambre mais elle était également vide. Sentant un brin de malaise, il alla à la bibliothèque même si on ne l'avait pas encore montrée à Nicolae. Draculea se réservait ce plaisir et il n'en avait pas encore eu le temps.

La grande pièce était froide et faiblement éclairée, les étagères de livres et de papiers qui s'élevaient le long des murs qui se dressaient de deux étages de chaque côté. Il y avait une odeur de poussière sèche et d'abandon dans l'air, et Simion songea brièvement que cela changerait à présent que l'endroit avait un gardien.

 _Où alors ? Il n'avait sûrement pas encore faim ?_ Dans tous les cas, Simion vérifia la cuisine. Les quelques filles d'arrière-cuisine qui nettoyaient d'un air fatigué les derniers plats secouèrent la tête lorsqu'il s'enquit de Nicolae. Non, personne de noble ou autre n'était venu ici.

Le malaise devenait de l'alarme maintenant, et l'heure tirait à sa fin. Il y avait encore quelques jeunes nobles ivres devant le feu. L'un d'eux, un jeune chiot ambitieux, était assis sur les genoux d'Ernestu, ses bras autour de son cou. Simion fit une grimace de dégoût et décida de surveiller celui-là. S'il était assez assoiffé d'avancement pour supporter les maladresses d'un porc comme Varga, il se révélerait soit utile soit dangereux.

Simion s'arrêta devant eux et fit :  
\- Gentilshommes, avez-vous vu Calugarul, le bibliothécaire ?  
Ils secouèrent tous la tête. Sa main se mouvant dans la chemise ouverte et débraillée du jeune sur ses genoux, Ernestu fit d'un air sombre :  
\- Il est parti après que vous lui ayez parlé.  
Ses yeux brillèrent de malice.  
\- Je suppose qu'il s'est trouvé un autre lit à réchauffer.  
Une telle remarque aurait normalement provoqué des rires du groupe décadent mais à présent ils n'échangeaient que des regards nerveux. L'homme était fou de parler ainsi du favori du prince au plus proche confident du prince.

Simion se retourna sans répondre. Il savait très bien que même en supposant que Nicolae ait cherché la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, les autres invités du château n'auraient pas été assez fous pour accepter ses avances. Il y avait encore une possibilité. Le garçon était peut-être sorti se promener dehors pour se rafraîchir les idées après avoir bu alors qu'il n'y était pas habitué.

Simion sortit et chercha rapidement dans la cour et les écuries. Le garçon n'était nulle part. Le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel, annonçant une tempête toute proche, et Simion s'inquiéta. À en juger au son, ce serait une violente tempête et il n'aimait pas penser que le garçon serait dehors lorsqu'elle arriverait enfin.

L'heure arrangée était écoulée et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Nicolae. Un groupe de serviteurs de bas rang était assis près des portes, buvant de la bière provenant d'un tonnelet fourni pour fêter le mariage du prince. Ils étaient plus qu'à moitié ivres mais c'étaient les seuls qui auraient pu voir Nicolae. Simion les rejoignit.

Quand les hommes virent l'homme du prince Draculea approcher, ils tentèrent de se lever. Deux d'entre eux essayèrent de se tenir l'un à l'autre pour rester debout et ils finirent par tomber à nouveau à terre. Les autres vacillèrent sur leurs pieds. Simion fit :  
\- Avez-vous vu un garçon venir du château ? Un jeune aux cheveux noirs, grand et fin, avec des yeux noirs ?  
Ils y réfléchirent, grattant leur tête et leur barbe. Finalement, l'un d'eux dit lentement et avec incertitude :  
\- Oui, y a quelqu'un qu'est venu du château un peu avant maint'nant.  
Il regarda ses compagnons pour qu'ils confirment et il reçut des acquiescements ivres.  
\- Presqu'aussi mignon qu'une fille, ce gars. On lui a demandé d's'asseoir et d'partager une pinte mais l'a juste dit qu'il devait y aller.  
Un haussement d'épaule.  
\- Et l'est parti.

Simion en fut horrifié.  
\- Vous l'avez laissé simplement partir tout seul dans la nuit ?  
L'homme se renfrogna.  
\- On m'a pas dit de retenir les gens. J'ai pense qu'c'était un invité qui rentrait chez lui ou bien un jeune noble qu'allait à la fête au village pour un peu de sport.  
Il donna un coup de coude à un ami qui en tomba presque.  
\- Y a plein de sport ce soir. Pourquoi ?  
Il essaya de se redresser. Sa chope s'inclina, renversant de la bière.  
\- Vous v'lez qu'on aille l'chercher ?  
Non, ce ne serait pas bon du tout. L'intérêt du prince Draculea pour le garçon était connu mais c'était une de ces choses dont on ne parlait pas trop librement en public.  
\- Non, reprenez votre fête.

Simion retourna au château, au-delà de la simple inquiétude et plutôt du côté de l'effroi. Au nom de Dieu, à quoi le garçon pensait-il ? Ne savait-il pas que Draculea l'aurait fait mander sous peu ? Simion ne l'avait pas vraiment dit mais il avait sûrement su, sûrement deviné...

Simion s'arrêta en gémissant. _Pourquoi sûrement ? Je sais comment le garçon a été élevé et que le monde ne l'a pas trop touché. Si on ne lui a pas dit, comment aurait-il pu savoir que Draculea lui avait fait une place ici et avait l'intention de le garder et de le chérir ?_

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire - il devait dire à Draculea que son jeune amant s'était enfui. Simion se dirigea vers la chambre du prince, espérant que Draculea n'allait pas réagir sans cesser de penser. S'il donnait libre cours à ses émotions au lieu d'écouter la raison, alors Simion craignait beaucoup pour Nicolae. Draculea s'était montré plus patient que ce que Simion aurait pu imaginer, mais cette patience arrivait à son terme. Il voulait tellement le garçon que c'en était presque une obsession. Et qu'on le lui refuse, alors qu'il était si proche...

Il n'arriva jamais à la chambre de Draculea. Le prince le croisa au sommet du grand escalier. Il était habillé avec des vêtements simples enfilés rapidement. Ses cheveux noirs et ondulés étaient ébouriffés, comme s'il s'y était passé les mains pour se distraire, et son expression indiquait que cela pouvait très bien être vrai. Il paraissait pâle et décomposé. Simion vit qu'il tenait la chemise rouge sombre que Nicolae avait portée avant.

La voix de Draculea était rauque.  
\- Tu n'es pas venu, Simion, et j'ai perdu patience. Je suis allé le chercher moi-même. Il n'est pas là. Où est-il ?  
Simion hésita, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Draculea. Il y avait un très vieux proverbe sur le fait de tuer les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Simion ne craignait pas pour sa vie mais il savait très bien que, dans sa colère, Draculea pouvait le frapper avant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même.

Draculea vit son hésitation.  
\- Il n'est pas avec Varga.  
Sa voix était très douce. Mais, songea Simion, la mort peut surgir avec un murmure tout comme avec un cri.  
\- Non, mon seigneur. Varga s'amuse avec un noble ambitieux dans la grande salle.  
\- Alors où...  
Son visage se tendit et Simion vit avec alarme un feu embraser son regard.  
\- Il est parti.  
Il saisit le bras de Simion et l'homme grimaça alors que des doigts d'acier s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.  
\- N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, mon seigneur. Des hommes aux portes l'ont vu partir il y a peu. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

Draculea le relâcha et Simion frotta la chair qui se meurtrissait déjà. Préoccupé, il regarda l'homme vaciller légèrement, toute couleur quittant son visage. Il y eut un son de déchirure et Simion baissa les yeux. Draculea avait déchiré la chemise en deux, semblant inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. Alarmé, les yeux de Simion fixèrent le visage de Draculea. Les dents de Vlad étaient visibles et son beau visage s'était refroidi et durci, mais ses yeux brûlaient.  
\- Il m'a quitté.  
\- Domn, non ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Laissez-moi aller le chercher. Je vais vous le ramener. Je suis sûr qu'il faut juste quelques mots et des explications...  
Le regard que Draculea lui lança était sans vie bien que brûlant.  
\- _Il - m'a - quitté !_  
Puis il fut parti, descendant les escaliers en courant et ouvrant la porte.

Simion se rua à sa suite. Il n'appela pas : dans son état, Draculea ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu, mais quelqu'un d'autre le pourrait. Il savait où se rendait son seigneur et il priait pour arriver à temps et le retarder suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se calme un peu.

Mais il fut presque piétiné par Lucifer tandis que le grand étalon noir surgissait des écuries, Draculea sur son dos. Le cheval se cabra à cause de sa proximité, se dressant sur ses pattes arrières pour balayer l'air avec un hennissement strident. Draculea se maintint sur l'animal qui se cabrait, en dépit du fait qu'il n'ait pas de selle, juste un grossier morceau de cuir qui ressemblait à la cape d'un garçon d'écurie jetée sur le dos de l'animal. Simion appela :  
\- Prince, je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi y aller ! Revenez et patientez !  
\- Non, Simion. Il est à moi. Je vais le récupérer. Et si tu accordes de la valeur à ta vie, ne me suis pas. Cette histoire ne concerne que Nicolae et moi.  
Puis il enfonça ses éperons dans les côtes de Lucifer et le cheval bondit en avant, galopant à travers les portes, dépassant les hommes qui regardèrent d'un air stupéfait. Ils étaient si ivres que durant les années qui suivirent, ils raconteraient comment ils ont vu le Diable chevaucher la nuit du mariage du prince Draculea.

Draculea parcourut la route, conduisant Lucifer à travers la nuit. Normalement, la route aurait dû être éclairée par la lune mais il faisait noir comme dans un four cette nuit. Pas une seule étoile ne luisait dans le ciel : elles étaient toutes recouvertes par des nuages orageux d'un noir-violet furieux. La seule lumière venait des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel en des flash de plus en plus fréquents. Le vent aussi se levait avec des rafales glacées, et même les fêtards du village voisin et des terres du prince commencèrent à chercher un abri où ils le pouvaient. On murmura que c'était un mauvais présage d'avoir une telle tempête la nuit d'un mariage.

Nicolae fit une halte alors que le tonnerre grondait presque au-dessus de lui. Cette tempête serait mauvaise et il avait besoin de trouver un abri. Dans la brève lumière d'un éclair, il vit une petite chaumière un peu plus loin à côté de la route. Aucune lumière ne brillait autour de la porte et il savait que les propriétaires étaient probablement soit au château, soit au village, faisant la fête. Il pouvait se réfugier là et serait sûrement parti avant leur retour. Personne n'allait se déplacer avec la tempête prochaine, mais ils allaient plutôt rester là où ils se trouvaient.

Il fit quelques pas vers la chaumière mais s'arrêta à nouveau, tendant l'oreille. Il y avait eu quelque chose de différent dans le dernier coup de tonnerre. Ça ne s'était pas arrêté. Ça continuait et ça s'approchait de plus en plus. _Non, pas le tonnerre. Des sabots._ Sentant la peur monter en lui, il jeta un regard derrière lui.

Au début, il ne vit rien. Puis il y eut quelque chose, du noir bougeant sur du noir. Un autre éclair déchira le ciel. En une seconde, le paysage fut illuminé comme en plein jour et Nicolae vit le cavalier qui s'approchait. À cette distance, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'homme mais on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur le grand étalon d'ébène : Lucifer. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui pouvait mener la bête avec des coups aussi violents.  
\- Draculea, murmura Nicolae.  
Il se sentit engourdi. On l'avait trouvé et le prince était furieux qu'il tente de s'échapper alors qu'il était au service de sa nouvelle belle-famille. Nicolae savait qu'il y avait de dures punitions pour tout homme ou femme qui tentait de s'échapper alors qu'ils étaient légalement liés à un autre. Ce n'était cependant pas la loi qu'il craignait, mais seulement ce qu'Ernestu lui ferait à présent qu'il avait une excuse pour abuser de lui.

Tandis que Draculea s'approchait, une partie de l'esprit de Nicolae lui hurla de courir, de se ruer vers la forêt de l'autre côté de la route. Là il pourrait échapper à son poursuivant ou se cacher dans une caverne ou un enfoncement. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. _À quoi ça servirait ? Je ne pourrai jamais lui échapper._ Le garçon regarda tristement sa destinée se ruer vers lui.

Il était là, se tenant sur le côté de la route. Il n'essayait pas de fuir ou de se cacher. Sous sa colère, cela intrigua Vlad. Il était en fuite : pourquoi ne continuait-il pas ?

Quand il s'approcha du garçon, Draculea tira sur les rênes et Lucifer dérapé pour s'arrêter, dansant follement d'excitation. Nicolae bougea alors, alarmé, reculant devant la bête rendue presque folle. Draculea songea : _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de_ _ **lui**_ _, mon garçon. Tu as d'autres choses à craindre._

Il descendit de cheval, atterrissant presque accroupi, et Lucifer glissa sur le côté pour se tenir devant la chaumière, ses flancs lourds. Pendant un moment, Draculea regarda Nicolae. Puis il se redressa et s'avança vers lui. Pourtant, le garçon ne fuit pas.

Draculea regarda le garçon. Les yeux de Nicolae étaient baissés. Enfin le prince fit :  
\- Tu es parti.  
La tête du garçon s'abaissa encore plus et sa voix était docile.  
\- Je suis désolé, mon seigneur.  
\- Désolé ?  
Il attrapa les cheveux de Nicolae, tirant si fort que sa tête fut rejetée en arrière, et Draculea posa son autre main sur la gorge de Nicolae. Sa voix siffla :  
\- Tu me demandes _pardon_ , mon garçon ? Tu penses que ce sera suffisant pour ce que tu m'as fait ?  
\- C'est tout ce que je peux offrir, Domn.

Il tira plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la nuque du garçon s'arque durement, et il pressa légèrement, jusqu'à ce que Nicolae halète.  
\- Non, Nicu. Tu as beaucoup plus à offrir. Tellement plus.  
Une goutte de pluie glacée s'écrasa sur la main qui tenait le cou docile du garçon, et Draculea se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'une tempête approchait.  
\- Mais pas ici dehors.

Il regarda autour de lui et repéra la chaumière que Nicolae avait vue plus tôt. Il libéra le jeune homme en le poussant vers le bâtiment.  
\- Va à l'intérieur et attends-moi.  
Tandis que Nicolae obéit, il conduisit Lucifer dans la petite cabane ouverte près de la maison et l'attacha dans son abri. Ce n'était pas aussi chaud ou confortable que ses écuries mais Lucifer était un cheval de bataille : il avait l'habitude de la vie dure tout comme son maître.

Draculea se rendit à la chaumière. À l'intérieur, il vit que Nicolae avait allumé une lampe, la posant sur le manteau de la cheminée. Vlad observa rapidement la structure. Ce n'était pas tellement différent de la plupart des maisons à cette époque : rien de plus qu'une grande pièce avec des endroits différents pour des choses différentes. Il y avait un lit assez décent dans un coin et il vit avec satisfaction qu'il y avait des draps qui semblaient même être propres.

Il regarda le garçon qui attendait calmement près de la table grossière, et il se tourna, mettant en place la barre en travers de la porte. Puis il fit face à Nicolae, sa voix inexpressive, et fit :  
\- On ne nous dérangera pas tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé cette affaire.  
Il s'avança vers Nicolae et se tint devant lui. Quand il leva sa paume rigide, Nicolae ne fit que tressaillir et n'essaya pas d'éviter le coup qu'il voyait venir, ce qui fit hésiter Draculea.

 _Je ne peux pas le frapper. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je ne peux pas le marquer comme Varga l'a fait, même s'il joue avec mon cœur. Mais je_ _ **veux**_ _l'avoir ce soir. Personne ne m'arrêtera : ni le Ciel, ni l'Enfer._

Il attrapa le dos de la nuque de Nicolae, sa main dure, et déchira le devant de sa chemise avec un coup vicieux. Le garçon poussa un petit cri, ses yeux s'écarquillant.  
\- Pourquoi, Nicolae ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu es parti.  
\- Je... J'avais peur, Domn.  
Il enleva le reste de la chemise avec des coups impatients.  
\- Peur ? Bon sang, mon garçon, qu'ai-je fait avant cette nuit pour que tu aies peur de moi ? grogna-t-il. Je ne t'ai montré que de la gentillesse, rien que de la gentillesse et de l'attention.  
Son cœur aurait dû être endurci à présent mais lorsque des larmes apparurent dans ces yeux noirs en amande, il sentit une pointe de douleur.  
\- Oui, Domn. Vous avez été si bon avec moi, plus que je ne le mérite. C'est pour ça que je dois partir.  
\- Folie ! rugit Draculea.  
Avec sa prise sur le cou de Nicolae, il jeta le garçon dans le lit. Puis, avant que Nicolae ne puisse bouger ou s'arranger, il le retourna sur son dos, le poussant pour qu'il repose complètement sur le matelas fourré avec de la paille. Puis Draculea se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.  
\- Tu m'as rendu fou aussi, bibliothécaire. Que puis-je faire sinon sombrer dans cette folie ?

Il se pencha et embrassa rudement le garçon - pas de gentille persuasion cette fois. La bouche de Draculea bougea voracement contre celle de Nicolae, forçant les lèvres à s'ouvrir pour que sa langue pénètre à l'intérieur. Le garçon émit un son pitoyable qui pouvait être une protestation ou une supplication. Draculea l'ignora. Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'au torse du garçon, ses pouces caressant rudement les doux mamelons. Il frottant, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair à ses côtés tandis qu'il ravageait la bouche du garçon.

Les mains de Nicolae s'agitèrent mais il n'essaya pas de repousser Draculea. Les mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, caressant légèrement. Quand Vlad se redressa un peu pour respirer, le garçon haleta :  
\- Je vous en prie, Vlad.  
Draculea se figea. _Mon nom, il m'a appelé par mon nom._ Dans toute sa vie d'adulte, personne, sauf son père, n'avait jamais osé l'appeler ainsi. Cela brisa le nuage de désir vorace qui l'avait possédé, et il écouta vraiment ce que le garçon dit ensuite.  
\- Ne me renvoyez pas. Laissez-moi rester et vous servir.  
\- Te renvoyer ? que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je vous en prie, maître.  
Il caressa timidement la joue de Vlad.  
\- Je peux m'occuper de votre bibliothèque, faire en sorte qu'elle soit la meilleure de tout le pays, et je ne demande rien. Juste... Juste qu'on ne me renvoie pas chez mon père.  
\- Varga ? Nicolae...  
Il hésita, sentant une vague de désarroi le parcourir.  
\- Tu pensez que tu allais rentrer avec lui ?  
Nicolae acquiesça.  
\- Je vous en prie, Domn. Je mourrai. Soit il me tuera, soit je me suiciderai de désespoir.

Draculea ferma les yeux.  
\- Sainte Vierge, je suis un idiot.  
Sa voix était amère et Nicolae fit avec hésitation :  
\- Domn ?  
\- Tu as dit dehors que tu partais parce que j'avais été gentil avec toi. Que voulais-tu dire, Nicolae ?  
Le garçon détourna les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard de Draculea.  
\- Je n'ai jamais connu une telle tendresse avant, maître. La quitter pour le traitement douteux de mon père... je ne peux pas le supporter.  
\- Mais pourquoi pensais-tu que tu allais être renvoyé ?

Nicolae le fixa avec surprise.  
\- Vous avez Beta maintenant.  
\- Nicolae, tu pensais être un substitut ? Tu pensais que je me faisais plaisir avec toi juste parce que je ne l'avais pas encore ?  
Sa voix était petite.  
\- C'est votre femme.  
\- Nicolae.  
Il se saisit de son menton, forçant le garçon à le regarder dans les yeux, et dit intentionnellement :  
\- Beta est peut-être ma femme mais _tu_ es mon _compagnon_. C'est _toi_ que je veux.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau, gentiment cette fois.  
\- C'est toi que j'aime.  
\- Aime ?  
La confusion dans la voix de Nicolae fit souffrir Draculea. Les yeux de Nicolae cherchent anxieusement les siens. Draculea lui rendit calmement son regard, laissant le garçon voir que ses sentiments étaient vrais. Finalement, l'inquiétude disparut lentement, laissant place à un doux émerveillement.  
\- Vous... m'aimez ?  
\- Plus que ma propre vie, mon petit. Quand j'ai cru que tu m'avais quitté...  
Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Nicolae.  
\- Pardonne-moi, Nicolae. Peux-tu m'aimer, juste un peu ?

Il sentit les mains aux longs doigts gentils dans ses cheveux. Nicolae murmura :  
\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas vous aimer ?  
Draculea soupira tandis que le garçon faisait courir ses mains dans son dos, caressant doucement.  
\- Tu reviendras avec moi, Nicu. Tu resteras avec moi.  
\- Oui, mon seigneur.  
Draculea leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom tout à l'heure. Dis-le à nouveau.  
Il lui sourit.  
\- Vlad. Mon Vlad.  
\- Oui. Je suis à toi.

Nicolae tendit la main et ramena Draculea contre lui pour un autre baiser. Cette fois, sa langue toucha timidement les lèvres de l'autre homme. Draculea ouvrit la bouche avec empressement, l'invitant avec un petit coup de langue. Nicolae était hésitant au début, osant à peine toucher, mais bientôt, avec le plaisir évident de Draculea à cause de ses actions, il devint plus audacieux. Il lécha presque délicatement l'intérieur de la bouche de son amant, apprenant son goût.

Draculea était toujours à cheval sur le garçon. Nicolae passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'amena contre lui. Il écarta les jambes pour que Draculea s'installe entre ses cuisses, rassemblant leurs aines. Vlad gémit doucement et se pressa contre le garçon. Il tendit la main entre eux, posant ses mains sur le sexe de Nicolae.

Le garçon était tendre mais lorsque Draculea le toucha, il soupira en tremblant et se poussa contre sa main. À nouveau il prononcé les mots qu'il avait dits la première fois où Draculea l'avait tenu, et cette fois il n'y avait pas de drogue pour embrumer son esprit.  
\- Aimez-moi.  
Il poussa à nouveau et Draculea sentit le premier durcissement.  
\- S'il vous plaît.  
\- Oh, Seigneur, Nicu, je le veux. Mais je n'ai rien pour faciliter le passage, mon chéri. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
Il tendit le cou et mordit très doucement, ses dents grinçant sur l'articulation de la joue de Draculea.  
\- Je vous en prie, Vlad. Ça m'est égal. Je vous veux.

Draculea bougea ses hanches, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.  
\- Cela suffira jusqu'à ce que je te ramène au château.  
Il fut surpris lorsque le garçon secoua la tête.  
\- Non ! Il y a plus, je sais qu'il y a plus !  
\- Oui, mon bichon, il y a plus.  
Il pencha la tête et trouva le mamelon de Nicolae. Le petit bourgeon était dur et il l'embrassa, puis le prit dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Nicolae s'arqua contre lui en soupirant. Draculea relâcha le morceau de chair en le mordant tendrement. Ses mains glissèrent sous Nicolae et il se saisit de ses fesses.  
\- Là. Tu te souviens de la première nuit, quand je me suis servi de mes mains pour te faire plaisir ainsi ?  
\- Je... un peu, maître. Mais il y a _plus_.  
\- Oui. Quand tu seras prêt, je te monterai, Nicu. Nous ne ferons plus qu'un alors, aussi bien dans la chair que dans l'esprit.

Nicolae agrippa ses épaules.  
\- Je veux ça !  
\- Nicolae, non, pas maintenant. Je veux que ta première fois soit spéciale.  
\- Elle le sera. Ça ne pourra pas être autrement parce que je suis avec vous. Je vous en prie, Domn. Je souffre. Je me sens si vide. Remplissez-moi.  
\- Nicolae, je t'en prie.

Nicolae prit sa tête, regarda dans ses yeux, et dit très intentionnellement :  
\- Je veux que tu me baises.  
Draculea frémit. Il était dur avant mais à présent... En entendant la plainte obscène provenir du garçon innocent et doux, il devint encore plus rigide. Nicolae vit sa réponse et sut qu'il était en train d'affaiblir sa résolution. Il continua rapidement :  
\- Donnez-moi votre membre, mon seigneur. Je veux vous sentir en moi. Je veux vous sentir bouger, sentir la chaleur et la dureté de votre chair plongeant en moi. Je veux sentir votre semence...

Avec un grognement, Draculea commença à retirer ses vêtements. Nicolae l'aida comme il le put. Quand Draculea fut nu, il enleva les dernières vêtements de Nicolae et fit courir ses mains sur la peau douce du garçon.  
\- Je dois quand même te préparer, Nicu. Puisque je n'ai pas d'huile, il ne reste qu'un seul moyen. Mets-toi à quatre pattes.  
Nicolae roula sur son ventre puis se mit à quatre pattes. Il sentit Draculea se saisir à nouveau de ses fesses. Cette fois il les sépara, et ses pouces effleurèrent le pli. Nicolae sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt caresser l'entrée plissée qui gardait son passage dérobé.

\- Du calme, Nicu. Tu dois être calme. Laisse-moi t'aider.  
Draculea se pencha en avant. Nicolae grogna lorsqu'il sentit la douce humidité de la langue de son amant sur la chair sensible et crêpée. Vlad malaxa la chair ferme des fesses de Nicolae tout en léchant régulièrement, sentant le fin anneau de muscles commencer à se détendre. Il pressa en avant de façon déterminée, travaillant sa langue dans l'étroit passage et savourant les petits bruits que le garçon faisait. La chair de Nicolae avait un goût truculent mais clair d'une certaine façon. Il poussa fort avec sa langue, la menant en dehors et en dedans, imitant l'action qu'il réaliserait bientôt avec son sexe.

Après quelques moments, Draculea recula et cracha dans sa main, puis la frotta contre l'entrée crispée.  
\- Respire, Nicu.  
Il posa un doigt sur l'anus du garçon et poussa fermement. Il glissa lentement à l'intérieur.  
\- Oh.  
L'exclamation de Nicolae était haletante et Vlad s'arrêta, son doigt enfoncé au plus profond.  
\- Tu vas bien, mon amour ?  
\- Oui. Plus, s'il vous plaît.

Draculea embrassa son dos.  
\- Patience, mon bichon. Habitue-toi à ça d'abord.  
Il bougea sa main, poussant lentement, et Nicolae gémit doucement, commençant à se balancer pour aller à sa rencontre. Draculea rit.  
\- Tu aimes, mon doux petit impudique.  
Il ajouta un second doigt et le garçon ronronna presque.  
\- Oh, Nicu.  
Draculea inséra ses doigts, étirant avec soin l'anneau de muscles résilient. Passant son autre main sous le garçon, il trouva le sexe rigide orienté en haut le long de son ventre, et il le caressa.

Nicolae grogna. Ce que son amant était en train de faire lui faisait un peu mal mais c'est une douce douleur qui se mélangeait avec le plaisir, et il en voulait encore plus. Il protesta lorsque Vlad enleva ses doigts mais Vlad fit :  
\- Attends.  
Il frotta ses doigts contre la tête du sexe de Nicolae, ramassant l'humidité glissante qui suintait de la fissure, puis fit de même sur son propre sexe tendu. Il ramena ses doigts et, cette fois avec la viscosité supplémentaire, pressa trois doigts dans le trou consentant.

Nicolae essaya de s'empaler encore plus profondément, suppliant :  
\- Maintenant, maître, je vous en prie ! Je brûle.  
\- Tes jambes, Nicu. Écarte les jambes.  
La voix de Draculea était rauque lorsqu'il libéra à nouveau ses doigts. Le garçon sépara rapidement ses jambes, les ouvrant en grand, et regarda avec empressement par-dessus son épaule. Il observa Draculea se mettre à genoux et s'avancer entre ses jambes. Il posa un main sur le derrière de Nicolae, séparant à nouveau les fesses. De l'autre main, il saisit son sexe et emboîta la tête enflée et pleurante dans l'anneau détendu.

Draculea poussa, étirant l'entrée et alla en avant jusqu'à ce que le gland de son organe ait dépassé l'anneau gardien et soit avalé par le corps de Nicolae. Il s'arrêta en sentant le garçon trembler, et voulant lui donner le temps de s'adapter.

Mais Nicolae avait attendu trop longtemps et ne pouvait pas supporter de retard. Il poussa fortement en arrière et le membre solide de Draculea glissa profondément. Le garçon cria alors que son passage vierge fut franchi, les murs étroits et collants de sa chair séparés. Il s'arrêta en haletant irrégulièrement, de la sueur se formant sur son front.

Draculea se tint très calme, luttant désespérément pour ne pas jouir alors qu'il n'était qu'à moitié dans son amant.  
\- Tu es si étroit, Nicu, et si chaud.  
\- Je vous en prie, seigneur. Je... Je ne peux pas faire plus. C'est à vous à présent.  
Pour toute réponse, Draculea agrippa fort les hanches du garçon, les soulevant un peu plus, et il se jeta en avant avec une pression forte et régulière. Il glissa lentement et Nicolae gémit tandis que la tête ferme effleurait un petit endroit en lui, envoyant une chaude explosion de plaisir. Draculea remarqua le moment où le garçon avait réagi, classant l'information en sécurité pour le futur plaisir de Nicolae, et commença à caresser l'intérieur du garçon.

Au début, il bougea lentement et gentiment, conscient que cet acte pouvait autant causer de la douleur que de l'extase. Une fois que Nicolae fut habitué à la nouvelle sensation de quelque chose qui bougeait en lui, il se détendit un peu plus et Draculea put pénétrer plus facilement. Il resta principalement enfoncé profondément, ne voulant pas causer une nouvelle douleur en forçant le passage à se fermer puis à s'ouvrir à nouveau. Mais à chaque coup en arrière, il reculait assez loin pour passer près de la glande anale du garçon, le faisant sursauter et gémir de plaisir.

Nicolae gémissait sans cesse à présent.  
\- Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, ô maître. Si bon.  
Il poussa à nouveau en arrière.  
\- Plus fort !  
Draculea répondit à sa supplique avec un grognement, cognant ses lombes contre les fesses du garçon. Nicolae hurla de plaisir, ses propres hanches en mouvement, baisant frénétiquement l'espace vide. Draculea se pencha à nouveau et attrapa son sexe qui sautillait, le caressant en rythme avec ses coups.

le prince sentit l'orgasme du garçon venir en premier à cause de la façon dont les soyeux muscles internes frissonnaient contre son sexe enfoncé. Puis Nicolae s'écria :  
\- Vlad ! Je meurs...  
Et il atteignit son orgasme. Son essence jaillit de son sexe en des ruisseaux épais et blancs, couvrant la main qui le caressait., la rendant plus glissante de telle sorte qu'elle glissait plus facilement sur sa chair sensible.

Draculea se libéra de son corps et Nicolae s'écria :  
\- Non ! Ça ne peut pas être fini. Vlad, vous n'avez pas encore joui ! Donnez-moi votre sperme, j'en ai besoin !  
\- Oui, mon petit, mais pas comme ça.  
Il attrapa le garçon à la taille et le roula sur son dos. Nicolae leva vers lui des yeux vernis de désir. Draculea était au-dessus de lui, le visage rouge, le corps brillant de sueur, son sexe débordant lubriquement du nœud de poils noirs à son aine. Nicolae se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Le sexe était immense, luisant avec l'humidité de son propre corps et le liquide clair de la passion qui gouttait de son sommet.

Draculea attrapa ses genoux et les leva, les poussant en arrière. Nicolae comprit ce qu'il faisait et leva volontairement les jambes pour les poser sur les épaules de son amant, s'ouvrant pour se faire monter. Sans hésitation cette fois, Vlad s'enfonça à nouveau en lui. Cette fois le chemin était ouvert et il glissa doucement tout du long et commença à chevaucher durement le garçon.  
\- Je veux voir ton visage, fit Vlad d'un ton essoufflé. Tes yeux... tes magnifiques yeux.  
Nicolae lui donna cela, ne détournant jamais le regard ou la tête alors que Draculea s'enfoncer en lui. Son sexe n'avait qu'un peu durci. À présent, avec l'endurance étonnante de la jeunesse, il était à nouveau dur. Tandis que l'autre homme le baisait, il saisit son sexe, masturbant la chair boursouflée.  
\- Venez, mon amour, chantonna-t-il à l'homme qui travaillait sur lui.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps à la prise douce et chaude du corps de Nicolae et à l'urgence murmurée, Draculea se laissa aller et plongea vers son propre orgasme. Il frémit en libérant des jets de semence chaude, baignant la chair tendre qui l'entourait. Quand il sentit les explosions liquides dans son rectum, Nicolae cria de délivrance et de triomphe, et il jouit à nouveau. Ce n'était qu'un faible filet mais en dépit de cela, c'était intense. Il se sentit fatigué de plusieurs manières.

Draculea se libéra de Nicolae et s'assit lourdement sur le lit, puis amena le garçon sur ses genoux et le tint contre lui, enfonçant son visage contre sa gorge qui vibrait, murmurant :  
\- Magnifique, magnifique, magnifique...  
Nicolae se pencha vers lui, entourant son corps et à moitié en transe de satiété. Finalement, il murmura :  
\- On peut le refaire ?  
Draculea rit.  
\- Pas tout de suite, mon garçon. Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que toi.  
Nicolae soupira.  
\- Non, je veux parler du futur. On pourra le refaire dans les jours à venir ? Je vais rester avec vous et vous allez m'aimer comme ça... souvent ?  
Draculea s'assit en l'embrassant.  
\- Aussi souvent que je pourrai convaincre cette chair mortelle de le faire, mon garçon.  
Nicolae eut un sourire éblouissant.  
\- Je vais prier pour vous, mon prince.

Draculea ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais il sentit de l'humidité sur ses cuisses et il passa une main sur le derrière du garçon, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la fente. Nicolae tressaillit légèrement. Quand Draculea regarda ses doigts, il y avait des traces de son propre sperme... et de sang. Il soupira.  
\- Oh, Nicu. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mon trésor.  
Nicolae l'embrassa.  
\- Ne vous excusez pas, bien-aimé. C'est approprié.  
Perplexe, Draculea se renfrogna.  
\- Approprié ? Comment ça ?  
En baillant, Nicolae se blottit encore plus dans ses bras et dit d'un ton somnolent :  
\- J'ai entendu dire que toutes les femmes honnêtes saignent à leur nuit de noces.

 ***** NdT :** ** _Je suis tellement désolée... Si l'histoire prend un certain retard dans les prochaines semaines, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il me reste moins d'un mois d'école avant les examens_** ** _ministériels. Conclusion, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi T-T_**

 ** _J'espère que cette traduction vous plaît toujours autant ! Pour ma part, j'adore ce chapitre. Et oui, la première fois de Draculea et Nicu (1er d'une très très longue série). Le prochain chapitre comme d'habitude... Enfin espérons... le week-end prochain. Il s'intitule : Nouvelle Union_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre vingt-trois -Nouvelle union**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Domaine Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **Le lendemain du mariage**

.

Vlad reprit conscience lentement. À moitié réveillé, il analysa son environnement. C'était toujours bien de savoir ce qui vous attendait à votre réveil : parfois, votre vie en dépendait. Il se trouvait dans un lit mais ce n'était pas le grand lit luxueux de son château. Les draps étaient un peu rêches, et ce n'étaient pas les draps en soie dont il avait l'habitude quand il en avait.

Mais la chose la plus importante pour son réveil était le corps blotti à moitié sur lui. Une longue jambe nue était jetée sur la sienne et deux bras fermes enroulés autour de son cou. Il sentit le doux chatouillis de cheveux sur sa poitrine et la bouffée chaude et humide d'une respiration mesurée. Un sentiment de paix et de joie s'empara de lui.  
\- Nicu.  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine prononcé, mais le garçon s'étira contre lui et une voix somnolente fit :  
\- Maître ?

Draculea leva la tête de Nicolae et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres qui étaient toujours un peu enflées à cause des baisers précédents. Les yeux du garçon étaient fermés avant et à présent ils s'ouvrirent pour le regarder solennellement. Puis son visage se fendit d'un lent et doux sourire, et il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Draculea.  
\- Je me suis endormi.  
\- Je sais. Moi aussi.  
\- Je voulais rester debout.  
\- Pourquoi, Nicu ?  
\- Simplement pour être avec vous.  
Draculea caressa les cheveux soyeux, démêlant les mèches sombres avec ses doigts.  
\- Tu seras toujours avec moi, Nicu. Tu peux dormir en paix.  
\- Notre temps est si court sur cette terre, Vlad. Je ne veux pas rater un seul moment où je suis avec toi.

Vlad soupira et s'assit, entraînant le garçon avec lui. Cette fois il embrassa gentiment son front.  
\- Si solennel, mon amour. Si sérieux. Nous avons de nombreuses années devant nous, Nicolae. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Profite simplement de l'instant présent.  
Il fit un son de désapprobation.  
\- Regarde un peu. Je te conseille de vivre dans l'instant présent et maintenant je dois penser au futur. On doit y aller, mon garçon. Nous devons être au château avant l'aube pour éviter de faire s'agiter les langues.  
Nicolae ne protesta pas. Il se leva simplement et commença à s'habiller. Avant qu'ils ne retournent se coucher durant la nuit, Draculea avait allumé un petit feu et réchauffé de l'eau, puis les avaient tous les deux lavés. Nicolae s'était tenu nu devant le feu, les flammes jetant une lueur dorée sur sa peau douce, et il avait laissé son amant nettoyer gentiment les marques de leur passion partagée.

À présent il terminait d'enfiler ses bottes et il se leva, croisant les bras autour de son torse nu avec un léger renfrognement.  
\- Domn, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça.  
Il ramassa le haillon qui fut sa chemise et l'examina.  
\- Et ce n'est plus bon qu'à ressuyer les casseroles maintenant.  
\- Tu en auras beaucoup d'autres, mon amour. Mais pour l'instant...  
Il y avait une grossière chemise accrochée à une patère, sans doute le seul vêtement de rechange du paysan qui vivait ici. Draculea la prit et la tendit au garçon.  
\- Mets-la.  
\- C'est du vol, Domn ?  
La voix de Nicolae était horrifiée.

Draculea eut un léger rire.  
\- Non, mon garçon, pas du vol. Regarde.  
Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva une seule petite pièce d'argent, la montra à Nicolae puis la plaça au centre de la table.  
\- Cela suffira-t-il ?  
Nicolae murmura :  
\- Oh, Domn, votre générosité...  
\- Nicu, je t'en prie.  
Il serra le garçon dans ses bras, puis pris la chemise et la glissa au-dessus de sa tête.  
\- Tu apprendras un jour que l'argent ne signifie pas grand-chose pour moi. J'ai appris tout seul à vivre simplement lorsque je le dois. Payer le propriétaire de cette chaumière est la bonne chose à faire et je suis content de le faire. Je ne prends pas de ceux qui ont si peu. Viens maintenant. Lucifer veut faire sa promenade matinale mais je pense qu'il doit avoir faim. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fourrage dans la petite cabane.

Lucifer n'était pas content d'avoir un second cavalier mais il se tint tranquille et laissa Draculea souleva Nicu sur son dos, puis monter à son tour. Nicolae agrippa l'épaisse crinière de l'étalon tandis que Draculea passa les bras autour de lui pour prendre les rênes. Il s'adossa contre Draculea, se reposant sur le confort solide de son corps tandis que le cheval allait l'amble le long de la route qui menait au château.

Il faisait encore nuit quand ils arrivèrent au château. La cour était déserte mis à part deux gardes aux portes. Tenant à leur vie, ils n'avaient pas bu d'alcool durant leur tour de garde. Ils regardèrent avec curiosité le prince chevaucher dans l'enceinte du château, le nouveau bibliothécaire juché devant lui, mais ils ne dirent rien. Et ils ne diraient rien plus tard. Ils n'étaient pas stupides.

Draculea descendit de cheval près des écuries, aidant Nicolae à descendre, puis il tapa la croupe de Lucifer. Le cheval marcha docilement vers l'écurie, se rendit à sa propre stalle ouverte et commença à manger du grain. Draculea conduisit Nicolae dans le château.

Simion attendait dans la grande salle, pâle et anxieux. Quand les deux hommes entrèrent, ses yeux cherchèrent rapidement Nicolae. Il vit le regard doux et adorant que le garçon lança à Draculea, et il se détendit avec un soupir venteux. Il avait eu très peur. Simion savait que le désir de Draculea pour le garçon avait été comme une fièvre qui lui brûlait le sang, et quand le sang de son maître était chaud, il était dangereux.

Simion posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et Nicolae lui offrit un sourire timide.  
\- Simion, vous étiez inquiet pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé de m'être comporté aussi stupidement.  
\- Pas stupide, mon garçon. Juste...  
Il fit une grimace, cherchant ses mots.  
\- Ignorant des faits. L'ignorance est guérie par la connaissance.  
\- Nicolae, peux-tu retrouver ma chambre ?  
Quand le garçon hocha la tête, Vlad l'embrassa sur la joue.  
\- Va te reposer. Tu as encore besoin de sommeil.  
Nicolae posa un moment sa joue sur l'épaule de Draculea, puis leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Vous viendrez bientôt ?

Il caressa le torse de Draculea, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise.  
L'homme sourit.  
\- Je veux que tu _dormes_ , mon garçon. Va.  
Ses yeux suivirent Nicolae tandis qu'il montait les escaliers et tourna dans un couloir, puis il regarda Simion.  
\- Alors.  
Simion pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur.  
\- À en juger par son attitude, je dirais que tout s'est bien passé quand vous vous êtes rencontrés et qu'il comprend à présent ce que les choses seront.

L'expression de Draculea se dégrisa.  
\- Je lui ai presque fait mal, Simion. J'étais si furieux qu'il m'ait quitté, ma douleur était si grande...  
\- Mais vous ne lui avez **rien** fait, Domn. Vous avez vu qu'il n'y avait pas de préméditation dans ce qu'il a fait.  
\- Mais j'ai failli. Et j'aurais dû le traiter plus gentiment.  
Simion grommela.  
\- Il y a des moments pour la gentillesse, seigneur, et vous les aurez avec Nicolae. Mais les émotions que vous ressentez tous les deux étaient trop fortes pour qu'on les retienne cette nuit. Ce qui est arrivé devait arriver et le garçon est heureux. Regardez ça et pardonnez-vous.

Draculea acquiesça et son expression devint plus sévère.  
\- Maintenant que le mariage est officiel et que j'ai mon Nicolae, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire.  
Simion souriait à présent et ce n'est pas un spectacle plaisant.  
\- Oui, Domn. Comment le ferez-vous ?  
\- Il part aujourd'hui pour son propre château. Je crains que ce pauvre Ernestu ne rencontre des bandits sur la route. C'est une honte. Tu sais, Simion, que je peux normalement les contrôler sur mes propres terres mais bon...  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Même moi, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, et les tragédies **arrivent**.  
Les deux hommes regardèrent les escaliers.  
\- Et quels sont les projets de mon prince pour aujourd'hui ?  
\- Quelques heures de sommeil avec mon amour, puis j'assisterai au départ de mon beau-père et lui souhaiterai bon voyage.  
Le sourire de Draculea était cruel.  
\- Puis je pense que j'irai chasser.

Quand Draculea entra dans sa propre chambre, elle était à peine éclairée. La seule lumière provenait du feu qui crépitait à peine dans l'âtre. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'arrêta à côté, s'abreuvant de la vue qu'il avait rêvé de voir depuis des jours. Nicolae reposait là, blotti sous le dessus-de-lit de riche velours, ses cheveux très sombres contre la taie blanche de l'oreiller. Draculea avait eu raison de dire qu'il avait besoin de sommeil car il était déjà profondément endormi, sa poitrine se soulevant et tombant dans le rythme lent d'un sommeil profond.

Draculea se déshabilla rapidement puis se glissa entre les draps pour s'allonger à côté de son amant. Avec soin, de façon à ne pas réveiller le garçon, il se rapprocha de lui. Comme s'il sentait sa présence, même dans les profondeurs du sommeil, Nicolae se tourna vers lui, se pressant contre lui. Draculea sentit la chaleur vibrante et chaude le long de son corps et il offrit une prière de remerciement avant de s'abandonner au sommeil.

Le second réveil avec Nicolae fut aussi doux que le premier. Un serviteur s'était glissé dans la chambre un peu avant. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée et des chandelles étaient allumées. Quand Draculea ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour trouver Nicolae assis à côté de lui et l'observant. Avec ses cheveux recouvrant des yeux encore ensommeillés, il semblait avoir quatorze ans tout au plus. Draculea s'étira.  
\- Bonjour, Nicolae.  
Il tendit la main et caressa le bras du garçon.  
\- Tu as bien dormi ? Je pense que tu n'as pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Non, Domn, mais je vais apprécier le fait de m'y habituer. Mon sommeil était plutôt excellent.  
\- Bien.  
Draculea attira Nicolae contre lui pour un baiser, qui devint deux baisers, qui devinrent trois baisers. Finalement il s'écarta du garçon avec un soupir.  
\- J'ai envie de toi, mon amour. La faim semble grandir au fur et à mesure que je me nourris.  
\- Puis-je toujours vous satisfaire, mon seigneur.  
\- Tu me satisfais. Tu me satisferas. Mais...  
Il s'assit.  
\- Je dois m'occuper de mes autres faims charnelles.  
Il se leva du lit.  
\- J'enverrai Simion avec un petit-déjeuner pour toi. Je veux que tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, ou que j'envoie quelqu'un te chercher.

Nicolae regarda Draculea s'habiller.  
\- Comme vous voulez. Mais...  
Sa voix était remplie de doutes.  
\- Je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?  
Draculea s'assit sur le lit, enfilant ses bottes.  
\- Quoi, sans jamais quitter cette chambre ?  
Il sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux de Nicolae.  
\- C'est une idée plaisante, mais non. Tu n'es pas prisonnier ici, mon garçon. Tu n'es pas en détention ici. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois inquiété, et la plaie purulente qui t'a engendré n'est pas encore partie. Il va bientôt partir et alors le reste du château sera à toi.  
Draculea se leva.  
\- Je vais assister à son départ, puis je te montrerai ton nouveau lieu de travail.  
Les yeux de Nicolae s'illuminèrent.  
\- La bibliothèque ?  
\- Tu dis ça de la même façon qu'un fanatique dirait _Jérusalem_. Oui, la bibliothèque.  
Il se pencha pour un autre baiser et Nicolae jeta ses bras autour de son cou, s'agrippant à lui. Vlad apprécia l'embrassade pendant un moment puis il se libéra gentiment. Il toucha le visage de Nicolae et murmura :  
\- Bientôt, mon bichon. Bientôt tu seras débarrassé de lui. Ne le laisse pas troubler ton cœur encore longtemps.  
Sa démarche était ferme lorsqu'il quitta la chambre.

Draculea trouva Simion près de l'entrée.  
\- Combien d'hommes vont accompagner Varga et où sont-ils maintenant ?  
\- Seulement trois, Domn. Ils se trouvent actuellement dans la cuisine.  
\- Bien. Viens avec moi au trésor.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce cachée au plus profond du château, parmi les cryptes et les cachots dans ses entrailles. La seule chose qui la différenciait des autres étaient les deux hommes qui la gardaient. Ils entrèrent.

Les murs étaient couverts de coffres et de caisses. Draculea prit trois petits sachets de cuir sur une étagère et ouvrit un coffre. Il était rempli de pièces d'argent luisantes. Il plongea les mains dans la masse puis hésita, songeur. Il ferma le coffre et en ouvrit un autre. Ce dernier révéla une masse identique de pièces d'or. Draculea en prit une poignée et commença à remplir les sacs.  
\- As-tu déjà exécuté ce bandit qu'on a capturé le mois dernier ?  
\- Vous n'en avez pas spécifiquement donné l'ordre, mon seigneur, donc il vit toujours.  
\- Bien. Je l'avais oublié jusqu'à maintenant. Il sera plus utile aujourd'hui que dans toute sa misérable existence. Il aurait moisi dans sa prison mais on va maintenant lui accorder une mort rapide.  
Draculea finit de remplir le dernier sac, le ferma bien puis ferma le coffre. Il glissa les sacs dans sa chemise.  
\- Quand nous irons à la cuisine, prends de la nourriture pour Nicolae et reste avec lui un bout de temps. Il peut avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un et j'ai des affaires à gérer avant que je le rejoigne.

Dans la cuisine, les hommes d'Ernestu finissaient leur repas et aussi de harceler joyeusement les filles de cuisine. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds lorsque le prince et son homme entrèrent dans la pièce. Simion ordonna aux filles de se trouver des tâches ailleurs puis rassembla de la nourriture pour Nicolae et laissa le prince parler aux hommes.

Draculea les considéra. Ils n'avaient rien de spécial, ce qu'il pouvait attendre du personnel de Varga. S'il avait bien évalué leur caractère, ou plutôt leur manque de caractère, ils ne poseraient par conséquent pas de problème. S'il avait tort... Hé bien, des gens mouraient tous les jours. C'était ainsi que marchait le monde.

Draculea croisa les bras.  
\- Êtes-vous des hommes libres ou des serfs ?  
Ils se raidirent tous. Le plus grand, le chef du trio, parla fièrement :  
\- Nous sommes des hommes libres, Domn. Varga est trop fier, trop pingre pour dépenser l'argent nécessaire pour entraîner ses serfs. C'est moins cher pour lui d'engager des mercenaires comme nous. Mais notre contrat avec lui est bientôt terminé et nous chercherons du travail ailleurs.  
\- Laissez-moi deviner. Il n'est pas très généreux.  
\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Domn, il est pingre. Nous n'aurions jamais accepté son offre si nous n'avions pas été désespérés à l'époque.  
\- Aimeriez-vous quitter votre emploi plus tôt et avec assez d'argent pour vivre confortablement jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un autre poste ?

Les hommes échangèrent des regards, se demandant si le prince était en train de leur offrir du travail. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Ils savaient qu'il avait déjà assez d'hommes pour le servir, tous mieux équipés et mieux entraînés qu'eux.  
\- Ce serait une opportunité bienvenue, prince. Mais comment ?  
Draculea sortit un sac de cuir de sa chemise et jeta au chef. L'homme l'ouvrit et ses yeux faillirent lui sortir de la tête en voyant les pièces. C'était des richesses presque inimaginables pour un homme qui n'avait jamais possédé plus de quelques pièces d'argent en même temps. Il le montra à ses compagnons qui furent aussi étonnés que lui. Enfin il regarda à nouveau Draculea.  
\- Que souhaitez-vous de nous, seigneur ?  
\- Votre maître n'en a plus pour longtemps dans ce monde.

L'homme se renfrogna. Il jeta un nouveau regard d'envie aux pièces puis referma le sac en soupirant et le présenta au prince.  
\- Je suis désolé, Domn. Je ne peux pas tuer, même pour un prix si élevé.  
\- Je ne vous demande pas de tuer, idiot.  
Au lieu de prendre le sac, Draculea en sortit deux autres, les lançant à chacun des autres hommes.  
\- Je vous demande de ne rien faire. C'est exactement ça. Vous ne ferez rien et ensuite vous serez libres de suivre votre propre route, de vivre votre propre vie. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est quitter ce pays après ce qui va se passer et de ne jamais revenir, de ne jamais parler de ce dont il s'agit.  
Quand ils semblèrent soupçonneux, Draculea fit ;  
\- Vous savez quel genre d'homme est Varga ?  
Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air morose.  
\- Il a blessé quelqu'un que j'aime. Je veux le voir mort, avec ou sans votre aide. Je préférerais _avec_.  
Ses yeux brillèrent.  
\- Je vais avoir assez de sang sur mes mains.

Dans la chambre d'Elizabeta, Lena aidait sa maîtresse à s'habiller. Beta n'était pas très heureuse.  
\- Je veux dormir, Lena. Je suis une princesse maintenant, je peux faire ce qui me plaît.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu as une mauvaise idée de la façon dont une princesse vit. Un prince peut peut-être faire comme il lui plaît mais une princesse est comme toutes les autres femmes : liée à ses devoirs. Ton père va partir et tu dois assister à son départ.  
\- Je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ , fit Beta d'un air bougon. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous ne souhaitait pas ça. Je suis contente de le quitter et il ne versera pas une larme pour mon départ.  
\- On doit quand même maintenir l'illusion pour le monde, Beta. Ce qui _est_ compte moins pour le monde que ce qui _paraît_. Après cette corvée, tu n'auras plus besoin de le voir : seulement une lettre de temps en temps, et peut-être une visite de devoir lorsque ton premier enfant sera né.

Beta fit la grimace.  
\- Cette pensée ne m'apporte aucun plaisir, Lena.  
\- La visite ? Il pourra venir ici.  
\- Non, l'enfant. L'idée de quelque chose qui pousse en moi...  
\- Je sais, je sais. Mais on ne peut pas l'éviter. Tu dois produire un héritier pour sceller ta position. Juste un, si c'est un mâle en bonne santé. Ensuite il y a des façons pour éviter d'avoir un enfant et je peux y accéder assez facilement.  
Elle rassembla les cheveux de Beta en un chignon à la base de son cou, planta des épingles pour le faire tenir et ajusta un délicat filet de cordes en soie dessus.  
\- Là. Tu es si belle, ma Beta. Draculea peut bien régner sur la Valachie mais tu règnes sur _lui_.  
 _Et je règne sur_ _ **toi**_ , songea-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et trouvèrent Ernestu assis sur une chaise devant le feu, habillé pour partir. Il se leva pour accueillir sa fille, déposant un bécot sec sur une joue qu'on lui tendit avec réticence.  
\- Alors, Beta. Tu es mariée maintenant. Bientôt mère, j'espère.  
Son ton indiquait qu'elle avait intérêt à consacrer toutes ses forces pour produire un héritier le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Ce sera la volonté de Dieu, Père.  
\- Non, ce sera la volonté de ton seigneur et _époux_ , mon enfant. Souviens-t'en. Tu penses peut-être que tu es libres de toute contrainte et de tout contrôle à présent. Je t'avertis, ma fille, surveille-toi. Ne prends pas trop de libertés ou bien tu te retrouveras rejetée à ta place. On ne plaisante pas avec Draculea.  
Il frotta sa gorge d'un air absent.  
\- Je le sais.

Draculea entra dans la grande salle et s'approcha du groupe. Il fit un salut bref et former, auquel Ernestu répondit tandis que les femmes firent la révérence.  
\- Varga, vos hommes sont prêts à vous accompagner.  
\- Je vous remercie d'avoir été les chercher, mon seigneur.  
\- Ce n'est rien, Varga. J'étais content de le faire.

Ils sortirent dehors et trouvèrent les hommes qui attendaient, chacun à côté de son cheval, attendant que leur maître monte à cheval. Ernestu embrassa à nouveau Beta et elle murmura consciencieusement :  
\- Bon voyage, Père.  
\- Merci, Beta. Sois une gentille fille.  
Il lança un regard au château, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux, et fit :  
\- Dis à Nicolae que je penserai à lui, et de ne pas languir. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons encore.  
\- Oui, Père, répondit Beta, confuse.  
Depuis quand Ernestu s'inquiétait-il des sentiments de son bâtard ?

Draculea avait entendu ses mots et ses poings se serrèrent à ses côtés, mais il parvint à offrir à Ernestu un sourire faible et faux.  
\- Bon voyage, Varga. Puissiez-vous atteindre sans encombres la fin que le destin vous a préparée.  
Ernestu cilla à cause du choix étrange des mots, mais il accepta gracieusement les meilleurs vœux. Il monta à cheval et jeta un dernier regard au château, songeant au garçon qui se cachait quelque part à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'il faisait tourner son cheval et passait les portes, il considéra le temps qu'il devait attendre avant d'écrire à Beta et de suggérer qu'elle envoie Nicolae à la maison pour le réconforter à présent que ses autres enfants étaient partis.

Elizabeta essayait de trouver une bonne excuse pour éviter la compagnie de Draculea quand il se tourna vers elle et fit :  
\- Bien, ma dame, vous voulez sans doute découvrir votre nouveau domaine. Je vais vous envoyer Simion et il pourra vous montrer le château et vous présenter les domestiques. Cela vous sied-il ?  
Beta savait que la dernière question était par pure courtoisie. C'était ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse et cela lui convenait très bien.  
\- J'en serais ravie, mon seigneur. Et comment passerez-vous votre journée ?  
Draculea eut un sourire de loup.  
\- Je vais chasser.  
Elizabeta frémit en le regardant partir, murmurant à Lena :  
\- Les hommes et leurs sports sanglants.

Dans sa chambre, Draculea trouva Nicolae en train de parler d'un ton excité à Simion qui écoutait patiemment le garçon exposer ses espoirs et ses plans pour la bibliothèque. Il était en train de finir avec :  
\- ... bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas encore vue donc je ne sais pas trop comment je vais travailler, mais je suis certain que ce sera très bien.  
\- Tu vas le voir de toi-même, mon garçon.  
Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Nicolae lorsqu'il vit Draculea réchauffa le cœur du prince.  
\- Les voyageurs sont partis, le devoir est fait. Maintenant je vais te montrer ton repaire, puis j'irai chasser. Viens.  
Nicolae se rua vers lui et Draculea fit :  
\- Simion, la princesse et sa servante t'attendent dans la grande salle. Je te fais confiance pour lui montrer tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir pour sa nouvelle position.  
Ses yeux dirent : _Et rien de plus._

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Draculea expliqua à Nicolae :  
\- Tu auras les pleins pouvoirs ici, Nicolae, et il va y avoir beaucoup de travail. Je crains qu'elle n'ait été tristement négligée depuis que mon père est mort. Tu la feras vivre à nouveau. Tu disais que tu voulais apprendre à relier les livres ?  
Le garçon acquiesça avec empressement.  
\- Bien. Je peux engager des tuteurs pour te l'enseigner. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à le dire à Simion ou à moi-même et tu l'auras. J'ai déjà commandé de l'encre, des plumes et des parchemins, mais il doit déjà y en avoir dans la bibliothèque pour que tu puisses commencer. Nous y voici.

Draculea ouvrit la lourde porter et pressa le garçon d'y entrer avant lui. Nicolae s'arrête net à l'intérieur, regardant autour de lui d'un air émerveillé et stupéfait. Avec indulgence Draculea l'observa pendant que les yeux du garçon parcouraient les rangées d'étagères. Son expression était plus proche de l'avidité, songea-t-il, qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

Nicolae déambula vers un rayon et tendit la main, touchant les volumes poussiéreux avec une révérence hésitante. Il fit doucement :  
\- Je... Je pense que je devrai d'abord faire l'inventaire, pour que mon seigneur sache exactement ce qu'il a et qu'il puisse déterminer au mieux ce qu'il souhaite acquérir.  
\- Fais comme tu le souhaites, Nicolae. J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux, mais si tu penses que je devrais avoir quelque chose en particulier, alors je l'aurai.  
Il prit la main du garçon et la retourna, embrassant la paume.  
\- C'est ton domaine, Nicolae. Je sais que tu en prendras soin. Maintenant je dois m'en aller. Je serai de retour cet après-midi ou en début de soirée, et tu devras t'arrêter alors, ou bien je deviendrai jaloux de ton travail. Tu pourras passer tes journées ici comme tu le voudras, mes tes nuits m'appartiennent.  
Avant que Draculea ne puisse libérer sa main, Nicolae la porta à ses propres lèvres.  
\- Mes nuits, mes jours, ma vie, mon cher Vlad. Tout est à vous.  
Draculea partit rapidement, sentant une piqûre douteuse dans ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'on pouvait pleurer de joie mais Nicolae pouvait presque l'en convaincre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 _._

 _ **ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient des scènes assez sanglantes et graphiques. Ouai... Il ne faut pas oublier que même si Vald est tendre avec Nicu, il reste toujours L'Empaleur. On l'aime, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil XD**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre - Justice Violente**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Domaine Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **Lendemain du mariage**

.

Vlad alla dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre ses vêtements de chasse : un pantalon de cuir, une chemise noire toute simple dont les manches s'attachaient pour laisser ses mains libres, et des bottes solides. Puis il ouvrit un petit coffre qui se tenait contre un mur et en étudia le contenu.

C'était un étalage mortel. Il y avait plusieurs dagues de longueurs et de formes différentes, une masse d'armes avec une tête mortellement garnie de clous, et d'autres instruments de douleur et de destruction moins facilement reconnaissables. Après les avoir observés un moment, il choisit un grand et lourd couteau dont un seul bord était tranchant, et le pendit à sa ceinture dans son fourreau. Après un autre moment de réflexion, il verrouilla le coffre. Nicolae pourrait revenir dans la chambre. En dépit du fait qu'il n'était pas enclin à fouiller les affaires des autres, la curiosité naturelle du garçon pour sa nouvelle maison tirer le meilleur de lui, et Vlad savait que cette preuve du côté cruel de son amant l'affligerait.

Quand il descendit aux écuries, deux de ses hommes l'attendaient pour l'accompagner, se tenant devant leurs montures avec leurs arcs et leurs étuis à flèches attachés sur le dos. Un garçon d'écurie tenait les rênes de Lucifer, se décalant occasionnellement pour éviter les sabots de l'étalon rétif. Lucifer était aussi vétéran que Draculea et il pouvait sentir que le sang allait couler.

Draculea prit les rênes et monta, attendant que ses hommes aient suivi son exemple pour guider sa monture vers les portes. Une fois en dehors de l'enceinte du château, il se détourna de la route et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt qui entourait le château. Ils se déplacèrent dans les bois nonchalamment, se frayant un chemin à travers la forêt de plus en plus dense. Hors de vue du château, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Il y avait quatre autres hommes qui attendaient. Trois d'entre eux étaient des hommes de main de Draculea, et ils portaient des arcs et des carquois pendus à leur dos. Le quatrième homme était une autre histoire.

C'était avant un homme grand et solide, mais il semblait ravagé. De longs mois dans les cachots de Draculea avaient retiré toute couleur de sa peau et un régime alimentaire chiche avait fait disparaître la chair autrefois solide, le laissant presque décharné. Il était sale, ses cheveux et ses vêtements en haillons grouillant de vermine. En vérité, ce n'était pas si différent que s'il avait été libres les derniers mois.

L'homme était solidement attaché à sa monture, incapable d'attraper les rênes pour rester en selle. Ses mains étaient liées derrière lui et un chiffon pas très propre était enfoncé dans sa bouche et maintenu en place. Les yeux au-dessus du chiffon montraient peur de crainte, étonnamment. Il avait accepté son sort depuis longtemps.

Draculea s'adressa aux hommes :  
\- Je vais chasser aujourd'hui, mais une proie très spéciale. C'est une bête qui marche sur deux pattes, se moquant de Dieu et de l'homme. Vous savez tous que lorsque j'ai ramené ma nouvelle épouse, j'ai aussi amené d'autres personnes de la maison de Varga.  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
\- Parmi eux, il y en a un qui m'est très cher.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le nom de Nicolae. Ses domestiques étaient au courant de l'engouement de leur maître pour le jeune bibliothécaire. Simion avait été soucieux d'informer tout le monde pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreurs maladroites qui provoqueraient le prince en effrayant ou en bouleversant son amant.

\- Cette vile créature, Varga, a été l'auteur de nombreuses douleurs et chagrins pour quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Je ne me considérerais pas comme un homme si je le laissais marcher sur terre. Vous pouvez vous demandez pourquoi j'ai choisi de rendre justice de manière aussi secrète. Je suis un prince : je peux franchement punis ou même exécuter ceux qui le méritent. Dans ce cas, j'ai choisi la discrétion. Vous voyez, mon amant a le cœur tendre. Peu importe à quel point cette bête a abusé de lui, il pleurera encore sa mort et je ne dois pas être celui qui l'aura provoquée.  
Il y eut des murmures d'approbation.  
\- Ainsi, j'ai permis à ce salaud de respirer quelques jours de plus et de le renvoyer sur le chemin du retour. Il voyage, je chasse dans les bois autour de mon château. Qui m'interrogera ?  
Les hommes restèrent silencieux. Seul un homme audacieux ou stupide oserait en effet suggérer un quelconque lien direct entre le prince Draculea et une malchance qui se produirait sur ses terres.

\- J'ai parlé aux hommes de Varga avant leur départ. Sans surprise, ils ne l'aiment pas. Nous suivrons leur groupe. Avant que notre arrivée ne devienne évidente, nous quitterons la route et nous nous approcherons d'eux sous le couvert de la forêt de chaque côté de la route. À mon signal, vous...  
Il sourit.  
\- ... mes bandits, vous attaquerez. Maintenant c'est très important : vous blesserez un ou deux hommes, mais seulement légèrement. Cela ne doit pas être mortel ou sérieux. Après, si jamais on les interroge, ils pourront montrer les marques pour prouver la véracité de l'attaque. Mais en aucune façon vous ne devez les tuer. J'ai donné ma parole. Échouez et votre propre vie sera perdue.  
Il parlait d'un ton évident, comme si cela n'avait pas besoin d'être mentionné, et ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ses hommes étaient au courant des punitions quand on désobéissait à un ordre direct.

\- Les hommes fuiront, abandonnant Varga. Je...  
Les lèvres de Draculea s'étirèrent en un sourire sans humour qui fit frémir plus d'un homme.  
\- ... m'occuperai personnellement de lui.  
Il désigna le prisonnier.  
\- Nous laisserons ça pour prouver l'attaque des bandits.  
Le prisonnier ferma les yeux, mais brièvement. Connaissant la façon dont Draculea s'occupait de ses ennemis, cela pouvait être considéré comme une mort miséricordieuse. C'était mieux qu'un coup de flèche ou de couteau, puis de se tordre pendant des heures, embroché sur un pieu en bois.

Ils se lancèrent à la poursuite du petit groupe. Il n'y avait pas de badinage parmi les hommes : c'était un travail sérieux et aucun d'entre eux n'était enclin à la frivolité. Si cela avait été le cas, un seul regard vers leur chef au visage morose les aurait fait taire.

Environ deux heures plus tard, ils aperçurent le groupe, à peine visible au loin. Obéissant à un geste du prince, le groupe se divisa, pénétrant dans la forêt de chaque côté de la route. Ils furent suffisamment silencieux pour qu'ils ne soient pas facilement visibles de la route, et cela leur prit presque encore une autre heure pour être côté à côté avec le groupe.

Pendant quelques moments, ils chevauchèrent parallèlement aux hommes sur la route. Draculea regarda Varga, ses yeux étrécis. Enfin il fit un geste à l'un de ses hommes. Le soldat banda son arc, encocha une flèche puis l'envoya siffler sur la route.

Les soldats jaillirent de la forêt avec des cris à vous glacer le sang. Ce fut terminé rapidement. Les hommes de Varga furent saisis d'une terreur qui n'était probablement pas entièrement feinte. Ils savaient que ce serait simple pour le prince de juste se débarrasser d'eux, éliminant toute chance que son plan soit exposé à la lumière du jour. Mais les hommes du prince avaient leurs ordres et obéirent aussi méticuleusement que d'ordinaire. L'un des gardes de Varga prit une flèche dans la cuisse, un autre eut une entaille sur la poitrine, si peu profonde qu'elle laisserait à peine une cicatrice à montrer aux filles d'auberge qu'il voudrait impressionner. En quelques instants, ils fuirent, disparaissant dans la forêt.

Ernestu avait également tenté de s'enfuir mais il fut arrêté. Chaque direction vers laquelle il se tournait était bloquée par un homme au visage dur et un arc tendu, certainement des bandits. Il s'écria :  
\- Calmez-vous ! Vous me voulez vivant, bandits. Je peux vous rapporter une riche rançon si vous me ramenez chez moi sain et sauf.  
Tandis qu'il parlait, un autre cheval sortit du couvert des arbres. Varga était si agité que le cheval l'avait presque rejoint lorsqu'il en reconnut le cavalier.  
\- Mon prince ! Fuyez pour votre vie !  
Draculea continua son approche, silencieux et pas pressé. Un regard à son expression et Varga sut. Il essaya de fuir brusquement. Dans son désespoir, il parvint à s'écarter des hommes qui auraient bloqué sa route. Ils auraient pu l'arrêter mais Draculea rugit :  
\- Ne le touchez pas ! Il est à moi !

La chasse fut brève. Son cheval n'était pas de taille contre Lucifer et le grand étalon arriva rapidement à son niveau. Draculea était si proche qu'il put tendre la main et attraper le noble par son cou. Avec un coup brusque, il déséquilibra l'homme, le laissant culbuter sur la route poussiéreuse. Le cheval, heureux d'être débarrassé d'un cavalier désagréablement lourd et exigeant, galopa au loin, la queue dressée. Draculea se tourna, encerclant l'endroit où Varga tentait de se remettre debout.

Quand Varga se releva, il se retrouva à nouveau entouré par les soldats. S'il bougeait dans une direction, il risquait de se frotter aux pieds de leurs chevaux. Il s'esquiva d'un côté à l'autre, seulement pour être reconduit au centre du cercle, mais aucun homme ne le toucha.

Draculea entra dans le cercle puis descendit de Lucifer, tendant les rênes à l'un des hommes. Il s'arrêta et prit son temps pour enfiler une paire de gants. Varga tremblait. Lorsque Draculea vint vers lui, il tomba à genoux.  
\- Mon prince, pitié ! Je vous en prie !  
Il y avait un tel silence que les hommes réunis entendirent le craquement du cuir lorsque la main de Draculea se serra en un poing à ses côtés. Vlad avait frappé Varga dans la pièce privée avant le mariage mais son but avait principalement été l'humiliation. À présent il penchait plus pour la punition. Le coup du revers de la mains envoya l'homme à terre.

Quand il frappait quelqu'un, Varga avait toujours administré plus de coups lorsque la victime tentait de se lever après avoir été jetée à terre, donc il n'essaya pas de se lever, mais il apprit rapidement que cette tactique ne l'épargnerait pas lorsque Draculea enfonça une botte dans ses côtes.  
\- Lève-toi, chien !  
Quand Varga n'obéit pas tout de suite, il y eut un autre coup.  
\- _Debout_ , j'ai dit ! Je pourrais facilement te tuer comme ça mais j'ai d'autres plans.

Espérant frénétiquement pouvoir échapper à la mort, Varga se redressa et fit face au prince. Une tache pourpre apparaissait déjà sur sa joue et il songea qu'une côté avait peut-être été cassée par le dernier coup, mais il pourrait aisément survivre à ces blessures. En fait, il serait reconnaissant s'il s'agissait des seules blessures qu'il recevrait.  
\- Je vous en prie, Domn, quoi que j'ai fait pour vous déplaire, je le regrette vraiment.  
\- Et même maintenant tu joues les innocents ?  
Un autre coup au visage d'Ernestu, pas aussi fort que l'autre, le fit chanceler en arrière. Il fut poussé à nouveau en avant par le grand corps de l'un des chevaux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que te fait penser que j'ai envie de ton repentir, Varga ? C'est le domaine de l'église : je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de te vendre une indulgence pour tous les péchés que tu as commis. Je ne suis pas satisfait aussi facilement. Je suis comme le Seigneur plutôt que comme ses serviteurs mortels : je demande du sang en expiation.

Il donna un autre coup, enfonçant son poing dans le ventre gras de Varga. Quand Ernestu se pencha en deux, Draculea leva son genou, le cognant contre son visage. Même sous la mince couche de son pantalon, il sentit le cartilage se briser. Quand Varga trébucha en arrière, il laissa une brillante traînée de sang derrière lui.

Varga saisit son nez cassé et regarda avec horreur le sang qui couvrait sa main. Le sang des autres ne l'avait jamais dérangé mais le sien, c'était une autre histoire. Tandis qu'il se levait, ahuri, Draculea enroula une main autour de la chemise d'Ernestu, le tenant fermement, et il le frappa à nouveau. La correction avait commencé.

Et c'ÉTAIT une correction : cela ne s'approcha jamais du niveau d'un combat. Ernestu, bien qu'une brute, n'avait jamais été un guerrier ou même un bagarreur. Il préférait se charger des gens plus faibles que lui ou d'un rang plus bas et qui ne pouvaient pas lever la main pour se défendre, à moins de risquer de se faire exécuter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à un homme de force égale, et encore moins de force supérieure, et il n'avait jamais fait face à quelqu'un qui était autant déterminé à le tuer.

Encore et encore, les poings durs de Draculea frappèrent son visage et son ventre. Vlad prit son temps, choisissant ses cibles pour que la peine maximum soit infligée sans risque de blessure fatale ou d'évanouissement. Il voulait que Varga soit conscient de chaque moment de sa souffrance au royaume de la terre.

Finalement, la seule chose qui tenait le vieil homme debout était la prise de Draculea, et il lâcha. Ernestu s'effondra à terre, gémissant d'une manière que Draculea aurait trouvé pitoyable s'il n'avait pas connu l'homme. Il frappa Varga, le faisant retourner sur son dos, et il cassa une autre côte pour faire bonne mesure.

Draculea se dressa et fixa un moment l'homme battu. La respiration du prince avait à peine augmenté à cause de l'effort. Il regarda sa victime d'un air presque détaché. _Si je le laisse comme ça, peut-être en le tirant dans un buisson, il va certainement mourir. Je ne pense pas que quiconque passant ici le trouverait et si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas du tout sûr qu'ils le soigneraient. Il y en a qui diraient que je ne suis pas vraiment responsable de sa mort, que je l'ai laissé entre les mains de Dieu._

Il cracha à terre. _Mais je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Devant le trône céleste du jugement, je revendiquerai fièrement cet acte. Et puisque je vais en prendre la responsabilité, je vais le faire d'une manière qui me plaira le plus._

Draculea s'agenouilla près de l'homme à terre, se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et lui bloquant les jambes, la position étant presque une parodie de celle qu'il avait eue avec Nicolae durant un tendre interlude. Mais il n'y avait pas de gentillesse chez Draculea en ce moment, et cette passion était bien différente de celle qu'il avait partagée avec son jeune amant.

Il y eut des murmures et de l'agitation parmi les hommes qui regardaient lorsque Draculea sortit son grand couteau de chasse. Maintenant cela serait rapidement fini. L'arme était effrayante : aiguisée comme un rasoir qui pourrait couper le cuir le plus épais avec juste un coup. Draculea tint le couteau, pointe vers le bas, dans son poing. Mais au lieu de le lever puis de le plonger dans le cœur de Varga ou bien de le passer le long de sa gorge comme ils l'attendaient, il hésita, la lame suspendue.

Puis sa main plongea en avant. Ernestu hurla au moment où la pointe s'enfonça dans deux pouces de chair à son épaule gauche. Draculea y laissa le couteau tandis que le cri d'Ernestu faiblissait. Puis il fit tourner la lame.

Quelques chevaux, ceux qui n'avaient pas vu de bataille, s'effarouchèrent à cause du cri perçant, et leurs cavaliers durent se battre avec eux pour les calmer. Lucifer leur lança un regard acerbe, comme méprisant de ceux qui seraient bouleversés par une si petite chose qu'un homme se faisant poignarder. Il regarda calmement son maître retirer le couteau, du sang coulant de sa pointe, puis le plonger dans l'autre épaule, lui donnant une blessure identique. Le cri était tout aussi fort lorsqu'il fit tourner la lame.

Cependant, comme il continuait, les cris devinrent plus faibles. Les bras, la poitrine, le ventre, les cuisses... Draculea n'épargna que les zones où il ne pouvait pas être absolument sûr qu'une coupure ne serait pas fatale. Il utilisa la lame luisante pour déchira la tunique et passa des coups aux coupures. Il y avait moins de chances comme ça de le tuer tout de suite. Il se souvint de l'état du dos de Nicolae, ses jambes et ses fesses, et il travailla d'un air déterminé.

Tandis qu'il posait le bord du couteau contre la poitrine d'Ernestu, il fit :  
\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la Mort par Mille Coupures, Varga ? Cela vient du Japon, ou peut-être de Cathay. Les orientaux sont merveilleux lorsqu'il s'agit de cruauté, ils font honte à nos modestes efforts. Cette méthode d'exécution peut prendre des jours si elle est administrée par un bourreau doué, un vrai artisan.  
Draculea fit la première coupure sur la gorge de l'homme qui gémissait, soucieux d'éviter les veines vitales ou les artères.  
\- Le prisonnier est peu à peu taillé. Ils enlèvent un doigt par ici, une paupière par là, puis peut-être un lobe ou bien un peu de talon. Toujours les parties les moins vitales du corps. Le sang est endigué là où c'est nécessaire pour que le pauvre bâtard ne meure pas en perdant son sang. Le tortionnaire qui accorde une fin miséricordieuse peut bien se retrouver à l'autre bout de la lame.

Le couteau tomba et le bout du nez d'Ernestu fut enlevé. Il ne pouvait respirer qu'en gémissant. Ses mains se levèrent en un futile effort pour se défendre. Draculea attrapa un poignet presque avec désinvolture et il enfonça le couteau dans la paume, continuant à parler :  
\- C'est le genre de fin que tu mérites, mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas simplement disparaître, et ta mort doit sembler être l'œuvre de bandits, même particulièrement vicieux.

Il fit un signe de la tête à l'un de ses hommes, et une flèche trouva sa place dans le cœur du bandit prisonnier. L'homme fut mort avant que son corps ne tombe sur le côté et ne se balance dans ses liens. L'un des hommes retira le bâillon et les liens, puis le laissa tomber. Il roula sur la route et reposa là, préparé pour être un témoin silencieux d'une attaque qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
\- Non, Varga, je ne peux pas vraiment faire comme je veux. Si je le pouvais, je te découperai en rondelles et je te donnerai à manger à mes chiens, sauf que je ne veux pas empoisonner les bêtes avec ta chair putride.  
Le couteau étincela à nouveau et il jeta un mamelon coupé dans la poussière. Les yeux de Varga se révulsèrent, ne montrant que le blanc, et il cessa de trembler.

Draculea jura et posa son oreille contre la poitrine ensanglantée. Il se redressa avec son visage et ses cheveux couverts de sang.  
\- Il s'est seulement évanoui. Bon sang, il ne va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. De l'eau !  
L'un des hommes apporta à Draculea une outre d'eau. Le prince en prit une gorgée. Puis il la porte à nouveau à ses lèvres et cracha sur le visage de Varga. L'homme trembla et gémit. Draculea versa encore plus d'eau, jetant l'outre vide, puis le frappa brusquement.  
\- Réveille-toi, porc ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Quelques hommes détournèrent le regard lorsque Draculea s'attaqua au visage de Varga. Ils avaient l'habitude de la chaleur et de la violence des combats. Cette cruauté, froide et intense, les effrayaient. Cela atteignit un but que Draculea n'avait pas prévu : cela assura que chaque homme ayant assisté à cela ferait de son mieux pour plaire au prince. Aucun d'eux ne voulait encourir le courroux d'un homme capable de faire ce qu'ils voyaient en ce moment même.

Lorsque Draculea commença à sentir que peut-être un peu de la souffrance de Nicolae avait été payée, ses gants étaient couverts de sang, et cela s'étendait plus loin que ses poignets. Des projections et des éclaboussures tachaient sa chemise noire. Le sang sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, qu'il avait récolté lorsqu'il avait écouté le cœur de Varga, commençait à coaguler, devant collant.

Enfin il se recula et nettoya soigneusement la lame sur le pantalon de Varga et il la remit dans son fourreau. Il donna un léger coup au menton de Varga, remarquant le reflet blanc de l'os à travers la chair en loques.  
\- Tu peux m'entendre, vermine ?  
On lui répondit par un grognement.  
\- Bien. Je sais, tu peux encore survivre. Si je te laissais maintenant et que quelqu'un venait assez vite pour te soigner, tu le pourrais. Bien sûr, tu vivrais comme une horreur devant laquelle fuiraient les enfants, s'évanouiraient les femmes et les hommes forts se saisiraient le ventre pour ne pas vomir. Tu ne voudrais pas ça, hein, Varga ? Tu respectes la beauté, hein ? Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te l'enlèves à cause de ton apparence hideuse.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser vivre. Je pourrais te tuer rapidement avec la lame mais je ne vais pas non plus faire ça. Ton existence sur cette terre serait une trahison de mon amour pour Nicolae.  
Il commença à retirer les gants. Le sang s'était infiltré à travers le cuir et ses mains étaient rouges. Il mit les gants dans sa ceinture en disant :  
\- Je préfère cette méthode. C'est plus personnel.  
Il referma ses mains sur la gorge d'Ernestu et commença à appliquer une pression lente et régulière.  
\- Et tu sais l'ironie dans tout ça, Ernestu ? Tu sais ce qui va se passer lorsque Nicolae apprendra ta mort ?  
Sa prise se resserra.  
\- Il priera pour toi. Il allumera des bougies pour ton âme et pressera Mircea de dire des messes pour abréger ton temps au Purgatoire. Tout cela en vain, Ernestu, en vain. Tu n'es pas fait pour le Purgatoire. Non, c'est pour les âmes qui peuvent se rédempter. Tu va filer droit en Enfer, là où est ta place légitime.

Varga avait encore assez envie de vivre pour lever ses mains et griffer faiblement les bras de Draculea, puis son visage. Il réussit même à creuser une petite égratignure sur la joue du prince. Draculea ne recula pas ni s'arrêta d'étrangler l'homme.  
\- J'espère que cela fera une cicatrice. Comme ça, chaque fois que je me regarderai dans un miroir, je pourrai me rappeler de ce jour. Tu te demandes, Varga, pourquoi je n'ai pas touché à tes yeux ? Je veux que mon visage soit la dernière chose que tu verras sur cette Terre. Je veux que tu l'emportes avec toi dans une éternité de souffrance.

Ernestu essaya de haleter mais il ne pouvait même pas inspirer une bouffée d'air. Sur son visage, le peu de peau qu'il lui restait était rouge sous l'écume de sang, puis il devint violet. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa langue sortit. Sans ses blessures, il aurait ressemblé à un enfant gros et irascible qui tirait la langue de colère. Ses mains tombèrent faiblement sur les doigts de Draculea, enfoncés profondément dans la chair boursouflée de sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi te débats-tu ? Tu ne sais pas que tu es mort, Varga ? Tu es mort le jour où tu as posé tes mains sur Nicolae, le jour où tu as songé à le baiser. Cet innocent a dit à Simion que Dieu l'avait protégé de ton désir en faisant en sorte que tu répandes ta semence au bon moment, avant que tu ne puisses assouvir tes stupides désirs. Je vais le protéger plus directement.  
Il se pencha en avant, ajoutant son poids à sa prise.  
\- _Tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire de mal !_  
Il y eut un craquement et quelque chose s'effondra dans la gorge d'Ernestu. Même le faible sifflement qu'il faisait s'éteignit, et son corps fut secoué par un féroce tremblement. Il y eut une soudaine pestilence tandis que sa vessie et ses intestins se vidèrent et qu'il se souilla comme un bébé d'un mois. Ses yeux roulèrent à nouveau, montrant le blanc.

Pourtant Draculea ne relâcha pas sa prise. Il serra encore plus, les ongles creusant des marques sur la peau, causant des blessures qui ne saignaient plus car le cœur avait cessé de battre. Il tint encore une autre minute. Finalement, avec réticence, il lâcha sa prise et approcha son oreille de la poitrine mutilée de Varga. Les hommes étaient silencieux. Même les chevaux se tenaient tranquilles. Draculea écouta d'un air attentif sur son visage, comme s'il écoutait les secrets de l'univers murmurés à son oreille.

Finalement, il se redressa et cracha sur le visage du corps.  
\- C'est fait, Nicu, murmura-t-il. Pour toi, mais tu ne le sauras jamais, mon ange. Tu ne le sauras jamais parce que cela briserait ton gentil cœur de savoir que je peux faire ça, même par amour. Surtout par amour.  
Une fois encore, Draculea leva son couteau. Il posa à plat la main molle et refroidissante d'Ernestu et coupa deux doigts. Quand il les souleva, les hommes virent qu'il y avait deux anneaux en or enfoncés dans la chair enflée. Varga n'avait probablement pas pu les enlever depuis des années, et aucun bandit qui se respectait ne les aurait laissés.

Une recherche rapide sur le cadavre d'Ernestu révéla un petit sac de pièces. Elles furent partagées entre les hommes, le sac laissé sur la route près du corps. Les anneaux, toujours sur les doigts ensanglantés, furent jetés au loin dans la forêt. Un renard ou une fouine les trouveraient bien assez tôt. Peut-être qu'une pie volerait les anneaux pour en décorer son nid. En tout cas, on pouvait les reconnaître, donc il fallait les laisser derrière.

Draculea monta son étalon et dirigea Lucifer sur le corps de Varga. De nombreux chevaux étaient rebutés par la mort : Lucifer remarqua à peine. Draculea se pencha sur sa selle. Les hommes échangèrent des regards rapides tandis qu'il parlait au cadavre. Peut-être que leur maître était fou ? Ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister apportait du crédit à cette idée. Mais alors, s'il **était** fou, qui serait assez fou pour le lui faire remarquer ?  
\- On m'a appelé le Fils du Diable, Varga. Si c'est vrai, je demande à mon père infernal de te préparer un pic spécial pour toi et de te laisser passer là l'éternité comme le jouet de ses démons les plus vils et vicieux. Que ce que tu as connu aujourd'hui ne te semble qu'un bref moment de sérénité joyeuse.

Il tira soudain sur les rênes, enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de Lucifer. La grande bête se cabra et piaffa de protestation, ses sabots écrasant le corps. Si Varga avait encore une étincelle de vie en lui, elle fut soufflée. Draculea soumit à nouveau Lucifer et se dirigea vers le château, ne songeant plus au monceau de chair déchirée et piétinée sur la route.

Ils chevauchèrent tranquillement, et la lumière s'épaississait dans l'or du soir lorsqu'ils revinrent au château. Rien ne fut dit lorsque Draculea descendit de cheval et avança à grands pas dans le château. Les hommes qui l'avaient accompagné ne parleraient pas de ce jour, même entre eux, pas après qu'ils aient vu ce qui arrivait à un homme qui avait mis Draculea en colère.

Vlad se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Simion l'y attendait. Quand il vit l'apparence poussiéreuse et sanglante de Draculea, il fit doucement :  
\- Alors. C'est fait.  
\- C'est fait.  
\- Bien.  
Simion ne demanda pas si Ernestu avait souffert. Il en pouvait pas regarder son seigneur et en douter.

Draculea s'assit et tendit un pied. Simion s'agenouilla rapidement pour retirer ses bottes tandis que Draculea fit :  
\- Comment va Nicu ?  
\- Aussi heureux qu'un agneau dans une clairière de trèfle. Il est probablement encore plus poussiéreux que vous, Domn, en déplaçant le contenu de la bibliothèque.

Draculea sourit tandis que Simion enleva l'autre botte.  
\- Je veux le voir, mais pas maintenant. Il ne doit pas me voir comme ça et je ne veux pas l'effrayer ou l'affliger.  
Draculea se leva et retourna au petit coffre contre le mur. Il le déverrouilla et posa le couteau à l'intérieur. Puis il prit les gants à sa ceinture et les jeta sur les armes. Quand son serviteur haussa les sourcils, il haussa les épaules.  
\- Un rappel, Simion. Un souvenir. Ils m'ont bien servi.  
Il examina ses mains tachées de sang.  
\- Je n'ai pas de meurtrissures. Cela aurait été dur à expliquer au garçon.  
Il ferma le coffre et le verrouilla à nouveau.  
\- Je dois me laver avant de voir Nicu.

Simion fit monter une des baignoires du château dans la chambre du prince. Il y avait déjà de l'eau qui chauffait dans la cuisine, puisqu'il avait deviné que son seigneur souhaiterait se rafraîchir après ses efforts. Simion supervisa le versement des seaux bouillants d'eau pendant que Draculea se détendait avec un verre de vin.

Quand la baignoire fut remplie et que les autres serviteurs furent partis, Draculea but le reste de vin et se leva, plongeant un doigt dans l'eau pour la tester.  
\- Bien. Cette chaleur sera la bienvenue. J'ai mal, Simion. Je crains de me faire vieux.  
\- Nicolae vous aidera à rester jeune, mon seigneur, lui assura son ami.

Comme en réponse, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Nicolae entra. Au moment où il posa les yeux sur Draculea, il commença à bavarder brillamment sur sa journée. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur.  
\- Vlad ! cria-t-il, se ruant vers le prince.  
Il toucha la croûte de sang sur la joue du prince, puis tira frénétiquement sur les vêtements de Vlad.  
\- Où ? _Où est-ce ?_  
Surpris, Draculea se saisit de ses bras, essayant de le calmer.  
\- Où est **quoi** , Nicu ?

Mais Simion comprit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Nicolae et fit fermement :  
\- _Mon garçon !_ C'est bon, ce sang n'est pas le sien. Il n'y a pas de blessure.  
Nicolae le regarda, un peu de sa panique disparaissant.  
\- Pas de blessure ? Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment, lui assura Draculea.  
Il embrassa le front du garçon.  
\- Je suis sain et sauf, Nicu. Tout comme toi.

Nicolae ignora les derniers mots. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chemise humide de sang, puis bougèrent pour toucher ses mains vermeilles et son visage maculé.  
\- Mais le sang...  
\- Pas le mien.  
\- Non ?  
Il se pencha contre Draculea.  
\- Il y en a tellement. J'ai eu peur.  
\- Je sais, mon bichon. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu me voies ainsi. J'avais prévu de me baigner puis de te rejoindre à la bibliothèque.  
\- Et j'ai débarqué à ce moment.  
Sa voix était penaude.  
\- Je suis désolé, Domn. C'est juste que je voulais partager ce que je faisais.  
\- Bien sûr, et je souhaite l'entendre. Mais je dois d'abord me nettoyer. Et ce sont tes appartements aussi, Nicolae. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser d'être entré chez toi.

Il avait relâché les bras de Nicolae et le garçon l'embrassa à présent.  
\- Chez soi, c'est un mot merveilleux, n'est-ce pas, Domn ?  
Draculea le serra contre lui puis le laissa partir.  
\- Retourne à ta bibliothèque, Nicu, pendant environ une heure. Je sais que tu répugnes à la quitter.  
\- J'admets, Domn, que je la quitterai joyeusement pour vous ou pour mes dévotions, et...  
Il parut embarrassé.  
\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être aussi enthousiaste pour mes dévotions.  
Draculea rit et Nicolae toucha une large tache sur la chemise du prince, et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Votre chasse fut fructueuse, Maria Ta ?  
\- D'une certaine façon, mais je n'ai pas ramené de viande. La bête que j'ai tuée était certainement malade.

Nicolae semblait maintenant à nouveau alarmé.  
\- Malade ? Simion !  
Il regarda l'homme d'un air suppliant.  
\- Vous le surveillerez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes doué avec les médicaments. Il ne doit pas tomber malade ou bien avoir un empoisonnement du sang à cause de cette créature.  
\- Ne crains rien, lui assura Simion. Je crois que la maladie que portait cette bête particulière ne pouvait pas être transmise.  
\- Quel était cet animal ?

Draculea regarda les yeux de Nicolae : si doux et chaleureux, remplis d'amour et d'inquiétude. Il se surprit à dire :  
\- C'était une vieille et dangereuse créature, Nicolae. Une qui a vécu bien plus longtemps que son temps et qui a causé beaucoup de dégâts. Il était grisonnant et vicieux.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Il sourit gentiment, caressant les cheveux du garçon.  
\- C'est un verrat sauvage, Nicolae. C'était un porc.


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq -Serments**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Domaine Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

Nicolae descendit à la bibliothèque pour attendre que son amant ait fini de se baigner. Il balaya du regard le désordre qu'il avait mis dans cette pièce en une journée, secouant la tête. Il semblait toujours qu'il fallait créer un grand désordre pour obtenir de l'ordre. Plusieurs étagères étaient vides, leur contenu empilé sur les grandes tables dispersées dans la pièce, et le grand bureau dans un coin était surchargé de documents amples. Il faudrait tout trier, nettoyer, cataloguer et placer dans un ordre logique.

Il laissa courir ses yeux sur les douzaines d'étagères bondées. Il avait à peine commencé sur une petite section et le faire proprement prendrait des mois, si ce n'étaient des années. Au lieu d'être intimidé par cette idée, il jubilait. Il avait finalement quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se sentir utile, comme s'il utilisait vraiment les talents qu'on lui avait offerts.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en quelques minutes avec les piles de livres et de papiers, décida-t-il, mais il voulait rendre la pièce un petit peu plus propre pour la première visite de son amant dans son nouveau domaine. Les servantes dans la cuisine furent un peu surprises lorsque le nouveau favori du prince se montra pour demander de l'eau chaude et des chiffons.

Elles furent encore plus surprises lorsqu'il refusa l'aide d'un serviteur pour s'occuper de ce qu'il voulait nettoyer.  
\- Non, non, avait-il fait joyeusement, soulevant le seau d'eau chaude, les chiffons rudes posés sur son bras. Vous avez assez à faire. C'est mon travail.  
Le personnel avait échangé des regards abasourdis. Personne ne pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois où l'un de ceux qu'ils servaient avait signalé qu'il pensait que les serviteurs avaient assez de travail. La plupart semblait penser que le personnel restait assis à ne rien faire et que donc on devait leur assigner plus de tâches tous les jours. Nicolae avait inconsciemment commencé à se faire aimer des domestiques de Draculea.

Dans la bibliothèque, Nicolae frotta soigneusement les étagères vides puis les ressuya. Finalement, il s'assit à l'une des tables et commença à passer un coup de chiffon sur chaque volume, les inspectant pour voir un quelconque signe d'usure qui devrait être réparé, puis les mettant de côté si nécessaire. Il n'entendit pas les doux pas qui s'approchèrent derrière lui, et il sursauta lorsqu'une main toucha son bras.

\- Mon frère, fit Beta en riant. Oh, Nicu ! Tes vêtements sont peut-être plus riches mais tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, pas vrai ? Toujours aussi absorbé dans ton travail.  
Nicolae se leva rapidement, un sourire ravi illuminant son visage. Il commença à prendre sa sœur dans ses bras mais s'arrêta, ses bras retombant à ses côtés.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, Nicu ? Pas d'embrassade ? Pas de baiser de bienvenue ? Tu m'aimes toujours, hein ?  
\- Beta ! réprimanda-t-il. Tu sais bien que le soleil cessera de se lever avant que mon amour pour toi ne disparaisse. Mais avant tes vœux, j'étais assez audacieux dans mes familiarités, considérant la largeur du fossé entre nos rangs. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant tu es une princesse.  
\- Et je suis toujours ta sœur.  
Elle passa ses bras autour du jeune homme, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue.  
\- Là. Je ne pense pas que Draculea va me gronder pour ça. Et s'il le fait - pffu !

Nicolae rit mais fit :  
\- Tu ne dois pas dire des choses pareilles, Beta. C'était ton seigneur époux et tu dois lui obéir et chercher à lui plaire le plus possible.  
Il retira gentiment le bras de sa sœur en poursuivant :  
\- Moi aussi. C'est mon maître à présent. Toute mon obéissance et mon respect lui sont dus, et je ne dois rien faire qui puisse lui déplaire.

\- Tu aurais bien du mal à me déplaire, Nicolae.  
Ils se tournèrent tous les deux tandis que Draculea entra dans la bibliothèque, s'approchant de la table où ils se tenaient. Il s'inclina brièvement et formellement vers son épouse, qui répondit avec une révérence toute aussi correcte.  
\- Elizabeta. Simion vous a tout montré ?  
La question était purement par politesse : Draculea savait que Simion avait tout montré à Elizabeta... ce qu'elle était _censée_ voir.  
\- Oui. Votre château est vraiment très grand, seigneur époux. Il y a des parties qui sont...  
Elle hésita, feignant de chercher les mots pour s'exprimer avec tact.  
\- ... moins joyeuses qu'elles ne devraient l'être.  
Draculea haussa les épaules.  
\- Ma mère est morte il y a plus de deux décades, et l'endroit n'a pas connu la présence d'une dame depuis tout ce temps. Il est devenu un peu austère. Vous pouvez bien sûr faire ce que vous jugez approprié pour le rendre plus à votre goût, ma dame. Dans la mesure du raisonnable.

Beta sourit mais elle grimaça intérieurement à ces derniers mots. Elle sentait que l'opinion de Simion et de Draculea sur le raisonnable serait très différente de la sienne et celle de Lena. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter si tôt. Jusqu'à présent, les choses s'étaient bien passées. La nuit de noce avait été désagréable mais pas autant que cela aurait pu l'être. Lena avait nettoyé Beta, l'avait tenue pendant qu'elle s'était plainte et avait un peu pleuré, puis lui avait fait oublier Draculea avec un emploi judicieux de sa langue talentueuse.

\- Cela me rappelle, Nicolae. As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour la bibliothèque ?  
Beta sourit en voyant le visage de Nicolae s'illuminer. Il se consacrait tellement à son travail, c'était vraiment très mignon. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas été de plus haute naissance et capable de livrer à ses intérêts, ou bien qu'il ne se soit pas tourné vers des passe-temps plus profitables. Il était si charmant qu'il aurait pu mener sa vie comme courtisan, si seulement il n'était pas né bâtard. _Il est assez beau pour être le favori d'une grande reine_ , songea-t-elle. En regardant son animation alors qu'il décrivait les produits qu'il découvrait dans son travail, elle ajouta ironiquement : _Ou peut-être d'un roi. Mais non, il s'est consacré à l'église et l'église ne l'aura pas. Pauvre Nicolae. Enfin, il aura toujours une demeure avec moi. J'insisterai._

Beta n'était pas observatrice. Depuis son enfance, elle avait été si enveloppée dans ses propres intérêts qu'elle ne remarquait que très peu de choses autour d'elle si cela n'avait pas d'influence directe sur son propre confort. Elle savait que son père n'aimait pas Nicolae et qu'il était parfois rude avec lui, mais elle n'avait aucune idée que son abus avait atteint un tel point. Et maintenant, en voyant le gentil intérêt de Draculea pour son demi-frère, tout ce qu'elle pensait, c'était qu'il était charitable pour lui faire plaisir.

Nicolae disait :  
\- Quelques étagères sont fissurées, Domn, et d'autres ont été attaquées par des vers du bois. On doit les remplacer avant qu'elles ne se brisent ou que les créatures ne s'attaquent aux ouvrages. Certaines de ces choses mangent le papier et la colle, et...  
\- Oui, Nicolae, les étagères seront remplacées. J'enverrai bientôt des hommes pour mesurer. Et je ferai apporter des échantillons de bois pour que tu choisisses la meilleure matière.  
\- Vous êtes trop généreux, Domn. Il n'y a pas besoin de tout remplacer. Je peux simplement trouver celles qui sont endommagées.  
\- Absurde. Après tout, Nicolae, ce n'est pas une simple fantaisie dont tu as rêvée. Cette bibliothèque sera un legs pour mes descendants.  
Beta regarda Nicolae montrer à Draculea la liste qu'il avait commencée à faire du contenu de la bibliothèque, un long doigt parcourant les items tandis qu'il les exposait un par un. Elle s'émerveilla de la patience de son époux. Il parvenait même à sembler apprécier le babillage de Nicolae.

Bon, Beta avait fait son devoir en se montrant, et maintenant elle voulait retrouver Lena. Elle fit :  
\- Mon époux...  
Draculea la regarda et, pendant un moment, ce fut comme s'il avait oublié sa présence ici.  
\- Oui, Beta ?  
\- J'espère que vous m'excuserez de ne pas me joindre à vous pour le repas du soir. Je suis un peu fatiguée de la visite du château de ce matin et j'aimerais souper dans ma chambre.  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Comme vous le souhaitez. Demandez simplement à un serviteur de vous apporter ce dont vous avez besoin. Dormez bien.  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers Nicolae.  
\- Et c'est un volume rare, tu dis ?  
Beta hésita un moment, croyant à peine que cela avait été aussi simple d'avoir obtenu sa liberté pour la nuit. Bien que Draculea ait dit qu'il lui laisserait le temps de récupérer, elle s'était à moitié attendue à ce qu'il demande à nouveau ses droits nuptiaux sur-le-champ.

Draculea ne lui parla plus mais Nicolae lui lança un doux sourire.  
\- Repose-toi bien, ma chère sœur. Ne néglige pas tes prières. Nous devons tous les deux remercier pour nos nouvelles vies.  
\- Oui, Nicolae, bonne nuit.  
Tandis qu'elle allait chercher un serviteur pour commander un repas pour Lena et elle-même, elle se demanda à quand remontait sa dernière prière. Oh, oui. Juste avant que Draculea arrive au Château Varga. Elle avait prié pour qu'il la trouve plaisante et fasse d'elle sa princesse. Bien, cela s'était produit. Elle devrait peut-être prier plus souvent.

Quand Lena quitta la pièce, Draculea prit dans ses bras Nicolae qui babillait et le fit taire avec un baiser. Le garçon s'agrippa tout de suite à lui, ouvrant sa bouche pour recevoir la gentille invasion de la langue de son amant. Ses mains se levèrent pour se frayer un chemin dans les cheveux noirs de Draculea puis pour bercer le dos de sa nuque tandis que le baiser devenait plus intense.

Finalement, Nicolae recula un peu en riant à bout de souffle.  
\- Mon seigneur ! Vous agissez comme si nous avions été séparés depuis des semaines.  
\- Et c'est ce que je ressens, Nicu.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mordillant légèrement les lèvres douces, faisant gémir et soupirer Nicolae.  
\- Toute séparation est bien trop longue.  
Nicolae posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draculea, sa main caressant la gorge de son amant.  
\- J'aurais aimé venir avec vous. Je ne suis pas un chasseur mais j'aurais pu chevaucher devant vous.  
\- Non, mon amour. C'était bien trop dangereux. La bête que j'ai chassée était vicieuse et elle aurait pu se retourner contre toi. Qu'aurais-je fait si tu avais été blessé, Nicu ? De plus...  
Il fit pencher la tête de Nicolae en arrière pour qu'il puisse croiser son regard, faisant courir son pouce sur une pommette haute.  
\- Cela t'aurait fait de la peine de voir une telle créature naturelle et maléfique se faire tuer.

\- C'est vrai, Domn. Bien que j'en vois la nécessité par moment, cela n'empêche pas le regret. Chaque créature qui marche sur cette Terre appartient à Dieu, et il en a créées certaines qui sont violentes.  
\- Oui, Nicu. Mais certaines se donnent volontairement au Ténébreux.  
Il remit sur pied le jeune homme dans ses bras.  
\- Assez de ça ! Viens dans la chambre. Simion nous a préparé de la nourriture et j'ai faim.  
Il embrassa à nouveau Nicolae, amenant la langue du garçon dans sa bouche et la suçant un moment avant de le libérer.  
\- Faim de beaucoup de choses, Nicu.  
Il prit par la main le bibliothécaire qui rougissait à présent et le conduisit dehors.

Dans sa chambre, Lena demanda à Beta :  
\- Alors ? Il est d'accord pour que tu fasses tout ce que tu souhaites du château ?  
\- Oui, Lena. Il n'y a pas du tout de problème.  
Beta piocha délicatement dans les plateaux de nourriture apportés par les serviteurs.  
\- Il t'a laissé le champ libre ? Pour tout ?  
\- Oui, il a dit tout dans la mesure du raisonnable.

Lena grogna en secouant la tête.  
\- Beta !  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Ces mots, Beta - 'dans la mesure du raisonnable'. Il peut utiliser ces mots pour nous contrer.  
\- Lena, il n'a pas fixé de limites.  
\- Pas devant toi. Ce sera plus simple pour lui de te refuser quand tu lui demanderas  
\- Mais c'est certainement normal qu'il fixe quelques limites ?  
\- Pas s'il t'aime !

Beta la regarda, perplexe.  
\- Il ne m'aime _pas_. Tu le sais.  
\- Il devrait. Il pourrait. Tu pourrais **faire** en sorte qu'il t'aime, Beta.  
\- Mais Lena...  
Elle regarda son amante avec consternation.  
\- S'il m'aime, alors je n'aurai jamais la paix. Il voudra être avec moi tout le temps. Il viendra souvent dans mon lit. J'en tremble rien que d'y penser.  
Lena soupira.  
\- Je sais, mais on doit parfois faire des sacrifices. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il faudra faire sera de lui donner un fils. Les hommes sont absurdement reconnaissants pour ces choses.  
Elle réfléchit.  
\- Il est un peu tard ce soir. Tu t'assureras qu'il vienne à toi demain.  
\- Ugh ! Je suis obligée, Lena ?  
Elle fit la moue.  
\- J'ai encore mal. Il est si rude.

Lena la regarda avec un amusement teinté d'amertume. _Là, mon enfant, comme ta mémoire est sélective. Je suis sûre de t'avoir fait pire et de recommencer plus tard. Mais puisque je t'ai appris à quel point les hommes sont des bêtes, tu ne peux que les voir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Une élève si volontaire._  
\- Tu le dois, ma biche. Après, je ferai chercher un bain pour apaiser ta douleur. Je te masserai. Tu aimes ça.  
Beta sourit. Oui, elle aimait ça. Cela conduisait toujours au sexe et elle voudrait quelque chose pour effacer le souvenir des mains de Draculea.  
\- Très bien, Lena. Ce ne sera pas trop difficile. Après tout, les filles ici sont exceptionnellement laides. Très peu de choses pourront le distraire.

Draculea avait tiré une chaise de la table et il était assis en face du feu. Nicolae s'assit devant lui, se penchant ses genoux, regardant les flammes. Ils étaient silencieux. Nicolae semblait enfin avoir fini de parler.

Draculea joua avec les cheveux de Nicolae, peignant de ses doigts la soie noire, suivant gentiment le contour de son crâne. De temps en temps, le garçon soupirait, penchant la tête juste un peu plus en avant. Il pensait que Nicolae s'était endormi et il songeait à le porter jusqu'au lit, quand il fit :  
\- Vlad ?  
À nouveau, Vlad sentit le petit pincement de cœur secret lorsque Nicolae l'appelait par son prénom.  
\- Oui, Nicu ?  
\- Vous avez dit que c'était aussi ma chambre. Qu'en est-il de celle qu'on m'a donnée lorsque je suis arrivé ?

Draculea réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'expliquer la situation.  
\- Pour les autres, Nicolae. Si quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la maison demande où tu loges, on leur dira que tu vis dans ta chambre.  
\- Devons-nous mentir ?  
Il semblait très jeune et très triste.  
\- Nicolae, mon doux.  
Draculea se pencha sur lui, et le garçon leva la tête pour le regarder.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça te fait de la peine mais oui, nous devons mentir. On doit faire certaines choses pour les autres. Même le plus grand roi ne loge pas officiellement son amant dans sa propre chambre. C'est une question de respect envers Beta. Pour le monde, tu dois avoir ta propre petite chambre.  
Il caressa le visage de Nicolae, puis sa gorge.  
\- Mais tu resteras ici avec moi. Ce ne sera pas trop dur pour toi ?  
Nicolae se mit à genoux, se tournant pour faire face à Draculea et passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
\- Je peux le supporter. Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses tant que vous m'aimez.

Draculea caressa son dos.  
\- N'en doute jamais, Nicu. Le Paradis peut sombrer et l'Enfer s'élever, mais je t'aimerais toujours.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas prêter un tel serment.  
La voix de Nicolae était douce mais inquiète.  
\- Je vous en prie, Vlad. Vous tentez le sort.  
\- La seule chose que je veuille tenter, c'est toi, mon doux amour.  
Il déplaça sa main dans la chemise ouverte de Nicolae, ses doigts trouvant un petit et doux mamelon qu'ils pressèrent. Nicolae haleta, se penchant vers son contact, et Draculea sourit en sentant le morceau de chair s'enfler et se durcir.  
\- Je te tente ?  
Sa main se déplaça de l'autre côté, portant son attention sur l'autre bourgeon.  
\- Je te tente, Nicu ?  
\- Plutôt fortement, maître.  
\- Voudrais-tu me faire plaisir, Nicu ?  
\- De tout mon cœur.

Draculea libéra Nicolae et écarta les jambes, commençant à défaire son pantalon d'une seule main. De l'autre, il toucha la bouche de Nicolae, faisant courir légèrement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Nicolae ouvrit la bouche et le doigt s'y glissa, caressant sa langue. Nicolae le lécha, le suça brièvement puis recula. Tête baissée, il scruta son amant à travers une frange de cheveux noirs et fit timidement :  
\- Avec ma bouche, Domn ?  
\- S'il te plaît, Nicu. Si tu veux.  
\- Je vais essayer mais vous savez mon ignorance. Vous devez me guider.  
Draculea avait ouvert ses vêtements. Tandis que Nicolae caressait les muscles forts de ses cuisses, il plongea ses mains dans le creux et souleva son sexe. Le garçon poussa un soupir tremblant qui fit frémir le sang de Draculea.

Nicolae s'avança dans le V ouvert des jambes de son amant, et blottit son visage contre le monticule encore doux du sexe de Draculea. L'homme sentit le doux glissement des pommettes hautes et le léger râpement d'un duvet qui était encore trop nouveau pour être rugueux. Puis Nicolae tourna la tête et déposa un baiser à la base du membre, juste à l'endroit où il rejoignait le bassin. Berçant le membre dans sa paume, il commença à l'embrasser le long de sa longueur qui augmentait, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sommet. Il s'arrêta là et, avec le bout de sa langue, taquina la fente sensible jusqu'à ce qu'elle libère la première goutte claire de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il s'attarda là un long moment, lapant doucement.

Soulevant le membre qui durcissait, il commença à se frayer un chemin en-dessous. Il jouait à présent avec ses lèvres et sa langue, léchant puis prenant dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il atteignit la racine, Draculea était douloureusement excité, et du fluide pré-séminal coulait copieusement. Il agrippa les bras de la chaise tandis que Nicolae s'arrêta et travailla sur le petit endroit entre son sexe et ses boules. Alors qu'il léchait, Nicolae plongea la main dans le pantalon de Draculea, écartant le vêtement, et il en sortit ses testicules, les roulant et les pressant gentiment.

La respiration de Draculea s'était faite plus profonde et plus rapide.  
\- Ah, Nicu, si c'est ça l'ignorance, alors sois préservé de la sagesse.  
Les hanches de Draculea donnèrent des petits soubresauts tandis que le garçon plaçait des baisers doux et des succions d'abord sur un testicule, puis sur l'autre.  
\- Je me débrouille bien, maître ?  
Son souffle était chaud sur la peau moite.

Le rire de Draculea fut un peu rauque.  
\- La chair ne ment pas, mon garçon. Tu peux voir l'effet que tu me fais. Mais aussi doux que ce soit, c'est toujours de la torture. Prends-moi dans ta bouche, Nicolae.  
Nicolae recula un peu et fit courir ses doigts sur le membre de Draculea, se mordillant les lèvres d'un air songeur.  
\- C'est beaucoup trop gros, mon seigneur. Je me demande si je peux tout prendre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir avaler un membre aussi grand.  
\- Prends ce que tu peux, Nicu. Ce sera suffisant. Enroule tes mains sous ta bouche.

Le jeune homme se saisit gentiment mais fermement du membre de Draculea et engouffra dans sa bouche la tête sombre et engorgée. Vlad gémit, fermant les yeux alors que la chaleur humide l'enveloppait. Nicolae suça un peu puis se pencha expérimentalement en avant, prenant un autre pouce. Il répéta ces actions encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussissent peu à peu à enfoncer la moitié du membre tendu dans sa bouche. Se libérant, il dit avec regret :  
\- C'est tout ce dont je suis capable, maître. Je suis désolé.  
\- Oh, Dieu, mon garçon ! Ne t'excuse pas. Cela ira très bien mais continue avant que je ne devienne fou.  
Avec un petit sourire, Nicolae obéit. Cette fois, il prit tout de suite dans sa bouche autant qu'il le pouvait et commença à sucer. Draculea tira gentiment sur ses cheveux pour qu'il se lève. Nicolae lâcha, levant les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur, et Vlad retint un rire. Il ne devait pas rire maintenant, alors que le garçon essayait tellement de lui faire plaisir.  
\- Non, Nicolae. De haut en bas, et caresse la base.  
\- Oh. Oui, bien sûr, murmura-t-il, retournant à sa tâche.  
Draculea posa ses mains sur les cheveux de Nicolae et le poussa tout du long avec des coups doux et des tiraillements, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un rythme plaisant.

Finalement incapable de rester tranquille, Draculea saisit fermement la tête de Nicolae en murmurant :  
\- Sois un gentil garçon. Laisse-moi...  
Nicolae se tint aux cuisses de Draculea tandis que son amant commença à pousser, baisant sa bouche avec des coups courts et prudents. Vlad résista à l'envie d'y aller plus profond. Nicolae était consentant et talentueux. Vlad ne doutait pas que le garçon apprendrait bientôt à prendre son membre tout entier dans sa gorge et qu'il le ferait joyeusement.

Quand il jouit, Vlad essaya de se libérer, ne voulant pas étouffer son amant. Mais le garçon ne voulait pas relâcher son prix et s'accrocha à lui. Son gland était à peine capturé par les lèvres de Nicolae quand son sperme jaillit. Comme il l'avait prévu, cela fit sursauter le garçon. Il haleta, le sperme coulant sur son menton, les yeux surpris. Mais il déglutit ensuite, tâchant d'avaler le cadeau liquide.

Riant à présent, Draculea le prit sur ses genoux. Il utilisa le bord de sa chemise pour ressuyer le visage de Nicolae en disant :  
\- Tu ressembles à un chaton dont on a poussé le visage dans un bol de lait.  
Nicolae l'enlaça en disant :  
\- Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.  
\- Tu vas me tuer de plaisir, Nicu. Maintenant...  
Il caressa l'aine du garçon, le trouvant dur.  
\- Je dois m'occuper de toi.  
\- S'il vous plaît, fit-il simplement, posant sa joue sur les cheveux de Draculea.  
\- Oui, Nicu.  
Le pantalon fut ouvert et il trouva la longueur chaude du sexe de Nicolae, et commença à caresser.  
\- Je m'occuperai toujours de toi.  
\- Tant que je vivrai ?  
Il y avait un besoin récurrent dans la voix du garçon.

Vlad l'embrassa, le caressant fermement jusqu'à ce que le garçon frémisse et crie sa jouissance, répandant une chaleur liquide sur ses mains. Tandis que Nicolae tremblait dans ses bras, Vlad l'embrassa à nouveau, et ses mots murmurés étaient un serment.  
\- Même au-delà, Nicolae. Pour toujours.

 ***NdT*** J'ai enfin terminé mes examens ! Je suis donc de retour en force sur , avec des milliards d'idées en tête. Cependant pour l'instant voici le 25ième chapitre de Child Of the Night, n'est-t-il pas magnifique ? Personnellement, je l'adore *^***


	26. Chapter 26

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre vingt-six -Déception**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Domaine Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **Le Lendemain**

 **.**

\- La robe dorée, Lena ?  
\- Non, Beta.  
Beta fit la moue.  
\- Mais elle va si bien avec mes cheveux et mes yeux.  
\- Et elle rend ta peau terne. Ce que nous voulons, c'est une couleur riche, comme un joyau. La bordeaux, je pense. Oui. Cela flattera aussi tes cheveux et tes yeux, et elle fera paraître ta peau aussi blanche que la première neige de l'hiver.

Lena aida Beta à mettre la robe choisie, puis arrangea soigneusement ses cheveux, les nouant juste au niveau du cou pour que la longue courbe de sa nuque soit accentuée. Les longues manches furent attachées à ses poignets avec des rubans blancs, et un ensemble de dentelles assorties fut inséré à sa poitrine, masquant discrètement la naissance de ses seins. Elle était l'image même d'une jeune demoiselle attirante, bien née et bien éduquée.

Lena hérissa soigneusement la dentelle.  
\- Il est dans la bibliothèque avec Nicolae, consultant un artisan pour ces fichues étagères, je pense. Va et fais-lui savoir que tu l'accueillerais dans ton lit ce soir.  
\- Mais que dois-je dire ? gémit Beta. Lena, donne-moi encore un jour de paix avant que je n'aille me donner à nouveau à cette bête en rut.  
\- Plus tôt tu seras enceinte, plus tôt tu pourras repousser **toutes** ses avances, Beta. Quant à ce que tu dois dire, sois subtile. Les classes supérieures n'attendent pas de leurs femmes d'apprécier le côté physique de leur union, les fous. Sois acceptante mais pas pressée. Il doit sûrement chercher un signe avec empressement, alors il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire beaucoup.

Marmonnant à elle-même, Elizabeta se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle trouva Draculea et Nicolae se tenant devant un homme trapu et bien bâti qui était assis au bureau de la bibliothèque, esquissant quelque chose sur une feuille de parchemin. L'homme était vêtu des vêtements sobres et propres d'un artisan de la guilde, mais ses mains étaient rudes à cause du travail physique. Quel que soit son art, il l'avait appris avec l'expérience.

Alors qu'elle entrait, il disait :  
\- Vous voyez, mon prince ? Si on éloigne ces tables du mur et qu'on diminue juste un peu la distance verticale entre les étagères, vous pouvez augmenter de plus d'un tiers la capacité de la bibliothèque.  
Draculea jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme, puis haussa les épaules.  
\- Qu'en penses-tu, bibliothécaire ?  
Nicolae avait serré ses mains comme un enfant à qui on offre un bonbon.  
\- Oh oui, Maria Ta ! Les livres sont si serrés comme ça et il n'y a pas moyen d'agrandir. Ce serait l'idéal.  
\- Alors c'est fait.

 _Comme vous cédez facilement, mon époux. Et si vous le faîtes pour mon frère, quelles merveilles allez-vous accorder à votre épouse ?_ Elizabeta fixa un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les hommes. Elle avait eu l'intention d'être complaisante mais ce fut plutôt condescendant.  
\- Mon époux.  
Le mot était inconfortable et même dégoûtant sur les lèvres de Beta, mais Lena avait dit qu'il fallait lui rappeler son rôle et son devoir à chaque instant.

Draculea et Nicolae se tournèrent vers elle, et l'artisan bondit sur ses pieds, s'abaissant très bas. Elle hocha gracieusement la tête vers lui, indiquant qu'il pouvait se remettre debout et à l'aise, puis tourna son attention sur les autres. Nicolae lui souriait brillamment, son plaisir pour sa compagnie rayonnant comme un phare dans son sourire, ses yeux remplis d'admiration.

Draculea lui offrit un petit sourire formel.  
\- Beta, bonjour. Vous êtes ravissante ce matin.  
Il n'y avait pas de chaleur supplémentaire dans ses mots. Il aurait pu remarquer que oui, en effet, le soleil S'ÉTAIT levé ce matin. C'était comme s'il l'avait évaluée, catalogué ses bons points et décidé qu'elle méritait la description, mais cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pour lui.

Elle fit la révérence.  
\- Je vous remercie.  
\- Y avait-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez ?  
\- Je...  
Beta chercha ses mots, sentant une rougeur parcourir ses joues. _Que suis-je supposée répondre à ça ? Oui, je veux que vous veniez à moi cette nuit et que vous me donniez un bébé pour que je n'aie plus jamais à supporter votre contact ? De toute façon, je ne peux rien dire avec Nicolae ici, qui me regarde._  
\- Je voulais seulement apprécier votre compagnie.

Draculea leva un sourcil. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Beta n'avait pas recherché sa compagnie durant le court moment où ils avaient fait connaissance. _Bon sang, j'espère qu'elle n'essaie pas de devenir ma gaie compagne. Pourtant, je ne peux pas l'envoyer balader, surtout pas si tôt après le mariage._  
\- J'ai bien peur que vous ne la trouviez ennuyeuse, ma chère, mais vous êtes bien sûre la bienvenue pour rester. Nicolae, voudrais-tu trouver un siège qui convienne à ta sœur ?

Nicolae regarda rapidement autour de lui, choisit une chaise et l'approcha. Il en ressuya soigneusement le siège et le dossier avec un chiffon qui était sur un empilement d'étagères poussiéreuses qui attendaient d'être nettoyées.  
\- Je suis désolé, Beta. Tu devrais avoir un coussin, mais les seuls que j'ai ici sont si poussiéreux que j'ai peur qu'ils n'abîment ta jolie robe. Je t'en trouverais bientôt des propres pour que tu sois à l'aise lorsque tu viendras me rendre visite ici.  
Elle s'assit sur la chaise.  
\- C'est très gentil à toi, Nicolae. Mais je ne pense pas que je passerai beaucoup de temps ici. Il y a tellement à faire pour rénover et redécorer, et puis je dois diriger les domestiques.

 _Et nous savons tous que vous laissez Simion s'en charger, sauf quand vous avez besoin d'une gourmandise ou d'un luxe_ , songea cyniquement Draculea. Il vit une légère peine dans les yeux de Nicolae à cause de son refus désinvolte, et il fut déchiré. D'un côté, il voulait que le garçon ait tout ce que son cœur désirait. Mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Beta n'était peut-être pas la compagne idéale pour son amant. Nicolae lui était dévoué mais Beta avait montré de temps en temps qu'elle appréciait peu ce dévouement. Il espérait que Nicolae se ferait des amis parmi les domestiques. Cela pourrait apaiser la douleur qui grandirait sûrement lorsqu'il comprendrait que Beta n'avait besoin de lui que comme d'un autre admirateur.  
\- Nicolae.  
À ce doux appel, la tristesse disparut du visage du garçon et il se tourna vers Draculea avec un sourire qui montrait la fausseté de l'expression de Beta.  
\- Tu dois t'occuper de ça tout seul pour l'instant. Je dois aller m'entraîner avec mes hommes.  
\- Vous entraîner, Domn ?

Draculea résista à l'envie de caresser la joue de Nicolae. Cela ne se faisait pas de caresser son amant devant sa femme.  
\- Je suis un guerrier, Nicolae. Les compétences rouillent si on ne les aiguisent pas.  
\- Oh.  
L'expression claire du garçon s'assombrit en se rappelant de la violence qui était proche. Puis il fit timidement :  
\- Barnabas sait ce que je veux. Puis-je venir vous regarder ?  
La dernière phrase était une question.  
\- Pas aujourd'hui, pas cet entraînement. Je dois pratiquer avec mes armes de poing. C'est assez rude, Nicolae. Tu pourrais être affligé. Tu peux peut-être venir lorsque j'entraînerai Lucifer ou quand je pratiquerai avec la lance ou l'arc et les flèches, mais pas aujourd'hui. Reste avec le charpentier.  
Nicolae soupira mais il hocha la tête, acquiesçant à l'ordre de son seigneur. Il se retourna pour observer le charpentier alors qu'il corrigeait un peu l'esquisse.

Draculea s'inclina légèrement devant Beta.  
\- Ma dame.  
Il fut surpris quand, alors qu'il la dépassait, elle attrapa sa manche en murmurant :  
\- Mon époux, puis-je vous parler ?  
Il s'arrêta.  
\- Bien sûr, Beta.  
Elle jeta un regard aux deux autres hommes puis regarda à nouveau Draculea.  
\- En privé ?  
Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il congédie les autres. Draculea parvint à contrôler le renfrognement qui montait à ses lèvres. Si elle voulait tenir des audiences dans une splendeur solitaire, elle avait ses propres appartements. Cet endroit appartenait à Nicolae et Vlad n'allait pas chasser le garçon pour un caprice de Beta.  
\- Certainement.  
Il lui offrit son bras.

Beta hésita, voulant apparemment lui expliquer qu'il avait mal compris ses souhaits. Puis elle croisa son regard et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait très bien comprise. Elle se leva, plaçant sa main sur son bras, et le laissa la mener hors de la pièce.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua que Nicolae les observait d'un air rêveur. Puis il secoua brusquement la tête, retournant à son travail. Il ne devait pas envier la place de sa sœur aux côtés de Draculea et aux yeux du monde. Vlad l'aimait, lui. Il le lui avait dit, il le lui avait montré.

Draculea ne voulait pas s'embêter à marcher jusqu'à la chambre de Beta, aussi s'arrêta-t-il dans le couloir d'entrée, près de la porte. Quand Beta regarda autour d'elle, il fit :  
\- Nous sommes seuls ici. Mes hommes attendent, Beta. Que souhaitiez-vous me dire ?  
Elle inspira un grand coup et fit doucement :  
\- Je me sens bien reposée et fraîche, mon seigneur.  
\- Je suis bien content de l'entendre.  
Il attendit qu'elle poursuive.

Beta remua. Lena avait dit qu'il n'aurait besoin que d'une allusion.  
\- Les rigueurs du mariage furent moins importantes que je ne l'avais craint.  
\- À nouveau, j'en suis heureux.  
\- Je pensais que... peut-être, balbutia-t-elle.  
 _Seigneur_ , songea sarcastiquement Vlad. _Cette fille est en train de m'inviter dans son lit._  
\- Je vois, Beta.  
Elle soupira, apparemment soulagée.  
\- La résistance de la jeunesse est vraiment remarquable.  
Il embrassa sa main.  
\- Peut-être que dans un jour ou deux, nous pourrons essayer de nouveau d'obéir à l'ordre que notre Seigneur nous a donné : être fructueux. Mais pas ce soir.  
Sur ce, il se rendit dans la cour principale, laissant Beta bouché bée, ce qui ne convenait pas à une dame.

\- Je dois attendre.  
\- Quoi ? Beta, je te l'ai dit, tu **dois** le faire, même si c'est répugnant.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas, Lena. J'ai essayé. Je lui ai dis que je me sentais bien et que la détresse de la nuit de noce était passée.  
\- Tu as peut-être été trop subtile. J'ai du mal à croire cependant qu'un homme comme Draculea se tromperait sur une invitation.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Il a très bien compris mais il a dit pas ce soir. Peut-être dans un jour ou deux.  
\- Peut-être ?  
Les yeux de Lena, déjà petits, se plissèrent encore plus.  
\- _Peut-être_. Ce n'est pas assez bon, Beta. Pas bon du tout. Nous allons simplement devoir le faire changer d'avis.  
Lena arracha la mousse de dentelle de l'échancrure de Beta, s'en saisit et descendit le tissu, exposant la courbe supérieure de ses seins.  
\- Lena...  
Beta sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la femme, mais elle fut repoussée. Perplexe, elle fit :  
\- Mais je pensais que tu voulais...  
\- S'il n'est pas intéressé par la subtilité, il y a d'autres tactiques.  
Elle enleva les épingles des cheveux de Beta, les laissant libres.

Beta vit les intentions de Lena et secoua la tête.  
\- Non, Lena ! Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je ne pourrais pas me rendre... vulgaire pour lui.  
Lena saisit ses épaules en serrant fort. Pourtant elle prit soin de ne pas meurtrir la chair délicate, pas quand on devait la montrer à son propriétaire légal.  
\- Écoute-moi, ma fille ! Des mariages ont été annulés à cause de la stérilité de l'épouse. Je ne prendrai pas le risque que cela t'arrive. Tu DOIS le faire, Beta. Pour nous deux.  
Comme toujours, Beta se soumit.  
\- Oui, Lena, fit-elle humblement.  
Elle se réconforta en songeant à la façon dont Lena allait la réconforter après la fin de son épreuve, et décida que cela en valait presque la peine. Presque.

Barnabas avait fini son esquisse et il commençait à chercher le type de matériel approprié pour construire les étagères. Nicolae passa quelques temps à cataloguer mais pour une raison ou une autre, il se sentait agité.

C'était parce que Vlad était en train de s'entraîner, décida-t-il. Nicolae savait bien sûr que son amant était un guerrier. Le prince Draculea avait mené de nombreuses fois ses troupes contre les païens, combattant à l'injonction de l'Église. Il avait repoussé des attaques contre la Valachie et, même durant ces temps de paix relative, il conduisait occasionnellement ses hommes pour contrôler les bandits qui attaquaient ses gens.

Avec sa vie protégée dans l'abbaye, Nicolae n'avait pas vu beaucoup de violence. Il y avait eu quelques bagarres parmi les journaliers qui s'étaient terminés avec des nez ensanglantés et des lèvres déchirées. Il y avait eu des voyageurs attaqués par des bandits que l'on avait amenés aux frères à cause de leur habileté à guérir. Certains de ces infortunés étaient même morts.

Mais pour une époque si rude et violente, Nicolae n'avait vu que très peu de troubles. En songeant que des hommes s'infligeaient volontairement de la peine, cela le rendait malade et froid, mais il y avait pourtant une certaine fascination. Après tout, c'était ce que Vlad _faisait_. C'était une partie de lui. Nicolae devait certainement connaître tous les aspects de l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Il avait trouvé une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour où le prince s'entraînait avec quelques hommes choisis. Nicolae s'accroupit, se penchant par-dessus l'appui pour observer l'activité plus bas. Il ne voulait pas que Vlad voit qu'il désobéissait.

Nicolae savait que quelqu'un avec une conscience facile et une langue avisée pourrait protester qu'il ne désobéissait _pas_ puisqu'il n'avait pas tenté de rejoindre les hommes en bas. Mais Nicolae était scrupuleusement honnête avec lui-même. Il savait très bien que Vlad ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à la rude séance d'escrime. Il espéra silencieusement que Vlad serait trop occupé pour remarquer qu'il espionnait, et que sinon, il lui pardonnerait.

Les combattants portaient de légères armures en cuir et leurs armes étaient des épées en bois. Même si les lames étaient trop émoussées pour couper ou tuer, elles laissaient des marques impressionnantes quand on les abattait avec la force d'un homme puissant comme le prince.

Tandis que Nicolae regardait, Draculea et Simion combattait. Ce dernier n'avait pas la taille du prince et sa portée, mais il était rapide, agile et rusé. Et il ne retenait pas ses coups, c'était important. Il se pouvait toujours qu'un partenaire, craignant d'inciter le fameux tempérament de Draculea, retienne ses attaques, n'y mettant pas du sien. Cela enrageait Draculea.  
\- Comment puis-je progresser pour survivre s'ils n' **essaient** pas ? Pensent-ils que mes ennemis seront aussi prévenants ?

Les épées en bois s'entre-choquèrent tandis que les hommes combattaient. Nicolae observa un coup très fort frapper la cuisse de Draculea et il tressaillit. Cela laisserait une marque, même à travers l'armure de cuir. Il vit Draculea tapoter le dos de Simion, le félicitant pour un coup qui aurait effectivement estropié le prince s'ils avaient utilisé des armes standards.

Puis le groupe d'homme se tourna d'un bloc pour regarder en direction du château. Nicolae recula, pensant d'abord qu'on l'avait découvert, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils regardaient quelqu'un qui était sorti du château. Nicolae se demanda qui pouvait attirer une attention aussi exclusive. Certainement pas un serviteur.

Il eut sa réponse quand la fine silhouette fut en vue, s'approchant des hommes. Bien que son dos lui soit tourné, il reconnut Beta grâce à sa robe. Mais quelque chose était différent... Puis il comprit. Au lieu d'être noués en un chignon net et modeste, ou dans une résille, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos.

Nicolae cligna des yeux, n'y croyant pas. Une femme bien née et respectable, passée la liberté de l'enfance, n'apparaissait **pas** en public avec ses cheveux détachés. Même les servantes ou les paysannes qui se respectaient ne lâchaient leurs cheveux que dans leurs chambres. À quoi Beta pensait-elle pour sortir comme ça devant des hommes ?

Draculea, lui, savait EXACTEMENT ce à quoi Beta pensait. La robe qui avait été si correcte et à la mode un peu plus tôt paraissait à présent décadente, le décolleté exposant le haut arrondis de ses petits seins bien formés. Ses cheveux noirs coulaient en vagues sur ses épaules pâles et il songea brièvement à demander à Nicolae de laisser pousser ses cheveux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Beta, pour abandonner cette coupe de moine. L'idée d'enfoncer ses mains dans une masse si soyeuse et épaisse pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour était incroyablement érotique. Alors même qu'il était ennuyé, il dut s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle s'approchait. _Elle s'habille comme une catin pour m'aguicher et elle réussit seulement à me faire penser à son frère._

Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait, l'amusement disparut pour être remplacé par de la colère. Ses lèvres et ses joues étaient rouges sur la peau qui était encore plus pâle qu'elle ne devrait l'être. La fille s'était maquillée. Même si c'était à la mode pour les dames de la cour les plus audacieuses, cela ne seyait pas à une princesse, et même encore cela ne devait être que pour les yeux de son mari.

Draculea alla à sa rencontre, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'approche plus près que nécessaire du petit groupe d'hommes qui la regardaient.  
\- Beta, grogna-t-il. Au nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
Elle recula puis carra ses épaules. Elle pourrait peut-être terminer ça rapidement. Elle rendit sa voix soyeuse et suggestive.  
\- Vous vous épuisez, mon époux. Je veux seulement vous offrir un peu de répit et de confort.  
Elle s'arma de courage et tendit la main pour ressuyer gentiment un peu de sueur sur son front.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi un moment ? Ma chambre est froide et calme.  
\- Alors je suggère que vous y alliez. Vous pourrez peut-être dire à votre Lena de demander un bain pour que vous enleviez cette peinture.  
Il saisit son poignet, sa prise si ferme qu'elle en était presque douloureuse, et fit calmement :  
\- Vous n'apparaîtrez pas comme ça à nouveau. Vous pensez que je veux que mes hommes voient ma femme vêtue comme une fille de taverne ?  
\- Je voulais juste...

\- Je SAIS ce que vous voulez, Beta, croyez-moi. Je vous rendrai visite lorsque le moment sera venu, pas avant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pleinement l'intention d'avoir un enfant avec vous, si Dieu le veut. Mais ni vous ni...  
Ses lèvres se retroussèrent.  
\- Ni aucun autre ne me dictera mon emploi du temps.

Il y eut un appel de l'homme de garde aux portes.  
\- Mon seigneur ! Des voyageurs arrivent.  
Draculea, tenant toujours Beta, regarda les portes.  
\- Et pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?  
\- Mon seigneur, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait eu une autre attaque de bandits. Ils transportent un corps sur l'un des chevaux.  
Draculea relâcha Beta et fit rapidement :  
\- Beta, rentrez.  
Beta bougea comme si elle obéissait et Draculea se tourna vers les portes. Mais tandis que les trois chevaux entraient dans la cour, elle fit demi-tour et le suivit furtivement, ses chaussons de velours ne faisant aucun bruit.

Dans le château, Nicolae quitta rapidement la fenêtre. Il se dirigea d'abord vers la chapelle. Il y avait un corps recouvert d'un drap sur l'un des chevaux. Le père Mircea devait s'en occuper. S'il y avait encore une étincelle de vie, les derniers sacrements devaient être appliqués. Sinon, des prières pour l'âme de l'infortuné devaient commencer immédiatement.

Les deux hommes qui avaient amené le corps descendirent de cheval et s'inclinèrent devant le prince.  
\- Prince Draculea, fit l'un d'eux. Nous étions en train de rentrer au village et nous avons trouvé cette pauvre âme sur la route à quelques miles d'ici. Nous sommes venus tout de suite, pensant que vous aimeriez savoir.  
\- Vous avez bien fait. Cela ressemble à l'œuvre de bandits ?  
\- Il semblerait, acquiesça l'homme, bien que ce soit la plus vicieuse attaque dont j'ai entendu parler.  
Il frémit.  
\- L'homme n'a pas seulement été tué : il a été détruit. Dans tous les cas, il y avait un sac vide à côté de lui et il lui manque deux doigts, sans doute pris à cause d'anneaux.  
Draculea hocha la tête. _Hé bien, Ernestu, je savais que ce jour viendrait mais j'aurais préféré avoir encore un jour ou deux._  
\- Vous savez qui c'est ?  
\- Non, Domn, mais c'est soit un noble, soit un homme riche. Ses vêtements sont riches.  
\- Je crains que l'un des invités n'ait pas pu rentrer chez lui.  
Il fit signe à l'homme de retirer le drap.

Ernestu n'avait pas bien supporté son temps en plein air. Les corbeaux avaient arrachés ses yeux, bien sûr, et les chiens du coin l'avaient trouvé. Il ne restait que très peu de chair sur son visage. Ses dents brillaient, nues, ses lèvres ayant été arrachées par un renard qui avait dû être ravi de trouvé un repas aussi facile.  
\- Bien, fit Draculea d'un ton traînant, nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce que ses gens remarquent son absence, puis nous commencerons à chercher...

Il y eut un cri derrière lui et il virevolta pour trouver Beta regardant le corps, son visage pâle. Le rouge de ses joues devint complet tandis que toute couleur désertait son visage, et ses yeux noirs étaient énormes.  
\- Père !  
\- Quoi ? Beta, non. Votre père est parti avec trois hommes armés, il est certainement en sécurité. Vous êtes bouleversée. Je vous avais dit de rentrer.  
\- Non, c' _est_ Père.  
\- Seul Dieu pourrait reconnaître ce pauvre hère. Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'enverrai des hommes au Château Varga pour avoir des nouvelles, mais vous devez...  
\- **_Non_** !  
Elle brandit un doigt tremblant et Draculea regarda.

Un collier pendait du cou de l'homme mort, se balançant tandis que le cheval remuait. Suspendu au bout se trouvait une lourde chevalière.  
\- C'est sa chevalière. Il ne pouvait plus la porter alors il la gardait sur cette chaîne. Elle se trouvait sûrement dans sa chemise et les bandits ne l'ont pas vue.  
\- Oui, c'est fort possible.  
 _Et j'aurais dû penser à vérifier_ , songea aigrement Draculea. _On aurait pu croire que des bêtes ou des voleurs s'en seraient emparés. Les honnêtes hommes sont parfois un fléau._  
\- Vous en êtes sûre, Beta ?

Elle tendit la main. Avec réticence, il retira le collier et le déposa dans sa main. Draculea vit Nicolae qui sortait du château avec le père Mircea. Il fit signe au jeune homme de rester en arrière mais c'était inutile. Aussi forte que soit sa volonté d'obéir à son seigneur, son instinct d'offrir de l'aide et du réconfort était le plus fort.

La fille examina le lourd sceau tandis que Nicolae s'approchait, puis regarda Draculea avec des yeux remplis de larmes.  
\- Oui. C'est le sien.  
Elle lança un autre regard horrifié sur le corps, un regard qui contenait plus qu'un peu de dégoût.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent la scène. Mircea se rendit directement près du cheval. Humectant son doigt avec de l'huile sainte provenant d'une petite bouteille, il traça une croix sur le front mutilé du mort et commença à implorer la pitié et le pardon de Dieu pour son âme et ses péchés. Nicolae toucha l'épaule de Beta.  
\- Beta, tu ne devrais pas être là.  
\- Amène-là à l'intérieur, Nicolae, ordonna Draculea, espérant qu'il s'en aille avant de pouvoir regarder le corps de plus près.  
Quand Nicolae la prit gentiment par l'épaule, Beta le gifla en criant :  
\- _Non_ ! Je ne partirai pas, il a besoin de moi.  
\- Beta, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas aider cette pauvre âme et tu vas te rendre malade, réprimanda Nicolae.  
\- Cette pauvre âme ? _Idiot !_ Tu ne vois pas ?  
Elle lança l'anneau à son visage.  
\- C'est Père, Nicolae. Père est mort.  
Draculea jura silencieusement. Il avait espéré pouvoir apprendre gentiment la nouvelle à son amant.

Nicolae pâlit, ses yeux courant sur le visage mutilé du corps. Des larmes brillantes coulèrent de ses yeux et la grande bouche douce que Draculea aimait tant se mit à trembler. Mais sa voix était calme et forte lorsqu'il dit :  
\- Alors nous devons prier pour son âme, Beta. Viens.  
Il tira gentiment sur sa manche.  
\- Nous ne devons pas penser à nous maintenant.  
La fille s'effondra à ses côtés, et il passa un bras autour d'elle, la soutenant. Elle sanglotait.  
\- Je suis désolée, Nicu. Mais Père...  
\- Chut, tout va bien, Beta. Viens.  
Il la conduisit vers le château, son corps jeune et solide la soutenant. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, il lui caressa les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Les regardant partir, Draculea songea : _Elle ne le mérite pas. Je ne le mérite pas._ Il soupira. _Le monde ne le mérite pas._ Puis il se retourna pour donner à ses hommes des ordres concernant le corps.  
\- Emmenez-le... je dirais bien les écuries mais il commence à sentir et cela pourrait effrayer les chevaux. Il y a une petite pièce près de la grande salle. Mettez-le là jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrange pour qu'il repose dans la chapelle.  
Pendant que le corps était soulevé et transporté à l'intérieur, il songea : _Pourquoi pas, Ernestu ? Que ta dernière demeure sur cette Terre soit la pièce où ta punition a commencé._


	27. Chapter 27

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre vingt-sept -Deuil**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Domaine Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **Le Lendemain**

 **.**

Draculea veilla à ce que le corps soit placé dans la pièce, puis ordonné qu'il soit lavé et préparé aussi bien que possible. Quand il partit, les serviteurs se disputaient déjà pour savoir qui aurait à faire cette tâche répugnante. Ce n'était pas tant que la mort les dérangeait. Non, à cette époque, la mort n'avait rien de rare. C'était juste qu'après tout ce temps passé dehors, le corps d'Ernestu était particulièrement désagréable. Finalement, deux des souillons de plus bas rang furent assignées à la tâche tandis qu'un serviteur plus âgé supervisait.

Les deux femmes assignées pour préparer le corps protestèrent amèrement qu'il était inconvenant pour elle de manipuler un homme, même mort. Le valet de pied plus âgé qui les supervisaient leur répondit aigrement que ce n'était pas un problème puisqu'un charognard avait filé avec le sexe de l'homme malchanceux bien avant qu'on retrouve le corps.

Les déchets qu'Ernestu avait évacués ajoutaient leur causticité à l'odeur avancée de chair en décomposition. Le nettoyage devait être fait à l'eau froide pour que cela ne contribue pas à la destruction des tissus avec la chaleur. Les deux nettoyeuses ne pouvaient pas non plus frotter pour la même raison. La peau se décollerait si elles étaient trop brusques, bien que cela aurait été une bonne chose. Les mouches l'avaient trouvé rapidement et les asticots faisaient leur apparition. Les petits vers gigotants devraient être enlevés.

Les femmes travaillèrent aussi vite qu'elle le pouvaient tout en faisant un travail correct. Plus d'un fois, l'une d'elle devait quitter la pièce pour un instant. Elle était petite, cette pièce, et l'odeur submergeait presque tout. Le valet de pied avait un mouchoir trempé dans du vinaigre et des herbes qu'il portait à son nez pour que ce soit plus supportable.

Une fois que le bain initial fut fait, le corps fut inondé avec le plus fort cognac que le château avait. Le valet de pied avait été dubitatif au départ mais Simion avait lui-même apporté les bouteilles. Quand son subordonné lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur, Simion avait haussé les épaules.  
\- C'est le père de son épouse, après tout. Ce serait bien que la dame puisse s'asseoir avec lui sans s'évanouir.  
La plupart des asticots se tortillèrent à la surface à cause de la brûlure de l'alcool, et ils furent facilement retirés. Les femmes ôtèrent le reste avec des petits pics, marmonnant entre elles. Cela aurait été plus simple de raser la tête, mais il fallait laisser un peu d'humanité, alors elles nettoyèrent ses cheveux remplis de sang coagulés, peignant doucement avec les peignes aux dents les plus fines qu'elles aient pour enlever les insectes et les larves qui se nichaient là. Quand ce fut enfin terminé, Ernestu était sans doute plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de son vivant.

On arrosa littéralement d'épices son corps nu et ravagé. Quand les femmes refusèrent finalement de le faire, le valet de pied en personne fourra dans la bouche et l'anus des herbes et des épices pour maîtriser le pire de l'odeur. Pendant que le nettoyage avait lieu, l'un des draps les plus fins avait été soigneusement déchiré en bandes. Le valet de pied lia le corps nu, sanglant prudemment les jambes ensemble aux chevilles, aux genoux et aux cuisses. Puis il croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Les femmes durent manipuler encore une fois le corps, le soulevant pour que le valet noue les cordes qui maintiendraient les bras en place.

Finalement satisfait que les membres resteraient bien en place, il saupoudra le corps d'herbes supplémentaires puis l'enveloppa dans un drap de lin, puis enroula un autre drap autour. Les couturières du château furent convoquées et le linceul fut soigneusement cousu. Posé délicatement sur une simple planche de bois, le corps était maintenant prêt à rester en l'état aussi longtemps que le prince le voudrait. En privé, les serviteurs espéraient tous que le défunt noble ne resterait que le temps minimum requis la tradition avant d'être enterré.

Le valet de pied prévint Simion quand la tâche fut achevée et Simion partit à la recherche de Draculea. Le prince était dans son bureau. Alors que Simion regardait, Draculea finit d'écrire quelques mots sur un parchemin, puis répandit du sable sur le document pour que l'encre se fixe et sèche. Finalement il se rassit en soupirant, indiquant une petite pile de papiers repliés.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment Nicolae peut faire ça pendant des heures. Mais bon, je suppose que le sujet est plus intéressant.  
Simion fixa les papiers.  
\- Des lettres d'information, mon seigneur ?  
Draculea acquiesça, comptant sur ses doigts.  
\- Ses deux fils, son autre fille, son homme de loi, le régisseur de son château et l'archevêque.  
Il soupira.  
\- J'ai probablement oublié quelqu'un mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. On s'est occupé du corps ?  
\- Oui, autant qu'on pouvait. Je suggère qu'on en dispose rapidement cependant, mon seigneur.  
Il fronça le nez.  
\- Ce n'est pas plaisant.  
\- Bon, je vais le laisser en l'état ici un jour ou deux avant de le renvoyer dans son propre château pour attendre le bon vouloir de son fils aîné. Je suis sûr que l'héritier est impatient de prendre le contrôle du château et des terres. J'espère seulement qu'il est suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas briser l'engagement que nous avons pris. Je détesterais devoir commencer mon mariage en tuant non seulement le père de mon épouse, mais aussi son frère.

Draculea secoua la feuille pour en retirer le sable, examinant le papier.  
\- Bah, c'est bien suffisant. Si l'encre bave, laissons-les croire que c'est à cause de larmes de chagrin.  
Il plia le papier puis sortit de sa poche une pierre plate et ovale, ayant pour taille la moitié de son pouce. Il y avait un dragon ciselé sur la surface plate ainsi que la lettre D. Draculea prit une bougie rouge d'un bougeoir et la pencha sur le papier. Plusieurs gouttes de cire tombèrent sur le papier. Quand il y eut une flaque épaisse, Draculea redressa la bougie, la remettant en place. Il attendit que la cire fondue commence à se figer, puis il pressa fermement la pierre dessus. Quand il souleva la pierre, la cire portait la marque de la ciselure. Draculea testa la cire pour voir que le sceau était ferme, et hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction, puis répéta le processus avec le message suivant.

Bientôt il termina la petite pile. Il les tendit à Simion.  
\- Des messagers séparés. J'aimerais autant que nous en ayons fini avec ça le plus vite possible. Je suppose que Nicolae est dans la chapelle ?  
Simion inclina la tête en assentiment.  
\- Depuis que le corps est arrivé.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Draculea se leva.  
\- Je pense que je vais le ramener. Si je ne le fais pas se reposer, il essaiera de secourir le bâtard du Purgatoire par ses seules prières. Varga a déjà fait assez de mal à Nicu, je ne vais encore pas le laisser rendre malade le garçon.

Draculea se rendit à la chapelle. Comme il s'y attendait, Mircea était à l'autel en train de finir une messe tandis que Nicolae était agenouillé devant l'icône de la Vierge, disant tranquillement ses prières. Draculea fut un peu surpris que Beta ne soit pas en vue et que plusieurs serviteurs du château priaient calmement sur les bancs du fond.

Il attendit que l'un d'eux, une fille de cuisine, ait fini puis il tapota son épaule. La fille pâlit lorsqu'elle se trouva être le centre d'attention de Draculea;  
\- Ma fille, que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Maria Ta, je ne voulais rien faire de mal ! Je prie seulement pour l'âme du Domn qui a été tué.  
\- Oui, je vois ça, et ne crains rien, ma fille. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne suis pas en colère, juste curieux. Cet homme n'était rien pour toi. Pourquoi pries-tu pour lui ?  
\- Oui, Domn, je ne l'ai pas connu. Je l'ai seulement vu quand j'ai servi à table pendant le banquet de noce.  
Elle se renfrogna.  
\- Il m'a pincé les fesses.  
Draculea réprima un sourire.  
\- Alors pourquoi cette sollicitude pour son âme éternelle ?

Elle hésita, ses yeux s'égarant vers le devant de la chapelle où Nicolae était agenouillé en murmurant, les perles glissant entre ses doigts.  
\- Le jeune bibliothécaire paraissait si triste. J'ai pensé...  
Elle désigna les autres serviteurs.  
\- Nous avons pensé qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il n'était pas seul dans ses prières. Nous ne négligeons pas nos devoirs, ajouta-t-elle anxieusement.  
Draculea tapota son bras d'une façon approbatrice.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon enfant. Je suis ravi que vous pensiez autant à lui. Mais il n'aurait pas dû être seul, de toute façon. Où est la princesse ?  
La petite servante rougit.  
\- La princesse est partie il y a un moment, après la première messe. Elle était qu'elle était trop délicate pour faire face au stress.  
La servant lança un regard spéculateur à Draculea. Sa phrase suivante se finit sur un ton plus élevé, comme une question.  
\- Elle fit allusion au fait qu'elle était déjà enceinte et que l'enfant pouvait être marqué par une telle détresse émotionnelle ?

Draculea se mordit la lèvre. _Eh bien, la petite coquine intéressée et sans cœur ! Voilà, Ernestu, c'est la loyauté de l'enfant que tu favorisais. Compare-la à celle de l'enfant que tu as battu et que tu aurais violé. Qui prie pour la guenille sale qu'est ton âme à présent ?_ À voix haute, il fit :  
\- C'est possible, je suppose, mais peu probable. Tu as fini ?  
Elle fit la révérence.  
\- Oui, Maria Ta. On doit préparer le repas du soir et aujourd'hui, nous faisons du pain. Puis on doit saler la viande du porc qu'on a tué ce matin...  
\- Va alors.  
Draculea la regarda s'empresser de partir, suivie par les autres serviteurs de cuisine. Leur devoir pour le mort étant fini, ils étaient prêts à consacrer leur énergie à répondre aux besoins des vivants. Il hocha la tête. Oui, il semblait que Nicolae se faisait des amis parmi le personnel. C'était très bien, puisqu'il semblait que Beta était devenue trop délicate maintenant pour passer du temps avec sa famille, même au point de mépriser la mémoire de son père.

Draculea marcha jusqu'au devant de l'église. Mircea finit la messe et descendit pour lui parler.  
\- Prince Draculea. Est-ce que Varga a été préparé ?  
\- Du mieux que nous pouvions, bien qu'on ne pouvait faire que peu de choses. Il devrait être... tolérable pour un jour ou deux. J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas le laisser dans cet état pendant longtemps sans mettre en danger la santé de ceux qui s'approcheront de lui.  
\- Je sais. Je l'ai dit au garçon. Il comprend.  
\- Et la fille ?  
Draculea remarqua la brève grimace de désapprobation avant que le prêtre ne puisse contrôler son visage.  
\- Je ne pense pas que Beta va beaucoup discuter. Si le fils de Varga souhaite respecter les formalités, il peut le faire au Château Varga.

Draculea regarda Nicolae et fit calmement :  
\- Il est resté à genoux pendant tout ce temps ?  
Mircea regarda aussi le garçon et sa voix était toute aussi basse.  
\- Oui. Ce n'est rien, mon seigneur. J'ai déjà vu le garçon s'agenouiller et prier pendant des heures. Que Dieu le bénisse, quand Varga l'a forcé à revenir de l'abbaye, il a passé deux nuits à prier pour qu'on lui permette d'y retourner. Je l'ai forcé à se reposer après qu'il se soit évanoui pour la seconde fois. Je l'ai déjà pressé de se reposer mais il ne le fera pas. Pour un garçon aussi doux, fit-il ironiquement, il peut se montrer têtu sur certains points.  
\- Je vais alors tâcher de le persuader.

Mircea regarda Draculea s'approcher de Nicolae et se mettre à genoux à côté du garçon. Il joignit ses mains et commencer à murmurer un Ave Maria avec Nicolae. Le garçon lui lança un regard, souriant pour l'accueillir, mais il poursuivit ses prières. Quand il arriva à la fin du rosaire et qu'il le recommença, Draculea tendit la main et attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant.  
\- Nicolae, combien de rosaires as-tu dit pour Varga jusque là ?  
Le garçon fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je... Je n'en suis pas sûr, Domn.  
\- Peu importe combien, c'est assez pour le moment.  
\- Mais, mon prince...  
\- Nicolae, est-ce que Varga sera libéré du Purgatoire pendant que tu vis ?  
Nicolae n'hésita pas.  
\- Non, Domn. Personne n'est assez innocent pour s'échapper aussi facilement.  
 _Surtout pas ce bâtard._  
\- Sera-t-il libéré dans quelques siècles, peu importe le nombre de messes ou de rosaires que l'on dira ?  
Nicolae réfléchit.  
\- J'ai bien peur que non, Domn. Il n'était pas... Il est mort sans s'être confessé.  
 _Un prétexte, Nicolae. Il serait allé en Enfer même si le Pape en personne avait été là pour l'absoudre._  
\- Alors tu vois, Nicolae, tu peux dire une infinité de prières et cela ne raccourcira en aucun cas son temps. Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Tu es épuisé, mon amour.  
Il fit le garçon lancer un regard rapide à la statue devant eux, de la culpabilité dans ses yeux. _Non, Nicolae. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois honteux de notre amour._ Il toucha sa joue, détournant ses yeux pour croiser son propre regard et il mit tout son amour et sa chaleur dans ce regard.

Comme prévu, Nicolae fondit. Il toucha de ses doigts fins la main de Draculea qui tenait son poignet.  
\- Un de plus... Vlad.  
À nouveau, il ressentit une exaltation presque vertigineuse quand Nicolae dit son nom, sachant qu'il était le seul à avoir jamais entendu cette tendresse dans sa voix.

Draculea baisa sa main, puis le relâcha et s'assit sur ses talons tandis que Nicolae murmurait une fois encore l'ancienne psalmodie. Quand il eut fini, Draculea l'aida à se remettre debout. Nicolae vacilla légèrement et Draculea, glissant un bras autour de lui, l'aida à quitter la pièce.

Tandis qu'ils allaient dans leur chambre, Draculea fit :  
\- Si tu dois continuer après tes prières pour lui, tu le feras dans le confort de notre chambre, sur des oreillers doux.  
\- Mais Domn  
\- Non, Nicolae. Les prêtres ne nous disent-ils pas que Dieu écoute nos prières où que nous soyons ? Ta voix ne sera pas plus claire sur le sol froid de pierre.  
Il poussa Nicolae sur une chaise rembourrée et se pencha vers lui.  
\- Écoute-moi, mon petit. Ceux qui mortifient leur chair en pensant plaire à Dieu sont des idiots. Il ne peut pas vraiment vouloir que Ses fidèles se blessent en vain pour attirer Son attention. C'est une façon enfantine de prouver sa dévotion. Ils devraient plutôt vivre comme Il l'a dit et rester fort pour servir Sa volonté. Cela n'aidera pas Varga si tu te rends malade et cela me fera de la peine. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui.  
Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Draculea.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine, Vlad. Pour rien au monde.  
\- Je sais.  
Il embrassa le front de Nicolae.  
\- Dis-moi, mon bichon. Comment va Beta ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux et fit d'un ton hésitant :  
\- Elle est décomposée, Maria Ta. J'ai... suggéré qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre.  
Draculea étudia le visage de Nicolae. Le garçon ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. Il soupira.  
\- C'est le premier mensonge que tu me dis...  
Les yeux de Nicolae croisèrent les siens, paniqués, et il continua gentiment :  
\- ... et c'est pour défendre un autre. Je ne peux pas te blâmer, Nicu. J'ai parlé avec l'une des serviteurs.  
\- Mais Maria Ta, si Beta est vraiment enceinte, elle ne doit pas subir des choses dures ou bouleversantes.  
\- Mon enfant, je n'ai couché avec elle qu'une fois et cela fait un moment. Bien qu'elle _puisse_ vraiment être enceinte, ce n'est que peu probable. Le temps nous le dira, mais je soupçonne que c'était une excuse commode pour échapper à quelque chose qu'elle trouvait ennuyeux.

Le garçon parut se flétrir. Draculea se mordit la lèvre et décida qu'il n'était pas bon d'essayer de faire voir à Nicolae les défauts d'Elizabeta. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Seuls le temps et d'autres exemples pourraient le convaincre. En attendant, Draculea ne pouvait qu'observer et essayer de protéger son cœur autant qu'il le pouvait.  
\- Je me trompe peut-être. Elle a subi une épreuve douloureuse.  
\- Oui, Maria Ta, acquiesça Nicolae, désireux de trouver une raison qui absoudrait sa sœur adorée de l'indifférence qu'il avait soupçonnée. Perdre son père est une chose terrible.

Draculea fit se lever le garçon, puis s'assit à sa place et le prit sur ses genoux.  
\- Et toi, Nicolae ?  
Nicolae lui lança un regard perplexe.  
\- Tu as aussi perdu ton père.  
Ses yeux vacillèrent, presque de surprise, comme s'il venait juste d'y penser.  
\- C'est différent pour moi, Domn. Il n'a jamais vraiment été mon père. J'ai du chagrin pour lui comme un Chrétien pour un autre qui a connu sa fin hors de la grâce de Dieu.  
Draculea soupira, le prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Bien. J'étais inquiet, Nicu.  
Il pressa son visage contre le torse du garçon, baignant dans la chaleur et l'odeur. Nicolae sentait la soupe, l'encre et la cire d'abeille provenant des bougies qu'il avait allumées pour l'âme d'Ernestu.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Draculea le poussa à se lever, se levant à son tour.  
\- Je vais parler à Beta. Je dois lui présenter mes condoléances et lui parler des arrangements qu'on a faits. Si elle le souhaite, elle peut raccompagner son père au Château Varga pour son enterrement. Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une sieste, Nicu ?  
Il conduisit son jeune amant jusqu'au lit et le poussa gentiment à s'allonger, plaçant un oreiller sous sa tête.  
\- Dors. S'il le faut, Mircea pourra dire une autre messe ce soir.  
\- Merci, Maria Ta.  
Tandis que Draculea se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait à la chambre de Beta, Nicolae l'appela doucement :  
\- Vlad ?  
Draculea se retourna.  
\- Oui ?  
Les yeux de Nicolae étaient humides, son expression mélancolique.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il m'aime maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il est loin des intérêts terrestres ?  
Draculea ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais il trouva une nouvelle raison de haïr Ernestu Varga.

Elizabeta était assise sur un petit tabouret devant le miroir qui était accroché au mur. Lena se tenait derrière elle, passant lentement un peigne en écaille de tortue dans ses cheveux. Beta pencha la tête, étudiant son reflet.  
\- C'est une chose que j'aime à propos du Château Draculea. Mes autres miroirs étaient si petits que je pouvais à peine juger ma propre apparence.  
\- Oui, ma biche, c'est plutôt une extravagance. Je crois que ça a appartenu à la mère du prince. Quand je l'ai vu pendant notre visite, j'ai su que tu devais l'avoir.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
\- Les serviteurs étaient remarquablement entêtés pour ne pas le prendre. J'ai dû en frapper un avant qu'ils m'obéissent proprement. Je leur ai dit que le prince avait donné son accord pour tout changement que tu voulais, mais ils voulaient quand même consulter Simion.

La porte du couloir privé était sur le côté et les deux femmes étaient si absorbées l'une par l'autre qu'aucun des deux n'entendit le léger râpement de son ouverture. Draculea les observa un moment, remarquant l'intimité avec laquelle Lena touchait sa jeune épouse, et la façon familière dont la fille se penchait contre la femme.

 _Ah_ , songea-t-il. _Je crois que je commence à comprendre._ Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui était froid et plus qu'un peu cruel. _Tu as confié ton sort à la mauvaise personne, Lena. Tu ne pourras jamais me diriger à travers elle._ Il recula doucement derrière la porte, la ferma, puis laissa délibérément ses bottes racler le sol.

Il y eut un crissement rapide et des murmures de l'autre côté de la porte. Il compta jusqu'à trois puis ouvrit la porte. Lena n'était pas en vue et Beta était allongée sur le lit, portant un délicat mouchoir à ses yeux et ses épaules tremblant joliment. _Mais je pense que je trouverai ce joli morceau de soie plutôt sec_ , songea-t-il cyniquement.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de la fille et remplit sa voix de sollicitude.  
\- Beta, votre servante n'est pas avec vous ? Vous ne devriez pas rester seule maintenant, le chagrin pourrait vous consumer.  
\- Je pense qu'elle est partie... chercher quelque chose pour calmer mes nerfs.  
Draculea désigna la carafe et le verre sur la table.  
\- Et le vin n'allait pas ?  
Beta resta silencieuse un moment, le linge recouvrant ses yeux, et Draculea sourit intérieurement, imaginant son esprit réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une réponse convenable. Enfin elle fit :  
\- Elle a parlé de cognac. Je n'ai pas souvent bu d'alcool fort mais si elle pense que c'est mieux...  
\- Vous ferez bien sûr ce qu'elle vous dit, finit-il pour elle. Le corps de votre père a été préparé du mieux que nous pouvons. Je suis désolé, Beta, mais je ne peux pas le laisser ici plus d'un jour. On doit le renvoyer chez lui et votre frère aîné pourra s'occuper des arrangements là-bas. Il reviendra au château pour réclamer son héritage, sans aucun doute.  
\- Oui, bien que cela puisse lui prendre du temps pour s'arranger.  
\- En tout cas, vous voulez le raccompagner ? Il devrait y avoir quelqu'un de son sang pour le veiller jusqu'à son enterrement.

Elle s'assit rapidement, lâchant le mouchoir alors qu'elle s'écria :  
\- Oh, non !  
Les sourcils de Draculea se levèrent et elle se rattrapa rapidement :  
\- Je ne peux pas vous quitter si tôt, et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas quitter vos devoirs ici.  
Elle réfléchit et son visage s'illumina.  
\- Nous pouvons envoyer Nicolae !  
La soudaine froideur de l'expression de Draculea la fit sursauter.  
\- Mon époux ?

Draculea se leva et marcha jusqu'au miroir. Il s'étudia en disant :  
\- Nicolae reste ici. Varga ne l'a pas revendiqué de son vivant et le garçon ne lui doit aucune loyauté après sa mort.  
Il la regarda par le reflet dans le miroir.  
\- Partez ou restez, comme cela vous plaît, mais Nicolae reste.  
Ramenant ses yeux sur sa propre image, il fit :  
\- Je vois que vous vous êtes appropriée le miroir de ma mère.  
\- Je... Oui. Je pensais...  
\- C'est bon. Tirez-en autant de plaisir que possible.  
Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte du couloir privé.  
\- Je n'aime pas les miroirs. Ils sont froids et ils mentent.  
Beta fut perplexe.  
\- Mon seigneur, ils donnent l'image la plus vraie de l'homme.  
\- Non, Beta. Ils donnent l'image la plus vraie de notre argile mortel, mais ne laissent pas deviner ce qu'il y a dedans. Maintenant, s'il y avait un verre qui pourrait refléter l'âme d'un homme, ce serait une pure merveille. Mais je pense tristement que ce qui se cache en chaque homme...  
Il s'arrêta et lança un regard vers la porte qui menait au cabinet de toilettes de Beta, où Lena attendait certainement et écoutait.  
\- ... ou, en fait, en chaque femme les briserait.


	28. Chapter 28

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre vingt-huit -Équilibres**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1460**

 **.**

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, le corps d'Ernestu fut placé sur un catafalque devant l'autel. Le père Mircea parla à Draculea tandis que le paquet était installé.  
\- Mon seigneur, en général je ne suis pas un homme dispendieux et je sais que l'encens coûte cher, mais...  
\- Brûlez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, prêtre, et j'en apporterai plus du village.  
Il plissa le nez en signe de dégoût.  
\- Utilisez le stock pour une année si vous le devez. De deux années. Je sais que Nicolae va insister pour passer la plupart de la journée ici afin de prier, et je ne veux pas que le garçon s'évanouisse à cause de la puanteur.  
Mircea parla prudemment :  
\- Domn, je sais que vous n'aviez aucune affection pour cet homme. Je veux vous remercier de laisser ce temps à Nicolae et de ne pas tenter de limiter ses dévotions. Cela lui permettra d'accepter sa mort plus facilement.  
\- Il est inutile de me remercier, prêtre. Je ne veux que le bien de Nicolae, émotionnellement comme physiquement. Je ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que vous mais je pense bien le connaître. Varga avait beau être vil, Nicu aurait de la peine s'il ne pensait pas faire quelque chose pour faciliter le passage de ce chien dans l'au-delà.  
\- Oui.  
Mircea étudia Draculea.  
\- Monsieur, nous n'avons pas parlé avant mais j'ai un peu discuté avec votre homme, Simion.  
\- Oui ?  
Il examina le prêtre de près. Cet homme pouvait rendre les choses difficiles s'il le voulait. La dévotion de Nicolae à l'Église le rendrait vulnérable à l'influence du prêtre.  
\- Je veux vous remercier de ce que vous faites pour le garçon.

Draculea fut surpris. Il savait que beaucoup d'hommes saints étaient si plongés dans leur contemplation de l'autre monde qu'ils étaient à peine conscients de ce qu'il se passait dans celui-ci, mais Mircea ne lui semblait pas être de ce type. Il se demanda si Mircea était au courant de la vraie nature de sa relation avec Nicolae ou bien s'il ne le voyait que comme un patron généreux et bon. Ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsque le prêtre fit à voix basse :  
\- Mon prince, savez-vous à quel point c'est important pour Nicolae ? Alors que la plupart des garçons connaissent plusieurs amours dans leur jeunesse, j'ai bien peur que le premier amour de Nicolae sera son dernier.

Draculea regarda plus loin dans l'église. Nicolae s'agenouilla devant le catafalque, la tête penchée sur ses mains jointes, les lèvres bougeant silencieusement. Il fit lentement :  
\- C'est possible pour un homme de vivre de nombreuses années parmi beaucoup de gens sans vraiment aimer, mon Père.  
Il ramena son regard sur Mircea.  
\- Nicolae n'est pas le seul dont le premier amour sera le dernier.

Nicolae passa toute la journée dans la chapelle. Respectant les souhaits de son amant, il ne resta pas tout le temps à genoux, comme il l'aurait fait sinon. Il s'assit plutôt sur le banc de devant, égrenant ses perles, se levant de temps en temps pour allumer une autre bougie. Beta passa brièvement, se joignant à lui pour quelques prières, puis partit consulter un marchand. Elle expliqua à son frère que l'homme ne restait pas longtemps dans la région et qu'elle _devait_ choisir _maintenant_ le tissu pour les nouvelles tentures sinon elle devrait attendre presque six mois pour qu'il revienne.

Nicolae ne protesta pas mais la regarda descendre l'allée pour rejoindre Lena à l'entrée. La femme lui lança un regard dur tandis qu'elle posait la main sur l'épaule de Beta et la conduisit à l'extérieur. Nicolae était perplexe à cause de l'attitude d'Abdul. À sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'offenser mais il était évident qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Il soupirant, retournant à sa méditation. Il en avait été ainsi avec tous les serviteurs au Château Varga. Ils prenaient tous exemple sur leur maître et c'était bien connu que Varga ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, il espérait que ce serait différent ici. Le cuisinier était assez amical et les autres servantes, bien que gloussant trop pour avoir un sens, ne semblaient plus aussi distantes qu'avant. _Eh bien. Les gens de Draculea ont été gentils et je ne peux pas m'entendre avec tous les enfants de Dieu._

En le grondant, Simion parvint à sortir Nicolae de la chapelle assez longtemps pour qu'il déjeune, mais ne put le convaincre de se reposer dans sa chambre après. Nicolae était doux et désolé, mais si têtu que Simion dut cacher son sourire. Il ne le pensait sans doute pas lui-même, mais quand il s'agissait des autres, le garçon avait une volonté de fer.

Le soir, lorsque Nicolae n'apparut pas au dîner, Draculea se rendit directement à la chapelle. Il trouva Nicolae encore à genoux.  
\- Mon garçon, ça suffit. Viens.  
Nicolae lui lança un regard puis détourna les yeux.  
\- Bientôt.  
\- Maintenant.  
\- Domn, j'ai accepté de ne pas passer la nuit ici, bien que ce serait strictement correct...  
\- Bien que ce serait stupide. Tu sais très bien que Mircea sera là, Nicolae. L'âme de Varga s'est enfuie vers le sort qu'on lui a préparé et je te promets que le corps ne risque pas d'être volé. Viens.  
\- Juste encore quelques rosaires.

Draculea grogna.  
\- Ton premier défi est comme ton premier mensonge : fait pour un autre.  
Les épaules de Nicolae se raidirent mais il poursuivit ses prières. Draculea soupira.  
\- S'il doit en être ainsi...  
La voix de Nicolae défaillit lorsque Draculea s'accroupit devant lui. Le prince enroula ses bras autour des jambes de Nicolae, posa son épaules contre le ventre du garçon et se leva. Nicolae haleta lorsqu'il fut soulevé sur l'épaule de Draculea. Il s'agrippa au large dos de son amant, le rosaire tombant de ses mains.

Mircea arriva et récupéra les perles, les tendant au garçon.  
\- Bonne nuit, Nicolae.  
Draculea commença à le porter vers la porte et Nicolae s'écria :  
\- Mon Père ! Parlez-lui !  
\- Bonne nuit, Prince. Veillez à ce qu'il dorme bien.  
Nicolae protesta avec tout autant de véhémence tandis que Draculea le transportait dans la grande salle. Il s'arrêta, se calmant et se taisant tandis qu'ils passaient à côté d'une servante curieuse. Il laissa retomber sa tête, ses cheveux retombant pour cacher son visage et le rouge sur ses joues, alors que Draculea le portait dans les escaliers. Mais une fois hors de vue, dans le couloir, il frappa fort.  
\- Lâchez-moi !  
\- Comme tu l'as dit, Nicolae : bientôt.

Nicolae se tortillait tellement que Draculea n'osa pas relâcher sa prise lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre. Un coup de pied rapide sur la porte fit que Simion l'ouvrit. Simion regarda, presque étonné, son maître porter le bibliothécaire qui se tortillait dans la chambre et le jeter sur le lit. Le visage du garçon était rouge de colère et d'embarras. Simion fut content de voir que le garçon avait un peu de caractère.

Le garçon commença à sauter du lit mais Draculea le poussa pour qu'il se rallonge.  
\- Reste ici et calme-toi.  
\- **_Vous me traitez comme un enfant !_**  
\- Quand tu te comportes comme un enfant, oui ! Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta santé en danger, Nicolae.  
Nicolae respirait lourdement. Simion observa avec intérêt. Il n'avait imaginé que le garçon puisse se mettre en colère mais il semblait qu'il allait bientôt y avoir une démonstration de son caractère.

Il avait raison. Les deux hommes furent étonnés lorsque Nicolae attrapa un oreiller et le lança sur Draculea. Le prince ne fit pas un geste pour l'éviter et il l'atteignit doucement au torse, tombant à terre. Vlad regarda l'oreille puis ramena son regard sur le garçon assis sur le lit.  
\- Bon, fit-il doucement. Je suppose que je dois être content qu'il n'y avait rien de lourd à portée de main.  
Nicolae essaya à nouveau de se lever mais Draculea le fit se rallonger avec un coup ferme au torse.  
\- Nicolae, pourquoi me défies-tu ?

Nicolae était empourpré, la couleur agitée lui montant aux joues. Sa voix était enflammée même si elle tremblait un peu.  
\- Suis-je votre catin pour que vous m'ordonniez tout ce que je dois faire ?  
Draculea tressaillit.  
\- C'est ce que tu penses ?  
Avec une mine renfrognée, le garçon se tourna sur le ventre, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller restant.  
\- Que _puis_ -je penser d'autre ?  
Draculea s'assit à côté de lui.  
\- Que je tiens à toi. Nicolae, tu étais épuisé.  
Le garçon lança un regard au prince par-dessus son bras.  
\- Je ne voulais que quelques minutes de plus. J'aurais fini le rosaire, puis je serai venu avec vous de plein gré. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

Draculea se renfrogna mais il ressentait quelque chose d'étranger : il se sentait honteux.  
\- Tu dois comprendre, Nicolae. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me défie. Ma réaction était instinctive.  
Nicolae se rassit. Son expression n'était plus furieuse mais elle était encore sévère.  
\- C'est une raison, Vlad, pas une excuse. Quant à vos instincts... Notre Seigneur a donné à tout homme son libre arbitre. Oui, nos instincts sont forts mais ils n'ont pas à nous contrôler. C'est ce qui nous sépare des animaux.  
Il soupira, passant une main sur son front.  
\- Je n'ai peut-être pas expliqué assez clairement à quel point mes dévotions sont importantes pour moi.  
Il resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant. Il fit finalement :  
\- Pendant la majeure partie de ma vie, tout ce que j'avais, c'était l'Église. Elle m'a donné une place où j'étais accepté, si ce n'est aimé. C'était la seule force dans ma vie sur laquelle je pouvais toujours compter. Ça m'a soutenu dans le passé et m'a conduit à mon futur, m'offrant un chemin clair et sûr. J'ai été tiré de ce chemin quand Varga m'a ordonné de quitter l'abbaye, et je me suis débattu depuis, priant uniquement pour pouvoir retourner à ce que je connaissais.

Vlad se souvint que Nicolae avait essayé de se rendre à l'abbaye lorsqu'il s'était enfui. Il craignit subitement que même après ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, il pouvait regretter d'avoir été amené au Château Draculea.  
\- Et maintenant ?  
Les lèvres du garçon se plièrent en un sourire bref mais sincère.  
\- Maintenant, je suis content que la réponse à toutes ses prières ait été 'non'. C'est ici qu'est ma place, avec vous.  
Soulagé, Draculea se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
\- Mais...  
Nicolae le tint à distance, mais gentiment.  
\- Vlad, vous devez comprendre à quel point c'est important pour moi. J'en ai besoin.  
Il caressa le bras de Draculea.  
\- Je vous aime, mais il est dangereux de consacrer sa vie entière à une seule personne. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas jaloux de ce que vous avez avec Beta.  
\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, Nicu. L'union est fragile et superficielle.  
\- Il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi. Quand vous aurez un enfant, vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher d'en aimer la mère, et ce sera normal.

Draculea tint sa langue. _Seigneur, Nicolae, et tu penses que tu es conscient du monde ? Je pourrais te donner plein d'exemples pour prouver que tes croyances naïves sont fausses, à commencer par nos deux pères._ Il ne dit rien, cependant. Il était secrètement ravi que Nicolae ait le cran de s'opposer à lui, mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas excuser une révolte.

Nicolae poursuivait :  
\- Domn, j'aurai bientôt dix-neuf ans. Il y a des hommes de mon âge qui ont déjà une famille à chérir et il est grand temps pour moi de me comporter comme un homme. Vous devez me faire confiance pour trouver mes propres limites. Vous ne pouvez pas me protéger au point que je ne puisse jamais cogner mon pied contre une pierre.  
Mais c'était exactement ce que Draculea voulait. Songer que Nicolae puisse souffrir, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement, c'était comme de l'acide pour son âme. Pourtant il savait que s'il étouffait le garçon en le restreignant et en lui dictant le moindre de ses gestes, cela tuerait une partie de lui.

Il soupira.  
\- Ce n'est pas facile, Nicolae. Ma famille a protégé la Valachie depuis des générations. Protéger, j'ai ça dans le sang.  
Nicolae se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue.  
\- Vous devez apprendre à me faire confiance avec ma propre vie et, après toutes ces années où le moindre de mes gestes a été dicté par l'Église ou mon patron, je dois apprendre à prendre mes propres décisions et à vivre avec.  
Il réfléchit pendant un moment puis fit :  
\- Je souhaite entendre une dernière messe aujourd'hui. Le père Mircea ne le refusera pas.  
Draculea acquiesça avec réticence.  
\- Vous, mon prince, vous devriez aller voir votre épouse.

Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Elle aussi peu envie de me voir que moi.  
\- Pas vraiment. Même quelqu'un comme moi a pu voir qu'elle voulait vous attirer dans son lit hier.  
À sa grande surprise, Draculea se sentit légèrement rougir, bien qu'il ne puisse pas dire si c'était d'embarras ou d'irritation.  
\- Elle veut un enfant.  
Nicolae hocha la tête.  
\- Et vous aussi. Et le peuple de Valachie attend un hériter pour assurer la lignée. Plus tôt vous en avez un, plus tôt certaines tensions vont disparaître.  
Quand il vit le regard de Draculea, il ajouta :  
\- Non, je ne crois pas, contrairement à beaucoup, qu'avoir un enfant va résoudre tous les problèmes d'un couple. En effet, parfois de nouveaux problèmes surgissent. Mais cela va au moins apaiser certaines tensions entre Beta et vous.  
Il sourit brillamment.  
\- Et j'adore les bébés. J'aimerais être oncle.

Nicolae se dirigea vers la chapelle et demanda à un Mircea surpris de célébrer une dernière messe pour l'âme d'Ernestu. Durant la cérémonie, le prêtre jeta des coups d'śil rapides à l'entrée, se demandant si Draculea allait surgir dans la pièce pour en faire à nouveau sortir Nicolae, mais cela n'arriva pas. Le rituel fut terminé en paix. Au lieu de s'agenouiller à nouveau pour prier, Nicolae le remercia, se signa devant le crucifix et la statue de la Vierge, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

 _Il semble qu'ils aient fait un compromis_ , songea le prêtre en retirant son surplis. Il espérait que cela allait bien fonctionner. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'Église s'opposait officiellement à ce genre de couple. La façon dont ils étaient traités était cependant une autre affaire. Cela dépendait beaucoup de la position des hommes impliqués, de leur utilité pour l'Église et de leur discrétion. Draculea était un homme puissant et il avait rendu de grands services à l'Église, il en rendrait sûrement encore dans l'avenir.

Mircea n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ferait lorsque Nicolae viendrait se confesser à lui. Il ne pouvait pas en toute conscience ignorer ce que l'Église considérait comme une faute majeure, mais il ne pouvait pas condamner cette relation non plus. Draculea était la seule personne à avoir jamais montré un intérêt sincère et personnel pour le garçon, à la connaissance de Mircea.

Et Mircea lui-même ? Il aimait bien le garçon, certainement. Nicolae était l'une des âmes les plus douces qu'il avait jamais rencontrées mais le garçon était si _nécessiteux_. Le prêtre avait vu il y avait longtemps que quand Nicolae aimerait, ce serait avec tout son être. En tant que prêtre, Mircea ne pouvait pas laisser cet amour se focaliser sur lui. Son premier engagement devait toujours être pour Dieu, et Nicolae avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le placerait au premier rang. Si le destin était compatissant, il trouverait cette personne.

De retour dans la chambre, Nicolae trouva son amant en train de se détendre devant un feu avec un verre de vin. Nicolae retira son rosaire soigneusement et plaça ses bras autour du cou de Draculea.

Quand il sentit les lèvres douces se presser contre sa tempe, Draculea grogna :  
\- As-tu envoyé son âme au Paradis, Nicu ?  
Il ferma brièvement les yeux, regrettant sa remarque.

Mais Nicolae fit seulement :  
\- Personne ne peut faire ça, mon seigneur, mais chacun devrait au moins avoir une âme sur Terre pour plaider sa cause avec sincérité, et non par devoir.  
\- Tu sais que je ne crois pas qu'il mérite ton intervention ?  
\- Je sais. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Mais si je ne prie pas pour une âme perdue, comment pourrai-je demander des prières quand je quitterai à mon tour ce monde ?

Draculea répondit à l'étreinte de Nicolae.  
\- Prieras-tu pour moi, Nicu ? Si je meurs, adresseras-tu tes supplications au ciel pour moi ? Si quelqu'un peut persuader Saint Pierre d'ouvrir les portes pour quelqu'un d'aussi imparfait que moi, ce sera toi.  
Nicolae se tendit.  
\- J'aimerais que vous ne parliez pas ainsi, Domn. Cela me rend triste.  
\- Je ne vais pas mourir pour l'instant, mon cśur. Mais réponds-moi pour cette fois. Si je meurs, prieras-tu pour moi ?  
Nicolae recula. Il sourit mais ses yeux étaient infiniment tristes, et Draculea regretta de ne pas avoir laissé la question en suspens.  
\- Oui, Vlad. Je prierai pour vous.  
Il regarda les flammes, son sourire s'effaçant.  
\- Pendant tout le temps qu'il me resterait sur cette Terre, je prierais pour vous.


	29. Chapter 29

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre vingt-neuf - Frustration**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1461**

 **.**

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Lena, j'ai besoin des linges.  
Lena Abdul, assise pour coudre dans la chambre de sa maîtresse, leva les yeux et soupira lourdement.  
\- Oh, Beta, pas _encore_.  
\- Si, Lena, encore, comme chaque mois. Je suis aussi régulière que la lune. Mes règles sont encore venues et ne commence pas à me réprimander. Je n'y peux rien si je n'ai pas eu d'enfant.  
Elle boudait.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'essaie de l'empêcher.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, Beta. Tu dois _essayer_.  
\- Et comment, je te prie, dois-je faire _ça_ , Lena ? fit hargneusement Beta. J'écarte les jambes à chaque fois qu'il vient dans ma chambre. Je ne me lave pas pendant un jour après qu'il m'ait eue. Je reste au lit pour que sa semence ne soit pas perdue.  
Elle leva les mains.  
\- Que Dieu interdise qu'un futur prince pousse entre mes jambes.  
\- _Beta !_ C'est impardonnablement grossier. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas conçu.  
Elizabeta rit brièvement.  
\- Tu crois que la grossièreté rend stérile ? Alors explique-moi la fécondité des paysans, Lena. Maintenant, vas-tu me chercher les linges ou veux-tu que notre joli nouveau tapis soit abîmé ?

Lena soupira et mit de côté le délicat tissu qu'elle était en train de broder, puis se rendit à une lingère pour la réserve de linge en lin que l'on gardait pour contenir le flot des règles mensuelles de Beta.  
\- Je pensais en avoir fini avec cette corvée il y a des mois. Cela fait un an que tu es mariée, Beta. Tu devrais être en train de t'occuper de ton premier-né.  
\- Je le jure devant Dieu, Lena, tu es pire que Stefan. Dieu merci, Draculea n'a pas choisi d'en faire toute une histoire pour le moment, mais son conseiller compense ce manque d'attention. On pourrait croire que cet homme s'attend à ce que j'engendre soit son propre petit-fils ou bien le messie.  
\- Il veut que la lignée soit assurée. Il ne fait qu'exprimer à voix haute ce que la plupart des sujets du prince pensent.  
\- J' _essaie_ , Lena !  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes à quel point c'est important, ma biche. Tu...  
\- Que les Saints me gardent ! _Oui_ , Lena, je sais ! Tu me l'as dit assez souvent.

Lena continua à parler d'un ton grave tandis qu'elle cousait un linge dans une culotte.  
\- Tu _dois_ concevoir. Si tu te révèles stérile, il pourra trouver un moyen d'annuler le mariage et de se remarier.  
\- Mais l'Église ne le permettra pas.  
Lena renifla dédaigneusement, aidant Beta à mettre sa culotte.  
\- C'est un prince, Beta. Tu n'es certainement pas assez naïve pour croire que l'Église ne trouvera pas un moyen de plaire à un serviteur aussi précieux ? Tu dois faire plus d'effort, mon enfant.  
\- Lena, il vient me voir au moins deux fois par semaine et je peux à peine l'endurer.  
Lena attrapa durement son menton.  
\- Tu dois supporter encore plus de choses pour ta position. Il doit simplement venir plus souvent dans ton lit.  
Beta se libéra de sa prise, grommelant :  
\- Je ne pense pas que c'est possible. Cet homme est froid. Je pense parfois qu'il tire aussi peu de joie du sexe que moi.  
Beta regarda avec étonnement Lena qui commençait à rire.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, Lena ?  
\- Draculea ? Alors qu'il peut se montrer froid avec ceux qu'il n'aime pas... Physiquement froid ?  
C'était assez déconcertant de voir la femme qui était d'habitude aigre ricaner comme une jeune fille.  
\- Mais c'est vrai. Lena, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup mes étreintes et, à ce que je sache, il n'a aucun bâtard parmi les paysans. Il n'a même pas de maîtresse...  
Beta recula d'étonnement lorsque Lena s'écroula à moitié sur le lit, tremblante de rire. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait une certaine amertume dans le rire qui était, au moins partiellement, dirigé contre elle.

Finalement, Lena se ressaisit, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.  
\- Dieu, mon enfant, je ne saurai jamais comment tu peux être aussi aveugle mais je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Tu ne peux pas voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Si cela ne t'affecte pas directement, de manière physique, tu l'ignores.  
Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et s'assit droite, fixant Beta avec un regard amusé et un peu cruel.  
\- As-tu jamais songé que le prince pouvait peut-être avoir quelqu'un d' _autre_ qu'une maîtresse ?  
Elizabeta fit les cent pas, confuse.  
\- Je suppose qu'il pourrait simplement visiter une catin dans le village au lieu de garder une maîtresse, bien que je l'aurais cru plus raffiné que ça dans ses goûts.  
Lena secouait la tête.  
\- Non ? Mais qu'y _a_ -t-il d'autre ?

Lena roula des yeux.  
\- Beta, arrête-toi une minute et regarde nous deux.  
Elle regarda Beta digérer cela et la lumière se fit lentement en elle.  
\- Lena, non ! Tu... tu ne veux pas dire que Draculea est... est...  
Lena rit à nouveau.  
\- Oh, tu es si choquée ! Oui, c'est un sodomite, amoureux de son propre sexe.  
\- Mais... mais...  
Beta bégayait tant elle était confuse.  
\- Il couche avec _moi_.  
Lena secoua la tête à cause de l'ignorance de la fille.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme préfère la viande qu'il ne refusera pas un morceau de poisson de temps en temps, Beta.  
Lena fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ce ne serait pas aussi mauvais s'il prenait juste son plaisir là où il le trouvait. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il se soit arrêté sur un seul amant.  
\- Qui ? Un de ses hommes ? Il y a quelques nobles très beaux qui servent Draculea.

Lena répliqua avec hargne :  
\- Ma fille, est-ce que ton cerveau fonctionne à part pour choisir tes robes ? Qui est le compagnon du prince le plus constant ? Qui est-ce qu'il dorlote ? À qui il ne peut rien refuser ? Qui le regarde avec de grands yeux doux à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce ?  
Beta réfléchit intensément. Elle fit finalement :  
\- Cela ressemble presque à Nicolae.  
Lena leva un sourcil. Beta rit nerveusement.  
\- Lena, non ! Oh, c'est si stupide. Nicolae est tellement... tellement _innocent_. Si humble, si naïf. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il a failli être moine !  
\- A-t-il demandé à retourner à l'abbaye depuis qu'il est venu ici ? Il a changé, Beta. Tu étais trop occupée par tes propres affaires pour le remarquer.  
\- Mais _ça_ ! Nicolae, un mignon ? Il passe du temps avec les filles du château, je le sais.  
\- Il leur apprend à _lire_ , la plus ridicule de toutes les notions. Il a dans l'idée qu'elles peuvent apprendre à leur enfants à lire, qui apprendront à _leurs_ enfants, etc. Cela ne me gêne pas de te le dire, Beta, je ne pense pas que ce soit propre ou complètement sûr. Tu devrais peut-être en faire part au prince.

Beta était silencieuse, étudiant ce que Lena lui avait dit. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Nicolae et son époux ÉTAIENT inhabituellement proches. Elle n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose, sauf qu'elle était reconnaissante qu'il ait un compagnon pour l'occuper et la libérer de sa fastidieuse tâche de le divertir. Mais l'idée que Nicolae puisse avoir un attachement passionné était surprenante. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de le considérer comme asexué que la révélation qu'il puisse désirer quelqu'un, et encore plus de son propre sexe, était un choc.  
\- Je suppose, fit-elle lentement, que c'est presque une bonne chose. Nicolae est un gentil garçon et il mérite un peu de bonheur dans sa vie.  
Elle s'illumina un peu.  
\- Il EST heureux. Je me souviens qu'il avait l'habitude de se déplacer furtivement dans le château, apeuré à l'idée de faire le moindre bruit et de provoquer la colère de Père.

\- Ton père était un homme sévère mais il le maintenait en place. Je peux comprendre que Draculea s'en serve pour chauffer son lit. C'est un garçon assez avenant, je suppose, fit-elle à contrecœur. Mais cet homme répond au moindre de ses caprices. Nicolae n'a qu'à exprimer un souhait et on le lui accorde. TU dois supplier pour avoir ce que tu veux.  
Beta haussa les épaules. Elle ne se sentait pas privée, sauf lorsque Lena apportait de telles choses à son attention.  
\- Il est plus généreux que la plupart des maris.  
\- Et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être ! Mais tout ce qu'il te donne est comme une tolérance. Il donne joyeusement à son petit jouet.  
Lena étudia sa pupille. La femme noble n'avait jamais aimé Nicolae, détestant les quelques miettes d'affection que Beta donnait au garçon. Maintenant, elle détestait le fait que Nicolae était plus apprécié de Draculea, en réalité sinon en apparence, que son épouse. Et puisque Lena évaluait sa propre position par rapport à celle de Beta, cela voulait dire que le garçon usurpait la place qui lui revenait de droit.

Nicolae était une épine plantée fermement dans le pied de Lena Abdul. Il savait que la femme ne l'aimait pas mais il n'avait aucune idée à quelle point cette animosité était profonde. Tandis que Beta souhaitait que le prince passe le moins de temps possible avec elle, Lena savait que le plus sûr était que le prince l'aime à la folie. Un homme amoureux irait loin pour plaire à celle qu'il adore. Beta était une charmante petite créature mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle puisse capturer le cœur du prince tant que Nicolae était dans les parages : Draculea était entiché du garçon.

Lena était trop intelligente pour tenter de tourner le prince contre son amant. Draculea avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérait Lena que pour Beta, et toute attaque directe contre Nicolae, même subtilement présentée, pourrait être très dangereuse. Lena n'avait jamais été complètement satisfaite par les explications sur la mort d'Ernestu et avait choisi de se montrer très prudente lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draculea et Nicolae.

Pourtant, si elle pouvait retourner Beta contre le garçon, elle pourrait éventuellement créer un fossé entre les deux, surtout si Beta produisait l'héritier désiré. Ainsi elle commença.  
\- Si le prince passait moins de temps avec son jouet de chambre, tu pourrais concevoir.  
\- Je ne vois pas comment.  
\- Vraiment, Beta, ces passe-temps aussi peu virils ne peuvent qu'affaiblir sa semence. Et je sais que le bibliothécaire a parlé d'être le précepteur de ton enfant une fois qu'il sera né. Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais que ton précieux bébé soit sous l'influence de quelqu'un comme lui.  
\- Oh, Lena, Nicolae est un brave garçon. C'est l'une des personnes les plus douces et les plus gentilles que j'ai jamais connues.  
\- C'est possible, mais on ne peut pas le considérer comme une bonne influence, n'est-ce pas ?

Beta haussa les épaules.  
\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, du moins pour l'instant. Il n'y a pas d'enfant et il n'y en aura pas pour les mois à venir.  
Beta rajusta sa robe.  
\- Je dois allez dire au Signor Vitelli que je ne peux pas poser pour lui aujourd'hui, voire pour les prochains jours.  
Signor Vitelli était le peintre Italien que Draculea avait convoqué au château pour peindre son portrait. Tous les membres de la famille royale devaient avoir un portrait.  
\- Il faudra qu'il se trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper.  
\- Ce ne sera pas un problème.  
La voix de Lena était volontairement naturelle.  
\- Je suppose qu'il profitera de ce temps pour travailler sur le portrait de Nicolae.

Beta hésita.  
\- Le portrait de Nicolae ?  
\- Oui, Beta. Tu ne le savais pas ? Le prince a commandé un portrait de son bibliothécaire.  
Cela ennuya Beta bien plus que les autres problèmes que Lena avait mentionnés. Les gens du commun n'avaient pas leurs portraits peints. À quoi cela servirait-il pour la postérité ?

Elle trouva le prince, Vitelli et Nicolae dans la bibliothèque. Nicolae était tranquillement assis à une table chargée de livres et de parchemins. L'artiste, un homme mince et intense avec une barbe propre, était en train de faire une esquisse, ses yeux faisant des allers et retours entre Nicolae et son travail. Le prince était assis à ses côtés et il regardait le travail, mais son attention était principalement fixée sur Nicolae.

Nicolae fut le seul à la remarquer. Un sourire doux et ravi apparut à nouveau sur son visage et elle se sentit vaguement honteuse. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui mais il était toujours si heureux de la voir.  
\- Beta !  
Il bondit pour l'accueillir et l'artiste émit un bruit de détresse.  
\- Jeune maître, j'avais presque fini.  
\- Je suis désolé, Signor, vraiment. Vous êtes très patient avec moi et je vous promets d'être aussi immobile qu'une pierre lorsque vous commencerez à peindre, mais une dame est entrée dans la pièce. Je ne peux pas rester assis, n'est-ce pas ?  
Les deux autres hommes remarquèrent enfin Beta. L'expression de Draculea était comme d'habitude indéchiffrable mais celle de l'Italien montra clairement de la réticence. Pourtant son ton fut civil lorsqu'il fit :  
\- Ah, Princesse ! Vous êtes aussi adorable que d'habitude. Si la lumière se maintient aujourd'hui, je pense pouvoir faire de grands progrès.  
\- La lumière est immatérielle, Signor. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir poser pour vous aujourd'hui. Je suis... indisposée.

Ils savaient tous ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les deux hommes haussèrent simplement les épaules mais Nicolae parut déconfit. _Je crois que le garçon veut un enfant autant que Lena et Stefan, et pour des raisons beaucoup moins égoïstes_ , songea Beta. _Pauvre Nicolae. Si ce que Lena a dit est vrai, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il soit père._  
\- Bien, si la dame n'est pas encline à poser aujourd'hui, ce sera une excellente occasion de commencer le portrait du jeune seigneur.  
Beta se renfrogna légèrement au titre et songeait à corriger le peintre lorsque Nicolae parla.  
\- Signor, je ne suis pas un seigneur. Le prince est assez bon pour être mon patron mais je travaille pour manger.  
Il regarda la bibliothèque autour de lui avec des yeux brillants.  
\- C'est mon travail.

La fierté n'était pas une émotion familière pour Nicolae mais il ÉTAIT fière de la bibliothèque, et à juste titre. Le changement avait été merveilleux. Tandis qu'avant, c'était une caverne poussiéreuse, humide et morne, c'était maintenant un lieu clair et aéré de confort. Il avait convaincu Draculea de faire deux ouvertures dans les murs pour laisser la lumière et l'air entrer, et le prince avait installé sans insister des vitraux riches. Toutes les étagères étaient nouvelles, douces et vernies. Il y avait des doux tapis sur le sol en pierre et des tapisseries aux quelques pans de murs qui n'étaient pas couverts de livres.

Les livres eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais été en aussi bon état ou en ordre. Comme promis, Draculea avait engagé un relieur pour enseigner cet art à Nicolae, et le garçon avait passé de nombreuses heures à coudre et coller soigneusement. Tous les livres étaient rangés sur les étagères en un ordre qui n'était pas seulement plaisant mais aussi logique. Nicolae pouvait retrouver n'importe quel ouvrage parmi les centaines en quelques minutes. Mircea, qui avait fait un pèlerinage à Rome dans sa jeunesse, avait dit que, selon lui, seul le Vatican avait une bibliothèque mieux entretenue.

Oui, la fierté était bien placée, mais cela ennuyait tout de même Beta. Nicolae était après tout seulement un peu plus qu'un paysan, et quel droit à la fierté avait un paysan ?

L'artiste partit récupérer son matériel et Nicolae retourna à un manuscrit sur lequel il travaillait, espérant terminer la page avant qu'il ne doive commencer son inactivité forcée. Lui-même pensait que l'idée d'un portrait était un peu au-dessus de son rang. Mais Draculea l'avait voulu et il ne pouvait pas refuser grand-chose à son amant.

Beta attira son mari sur le côté et fit à voix basse :  
\- Mon époux, est-ce sage ? Bien que j'aime tendrement Nicolae, il n'est pas un sujet approprié pour un maître peintre.  
\- Oh ?  
Beta sut tout de suite qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Le ton de sa voix était froid et dur.  
\- C'est juste que... que c'est une telle dépense. Signor Vitelli est très cher, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Vous devriez le savoir. Il me semble que vous regardez plus le prix des artistes que je vous suggère que les échantillons de travail qu'ils envoient. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez subitement concernée par l'état de ma bourse, Beta ? Cela ne vous a pas dérangée outre mesure avant. Vous avez toujours été empressée de me demander de l'ouvrir. En quoi cela est-il différent ?  
Beta garda le silence. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité : à savoir que ces dépenses étaient pour son confort et celui de Lena, donc elles devaient avoir la priorité.

Finalement, Draculea fit :  
\- Je le veux. C'est la seule raison qui doive vous concerner.  
Alors qu'il commençait à se retourner, Beta lâcha :  
\- Vous aimez bien Nicolae.  
Draculea s'arrêta, se tournant à nouveau vers elle. Il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans son regard, mais sa voix était plate et presque défiante.  
\- Oui, Beta, _beaucoup_.  
\- Vous passez presque tout votre temps avec lui.  
\- Une bonne partie, oui.  
\- Cela ne me semble pas juste que vous jouiez autant avec un serviteur, perdant votre temps, tandis que vous ne m'avez pas encore donné d'enfant.

Draculea saisit le bras de Beta et la conduisit rapidement à la porte, loin de Nicolae. Une fois là, il fit calmement :  
\- Premièrement, vous ne l'appelez pas un serviteur. Vous comprenez ?  
Il y avait à présent de l'acier dans sa voix et Beta acquiesça avec crainte.  
\- Deuxièmement, quant à votre stérilité, j' _essaie_ de vous donner un enfant. Je fais un effort bien plus grand que ce que l'on pourrait attendre, étant donné votre froideur et votre manque d'intérêt.  
Beta ouvrit la bouche mais Draculea continua à parler, coupant ce qu'elle aurait pu dire.  
\- Et troisièmement, je ne crois pas que vous ayez eu cette idée irraisonnable et égoïste toute seule. Vous feriez mieux de changer de conseillers, Beta, avant qu'ils ne vous mènent à votre perte.  
\- Je veux seulement ce qui me revient de droit.  
\- Vous l'avez déjà, Beta. Vous avez le titre, la position, l'admiration des foules, le luxe. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de plus.

Elle leva son menton.  
\- Votre amour ?  
Draculea cilla puis sourit lentement. Ce n'était pas une expression aimable.  
\- Dieu, ma fille, vous ne voulez pas mon amour. Vous tolérez à peine mon _contact_. Vous pourriez être heureuse si vous vous y autorisiez. De nombreux maris et épouses ont eu des mariages longs et paisibles avec moins que ça. Non, Beta, vous n'aurez jamais mon amour. Il appartient à un autre. Et vous risquez de perdre mon amitié et mon respect. Prenez garde.  
Sur ce, il se tourna pour aider le Signor Vitelli qui se démenait pour passer la porte, tentant de jongler avec un chevalet, une toile et divers pinceaux et pots de peinture.

Elle regarda l'artiste Italien s'affairer autour de Nicolae, essayant de l'arranger d'une manière qui rendrait le portrait plaisant. Son demi-frère surprit son regard et sourit à nouveau, roulant des yeux. Beta ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Elle quitta la pièce en songeant : _J'espère que je serai bientôt enceinte. Peut-être qu'alors j'aurai la paix._ Un dernier regard à la bibliothèque montra Nicolae assis, détendu et calme tandis que l'artiste commençait à esquisser sur la toile. Draculea se tenait tout près derrière pour surveiller les progrès. _Que cela soit pour bientôt. Je ne_ _ **veux**_ _pas te détester, Nicolae._


	30. Chapter 30

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Trente - Confrontation**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1461**

 **.**

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

Il y avait peu de choses en ce monde qui pouvaient plus irriter Lena Abdul que de voir un homme obtenir le pouvoir et l'influence qui, selon elle, lui revenaient de droit. Avec Nicolae Calugarul, l'irritation était devenue de la haine glacée. En dépit de ses intrigues et de ses machinations, Beta n'avait pas plus de contrôle réel sur les domestiques du prince que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Cela voulait dire que Lena n'avait pas plus de contrôle.

Oh, si la princesse donnait un ordre direct, ils y obéissaient. Mais s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus que la tâche ou la requête la plus triviale, les serviteurs allaient d'abord voir Simion pour obtenir son approbation. Cela n'échappa pas à Lena que Nicolae n'avait qu'à suggérer qu'il voulait quelque chose ou désirer qu'une tâche soit exécutée pour que les paysans se plient en quatre et se battent pour lui plaire.

 _Le prince n'est pas vraiment différent_ , songea-t-elle avec dédain, observant le prince se tenir derrière le jeune homme tandis qu'il plaçait soigneusement et pensivement des livres sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. Vlad tenait une pile de livres, les lui tendant un par un lorsqu'il tendait la main. C'était dégoûtant. Il _aidait_ son propre bibliothécaire.

Lena s'approcha lorsque Vlad tendit le dernier livre. Nicolae lui sourit pour le remercier et se tourna pour placer le dernier livre sur une étagère haute. Sa tête se pencha en arrière, et ses cheveux tombèrent, effleurant ses épaules. Il avait cessé de les couper, ne gardant plus la coupe de moine qu'il avait tant prisée avant. Et Lena pouvait en deviner la raison. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, le prince tendit la main, glissant sa main dans la cascade soyeuse de cheveux, la séparant de ses doigts. Il saisit les dernières mèches et tira gentiment. Nicolae se retourna avec un léger rire, sa main se posant sur la joue de Draculea. Lena racla délibérément son pied par terre et le garçon baissa rapidement sa main.

Draculea caressa son bras puis lança un regard glacial à Lena.  
\- Abdul. Tu apportes un message de ta maîtresse ?  
Lena fit la révérence.  
\- Non, seigneur. Mais il y a une chose importante dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Il regarda Nicolae.  
\- Tu prévois de voir le père Mircea, pas vrai ?  
Nicolae hocha la tête.  
\- Vas-y tout de suite, alors. Je viendrai plus tard. Je pense que je devrais me confesser bientôt.  
Nicolae rayonna.  
\- Je vais dire au père de vous attendre.  
Son sourire faiblit mais ne mourut pas lorsqu'il regarda Lena.  
\- Dame Abdul, ma sœur va bien ? Je... ne l'ai pas vue depuis un moment.

 _Bien sûr que non, mon garçon. Je prends grand soin à vous séparer._  
\- Elle se porte bien, Calugarul. Son humeur est une autre histoire.  
Son expression s'effondra et il parut bouleversé.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui la trouble ? Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui...  
\- Nicolae.  
Nicolae lança un regard incertain à son amant.  
\- J'ai vu Beta hier soir et elle est comme d'habitude : gâtée et très légèrement contente. Va parler au prêtre ; ça te calmera, comme toujours.  
\- Oui, Domn.  
Nicolae avait suffisamment confiance en Draculea pour savoir qu'il ne lui mentirait pas. Il pouvait se tromper, mais il ne le tromperait pas délibérément.  
\- Dame, s'il vous plaît, dites à ma sœur qu'elle est dans mes pensées le jour et mes prières la nuit.  
\- Comme c'est attendrissant, fit Lena d'une voix traînante.

Draculea fit la lueur de douleur dans les yeux de Nicolae tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, et ses propres yeux se plissèrent. Il attendit que Nicolae soit parti et s'assit à une table, invitant Lena à se tenir devant lui. Il ne lui donna pas la permission de s'asseoir aussi resta-t-elle debout devant lui.  
\- Lena, je sais que tu ne cherches pas ma compagnie par plaisir, alors qu'y a-t-il ?  
Elle se raidit devant un défi aussi flagrant. Lena avait appris à utiliser les courtoisies subtiles et les apparences de bienséance à son avantage, et elle détestait qu'on la force à traiter un sujet directement.  
\- Comme je l'ai dit au garçon...  
Quand Lena appelait Nicolae un garçon, il n'y avait pas d'affection dans sa voix, rien que du mépris.  
\- ... sa sœur n'est pas de bonne humeur, et il est de mon devoir de veiller à son confort et son bonheur.  
\- Tu prends tes responsabilités au sérieux, Abdul, fit sèchement Draculea. Depuis ton arrivée dans ma demeure, tu as sans cesse œuvré pour changer chaque aspect de la vie ici. Le mobilier est trop lourd, les tapisseries trop pauvres, la nourriture trop simple. Cette femme a eu plus de robe en un an que la plupart des dames de ma cour en voient dans toute une vie. Sous ton tendre soin, il me semble qu'elle soit passée d'une enfant gâtée à une femme difficile.

La voix de Lena était pincée.  
\- Je ne fais que lui rappeler ce qui est dû à son état, prince.  
Elle croisa les mains.  
\- Et ce qui est dû à son état, mon seigneur, est un enfant.  
Il l'examina.  
\- Abdul, je tolère de telles choses de la part de Stefan par respect pour ses cheveux gris et son rang élevé de conseiller. Si tu étais un homme, tu serais à présent à terre et je me demanderais si je devrais ou non continuer à te frapper. Il n'y a que ton sexe et la confiance de ma femme qui te sauvent de la punition que ton impertinence mérite grandement.  
Lena pâlit mais ne baissa pas les yeux.  
\- Elle se fait du souci pour la sécurité de son état, Domn. Un enfant cimenterait cela et l'assurerait qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de se faire destituer de sa position à la cour...  
Elle baissa la voix.  
\- Comme elle a déjà été destituée de sa position dans votre cœur.  
Il fronça les sourcils, agitant la main.  
\- Femme, ne joue pas les idiotes et ne me considère pas comme un imbécile. Seul le bébé au sein de sa mère sait que cette fille n'a jamais eu de place dans mon cœur. Elle aurait pu avoir mon affection s'il n'y avait pas eu ton influence, l'aiguillonnant constamment vers le mécontentement. Quant à l'enfant, j'ai essayé, Abdul. Je veux aussi un enfant mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Je peux commander à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.  
\- Vous pourriez faire plus d'effort, mon prince.  
Draculea rit durement.  
\- Et maintenant tu vas me dicter mon emploi du temps pour coucher avec ta maîtresse ? Seigneur Dieu, femme, y a-t-il une limite à ton effronterie ?  
\- Quand cela concerne le bien-être d'Elizabeta ? Non.  
\- Je suis curieux, Abdul. Je verse régulièrement ma semence en Beta. Nicolae et Mircea prient tous les jours pour que nous ayons un enfant, alors le ciel est de notre côté. Que suggérerais-tu pour accroître les chances de conception ?  
\- Votre régularité n'est pas plus de deux jours par semaine, mon seigneur.  
Elle haussa les sourcils.  
\- Tout me porte à croire que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle accepterait ça, peu importe ce que tu en dis.  
\- Elle sera docile. Et il n'est pas besoin de fuir dès que l'acte est fait. La proximité ne pourrait que l'aider à accepter cela.  
Draculea la fixa avec étonnement. Lena se mépris sur son silence et poursuivit :  
\- Et si vous ne gaspilliez pas votre énergie et votre essence avec... d'autres passe-temps, alors il y aurait plus de chance.

La voix de Draculea était basse et dangereuse.  
\- Quels "autres passe-temps" voudrais-tu que je sacrifie, Abdul ? La chasse ? Notre garde-manger en souffrirait. L'entraînement ? Les Turcs testent de plus en plus nos frontières et nous aurons bientôt une confrontation. Voudrais-tu que je sois ramolli et non prêt ?  
\- Je voudrais que vous restiez chaste sauf avec votre épouse, Domn. Je voudrais que vous cessiez vos galipettes anormales avec votre mignon au moins jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier soit né.  
Les mains de Draculea se serrèrent en un poing sur les bras de la chaise. Lena ne savait vraiment pas à quel point elle avait failli mourir à ce moment. En effet, un an plus tôt, Draculea lui aurait brisé le cou sans même y songer, mais à présent...

Tandis que Draculea n'était pas porté sur la violence gratuite, sa colère pouvait être rapide et terrible. Nicolae avait gentiment influencé son amant. Toute la maison l'avait remarqué, mais ils connaissaient suffisamment bien Draculea pour voir que la violence était toujours là, et ils prenaient soin de ne pas le provoquer, surtout si le bibliothécaire n'était pas là pour servir de tampon. Lena, dans son arrogance, ne se croyait pas en danger.

Draculea regarda la femme devant lui, combattant l'envie de poser ses mains sur son cou. Cela ne donnerait rien de bon, toutefois. Il avait pu expliquer raisonnablement le décès d'Ernestu, mais Lena... Ce serait difficile de se débarrasser d'elle sans provoquer de soupçons. Et Beta dépendait tellement de cette femme qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'elle s'effondre sans elle.

En dépit des inquiétudes de Lena, Vlad n'avait pas la moindre envie de remplacer son épouse. Bien qu'il aurait aimé vivre avec Nicolae reconnu ouvertement comme son compagnon, il était assez réaliste pour savoir que c'était impossible. La situation actuelle était la meilleure qu'il pouvait espérer : une femme qui présentait une image correcte au monde tout en le laissant en paix pour qu'il puisse profiter de la compagnie de son compagnon choisi. En vérité, Stefan _avait_ sous-entendu que la pauvre enfant était stérile et qu'elle serait plus heureuse si on la délivrait de son serment. Vlad savait très bien que ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire était qu'il était peut-être temps de reprendre sa liberté pour une autre union qui porterait ses fruits. Draculea l'ignora. Il supposait qu'un enfant viendrait finalement. Sinon, eh bien...

Il pouvait essayer avec une des dames de la cour. Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'un enfant illégitime prenne la succession, bien que seules les familles royales aient droit à de telles exceptions. Il n'aurait qu'à offrir à l'Église un pot-de-vin conséquent, sous forme de tribut, et l'affaire serait réglée. Ce n'était pas la peine de se presser pour cela, mais il devait régler ceci immédiatement.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.  
\- Si jamais tu parles encore de Nicolae de cette manière, je t'étranglerai jusqu'à ce que ton dernier souffle t'ait quitté.  
Lena ne flancha pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- L'appeler sous un autre nom ne changera pas ce qu'il est.  
La tentation était forte mais Draculea posa ses mains sur ses bras plutôt qu'autour de sa gorge. Il pressa délibérément et la vit tressaillir, la sueur perlant sur sa lèvre supérieure.  
\- C'est un brave homme, le moins égoïste et le plus doux que j'ai jamais connu. Je préférerais te voir morte que de le voir souffrir un seul instant. Tu comprends ?  
\- Je comprends. Et _vous_ devez comprendre, prince Draculea, que si jamais on parlait publiquement de votre attachement anormal, qu'on le présentait à ceux qui ne sont pas sous votre influence immédiate, cela le ferait terriblement souffrir. Vous savez qu'on l'accablerait de honte et d'humiliation. Vous savez de quel tourment il souffrirait lorsque tous les chefs religieux, excepté son petit prêtre, le condamneraient. Vous lui feriez ça ?  
\- Abdul... tu oses me menacer ?  
\- Moi ? Vous menacer ? Oh, prince, assurément je suis trop modeste, trop basse pour être une menace pour vous.  
Son expression, une parodie d'innocence blessée, était grotesque.  
\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Vous n'avez qu'à craindre les conséquences de vos propres choix.  
Elle fit la révérence.  
\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuse, Beta va se demander où je suis.

Il la regarda partir, ses poings se fermant et s'ouvrant à ses côtés, puis commença à faire les cent pas. Cette chienne l'avait menacé de la seule façon qui pouvait vraiment marcher. Elle avait subtilement deviné que, bien qu'il puisse faire front à toute confrontation avec ses conseillers ou même les agents de l'Église, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Nicolae soit blessé ou même honteux. La propre estime du garçon était fragile et il serait dévasté s'il était exposé aux railleries publiques. Il était même possible que quelqu'un d'ambitieux dans l'Église ou un homme de loi ne tente de le punir, car les relations entre hommes étaient officiellement illégales.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque mais il ne pouvait pas non plus répondre aux exigences de Lena. Il lui serait impossible d'être près de Nicu sans le toucher ou l'aimer. Cela les tuerait tous les deux. Il devait y avoir une solution à ce problème.

Draculea alla à la recherche de Simion. Il trouva son meilleur conseiller officieux en train de superviser l'entretien de son armure. Comme Draculea l'avait dit, les Turcs se montraient difficiles et ils devaient se tenir prêts. Pourtant il laissa la tâche à un forgeron compétent et suivit son seigneur dans sa chambre. Une fois là, Draculea lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer, bien que son langage soit plus franc que celui de Lena.  
\- Cette chienne a dit qu'elle veillerait à ce que notre amour soit un scandale public, exprimé aux hommes, à l'état, à l'Église et à Dieu. Je m'en moquerais, Simion, tu sais ça, mais Nicolae...  
\- Oui, prince. C'est en effet une bien triste situation. Cette fille peut exprimer ses tendres inquiétudes pour sa maîtresse, mais c'est sa propre position qu'elle cherche à renforcer. Elle voit Nicolae comme une menace.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Elle verrait n'importe qui avec un peu d'influence comme une menace, et elle sait que vous tolérez seulement Beta alors que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour Nicu. Elle souhaite vous séparer et je pense qu'elle s'imagine que vous finirez par vous tourner vers Beta, et alors elle vous influencera à travers elle.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Pour une femme normalement intelligente, son plan est remarquablement stupide.  
\- Je ne peux pas la tuer comme ça, Simion.  
\- Non, prince. Même le plus plausible des accidents serait suspect. Alors que ce que pense le reste du monde importe peu, Nicolae soupçonnerait quelque chose. Abdul doit être remise à sa place sans action directe.  
Il sourit.

Draculea lui rendit son sourire.  
\- À en juger par ton expression, Simion, je suppose que tu as un plan.  
\- En effet, mon prince.  
\- Que proposes-tu ?  
\- C'est simple. Je pense que la propre tactique d'Abdul va très bien marcher.

\- Lena, cela fait si longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fait. S'il te plaît.  
\- Beta, tu sais que nous ne devons pas mettre en danger une grossesse éventuelle.  
\- Mes règles viennent juste de se finir et il ne m'a pas encore rendu visite, alors je suis sûre que c'est bon. Il est parti vérifier les réserves locales disponibles sur ses terres, alors il ne risque pas de venir me voir ce soir. Je t'en prie, Lena.  
\- Très bien, ma biche. Cela _fait_ longtemps que je ne t'ai pas prise complètement.

Dans le petit couloir entre les chambres de Draculea et d'Elizabeta, le prince et Simion échangèrent des regards. Draculea s'adossa confortablement au mur et chuchota :  
\- Tu avais raison, Simion. Elles n'ont pas pu résister à cette occasion. Tu es sûr que Nicolae est occupé ?  
La voix de Simion était tout aussi basse.  
\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'une des filles du château lui demande de lui apprendre à écrire son nom. Elle sera très stupide à ce sujet et vous connaissez sa patience : il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'elle n'y sera pas arrivée.  
Il sourit.  
\- Pas si cela lui prend la moitié de son parchemin et toute son encre, et vous savez comme il y tient.

Draculea grogna mais il y avait un sourire affectueux sur ses lèvres.  
\- Mon seigneur, ce serait mieux que cette femme quitte le château après ça, au moins pour une courte période. Abdul n'aimerait pas voir ses plans contrariés et je ne lui fais pas confiance. Elle pourrait peut-être accompagner sa maîtresse pour un court pèlerinage dans un des sanctuaires à la mode ?  
Draculea secoua la tête.  
\- Impossible. Ce serait une excellente suggestion mais nous avons eu des troubles récemment. Les bandits savent que l'armée se concentre plus sur la surveillance des frontières à présent que les Turcs nous testent, et ils sont beaucoup plus actifs. Ce ne serait pas sûr pour elles et j'ai beau exécrer Abdul, Beta doit être protégée tant qu'il y a la moindre chance qu'elle puisse porter mon enfant. Et tu sais à quel point Nicolae est attaché à elle. Je crains qu'il ne dépérisse si elle venait à être tuée.  
\- Ce garçon aime fortement. Si seulement tout ce qu'il aimait en était digne.  
Ils gardèrent le silence un moment de plus. Il y avait à présent de faibles sons provenant de la chambre de la princesse et Simion fit :  
\- Je crois qu'il est temps, Domn.

Il tendit la main vers la poignée mais Draculea l'arrêta.  
\- Je pense que notre entrée doit être plus fracassante pour être efficace, Simion. Si tu me permets.  
Il leva doucement la poignée, la désengageant pour que la porte s'ouvre sans un craquement. Puis il recula, leva le pied et frappa la porte si violemment qu'elle rebondit contre le mur avec fureur. Il passa la porte le temps d'un battement de cœur et Simion était juste derrière lui.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent après quelques pas et regardèrent la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Ils s'étaient attendus à trouver les deux femmes dans une étreinte illicite mais ils n'étaient pas préparés pour ce qu'ils virent.

Les deux femmes étaient complètement nues, chose que les femmes de haute naissance n'expérimentaient que lorsqu'elles se baignaient. Beta était à quatre pattes au pied du lit. Lena Abdul se tenait derrière elle, agrippant ses hanches. Il fallut un moment pour que Draculea comprenne ce qu'il voyait et un autre moment pour qu'il y croit.

Tout ce que Lena portait était une ceinture de cuir tressé, portée basse sur ses hanches étroites. Un objet sombre était attaché sur le devant et aurait pendu là... aurait pendu là s'il n'était pas profondément enfoncé dans les replis roses et lisses du sexe de sa femme.

Lena se figea d'horreur mais Beta était dans une telle emprise sexuelle qu'elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il se passait. Draculea regarda avec surprise la fille tourner et s'enfoncer contre son amante, gémissant. En l'espace de ces quelques secondes, elle montra plus de chaleur sexuelle que durant tout leur mariage. _Bon sang. Si elle avait été comme ça, mes faibles essais pour devenir père ne m'auraient pas semblé être une telle corvée._

Beta gémit lorsque Lena se retira brutalement d'elle et elle se retourna pour protester. Ce fut alors que son regard tomba sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient juste devant la porte, observant. Les deux femmes poussèrent de petits cris. Elles tendirent toutes les deux la main vers la couverture qui avait été proprement pliée au pied du lit mais Beta l'eut la première et s'enroula dedans. Lena se jeta sur le lit, se cachant derrière sa pupille du mieux qu'elle put, essayant de tirer un bout du tissu pour recouvrir sa nudité.

Étonnamment, ce fut Beta qui parvint la première à rassembler ses esprit pour parler.  
\- Comment osez-vous ! Partez tout de suite.  
Draculea lui lança un regard perplexe.  
\- Beta, vous avez d'habitude plus de bon sens. Je suis votre époux. Personne ne peut m'ordonner de quitter votre chambre, et encore moins vous.  
Il regarda Simion et fit sur le ton de la conversation :  
\- Simion, Abdul a dit que Nicolae était un mignon. Dis-moi, existe-t-il un terme pour une femme qui pratique de telles activités ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, mon seigneur. Du moins, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je suppose cependant que 'mignonne' fera bien l'affaire.

Draculea s'approcha du lit, suivi par son conseiller.  
\- Bien, Abdul, il me semble que je ne suis pas le seul dont les plaisirs ne rencontreraient pas l'approbation unanime.  
Il lui lança un sourire dur.  
\- Et je ne pense pas que le monde t'accordera autant de tolérance que pour moi.  
Sa voix trembla.  
\- Personne ne vous croirait. Il penserait que c'est juste du dépit, une tentative pour annuler votre mariage et pour être avec votre...  
Ses yeux lancèrent un avertissement et elle ravala ce qu'elle allait dire.  
\- Pour que vous soyez libre.  
\- Je n'ai aucun désir d'être libre. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le voir ? Si tu te réserves à Beta et que tu arrêtes de rendre les choses difficiles, si tu traites Nicolae avec la moindre des courtoisies, alors je serai content. Quant au fait que l'on ne puisse pas me croire...  
Il désigna Simion qui s'inclina.  
\- J'ai un témoin. On peut ne pas tenir compte d'une personne, mais pas de deux. Alors, Abdul, tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour poursuivre la vie confortable que tu t'es construite ?  
Elle se renfrogna.  
\- Oui.

\- Beta.  
Il détourna son attention sur la fille qui paraissait confuse et s'adoucit un peu. Il songea qu'elle n'était pas au courant des dernières machinations de Lena.  
\- Beta, je n'ai aucune objection à ce que vous preniez du plaisir avec ta servante. Je serais un hypocrite sinon. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment promis de nous aimer mais vous _avez_ promis de me rester fidèle. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais je ne considère pas cela comme me tromper. Tant que vous ne partagez pas le lit d'un autre _homme_ , je ne me plaindrai pas, mais il ne doit y avoir aucun doute sur la légitimité des enfants que vous aurez. Vous comprenez ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
\- Bien. Nous n'en parlerons plus.

Il commença à se retourner, prêt à partir, mais il hésita. Vlad alla de l'autre côté du lit. Avant que Lena n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la jeta contre le matelas. Il planta une main ferme sur son estomac, la maintenant en place, et jeta un regard curieux sur l'appareil dont elle s'était servie pour piller Beta. C'était un cône de bois légèrement incurvé, finement ciselé, poli et vernis pour un rendu satiné.  
\- Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas pu vous satisfaire, mon enfant.  
Il toucha d'un doigt la pointe émoussée.  
\- Vous avez ici un sexe qui ne faiblit jamais. On ne peut pas le comparer à de la simple chair.

Draculea vit une lueur de malice dans les yeux de Lena. Se penchant, il murmura à son oreille de telle sorte que Beta ne puisse pas entendre.  
\- Si tu es en train de préparer ta revanche, écoute ça : si je survis, tu vas te prendre dans ton corps un pic en bois plus large et plus pointu que celui que tu utilises pour baiser ma femme.  
Il se retourna sans un autre regard ou mot et passa dans le couloir privé, Simion à sa suite.

Dans sa propre chambre, Simion versa du vin pour le prince. Quand Draculea l'accepta, il fit signe à son serviteur d'en prendre pour lui.  
\- Cela sera suffisant. Cette femme n'aime Beta que pour l'utiliser et elle mettra pas en danger sa propre position.  
Draculea secoua la tête.  
\- Je savais qu'on les trouvera dans un état qui me permettrait de lui faire du chantage, mais _ça_... J'ai entendu parler de telles choses, bien sûr, mais je n'en avais jamais vu. Juste quand je pense connaître le monde, Simion, il me surprend.  
Tandis qu'il sirotait, une expression songeuse et spéculative apparut sur son visage.  
\- C'est un... outil intéressant, Simion.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- D'après toi, que ferait Nicolae d'un tel jouet ?  
Quand son serviteur haussa un sourcil, Draculea s'éclaircit la gorge.  
\- Eh bien, avec cette agitation, il se peut que je parte pour un moment. Il pourrait... je veux dire, s'il aimerait... je suis curieux de savoir s'il le ferait...  
\- Il préférerait votre contact, mon seigneur. Mais je pense que s'il savait que cela vous apporterait du plaisir, il se débrouillerait bien avec un tel jouet. Je suis sûr que l'artisan qui a gravé les ornements sur les chaises de la nouvelle bibliothèque pourrait en concevoir un plus raffiné que celui que nous avons vu. Peut-être même un plus, dirons-nous, réaliste ? Dois-je lui en parler ?  
\- Oui, vas-y.  
Il sourit.  
\- Ce pourra être un cadeau pour Nicolae. Il aime les surprises.  
Simion eut un léger rire.  
\- Je peux vous garantir qu'un tel cadeau va sûrement le surprendre, mon prince.


	31. Chapter 31

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Trente-et-un - Poison, et passer le temps**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1461**

 **.**

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Il ne t'aime pas.  
\- Oh Seigneur, Lena, je le _sais_ ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu me le fasses remarquer à tout bout de champ ? Je me lève le matin, tu me le dis. Je mets ma robe, tu me le dis. Je romps le pain, tu me le dis !  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu ignores ce danger, mon amour.  
Cela faisait presque trois mois que le prince les avait surprises. Lena était parvenue à respecter les règles que Draculea avait imposées, principalement en évitant Nicolae encore plus rigoureusement qu'avant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle pourrait tenir.

Beta tiqua. L'éternelle litanie de Lena sur ce thème lui portait sur les nerfs. Elle fit avec irritation :  
\- Je ne suis pas en danger !  
\- Quand une femme de ton rang a un mari qui en aime un autre, elle est en danger.  
Beta leva les mains.  
\- Lena, je t'en prie, ne recommence pas au sujet de Nicolae. Ce garçon préférerait mourir que de me voir souffrir.  
\- C'était autrefois, Beta, quand il n'était qu'un simple serviteur dans la maison de ton père. Il connaissait alors sa place et son dévouement était presque... touchant. Mais à présent... Beta, je crains que l'attention de ton mari n'ait changé ce garçon. Oh, je ne crois pas qu'ils te voulaient du mal lorsqu'ils ont entamé leur relation.  
Elle haussa les épaules. Elle était en train de brosser les cheveux de Beta, passant l'élégante brosse en poils d'ours au manche d'ébène à travers la cascade brillante. Tous les soirs elle passait deux cents coups de brosses dans les cheveux de Beta. Parfois aussi le dos de la brosse était utilisé pour donner une leçon sur les fesses nues de Beta.

\- Il est ambitieux, Beta, et tu sais à quel point l'ambition peut être dangereuse. S'il ne l'était pas, il aurait sûrement mis à terme à cette histoire insensée de portrait avant que cela n'aille aussi loin. Quelques esquisses, ça se comprend. Un maître comme Vitelli doit garder le coup de main, mais il passe au moins autant de temps sur le portrait du garçon que sur le tien. C'est un scandale.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Beta paraissait préoccupée.  
\- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. La Cour en parle ?  
 _Pas autant que je le voudrais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils semblent tellement vouloir ignorer ça. Je peux à peine faire courir des rumeurs._  
\- Bien sûr. Constamment. Cela n'arrange pas les choses que tu le rejoignes encore pour les dévotions, Beta.  
\- Mais Lena, c'est pratiquement les seuls moments que je passe avec lui maintenant et il est si content.  
\- C'est pour sa joie que tu écoutes des messes et dis des prières ?  
Lena parla d'un ton sévère, bien qu'elle savait très bien que les dévotions, avec ou sans Nicolae, ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose pour Beta à part une routine, suivie pour satisfaire les conventions.  
\- Ta contemplation serait certainement plus profonde et plus spirituelle sans qu'il ne te distraie.  
\- Je... suppose que oui.  
\- Je vais dire au père Mircea que tu auras besoin d'une messe séparée chaque semaine - une à laquelle tu seras la seule à assister.  
Comme durant la plupart de sa vie, Beta refusa de penser par elle-même et laissa la décision à Lena.  
\- Si tu penses que c'est pour le mieux, Lena.

Ce soir-là, Draculea alla chercher Nicolae à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude. Il fut surpris de trouver Signore Vitelli en train de nettoyer ses pinceaux.  
\- Signore, vous avez fini si tôt ?  
L'artiste haussa les épaules.  
\- J'avais espéré une heure de plus, après que le jeune homme revienne de la chapelle, mais il s'est excusé. Il semblait bouleversé pour une raison ou une autre.

Draculea fut aussitôt alerté. Il se rendit directement à la chapelle et trouva le père Mircea se tenant devant une chandelle de dévotion qu'il venait d'allumer. Il n'hésita pas et fit franchement :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a bouleversé Nicolae ?  
Mircea soupira.  
\- Elizabeta a décidé de faire ses dévotions seule. Elle a envoyé un mot joliment écrit disant qu'elle avait besoin de moins de distractions, qu'elle se sentirait plus proche de Dieu. Nicolae l'attendait ici. Vous savez que c'est pratiquement le seul moment où ils se voient ? Quand je lui ai montré la note expliquant pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas...  
Mircea eut un autre soupir profond.  
\- Il m'a offert le plus beau des sourires, disant qu'il était content que Beta souhaite rechercher Dieu avec plus de ferveur, mais Prince, ses yeux... On aurait dit qu'il voulait pleurer.

Le bon père fut étonné par un grognement court provenant du prince.  
\- Ce doit être l'idée d'Abdul. Bon sang ! Je ne vois pas comment rectifier ça. Si j'ordonne à Beta de le rejoindre, Abdul va s'assurer qu'il sache que ce n'était pas son choix. Nicolae m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était une partie de sa vie dans laquelle je ne pouvais pas interférer.  
Pendant un autre moment, Draculea se redressa avec un regard noir et Mircea craignit que sa colère ne prenne le pas sur sa logique. Puis le grand homme haussa les épaules.  
\- Bien, je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet, du moins pour l'instant. Je vais voir si je peux lui remonter le moral et lui faire oublier son abandon, du moins pour un moment.  
\- Ce serait le plus sage, Prince. Comment allez-vous faire ?  
Draculea sourit lentement.  
\- J'ai un cadeau de Noël en retard pour lui. Je le lui aurai donné le mois dernier mais j'ai eu peur qu'il ne le juge pas approprié pour une période si sainte. Je dois quitter le château dans quelques jours pour aller inspecter mes hommes, et il peut en tirer du réconfort durant mon absence.

Nicolae était recroquevillé sur une chaise devant le feu, regardant les flammes, ses genoux remontés sous son menton, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draculea. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était venu vivre au château avec son amant, il se sentait seul. Il savait que Beta s'éloignait lentement de lui, il l'avait su depuis un moment. Tant qu'il vivait au château Varga, elle lui avait accordé des petits moments de compagnie, mais à présent...

Il se pencha et posa son front sur ses genoux. _Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Qu'ai-je fait ? Que n'ai-je pas fait ?_

Il avait des amis à présent : les serviteurs du château et quelques hommes de Draculea. Ils avaient tous remarqué que leur maître était plus paisible et plus stable depuis que Nicolae était apparu dans sa vie et ils savaient qu'un dirigeant plus calme et plus stable ne pouvait être qu'un meilleur dirigeant. Ils en étaient reconnaissants et ils _appréciaient_ sincèrement le garçon. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Beta était la seule famille que Nicolae avait, la seule famille qu'il avait jamais _senti_ avoir, et maintenant elle l'avait rejeté.

Il entendit s'ouvrir la porte de la chambre mais il ne bougea pas. Quand les bruits de pas s'approchèrent, il sut qui c'était et, sachant qui c'était, ne put retenir un petit sourire triste. Quand une main tomba sur son épaule, il tenta de rendre son sourire plus lumineux quand il leva les yeux vers Draculea.  
\- Mon seigneur.  
\- Tu es triste, mon Nicolae.  
Nicolae secoua la tête avec un léger désarroi.  
\- N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse vous cacher, Domn ?  
\- Rien, Nicolae, bien que j'avoue que l'on m'a dit ton secret avant que je ne te voie. Le père Mircea est inquiet pour toi.  
\- Je dois essayer de le rassurer.

Nicolae déplia ses jambes, se préparant à se lever, mais Draculea le pressa contre la chaise.  
\- Du calme, Nicolae. Il sait que tu vas bien - il est juste attristé par _ta_ tristesse.  
Il frotta l'épaule de Nicolae.  
\- Tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour le monde entier, même si tu essaies, mon garçon.  
Nicolae acquiesça :  
\- Je me le dis, mon seigneur, mais ce besoin est toujours là.  
\- Ça va peut-être passer, Nicolae. Elle peut reprendre bientôt ses habitudes mais tu ne dois pas avoir de la peine à cause de ça. Mais dis-moi...  
Il s'agenouilla à côté de la chaise de telle sorte qu'il doive lever les yeux pour regarder le visage du jeune garçon.  
\- C'est tout ce qui te troubles ?  
Nicolae regarda à nouveau le feu.  
\- C'est à cause du voyage que je vais faire ?

Nicolae ramena son regard sur Draculea et il y avait une lueur implorante dans ses yeux.  
\- Ne puis-je pas partir avec vous, Domn ? Je me rendrais utile. Je pourrais aider votre cuisinier ou m'occuper de Lucifer. Il... Il me _tolère_ maintenant.  
\- Nicolae, nous en avons déjà parlé. Les camps et les forteresses que je vais visiter sont des lieux rudes, remplis d'hommes encore plus rudes. Il y a des bandits qui errent dans mes terres et bien que nous partions bien armés, il peut quand même y avoir des problèmes. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, là où je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour ta santé physique.  
 _Et je laisserai Simion pour veiller à ton bien être émotionnel. Je lui ai ordonné de se débarrasser de cette chienne Abdul si elle dépasse les bornes ou si elle te menace d'une quelconque façon, mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir._

\- Je sais, mais Vlad, vous ne serez pas là pendant si longtemps.  
\- Pas plus de quinze jours.  
\- Vous pouvez aussi bien dire 'pour toujours'.  
\- C'est mignon.  
Il se redressa tandis que Nicolae se penchait vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent.  
\- Tu vas aussi me manquer, mais j'ai quelque chose qui va t'aider.  
Il posa un paquet enveloppé dans un linge sur les genoux de Nicolae. Nicolae le prit et le retourna avec curiosité.  
\- C'est un cadeau. Juste un jouet, mais j'espère que cela te consolera pendant que je serai parti.

Nicolae ne savait pas de quoi Draculea parlait. L'objet était aussi long que son avant-bras, de la paume au coude, mais à en juger par le toucher, pas aussi gros que son poignet. Il le tâta avec soin et fit d'un ton rempli de doutes :  
\- Je suis un peu vieux pour des joujoux, Domn.  
\- Ceci, mon amour, est un jouet pour adulte, lui assura Draculea avec un sourire rusé sur le visage.  
Nicolae défit le nœud qui retenait le parquet et retira le linge.

Quand le contenu fut révélé, Nicolae l'étudia, fronçant les sourcils de perplexité. C'était un long cylindre - non, pas un cylindre parfait. Il était fait de bois pâle, lissé avec du sable et émaillé avec une crème luisante.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Regarde-le de plus près, mon bichon. Touche-le.  
Nicolae l'étudia plus attentivement, faisant courir ses doigts dessus. Le bout était légèrement bulbeux et il y avait de fines stries rondes sur les côtés. Nicolae plissa les yeux. Il y _avait_ un petit air familier. Il le prit et l'étudia sous différents angles.  
\- Cela ressemble presque à...  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit et son visage devint rouge.  
\- Domn !  
Draculea rit.  
\- Domn, c'est... ce n'est pas... ? Oh !  
Il le reposa rapidement.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?  
La voix de Draculea était taquine.  
\- Oh, c'est... c'est... mauvais !  
Il le toucha délicatement d'un doigt.  
\- Ça ne mord pas, mon bichon.  
\- Ne me taquinez pas, Domn, fit-il sévèrement. Où l'avez-vous eu ?  
\- Je l'ai fait faire.  
\- Mais _pourquoi_ ? Je veux dire... C' **est**... intéressant.  
Il passa sa main dessus. Draculea humecta ses lèvres, regardant les longs doigts fins courir sur le phallus artificiel.  
\- Beau, d'une certaine manière.  
Il lança un sourire presque impuissant à son amant.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas vraiment l'exposer.  
\- Ce n'est pas seulement fait pour être admiré, Nicolae. C'est fait pour que tu joues avec pendant que je ne serai pas là.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Toujours aussi innocent.  
Draculea plaça la main de Nicolae autour du phallus, la tenant sous la sienne et commença à bouger leurs deux mains lentement.  
\- Réfléchis, Nicolae.  
Il se blottit contre la nuque du garçon.  
\- Comment te sentiras-tu lorsque je serai parti ?  
\- Seul, murmura Nicolae. Vide.  
\- Je préférerais que ce soit moi, mon amour, mais c'est impossible. Je veux que tu prennes du plaisir. Cela peut remplir le vide de ton corps, au moins pour un moment.  
\- Vlad, vous voulez dire que je dois le prendre dans mon corps, comme vous ?

L'étonnement dans la voix du garçon faillit faire rire Vlad à nouveau, mais il parvint à se contrôler. Nicolae était aussi nerveux qu'il l'avait envisagé et il ne voulait pas ajouter l'indignation aux émotions déjà bien vives du garçon.  
\- Ne sois pas horrifié, mon amour. Pas sans y avoir pensé un peu.  
\- J'y ai _déjà_ pensé.  
Il regardait l'objet, les yeux ronds. Il essaya d'enlever sa main mais Draculea la maintint contre le membre.  
\- Non, mon bichon. _Vraiment_ y penser.  
Il se leva et posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille du garçon en murmurant :  
\- Sens sa douceur ? Sa dureté ?  
Il continua à faire bouger la main de Nicolae. La respiration du garçon s'accéléra un peu et Draculea sourit.  
\- Sens.  
Il guida le doigts de Nicolae sur l'un des bords.  
\- L'artiste a sculpté les veines et vois au bout ?  
Il indiqua une petite entaille.  
\- Il y a même la petite fente qui répandrait la semence. Imagine, Nicolae. Imagine-le en train de glisser dans ton passage arrière, glissant profondément, te remplissant. Pense-le en train de frotter cet endroit spécial en toi. Nicolae, si tu le contrôles, tu peux toucher plusieurs fois cet endroit spécial. Même moi, je ne peux pas le faire à chaque fois que je te pénètre. Et il ne se fatiguera jamais, Nicolae. Tu peux te faire plaisir pendant des heures.  
\- Ce serait comme vous trahir, murmura-t-il, mais sa main bougeait de son propre chef à présent.  
\- Non, il n'y aurait aucune trahison. Je te connais, mon amour.  
Il lécha délicatement l'oreille de Nicolae et le garçon ferma les yeux.  
\- Si tu le fais, tu penseras à moi. Tu imagineras que c'est mon sexe en toi. Je ne suis pas assez vain croire qu'il ne te satisfera pas comme moi, mais cela peut être un substitut adéquat. Vas-tu au moins l'essayer, pour moi ?  
\- Vlad, vous êtes injuste, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de Draculea. Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser qui vous donnerait du plaisir.

Vlad se leva, prenant la main de Nicolae pour le mettre debout.  
\- Alors viens te faire plaisir, Nicu. Cela me fera plaisir.  
Il conduisit le garçon au lit, puis s'assit au pied, baissant la main.  
\- Fais comme si j'étais déjà parti, Nicu. Tu as passé la journée dans ta bien-aimée bibliothèque et c'était bien, mais tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des jours. Je te manque ?  
\- Oh, Vlad, vous savez que oui.  
\- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi, Nicu ? Est-ce que ton corps désire mon contact ?  
\- Oui, Vlad.  
Nicolae avait détourné les yeux de Vlad et Draculea vit avec satisfaction qu'il était bien en train d'imaginer ce que ce serait avec son prince absent.  
\- J'ai besoin de vous.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas là, je suis au loin. Pauvre Nicu. Mais tu n'es pas totalement dépourvu car tu te souviens de mon cadeau.  
Nicolae baissa les yeux sur le faux sexe qu'il tenait toujours, et son air était songeur.  
\- Allons, Nicolae. Que ferais-tu dans de telles circonstances ?  
\- Je voudrais rêver de vous, Domn. J'irais dans notre lit en espérant que les draps et les oreillers aient conservé un peu de votre odeur.  
\- Tu ne peux pas aller au lit habillé, mon garçon.  
\- Non, Domn.  
Nicolae posa le membre sur le lit et commença à se dévêtir. Draculea regarda avidement. Il ne se lassait jamais de regarder le corps de Nicolae. Il avait à peine changé durant l'année qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ses muscles étaient un peu plus visibles, un peu plus définis, mais sa peau était encore aussi pâle et douce que la première fois où Draculea l'avait rencontré. La seule différence appréciable était que ses cheveux tombaient à présent sur ses épaules en une cascade bleue-noire.

Quand il fut nu, Nicolae resta debout un moment, faisant courir sa main sur sa poitrine, ses yeux distants et rêveurs. Il frotta ses mamelons et ils devinrent rapidement durs.  
\- Je penserais, Domn, à quel point j'aime la façon dont vous me touchez.  
Il pinça gentiment, arquant sa tête.  
\- Comme ça.  
Puis il pinça un peu plus fort, se mordant la lèvre, et Draculea sourit. Il avait été surpris mais ravi de découvrir que Nicolae appréciait parfois des attentions plus rudes.  
\- Oui, mon amour, touche-toi.  
Il regarda l'une des mains de Nicolae glisser le long de son ventre pour frôler les boucles sombres de son aine.  
\- Sens, Nicolae, et tu verras que l'idée n'est peut-être pas aussi répugnante que tu le penses.  
Nicolae baissa encore sa main et la referma sur son sexe. Il était déjà à moitié érigé, commençant à se lever de son coussin de poils pubiens. Draculea le regarda soulever son membre, comme pour le soupeser, testant sa fermeté. Puis il fit courir ses doigts le long de son sexe, comme il l'avait fait avec le membre de bois, et les propres mains de Draculea le démangèrent. Une goutte claire de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, comme une perle de verre, suinta de la fente étroite sur la tête rose, puis une autre. Tandis que le jeune homme caressait lentement son sexe, elles glissèrent ensemble, coulant vers le bas pour recouvrir son membre et faciliter le glissement de sa main.

Il s'arrêta, levant des doigts brillants à ses lèvres, et les mit dans sa bouche, suçant doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Draculea, puis dit :  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi délicieux que votre goût, mon seigneur.  
Draculea sourit.  
\- Rusé Nicolae. Cela ne marchera pas, mon amour. Je ne vais pas te toucher pour l'instant.  
Il pencha la tête sur le côté.  
\- Peut-être après que tu aies essayé ton cadeau ?  
Nicolae ne sourit pas vraiment, son expression contrite.  
\- Je pense que nous nous connaissons peut-être trop bien, Domn.  
Il s'assit sur le lit et toucha délicatement le cadeau qui reposait près de lui sur les draps.  
\- C'est très large, mon seigneur.  
\- La crème est sur la table.  
Draculea défit l'ouverture de son pantalon tandis que le garçon tendait la main vers le petit pot qui restait à côté de leur lit. Nicolae plongea ses doigts dans l'onguent froid, prenant une généreuse part de crème blanche tandis que Vlad libérait de ses vêtements son propre membre durci.  
\- Prépare-toi bien, Nicu.  
Nicolae s'allongea contre les oreillers à la tête du lit. Il plia sa jambe gauche et l'attrapa sous le genou avec son bras gauche, la soulevant sur ses épaules. Puis il tendit sa main droite vers la fente écartée de ses fesses. Sa respiration devint légèrement sifflante alors qu'il passa l'onguent froid dans sa fente, l'étalant généreusement sur et autour du pli de son anus. Il massa, frottant la crème pour qu'elle se réchauffe avec la chaleur de son corps, le blanc brillant clairement.

Draculea commença à se masturber, regardant les doigts fins autour de l'étoile rose. _Il paraît si petit. Je suis toujours surpris qu'il puisse me prendre aussi bien._ Quand Nicolae enfonça le premier doigt lisse, ils grognèrent tous les deux. Nicolae poussa plus loin, faisant tourner son doigt alors qu'il faisait circuler son doigt dedans et dehors, et ajouta rapidement un second doigt. Draculea se frotta fortement, regardant son amant sonder profondément son propre corps. Les yeux de Nicolae étaient à nouveau fermés et son visage avait un air absorbé. Draculea murmura :  
\- Ce n'est pas facile pour toi de trouver ton endroit magique, hein ?  
Nicolae secoua la tête.  
\- Le jouet, Nicolae. Tu peux le trouver avec le jouet.

Quand Nicolae ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient noirs au lieu de bruns, les pupilles dilatées par la passion. Il prit le bâton de bois et le pouls de Draculea s'accéléra.  
\- Utilise la pommade, Nicolae. Graisse-le bien.  
Nicolae tendit à nouveau la main vers le pot puis enroba la tête bulbeuse du faux organe. Après un moment de réflexion, au grand plaisir de Draculea, il appliqua aussi la crème sur les côtés du bâton.

Nicolae frotta le bout du phallus contre son propre sexe tendu, caressant sa longueur et s'habituant à la sensation. Ce n'était pas aussi chaud que de la chair et c'était plus dur - inflexible. Mais c'était indéniablement agréable et il était à présent curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait en lui. Il prit un oreiller et le mit sous ses hanches, levant un peu son derrière, puis écarta ses jambes et souleva ses genoux en posant ses pieds à plat sur le lit. Draculea se déplaça un peu pour avoir une vue claire d'entre les jambes écartées de Nicolae. Quand son amant descendit le phallus et en plaça la tête sculptée contre son trou légèrement ouvert, sa main commença à bouger plus rapidement. Nicolae ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et murmura :  
\- Vlad.  
Puis il commença à pousser.

Cela lui faisait un peu penser à lorsque Draculea le montait, mais il n'y avait pas la masse solide et rassurante d'un corps se pressant sur le sien. Le membre était un peu plus grand que son amant et, bien qu'il se soit bien préparé, Nicolae sentait une légère douleur alors que l'anneau de son anus s'étirait pour laisser entrer l'envahisseur. Oui, cela faisait un peu mal mais la sensation provoquée par la friction était délicieuse. Nicolae poussa un peu plus et le sentit glisser de quelques pouces à l'intérieur.

Il haleta.  
\- Oh, c'est si grand, Domn ! Et contrairement à votre sexe, il n'est pas aussi clément ou attentionné avec ma faible chair.  
\- Prend un moment, mon amour, le pressa Draculea. Reste tranquille et sens. Laisse ton corps s'y habituer.  
Nicolae fit comme il l'avait suggéré. Ce n'était pas vraiment _mauvais_ et après un moment, il commença à s'habituer à cette sensation inflexible. Il le tourna expérimentalement et ronronna de plaisir à la sensation. Il sentait qu'il se détendait de plus en plus et, après un moment, il osa recommencer. Il appliqua plus de pression, le glissant pouce par pouce.

Il y eut soudain une explosion familière de chaleur dans ses intestins et cette sensation parcourut rapidement son corps, semblant fusionner dans son sexe pulsant. Ses hanches s'arquèrent et il gémit. Il entendit son amant dire :  
\- Là ! Ah oui, mon garçon, tu l'as trouvé, pas vrai ?  
Nicolae ne put répondre. Durant leur jeu amoureux, à l'instance de Vlad, il avait déjà essayé d'atteindre ce petit endroit qui causait un plaisir si intense mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Vlad prenait toujours pitié de sa frustration et le cherchait avec ses doigts ou son sexe. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à l'atteindre de lui-même. Bien qu'il aurait préféré le contact de son amant, c'était toujours bon - **très** bon.

Pressé à présent, il le recula d'un pouce puis l'enfonça à nouveau. Quand il ne toucha pas à nouveau tout de suite l'endroit sensible, il gémit impatiemment, faisant légèrement rire son amant. Déterminé, il poussa plus fort. Le fait de sentir le membre dur et épais glisser si profondément en lui le distraya de son but. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Draculea le remplissait totalement mais il s'interrogeait à présent. Ce jouet était plus large que son amant. Pouvait-il prendre plus que lorsque Draculea le prenait ?

Curieux, il exerça une pression lente et régulière sur le membre, le sentant glisser plus profond, encore plus profond. Il entendit un murmure doux et étonné de Draculea.  
\- Bon sang, mon garçon ! Nicolae, autant.  
La sensation de plénitude était presque totale et il s'arrêta finalement, haletant et sentant une douleur lourde qui n'était pas déplaisante. Il reposa ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que Draculea, sa voix nuancée d'inquiétude, fit :  
\- Parle moi, Nicu. Tu vas bien ?  
Lorsqu'il parla, la voix du garçon était traînante, ce qui le rassura.  
\- M-a-aître...  
Il défit sa prise sur le bâton, ses mains glissant rêveusement sur son propre torse, pinçant les boutons rigides de ses mamelons. Ses fesses se levèrent et retombèrent paresseusement, et il ronronna à cause des sensations provoquées par le moindre déplacement du phallus dans son corps.

Draculea observa, se sentant soulagé tandis que ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de la petite longueur de bois dépassant du trou durement étiré de Nicolae. Il avait pensé un moment que son envie d'assister à cet acte n'ait amené son chéri à se blesser, mais il était clair que le garçon appréciait ça.  
\- C'est bon, Nicu ?  
\- C'est... exquis, mais ça sera encore mieux.  
Il tendit les mains vers le bas, attrapa à nouveau le bout du membre et commença à le sortir. Puis il l'enfonça à nouveau, lentement. Il réitéra encore et encore cette action, adoptant un rythme régulier.

Draculea se déplaça juste pour atteindre l'onguent et en répandit une dose généreuse sur son sexe rigide. Avec la viscosité supplémentaire, sa main vola pratiquement tandis qu'il regardait son amant se baiser lui-même avec l'énorme faux sexe. _Il faudra que je m'en serve sur lui avant que je ne parte, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il doit apprendre à satisfaire ses besoins pendant que je suis absent. Ah, une telle vue me persuaderait presque d'abandonner mes devoirs._

Nicolae leva soudain ses hanches, émettant un léger cri alors qu'il touchait encore cet endroit spécial en lui. Maintenant qu'il savait où il se trouvait, il était déterminé à ne plus le perdre. Il recula d'à peine un demi-pouce le sexe de bois puis lui donna un léger coup, l'ajustant dans l'angle. Il frotta à nouveau cet endroit et son cri fut presque triomphant. Il commença à travailler avec des coups courts et durs, passant le sexe sur la petite bosse encore et encore. Le plaisir passa d'une explosion individuelle à une vague continue.

Avec sa main libre, il agrippa son sexe enflé de désir et commença à se caresser furieusement. Les plaisirs combinés, membre et fesses, lui enlevèrent toute pensée cohérente et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de rechercher la délivrance. Vlad sentit qu'il _devait_ toucher Nicu, peu importait comment. Il s'agenouilla entre les pieds bien campés du garçon. De sa main gauche, il attrapa le genou de Nicolae pendant qu'il continuait à presser et caresser son érection dure comme de la pierre. Du liquide pré-éjaculatoire jaillit de la fente en un flot régulier, se mêlant à l'onguent qu'il avait appliqué. Il fut tenté de retirer le membre du corps de Nicolae et de le monter, s'enfonçant dans le chaud passage qui avait été si bien ouvert, mais il ne le fit pas. _Après, un peu avant l'aube, quand il se sera reposé, je le prendrai._ Nicolae gémit, levant ses hanches. _Je le prendrai_ _ **durement**_ _._

Nicolae grogna et enfonça le phallus dans son derrière aussi fort que possible, en même temps il baissa la main pour presser les sacs serrés et poilus qui se trouvaient juste au-dessus. Sa semence jaillit de lui comme un flot chaud et laiteux, éclaboussant au-delà de son ventre, jusque sur son torse. Il continua tout de même le travail du phallus dans son derrière serré et étala le liquide chaud et collant sur les points douloureux de ses mamelons.

Il entendit son amant grogner. Draculea se pencha en avant pour que son sperme baigne le sexe de Nicolae. Nicolae agrippa à nouveau son propre sexe en utilisant l'essence de son amant pour rendre sa chair glissante alors qu'il se vidait des dernières gouttes de son propre sperme. Il sentit le liquide chaud couler jusqu'autour du bâton dure qui l'empalait, et il bougea encore un peu le phallus, le noyant dans quelques gouttes de la semence de son amant. Puis ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba allongé, haletant, le phallus toujours enfoncé profondément dans son corps.

Draculea tendit la main et attrapa le bout du jouet en commençant à le retirer. Les jambes de Nicolae bougèrent un peu et il émit un petit ronronnement. En souriant, Draculea pompa gentiment une ou deux fois et fut récompensé par un léger chant de plaisir satisfait. _Je pense que je pourrai encore l'exciter en faisant ça, mais nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos à présent._ Draculea enleva le phallus de Nicolae. Retirant sa propre chemise, il nettoya l'instrument avec soin, se rappelant qu'il devrait avertir Nicolae de bien le nettoyer après chaque usage. Puis il reprit le linge dans lequel il l'avait emballé et l'enveloppa, le mettant de côté. Après s'être complètement déshabillé, il se mit au lit et s'allongea à côté de Nicolae.

Le garçon se tourna rapidement vers lui, se mettant dans ses bras. Draculea le tint un moment puis le poussa gentiment sur le dos et commença la tâche lente et agréable de lécher leurs spermes mélangés sur son corps. Quand il eut fini, il tint à nouveau le garçon dans ses bras, une main caressant distraitement son ventre.  
\- Alors, Nicolae. Que penses-tu de ton cadeau maintenant ?  
Il soupira voluptueusement.  
\- Je vous préfère toujours, mon Vlad, mais ce sera... ce sera amusant quand vous serez parti. Mais **qu** 'est-ce qui vous a pris de penser à un tel objet ?  
Draculea rit à cause de la confusion honnête dans sa voix.  
\- Disons juste que l'on apprend beaucoup de choses, même de nos ennemis.


	32. Chapter 32

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Trente-et-deux - Réunion**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1461**

 **.**

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

Draculea caressa le cou de Lucifer et la grande bête noire piaffa d'appréciation.

\- Bientôt, mon vieil ami. Nous allons voir notre maison très bientôt.  
Lucifer agita la tête, comme s'il approuvait cela de tout cœur. C'était un animal résistant mais il était fatigué et pressé de regagner sa propre stalle. Ses hommes et leurs montures, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivant à la cheville de leur maître et de son étalon, chevauchaient dans un silence las. Draculea leur avait imposé un rythme à se tordre le cou. Le prince avait de nombreux miles à couvrir et il était déterminé à le faire rapidement. Il avait une raison de se dépêcher.

Le voyage avait été à la fois encourageant et inquiétant. Ce n'était pas aussi perturbant qu'auparavant parce qu'il avait découvert que ses hommes étaient bien préparés. Ce qui était mauvais, c'était que les Turcs commençaient en effet à presser sur son pays bien-aimé et que ce ne serait pas le dernier voyage. Il y avait de nombreuses autres garnisons à inspecter et il était important de montrer que le prince était à la fois conscient du problème et qu'il voulait faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsque le château fut en vue. Quand ils chevauchèrent dans la cour, l'un des gardes aux portes (ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas laisser l'entrée sans surveillance, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient sous le regard de leur seigneur) se rua à l'intérieur, certainement pour annoncer son arrivée. Le temps qu'il descende de cheval et confie Lucifer à un palefrenier, Simion était sorti du palais. Il s'inclina et fit :  
\- Bienvenue chez vous, mon prince.  
Mais la chaleur de sa voix adoucit la formalité rigide de son accueil.  
\- Vous avez fait vite. Nous ne vous attendions pas avant demain au plus tôt.  
\- L'envie donne des ailes, Simion.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le château, Elizabeta descendit les escaliers, avec Lena non loin derrière elle. Elles firent toutes deux la révérence et sa femme s'avança pour lui présenter sa joue.  
\- Bienvenue, mon époux.  
Draculea la regarda avec calme un moment puis déposa un bécot sec sur la joue offerte.  
\- Mes salutations, Beta.  
\- Mon seigneur, comment se portent nos intérêts ?  
\- Mieux qu'ils pourraient l'être, mais pas aussi bien que nous pourrions l'espérer. Il n'y a pas de grand danger actuellement, mais il serait bon de se préparer.  
Elle fit à nouveau la révérence.  
\- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir à la maison, sain et sauf. Si vous voulez bien excuser Simion, je souhaite lui parler à propos des réserves domestiques. J'ai entendu parler d'un marchand de vin qui passait dans la région et je pense que notre cellier a besoin d'être approvisionné.  
Draculea songea aux centaines de bouteilles alignées dans les chambres sombres et froides sous le château, mais il acquiesça et regarda Simion grimper les escaliers derrière Beta. Lena attendait en haut des escaliers. Elle le fixa. Quand il ne baissa pas les yeux, elle tourna rapidement pour suivre sa maîtresse.

À présent que l'accueil formel était terminé, Draculea partit à la recherche de Nicolae. La bibliothèque était vide. En fronçant les sourcils, Draculea regarda la pagaille sur la table principale. Elle consistait en un méli-mélo de pots d'encre, de plumes et de parchemins. Les feuilles étaient toutes couvertes de gribouillis maladroits qui ne ressemblaient en rien à l'élégante écriture de Nicolae. Draculea se souvint que son amant apprenait à lire et écrire à quelques domestiques du château. Cela était donc leurs leçons de copies. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans tout ça et il fallut un moment à Draculea pour s'en rendre compte.

C'était le désordre. Nicolae avait été élevé dans un monastère et la propreté était implantée en lui. Le jeune homme avait toujours laissé son lieu de travail propre même s'il ne partait que pour un moment. Cela lui resterait sur le cœur de laisser un tel désordre. Plusieurs fois, Draculea, venu le chercher, avait attendu et l'avait tendrement observé tandis qu'il rangeait les livres et empilait proprement les parchemins. Nicolae ne partait que lorsque la bibliothèque était suffisamment rangée pour le satisfaire. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si urgent pour le persuader de laisser un tel désordre si inhabituel pour lui ?

Draculea songeait à trois autres endroits où le chercher. Il essaierait la chapelle en premier, puis la cuisine avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Le père Mircea était assis à côté de sa Bible lorsque Draculea entra. Le prince échangea des salutations avec le prêtre et rapporta le fait que son armée était prête. Après les civilités initiales, Draculea s'enquit de Nicolae. Il sentit une pointe de malaise lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Mircea s'assombrir.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Mircea réfléchit puis fit :  
\- Vous lui avez douloureusement manqué, Maria Ta. Le garçon a essayé de faire bonne figure mais...  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Simion a passé du temps avec lui mais je crains que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Sentant poindre l'inquiétude, Draculea fit :  
\- Est-il malade ?  
\- Oh, pas physiquement, lui assura le prêtre, bien qu'il ne mange pas autant qu'il le devrait, et il semble très fatigué. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait bien dormi.  
Draculea comprenait. Lui aussi était resté éveillé plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, regrettant le corps calme et chaud de Nicolae dormant à côté de lui. Le prêtre poursuivit :  
\- C'est son esprit qui m'inquiète.  
Quand Draculea leva un sourcil, le prêtre agita la main.  
\- Non, pas son âme. Mais, Maria Ta, il est devenu si calme et vous savez comme il babille. Au début, ses jours étaient normaux. Mais il commença à passer de plus en plus de temps ici, priant pour que vous reveniez sain et sauf. Mais ces derniers temps... Seigneur, il semble avoir perdu le goût de tout. Il n'a pas travaillé sur ses copies depuis plusieurs jours. Il a même perdu l'envie d'enseigner aux serviteurs et il était toujours si patient pour ça.

C'était en effet troublant. S'occuper de la bibliothèque et aider les autres procuraient tant de joie à Nicolae. Ce n'était pas bon signe s'il négligeait l'un ou l'autre.  
\- La distance avec sa sœur en fait partie, songea Mircea à voix haute. Beta parle à peine aux autres, sauf pour se plaindre ou donner des ordres. Oui, aux autres sauf à ses servantes.  
Draculea se renfrogna. Il pouvait régler ça mais il voulait d'abord... Non, il _avait besoin_ de voir Nicu.  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Il a pris l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps sur le toit, Domn. Il dit qu'il se sent plus proche de Dieu.  
\- Oh. J'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait vu arriver et serait descendu.  
\- Il l'aurait fait, seigneur, s'il avait surveillé la route. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que l'aube l'aurait trouvé en train de surveiller la route avec empressement. Mais maintenant, je pense que vous le trouverez derrière le château.

Le château Draculea était construit dos à la rivière Vestalitz. La rivière était large et profonde et elle protégeait ce côté. Les ennemis ne pouvaient pas s'approcher puisque les rives étaient escarpées et hautes. En hiver, la rivière était bordée de glace dentelée mais elle coulait trop rapidement pour que le milieu ne gèle, même dans le froid le plus rude. Au printemps, elle était grossie par la neige fondue, brassée et moussante. Même aux moments les plus calmes, le courant était rapide et fort. Chaque année de pauvres âmes imprudentes se noyaient. Même un homme fort y réfléchissait à deux fois avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Songer que Nicolae errait au-dessus de la rivière n'était pas réconfortant.

Draculea monta les escaliers en se dépêchant et prit l'escalier qui conduisait au toit. Au moment où il émergea du couloir ouvert, il se tourna vers le dos du château et repéra tout de suite Nicolae. Le cœur de Draculea se serra lorsqu'il vit que le garçon était assis sur le petit mur qui bordait le toit.

Nicolae était assis avec ses jambes repliées, ses pieds à plat sur la pierre tandis qu'il regardait au loin - une position qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle au château Varga, lorsque Draculea l'avait comparé à un prince féerique. Draculea hésita, essayant de décider comment annoncer sa présence. Devait-il l'appeler ? Devait-il s'approcher sans parler ? Les deux façons étaient dangereuses. S'il sursautait... Il se décida à faire racler ses bottes sur la pierre pendant qu'il s'approchait.

Nicolae tourna lentement la tête, ses cheveux noirs agités par la brise qui soufflait sur le toit. Draculea s'arrêta, sentant une pointe de désarroi. Pâle à l'origine, le garçon paraissait presque vidé de son sang. La seule vraie couleur sur son visage était les ombres sous ses yeux qui étaient beaucoup trop las. Ses joues paraissaient légèrement creuses et il y avait une légère couche de barbe sombre. Quand il vit Draculea, les yeux apathiques s'illuminèrent soudainement, brillants de joie.  
\- Vlad !  
Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque le garçon quitta rapidement le mur mais il vola vers lui comme une flèche.

Alors qu'il venait, la lassitude perturbante sembla disparaître. Quand il se jeta contre Draculea, il fit reculer le grand homme de plusieurs pas. Draculea passa ses bras autour de Nicolae, fermant les yeux et s'imprégnant de la sensation du corps vigoureux pressé contre lui. En plus du plaisir sensuel qu'il avait toujours ressenti au contact de Nicolae, il y avait un sentiment plus calme et profond - la satisfaction spirituelle d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait sans aucun doute.  
\- Nicu.  
Il murmura le nom du garçon à son oreille, enfonçant son visage dans la douceur de ses cheveux.  
\- Mon garçon, que faisais-tu ?

La question était plus profonde qu'il n'y semblait. Il demandait plus que les simples faits physiques. Nicolae le savait mais il répondit simplement :  
\- Je vous attendais.  
Il serra fort.  
\- Vous êtes revenu.  
Draculea se renfrogna et poussa Nicolae de quelques pouces pour voir son visage. Il fit courir son pouce sur une pommette haute et fit gentiment :  
\- Tu en as douté ? Nicolae, seule la mort pourrait me séparer de toi.  
Ses yeux étaient féroces.  
\- Et même alors...  
Nicolae posa rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres, arrêtant des mots qui seraient sûrement du blasphème. Il avait déjà averti son amant de la folie de consacrer sa vie entière à une seule personne. Il avait cru avoir évité ce danger particulier. Mais la semaine qui venait de s'écouler lui avait prouvé à quel point il s'était trompé. Il embrassa Vlad, murmurant dans sa bouche :  
\- Emmenez-moi dans notre chambre. Emmenez-moi dans votre lit.  
Il pressa sa joue contre celle de son amant et murmura :  
\- Prenez-moi.

Draculea conduisit son amant vers les escaliers, loin de la hauteur dérangeante de l'autre côté du toit. Il le conduisit à leur chambre. Là, il le déshabilla, puis lui-même, poussa Nicolae sur le lit et commença à lui faire l'amour.

Il essaya d'être doux mais Nicolae était insistant, frénétique et presque sauvage. Pour la première fois dans leur vie commune, il était agressif et exigeant. Draculea se retrouva poussé sur le dos par le jeune homme. Il était dur, avait commencé à durcir à la seconde où son amant l'avait touché, et son sexe jaillissait de son aine, solide et pressé. Nicolae passa une jambe sur lui et, sans considération pour l'huile ou pour un étirement soigneux, il s'empala lui-même. La sensation était incroyable, mais c'était toujours le cas avec Nicolae. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il glissa profondément dans le corps de son amant avec peu de résistance. Nicolae était glissant et déjà un peu détendu, et Draculea se rendit compte que Nicu avait beaucoup utilisé son dernier cadeau.

Vlad regarda les changements d'émotion sur le visage de son bien-aimé alors qu'il s'enfonçait, se remplissant lui-même. Il y eut une brève bouffée de douleur dans l'expression du jeune homme mais cela disparut presqu'aussi vite que c'était apparu, absorbée par un air intense presque doux. Nicu se leva et se laissa tomber, les longs muscles de ses cuisses bougeant régulièrement.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Cela faisait trop longtemps pour eux deux. En seulement quelques minutes, les deux hommes eurent un orgasme fort et tremblant. Nicolae répandit sa semence sur le ventre et le torse de Draculea, alors même qu'il sentait la chaude pulsation dans son passage arrière serré. Le corps de Nicolae se raidit au-dessus de Draculea puis devint lentement mou, s'écroulant pour reposer sur son corps.

Vlad caressa le dos de Nicu, sentant les tremblements de son corps s'atténuer. Nicolae murmura quelque chose d'une voix épaisse et satisfaite. N'importe qui d'autre ne l'aurait pas entendu mais Vlad comprit parfaitement.  
\- Je sais, Nicu. Je t'aime aussi.

Un moment plus tard et Nicolae fut endormi, profondément endormi. _Pauvre enfant. Il est épuisé. Combien de temps a-t-il dormi ces quinze derniers jours ?_ Il attendit un autre moment puis roula soigneusement le garçon sur le matelas. Après un autre moment, il s'extirpa doucement de l'étreinte de Nicolae. Il enfila une robe de chambre et se rendit à la porte. Comme il s'y était à moitié attendu, Simion attendait dans le couloir.

L'homme blond entra en silence et alla servir du vin au prince sans qu'on le lui demande. Il l'apporta à Draculea qui, une fois le gobelet en main, lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Simion s'assit en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon assoupi et fit doucement :  
\- Mon seigneur, je vous en aurais parlé si j'avais eu le temps.  
\- Je sais, Simion. Que s'est-il passé ? Je savais qu'il n'était pas heureux que je parte, mais ça...  
Simion haussa les épaules et ses paroles avaient quelque chose que Draculea n'avait jamais entendu de la part de cet homme - l'impuissance.  
\- Il se languissait de vous, mon seigneur. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'ai même délégué la plupart de mes devoirs pour passer du temps avec lui, mais...  
Il écarta les mains.  
\- Je suis son ami, mais ce n'est pas assez.  
\- Et sa sœur ?  
L'expression de Simion se durcit et ce fut une réponse en soi, mais Draculea fit tout de même :  
\- Raconte-moi.

Beta ne fut pas agréablement surprise de voir son époux venir dans sa chambre peu de temps après qu'elle l'ait laissé. Lena pensait que Draculea serait occupé pour un moment avec son chauffe-lit.

La servante de la dame fut congédiée avec un regard silencieux qu'elle n'osa pas prétendre mal interpréter. Il indiqua à Beta de s'asseoir et lui apporta un verre de vin, puis s'assit en face d'elle et commença.  
\- Je ne demande pas grand-chose de vous, Beta, mais ceci je vais l' **exiger**.  
Draculea regarda les émotions se succéder sur le visage de sa femme. Il songea que Beta avait eu de la chance de se marier dans sa position. Elle ne se serait pas beaucoup élevée car elle n'était pas douée pour cacher ses vrais sentiments. Draculea pouvait dire qu'elle était partagée entre son affection naturelle, si ce n'était faible, pour Nicolae et le sentiment de dédain et de méfiance qu'Abdul tentait de favoriser. Enfin, Beta fit hautainement :  
\- Vous allez me dicter mes compagnons ?

Draculea soupira d'impatience.  
\- Seigneur, mon enfant, est-ce différent de ce que font la plupart des maris ? Si j'avais vraiment forcé mes souhaits, cette vipère que vous nourrissez en votre sein aurait été depuis longtemps balayée de mon domaine.  
Beta pâlit mais il poursuivit :  
\- J'ai retenu ma main de nombreuses fois, pour vous...  
 _... Et pour Nicu_ ; songea-t-il. _Il est encore trop innocent par moment. Il essaierait de soigner un loup enragé et serait surpris de faire déchiqueter._  
\- Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous passiez un peu de temps avec lui. Reprenez vos messes communes, prenez au moins un repas par jour avec lui, visitez la bibliothèque. Cela vous prendra à peine une heure par jour et cela représentera beaucoup pour lui.  
\- Il a Mircea, Simion et les domestiques, fit-elle avec morosité.  
\- Ce n'est pas la même chose et vous le savez. Vous êtes de son sang, Beta.  
\- Mon père ne l'a jamais reconnu.  
Beta jouait avec son verre - fait d'un verre vénitien rare. Elle poussa un cri d'alarme lorsque Draculea l'arracha de ses mains et le jeta à terre. Cela projeta des morceaux brillants et du vin pourpre sur le riche tapis - un autre luxe acquis récemment.

Toute protestation mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il la saisit par les épaules en une étreinte punitive, la soulevant de son siège.  
\- Vous _osez_ parler ainsi ? Quand je suis venu vous courtiser, je vous ai entendu corriger votre père pour cette omission. Vous avez hardiment déclaré que Nicolae était le fils de Varga et votre frère, et maintenant **_ceci_** ?  
Il la secoua rudement.  
\- C'est votre langue qui s'agite mais je pense que ce sont les paroles d'Abdul que vous prononcez.  
Que pouvait-elle dire ? Il avait raison. Beta se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle avait eu une opinion importante qui n'avait pas été influencée - non, dictée par Lena.

Draculea poursuivit.  
\- Ma dernière absence n'a pas été facile pour lui, Beta. Il m'a présenté un visage réjoui mais il était trop pâle et trop maigre. Simion m'a expliqué ce que c'était pour lui. Avant que je ne revienne, il avait même perdu son goût pour sa bibliothèque et ses étudiants. Il a passé ces derniers jours soit à la chapelle, soit dans sa chambre - ou sur le toit.  
Sa voix était calme.  
\- Les nouvelles de la frontière ne sont pas bonnes. Les Turcs sont agités et deviennent plus agressifs. Je vais être absent plus souvent et je ne veux pas qu'il se tue à petit feu pendant que je serai parti. Vous allez le faire, Beta.  
Beta leva son menton et fit :  
\- Et si je ne le souhaite pas ?

Quand il répondit, sa voix était froide et donnait le frisson, et ses yeux étaient effrayants.  
\- Si vous aimez tant que ça la solitude, je peux vous en fournir. Il y a des pièces dans le château, des pièces que vous n'avez pas encore visitées, où votre créature, Lena, et vous pourrez passer le reste de vos vies dans une communion solitaire. Bien sûr, elles ne sont pas aussi plaisantes que ces quartiers. Elles sont plus sombres, plus humides, et les serviteurs ne s'en occupent pas du tout. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'une fois que vous aurez pris vos quartiers là-bas, Nicolae ne vous ennuiera plus.  
Il s'arrêta et lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, la menace se profilait sous le ton civil.  
\- Bien que je vienne vous rendre visite de temps en temps.


	33. Chapter 33

**Auteure :** Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice :** _Aviosa_

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 _ **Rating M**_

 _ **NdA :**_ _Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance \ Tragédie_

 **Chapitre Trente-trois - Préparation**

 **.**

 **L'an de Grâce 1462**

 **.**

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

 **.**

 **.**

Nicolae était rapidement redevenu normal une fois que Draculea était revenu, et il ne sembla pas trop bouleversé lorsqu'il apprit qu'il y aurait un autre voyage. Cependant, lorsque Draculea dut quitter le château pour s'occuper d'affaires d'état, Nicolae ne put se forcer à voir son amant partir. Il quitta leur lit avant l'aube en déposant un dernier long baiser sur la joue de son amant et se rendit à la chapelle.

Le père Mircea, qui se levait tôt aussi, le trouva là peu de temps après, agenouillé pour prier devant l'autel. Il suppliait déjà la Vierge et tous les Saints d'intercéder auprès de Dieu pour que le prince Draculea voyage en sécurité et revienne sain et sauf. Sa voix faiblit juste un moment lorsqu'il sentit la main du vieil homme se poser sur son épaule. Quand il termina sa prière, Mircea le remit sur pieds.  
\- Debout, mon garçon. Nous allons dire une messe, hein ?  
Nicolae serra silencieusement le prêtre dans ses bras et Mircea sentit des larmes dans son cou. Serrant le garçon fermement, il fit gentiment :  
\- Le désespoir est un péché, mon garçon.  
Il y eut un soupir et Nicolae ressuya son visage en se redressant. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose derrière Mircea. Le bon père vit s'écarquiller les yeux remplis de larmes. Il y eut de l'interrogation, de l'incrédulité et finalement un bonheur naissant. Mircea se retourna.

Beta venait dans l'aile, le riche brocart de sa robe bruissant légèrement. Derrière elle, il put voir Lena qui se tenait près de la porte de la chapelle puis s'assit sur l'un des bancs. Quand Beta rejoignit les hommes, elle hésita puis s'avança et déposa un baiser rapide et léger sur la joue humide de Nicolae. Quand elle recula, Beta dut résister à l'envie de ressuyer la trace salée sur ses lèvres. Elle fit :  
\- Mon frère, et si nous disions une messe pour la sécurité du prince et le bien-être de notre pays ?  
Il y eut un regard infinitésimal en arrière à Lena qui fronçait les sourcils, puis elle poursuivit :  
\- Prieras-tu avec moi chaque jour, au moins jusqu'à son retour ?  
 _Qu'est-ce que le Prince a dit à cette femme ?_ songe Mircea.

Le second voyage ne fut pas aussi mauvais pour Nicolae que le premier. Il y avait encore de longs moments de solitude mais cette fois il y avait sa sœur, de même que ses autres amis, pour l'aider à repousser ce vide effrayant. Il y avait le cadeau quand le vide était plus physique qu'émotionnel, et il s'accrocha à toutes les faibles de traces de son amant qu'il pouvait trouver. Il interdit gentiment aux servantes de changer les taies d'oreiller lorsqu'elles apportaient du linge de lit frais. Quand il n'en pouvait plus, il serrait l'oreiller de Draculea contre lui, son visage enfoncé à l'endroit où la tête de son amant avait reposé, respirant profondément l'odeur de Draculea. Il n'était pas heureux mais c'était suffisant. Il découvrit qu'il pouvait survivre à l'absence de son amant, tant qu'il savait que Draculea reviendrait.

Il suffit de quatre voyages pour inspecter toutes les garnisons frontalières et la plupart de celles à l'intérieur. Après le dernier voyage, Draculea consulta Stefan et ses autres conseillers.  
\- Nous sommes forts, mais ils le sont aussi et ils sont nombreux.  
Il soupira.  
\- Je déteste dire ça, fit-il en regardant aigrement Stefan, mais le temps de la diplomatie est peut-être venu.  
Stefan ferma les yeux de soulagement.  
\- Dieu merci, vous recouvrez enfin la raison, mon seigneur.  
\- Raison ?  
L'évêque Alfred, représentant de l'Église, avait prononcé ce mot comme s'il laissait un goût infect dans sa bouche. _Cela peut très bien être le cas_ , songea Simion avec dédain.

Alfred répéta le mot en lui donnant une inflexion supplémentaire.  
\- _Raison_ ? Raison de s'incliner devant ces... ces animaux païens - ces **corniauds** non civilisés ?  
Draculea songea comment les nobles Turcs, dont les lignées pouvaient être tracées des générations avant que la Valachie n'existe, qui qualifiaient d'infidèles les plus sophistiqués de ses compatriotes, réagiraient à la description de l'évêque. Il fit froidement :  
\- Ai-je mentionné qu'on allait s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, votre Grâce ? S'il doit y avoir la guerre, alors il y aura la guerre, mais je dois à mon peuple de chercher des possibilités de paix si je le peux sans montrer de faiblesse. Stefan, ils proposent toujours d'envoyer des émissaires ?  
\- Ils n'ont jamais cessé, mon Prince. Dois-je envoyer une invitation ?  
\- Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?  
Quand Stefan commença à bafouiller, Draculea se détendit avec un sourire ironique.  
\- Oui, fais-le. Je vais leur donner au moins une chance de se retirer. Je préférerais ne pas aller à la guerre mais il me faut de bonnes raisons.

L'évêque Alfred, visiblement toujours mécontent, fit :  
\- Prince Draculea, où rencontrerez-vous ces hommes ?  
Draculea fit un geste vague de la main.  
\- Ici, bien sûr.  
\- Bien sûr ? bien **sûr** ?  
\- Votre Grâce, avez-vous été ensorcelé ? Vous semblez forcé de répéter ce que vous entendez. Oui, ici, bien sûr. Ce pourrait être considéré comme une insulte de les rencontrer dans un lieu de plus bas rang.  
Alfred parla d'un ton rigide :  
\- Vous allez montrer votre femme à ces barbares ?  
Draculea réfléchit. Cela pouvait être un sujet délicat. Alors que les Turcs ne présentaient jamais leurs propres femmes ou leurs filles aux occidentaux, considéreraient-ils la même chose comme raisonnable ou comme une insulte ?

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, l'évêque fit pieusement :  
\- Mon prince, nous devons protéger les femmes. Laissez-moi suggérer que la princesse Elizabeta et ses dames se retirent dans un de nos couvents. Les Petites Sœurs du Saint Sang sont proches et peuvent fournir des logements confortables.  
\- Cela semble raisonnable.  
Il regarda froidement l'ecclésiastique.  
\- Les Sœurs peuvent-elles accueillir toutes les femmes de ma demeure ?  
Il attendit un moment en regardant la confusion grandir sur le visage de l'évêque.  
\- Ah, je vois. Vous voulez dire que les _dames_ doivent être protégées, pas les _femmes_.

L'évêque avait toujours un air d'incompréhension. La chevalerie protégeait férocement les nobles et la famille royale, mais les gens du commun... Bon, ils étaient plus importants que le bétail... du moins dans quelques cas, mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à leur accorder la même courtoisie. En vérité, Draculea n'aurait jamais songé il y a un an au bien-être de ses serviteurs, mais Nicolae avait un faible pour les femmes et les filles qui servaient au château.

Draculea fit signe à Simion de s'approcher.  
\- Simion, envoie les servantes au loin pendant cette farce. Remplace-les par des hommes et fais-leur savoir que s'ils râlent parce qu'ils font un _travail de femme_ , je pourrai leur trouver un moyen de passer le temps infiniment moins plaisant.  
Ses autres conseillers échangèrent des regards. Bien que ce soit rarement officiellement admis, dans des cas comme celui-ci, on fournissait d'ordinaire aux diplomates étrangers tout le confort, même des partenaires de lit s'ils le désiraient. Seuls les monarques les plus pieux (et Draculea n'en avait jamais fait partie) interdisaient formellement les plaisirs charnels. Les émissaires devraient-ils pratiquer l'abstinence durant leur visite d'état ? Il serait plus prudent de les garder de bonne humeur mais qui irait suggérer une telle chose au prince ?

Ils se détendirent quand Draculea poursuivit :  
\- Apporte une femme ou deux du village. Et assure-toi qu'elles aient de l'expérience. Qui sait ce que les Turcs voudront ? Offre-leur de l'argent - de l'or, si nécessaire.  
La plupart des paysans passaient leur vie entière sans toucher plus de quelques pièces de cuivre, et cette sorte de générosité ne pouvait qu'engendrer qu'un acquiescement empressé.

L'invitation formelle de Stefan fut rapidement acceptée. Les Turcs la virent comme une chance de gagner des terres et d'autres concessions sans avoir à faire la guerre. Il y eut beaucoup de discussion pour savoir qui irait. C'était un sujet délicat. Des délégués d'un rang trop élevé indiqueraient de l'empressement, tandis qu'un rang trop bas pourrait être vu comme une insulte.

Finalement deux anciens officiers, Mahamoud et Ali, furent choisis. C'étaient des hommes rusés qui avaient survécu à des années d'intrigues politiques. Après un débat mental, le sultan envoya aussi un de ses plus jeunes courtisans. Rahazad n'avait pas encore la trentaine et était, en vérité, un ancien favori. Rahazad s'était révélé intelligent, du moins suffisamment pour ne pas causer de difficultés lorsqu'il fut supplanté dans l'affection du monarque. Ce voyage apporterait du prestige à sa position à la Cour. On attendait de lui qu'il écoute, reste silencieux (sauf pour les civilités) tandis que ses aînés négociaient et qu'il présente une image favorable de la Cour turque avec sa beauté et sa grâce personnelles.

Nicolae n'était pas excessivement triste de l'absence de Beta puisque Draculea ne serait pas parti. Le soir de son départ pour le couvent, il lui rendit visite dans sa chambre.

Beta grommelait, comme d'habitude.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester et divertir les émissaires. L'une des choses que j'attendais le plus en me mariant, c'était la chance de rencontrer des diplomates étrangers. Je pensais que je serais amusée et divertie par les hommes les plus intelligents de France, de Grande-Bretagne, d'Italie et peut-être même de l'Orient. Jusqu'à maintenant, on a juste eu cette délégation de Russes.  
Son nez se fronça de dégoût.  
\- Ils ont ressuyé leurs mains sur leurs chiens de chasse et je pense qu'ils ont mis de la graisse d'ours dans leurs cheveux.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de gaieté, ma sœur, offrit Nicolae pour la consoler. Ils souhaiteront se concentrer sur leurs affaires d'état.  
Son ton devint un ton d'excuse à présent.  
\- Et la politique n'est pas à la portée d'une femme, sauf dans des cas très particuliers.

Lena renifla. Abdul pensait qu'elle-même pouvait très bien comprendre la politique.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il l'envoie au loin, bibliothécaire. Il craint pour sa chasteté, si ce n'est pour sa vie.  
Nicolae se renfrogna.  
\- Lena, ce sont des nobles turcs. Ce seront les hommes les plus civilisés et cultivés de leur Cour.  
\- Peuh. Calugarul, ils viennent d'un pays où un homme peut avoir quatre femmes et posséder autant de catins qu'il peut s'en offrir.  
Elle rit durement lorsqu'il rougit.  
\- Par les Saints, mon garçon, n'as-tu pas écouté les contes des jeunes libertins du château ?  
Elle sourit cruellement.  
\- Non, je pense que tu as bouché tes oreilles et que tu as couru pour dire un Je vous salue Marie. Tu devrais être éduqué, alors écoute attentivement.

Ses yeux étincelants, elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui dut résister à l'instinct de reculer.  
\- Les Turcs sont les bêtes les plus charnelles qui marchent sur Terre. Pour trouver leurs semblables, il faudrait revenir en arrière aux débauches pratiquées à Rome avant que l'Église Sainte ne prenne le pouvoir. Personne n'est à l'abri de leurs outrages - ni les femmes, les hommes, les enfants ou même...  
Elle baissa suggestivement la voix.  
\- ... les bêtes dans les champs, ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu.  
Le visage de Nicolae se figea d'horreur.  
\- Non, pas les enfants ?  
\- Oh si, les enfants. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils s'embêtent d'habitude avec des enfants au sein, comme Tibère l'a fait.  
Lena sourit largement en voyant Nicolae couvrir sa bouche, clairement malade à cette idée.  
\- Non, je pense qu'ils les laissent d'abord apprendre à marcher puis à parler avant de les prendre. Mais le plus grand prix, à ce que j'ai entendu, c'est un garçon ou une fille au teint pâle qui n'a pas encore ses poils d'adultes.

Nicolae était si choqué par ces révélations qu'il ne se s'interrogea pas sur la crudité de ses propos ou comment elle avait appris de telles choses.  
\- C'est une bonne chose alors, que Beta, vous et les autres soyez parties.  
Lena acquiesça puis retourna préparer la malle de Beta, disposant en couches le nombre d'habits qu'elles prendraient. Il n'y avait sans doute personne là-bas à impressionner, sauf quelques nonnes (qui avaient certainement fait le vœu de pauvreté) mais Beta aurait besoin de se changer au moins trois fois par jour.  
\- Si j'étais toi, Calugarul, je serais prudent. L'un des Turcs pourrait s'enticher de ton joli visage et de ton corps fin.  
Elle ferma la valise et pencha la tête vers lui, faisant malicieusement :  
\- Quelqu'un comme toi - pâle, avenant, qui parle bien - tu rapporterais un bon prix dans leurs marchés d'esclaves. Les vieux en baveraient sûrement.  
\- Lena, ça suffit.  
Beta n'aimait pas le regard de Nicolae. Cette femme essayait clairement de lui faire peur et elle paraissait avoir réussi. Lena haussa seulement les épaules et eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Nicolae alla dans sa chambre, se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs. Lena avait entendu, on lui en avait parlé. Ce n'était sûrement que des histoires qui avaient été simplement exagérées et déformées à force d'être racontées. _Je n'ai jamais eu de préjugés sur les gens. Je ne dois pas en avoir maintenant. Si j'en avais eu..._ Il sourit doucement. _J'aurais fui Vlad en criant d'horreur après les choses que j'ai entendues sur lui._

Une partie de Nicolae savait que les contes qu'il avait entendus sur la cruauté et la violence de son amant pouvaient ne pas être faux. Il savait aussi que s'il demandait directement, Draculea lui répondrait honnêtement. Finalement, Nicolae savait qu'il ne demanderait jamais parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire que l'homme qu'il aimait était capable des atrocités qu'on lui attribuait. La raison principale pour laquelle Nicolae ne confronterait jamais Draculea était qu'il savait que peu importait ce que Draculea avait fait, il l'aimerait toujours et Nicolae songeait que cela pourrait très bien le rendre fou.

Les femmes partirent le lendemain matin, Beta et les dames de la Cour allaient au couvent ou dans des terres familiales, les servantes allaient au village ou dans des fermes voisines. Elles ne reviendraient que lorsque les émissaires seraient partis.

Les Turcs furent interceptés à quelques miles de la frontière par une escorte composée d'hommes de main de Draculea et de courtisans. Le message offert par le groupe mixte était que Draculea n'attendait pas nécessairement des problèmes mais qu'il était préparé à opposer la force à la force si nécessaire. En dépit de son âge, Stefan avait fait le voyage. Saluant les trois diplomates en tête de leur propre petit groupe de soldats, il s'émerveilla de voir tout ce qu'on pouvait communiquer avec des démonstrations et des symboles, sans aucun mot.

Ils entamèrent leur voyage de retour pour le château Draculea, un voyage qui prendrait au moins une semaine, à cause du rythme seigneurial qu'ils devaient maintenir par respect pour leurs visiteurs. Stefan accueillit ce délai avec joie, espérait établir les bases d'un accord calme. Il connaissait son maître.

Draculea semblait s'être adouci dans l'année. Au moins, il n'y avait plus eu d'empalements publiques en masse. Les exécutions s'étaient déroulées rapidement et proprement, avec un minimum de torture. Mais Draculea était un homme férocement fier et vicieusement protecteur de tout ce qui était à lui. S'il pensait que les Turcs le considéraient comme une menace négligeable, s'ils l'insultaient, même subtilement... Eh bien, il était fort possible que les émissaires retourneraient auprès de leur sultan dans des sacs de toile bien ficelés, et la Valachie serait en guerre.

Deux jours avant que les ambassadeurs n'arrivent, un quatuor de femmes arriva au château Draculea et fut conduit en gloussant dans la grande salle puis vers les quartiers des domestiques. Comme toujours dans sa bibliothèque, Nicolae entendit les voix féminines qui murmuraient et alla se renseigner. Il les trouva regroupées près de la porte de la cuisine et il s'approcha d'elles, curieux. Elles se turent en voyant approcher ce beau jeune homme au sourire amical. Elles se dépêchèrent toutes de faire des révérences maladroites mais il fit :  
\- Je vous en prie, mes bonnes femmes, ne vous inclinez pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas un seigneur - je travaille pour me nourrir en m'occupant de la bibliothèque du prince.  
Les femmes se détendirent légèrement. D'après les vêtements fins de Nicolae et son discours noble, elles en avaient déduit qu'il était noble, mais la noblesse ne cherchait jamais de travail, sauf intendant de ceux d'un plus haut rang.

La plus âgée, Marguerite, une fille de taverne vétéran au visage dur qui approchait des trente ans, lui sourit en retour.  
\- Eh bien, si vous étiez l'un de ceux que l'on doit servir ici, je dirais que ça compte pas pour du boulot.  
Toutes les femmes virent l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Nicolae et il y eut des ricanements bon-enfant. La femme fit :  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi les files du château ont été envoyées ailleurs, mais c'est plus de chance pour nous. Ce que l'homme du Prince m'a offert me permettra de vivre confortablement pendant presque un an, si je fais attention.  
Il y eut des murmures approbateurs.

Comprenant à présent, Nicolae étudia les femmes. L'une pouvait être considérée comme une fille car elle était plus jeune que lui lorsqu'il avait rencontré Draculea pour la première fois. Mais il y avait une certaine... conscience chez chacune d'elles. Il ne leur dit pas qu'elles pouvaient refuser leur tâche si elles le souhaitaient parce qu'il pouvait voir que c' **était** clairement un choix. Il fit plutôt :  
\- J'ai enseigné aux domestiques. Je suppose que vous ne serez pas là pour longtemps mais si vous le désirez, je peux prendre le temps de vous apprendre à lire et à écrire votre nom.

Les femmes s'entre-regardèrent puis fixèrent Nicolae avec un doute teinté d'incrédulité. Aucune d'elles ne pouvait se souvenir qu'on les ait encouragées à apprendre autre chose que le simple catéchisme et les prières. Finalement, la plus jeune hasarda :  
\- Vous êtes bon de nous le proposer, monsieur, mais je suis beaucoup trop stupide pour apprendre de telles choses.  
\- Quel est ton nom, ma fille ?  
\- Jane, monsieur.  
\- Jane. Viens ici, Jane.  
Il la conduisit à une table dans la cuisine, sur laquelle de la pâte était en train de lever.  
\- J'espère que le cuisinier me pardonnera pour ce désordre.  
Il versa de la farine sur une planche puis l'étala en une fine couche.  
\- Est-ce que tu as déjà pêché, Jane ?  
 _Ce pauvre et bel homme doit être fou._  
\- Oui, monsieur.  
\- Peux-tu me dessiner un hameçon ?  
Elle regarda ses compagnes qui haussèrent les épaules comme pour dire : _Donne-lui ce qu'il veut. Où est le mal ?_ Avec hésitation, elle posa son doigt sur la table et le descendit, puis courba vers le haut à gauche.

Nicolae lui sourit.  
\- Tu viens d'écrire la première lettre de ton nom, Jane.  
\- Monsieur ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi comme ça !  
\- Non. C'est de l'écriture simple, pas le style formel de mes manuscrits, mais celui qui lit ça peut le comprendre facilement.  
Il dessina dans la farine tandis que les autres, curieuses, se rapprochèrent pour regarder.  
\- a - n - e. Jane.  
La fille toucha délicatement chaque lettre d'un doigt couvert de poussière blanche.  
\- C'est... C'est moi ?  
Il hocha la tête. Le regard qu'elle lui lança fut si admiratif qu'il en rougit.

Simion arriva dans la cuisine, suivi de deux hommes qui portaient de grandes bassines d'eau. Les hommes versèrent l'eau dans le grand pot pendu sur l'un des foyers de la cuisine puis commencèrent à attiser le feu.

Simion s'approcha et étudia les lettres tracées dans la farine.  
\- Bibliothécaire, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?  
Deux autres hommes apportèrent une bassine dans les quartiers des domestiques tandis que Simion tendait aux femmes des serviettes et des morceaux de savon. Il s'inclina légèrement devant les femmes.  
\- Mes dames.  
Les femmes furent à nouveau surprises. Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans sa voix lorsqu'il utilisait ce terme.  
\- Votre première tâche sera de vous baigner.  
La femme la plus âgée tenta de lui rendre ses fournitures.  
\- Pas besoin, monsieur. Je lave mes mains et mon visage tous les jours, et j'ai lavé mes pieds dimanche dernier.  
Simion croisa les bras, refusant de reprendre les objets.  
\- Ma dame, les Turcs sont particulièrement pointilleux. Vous devez vous mettre dans la baignoire et vous laver complètement.

Il y eut des cris étranglés. L'une des femmes déclara :  
\- C'est indécent ! Une femme mortelle ne devrait se laver complètement que deux fois - à la naissance et avant qu'on ne la mette en terre. Se laver plus est non seulement immodeste mais... mais _pas bon pour la santé_ !  
Simion secoua la tête.  
\- Vous avez de la chance qu'on n'insiste pas pour que vous soyez rasées, comme ils l'apprécient, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.  
Jane parut sur le point de s'évanouir.  
\- Cela ne vous fera pas de mal et si vous craignez pour votre pureté...  
Là, il y _avait_ une touche d'ironie.  
\- Le père Mircea entendra votre confession.  
\- Vraiment, pressa Nicolae, c'est très agréable.  
Il toucha le bout blanc et cireux que Jane tenait.  
\- Ça s'appelle du savon. C'est remarquable. Ça mousse comme de la bière, mais...

Avec un sourire, Simion retourna préparer le château pour l'arrivée des émissaires. Il ne doutait pas que Nicolae charmerait les femmes et qu'elles seraient bientôt plus propres qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été ou qu'elles ne le seraient jamais. _J'espère juste que les plus audacieuses ne vont pas l'inviter à les aider. Plus d'un an avec mon seigneur et les roses fleurissent encore sur ses joues à la moindre chose._

Le père Mircea fut un peu surpris lorsque Draculea vint seul à la chapelle et indiqua qu'il souhaiter se confesser, mais il était plus que désireux de faire cet office. Il prit place dans le confessionnal et fit glisser le panneau lorsque le prince fut assis.  
\- Bénissez-moi, mon père, car j'ai péché. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Nicolae m'a ordonné d'aller me confesser, avec du reproche silencieux dans ses yeux.  
Invisible, Mircea sourit. Draculea poursuivit :  
\- Laissez-moi réfléchir... j'ai évité la paresse, la gourmandise et l'avarice mais je suppose qu'en me vantant de ça, je suis coupable de vanité. J'ai bien peur d'avoir été fier, comme d'habitude. La colère... ? Oui, j'ai été en colère et impatient. J'ai nourri des pensées peu charitables, surtout pour l'une des servantes de ma femme, mais cela n'a rien de nouveau.  
Il devint silencieux.

Soupirant avec regret, Mircea fit :  
\- C'est tout, mon garçon ?  
Le silence se poursuivit. À travers l'écran, Mircea pouvait voir le profile sévère et beau du prince. Il redoutait le jour où Draculea choisirait de confesser son infidélité et sa fornication. En fait, Mircea se demandait si Draculea ferait un jour cette confession car il savait que cet homme ne voyait pas sa relation avec Nicolae comme un péché.

Mircea était content de laisser tomber ce sujet s'il pouvait être sûr qu'ils vivraient heureux pendant longtemps et qu'il pourrait s'occuper de Draculea sur son lit de mort. Il ne doutait pas qu'à ce moment, pour réconforter son gentil compagnon, le prince exécuterait ce rituel approprié. Mais comme les choses n'étaient pas sûres actuellement, il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter et il dut demander :  
\- Prince, est-ce tout ?  
Draculea regarda à travers le grillage et ses yeux bleus étaient glacés.  
\- Oui, prêtre. Je n'ai commis aucune autre faute qui ait besoin d'être confessée.  
 _Car aimer Nicu n'est pas une faute_ , songea Mircea. _Si je pèche en ceci, que Dieu me pardonne mais je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, mon prince._ Baissant la tête, le père Mircea commença à prononcer les mots de l'absolution.


	34. Chapter 34

**Auteure** : Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 **Rating M**

 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre :** Romance \ Tragédie

 **Chapitre Trente-quatre - Le fruit défendu**

.

 **L'an de Grâce 1462**

.

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

.

.

Rahazad ne fut pas impressionné par sa première vue du château Draculea. Il était vrai qu'il était de taille imposante mais il semblait très rude comparé au palais du sultan. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts pendant le voyage, remarquant les hommes et les fortifications. Il y en avait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Pourtant, la fertilité des terres sur lesquelles ils passèrent le convainquirent que le risque en valait la peine.

Il nota l'emplacement stratégique du château, avec la rivière à son dos et ses murs épais et hauts. Un siège pourrait être à la fois fastidieux et dangereux si le château était bien approvisionné et qu'un message pouvait être envoyé aux forces valaques des environs.

Rahazad détourna son esprit de ces intérêts si pratiques pour se concentrer sur l'anticipation de combler le manque de confort qu'il avait enduré pendant son voyage. Rahazad était entraîné pour être un courtisan. Son entraînement dans les arts militaires avait principalement été symbolique. Il ne s'était jamais engagé dans une vraie bataille. Il avait l'habitude de manger à des heures régulières des mets délicats soigneusement préparés, des lits doux et les soins de serviteurs avenants qui répondaient au moindre de ses besoins et caprices. On ne lui avait pas permis d'amener une seule concubine ou un esclave sexuel. Deux hommes austères accompagnaient les trois ambassadeurs.

Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la cour, Rahazad attendait avec impatience de la bonne nourriture, du vin décent et la chance de coucher avec une fille ou un garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait parmi ces infidèles et il trouvait leur peau pâle excitante. Jusqu'à présent, cependant, il n'avait vu aucune femme (même dans les rues du village) et les hommes étaient trop rudes, grisonnant ou sales pour être séduisants.

Il eut de l'espoir quand il vit les gens réunis dans la cour pour les accueillir, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de femme. Pourtant, alors qu'ils descendaient de cheval, il remarqua plusieurs jeunes nobles prometteurs dans l'assemblée.

Le prince valaque qui arriva pour les accueillir était lui-même bel homme. Sa taille était imposante et il se tenait avec grâce, mais plus de la fierté que de la dignité. Il y avait une impression de pouvoir à peine contenu dans cet homme et les hommes d'état plus âgés en prirent bonne note. Ils s'étaient attendus à une affaire facile, croyant en lisant la missive de Stefan qu'ils trouveraient que son maître serait raisonnable, si ce n'est empressé de plaire. Un regard à l'expression froide de Draculea et au scintillement pâle dans ses yeux fut suffisant pour balayer leurs espoirs de mener subtilement le prince à faire des concessions. Rahazad, plus stupide que son patron n'aurait souhaité le croire, vit seulement que le prince n'était pas à son goût.

Draculea s'avança pour accueillir officiellement les hommes. Il les étudia attentivement tandis que Stefan faisait les présentations. _Mahamoud, Ali et Rahazad : deux vieux chiens sages et un chiot._ Il observa la grâce avec laquelle le jeune homme s'inclinait bas, parvenant quand même à garder son chapeau rouge pomponné en sécurité sur sa tête sombre et élégante.

Cette observation amena l'ombre d'un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. On ne s'attendait pas, bien sûr, à ce que les soldats enlèvent leur casque, mais cela faisait partie du protocole que de saluer tête nue un monarque. Il avait permis aux quelques Juifs venus le voir de conserver leurs kippa, par tolérance pour leur religion, mais ceci... Il décida de laisser aux Turcs le bénéfice du doute. Il laisserait passer, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur.

La façon dont Draculea parlait était polie mais pas du tout obséquieuse ou fleurie.  
\- Mes respectés et nobles visiteurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon pays et dans ma propre demeure.  
Mahamoud songea : _Il nous dit qu'il aurait pu nous recevoir dans un endroit de rang plus bas, mais qu'il a choisi de nous honorer de cette manière. C'est bien._  
\- Puisse Dieu nous permettre d'atteindre un accord qui permettra à la paix que nous avons durement gagnée de perdurer.  
 _Il nous rappelle les pertes qu'il nous a infligées par le passé, et elles sont considérables._  
\- Puisse-t-Il aussi nous accorder la sagesse de reconnaître la voie qui nous mènera à ce qu'Il a prévu pour nous.  
 _Et cela veut dire qu'il ne sera pas dirigé par ses conseillers. S'ils s'opposent trop à ses propres idées, ils pourraient être punis de leur importunité. Nous allons devoir nous montrer prudents avec cet homme, mais nous ne devons pas paraître faibles._

Le groupe entra dans le château et Draculea s'excusa pour se concerter avec Stefan. Simion se chargea des émissaires. Il s'inclina et les invita à le suivre dans le grand escalier.

La plupart des objets luxueux que Beta avait accumulés durant leur mariage avait été déplacée dans les trois chambres que les émissaires allaient occuper. Nicolae, qui avait visité les chambres la veille, avait trouvé l'opulence presque suffocante. Les Turcs considérèrent que c'était leur dû. Les chambres étaient côte à côte le long d'un couloir. Dans la chambre de Mahamoud, Simion leur apprit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à demander tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Il y aurait un banquet formel de bienvenue le soir. Les négociations attendraient jusqu'au lendemain.

Quand Simion s'excusa, Rahazad demanda son congé à ses aînés et le suivit dehors dans le couloir en disant :  
\- On vous appelle Simion ?  
Simion le fixa. _Il ne m'appellera pas 'monsieur', mais il hésite à m'appeler 'esclave'. Arrogance et prudence - un mélange étrange._ Simion s'inclina.  
\- En effet, Domn. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous ayez besoin ?  
\- J'ai une question.  
Simion leva les sourcils dans une attitude d'attention polie.  
\- Comment vous autres, occidentaux, faites des enfants ?  
\- Je... Domn, je suppose que c'est de la même manière que vous et vos compatriotes.  
\- Nous avons besoin de femmes pour ça, Simion. C'est un produit dont vos terres, riches autrement, semblent manquer.  
 _Ah._  
\- Mon seigneur, vous êtes arrivés au moment où nos femmes font normalement une retraite pour méditer et rafraîchir leurs esprits. Cependant, si vous désirez le réconfort et la compagnie que seul le beau sexe peut fournir, il y a quelques femmes dans les quartiers domestiques derrière la cuisine. On peut vous en amener une.  
\- Est-il possible pour moi de leur rendre visite ?  
Il sourit.  
\- Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez mon désir de voir laquelle se montrera la plus aimable.  
 _Vous voulez voir et choisir. C'est compréhensible._  
\- Bien sûr, Domn. Si vous voulez bien me suivre maintenant ?  
Simion conduisit le jeune noble turc à l'étage d'en-dessous. Ils passèrent par la cuisine, évitant les hommes qui s'affairaient pour préparer le banquet (aucun d'entre eux n'osait marmonner à propos de l'aspect domestique de leur corvée).

On avait ordonné aux femmes d'attendre dans une petite chambre commune qui avait été équipée simplement mais confortablement. Comme partie de leur salaire promis, on leur avait fourni un jeu simple de nouveaux vêtements modestes - la sorte de vêtements que pourrait porter une femme respectable de la classe marchande.

Elles levèrent toutes la tête lorsque les hommes entrèrent, puis elles se levèrent rapidement. Elles connaissaient déjà Simion, aussi leur attention se porta immédiatement sur l'autre homme. Il était jeune, ayant passé la vingtaine depuis peu. Ses vêtements, bien que poussiéreux à cause du voyage, avaient une coupe étrange. Le pantalon était lâche et flottant, et les couleurs étaient plus brillantes que dans un jardin de fleurs. L'effet était exotique.

Il était beau, bien que ses traits ne soient pas familiers. Les cheveux qui sortaient du chapeau étaient noirs et un peu rudes. Ses yeux étaient presque aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Il était rasé de près, avec une peau d'un brun noisette. Ses traits étaient fortement dessinés, avec un nez arrogant et des mâchoires saillantes. La doyenne des catins regarda sa bouche large, remarqua le léger affaissement d'irritation aux coins de sa bouche et espéra qu'il ne la choisirait pas. Ce jeune homme croyait que beaucoup, beaucoup de choses lui appartenaient de droit, simplement parce qu'il était qui il était, et il ne serait pas facile à satisfaire.

Rahazad regarda silencieusement les femmes. _Très pauvre. Même les marchands de Turquie ont de meilleurs esclaves que ça. Pourtant, il ne serait pas bon de dénigrer leur hospitalité. Deux d'entre elles ne sont pas si mal, je suppose, bien qu'elles semblent plus usées qu'expérimentées._  
\- Charmant, Simion. Dites-moi, y a-t-il quelques jeunes hommes à la Cour qui sont...  
Il pesa ses mots.  
\- ... sportifs ?

Trois des femmes semblèrent confuses. Marguerite roula des yeux et murmura qu'elles avaient de la chance que la plupart des gens du commun ne partagent pas les goûts des nobles, sinon il serait difficile pour des femmes comme elles de gagner leur vie.  
\- Je suppose, mon seigneur, qu'un ou deux des gentilshommes de visite pourraient se montrer raisonnables. Si vous patientez pas plus de quelques heures, je suis sûr que vous trouverez de la compagnie.  
Il s'inclina.  
\- Dois-je vous raccompagner à votre chambre ? Il y a des tâches auxquelles je dois veiller.  
Rahazad le congédia de la main.  
\- Je peux retrouver mon chemin.  
Simion partit et il porta son attention sur les femmes.

L'une d'elles hasarda finalement :  
\- Vous parlez très bien notre langue.  
\- Je parle plusieurs langues. Mon latin est probablement aussi bon que celui de votre prêtre, et je parle également le français et l'allemand.  
Son sourire était à la fois condescendant et sournois.  
\- Je suis doué avec ma langue. Je pourrai peut-être vous prouver mon talent plus tard.  
Tandis qu'il parlait, il posa une main sur son corsage et pressa, pas très gentiment, pour tester la fermeté de sa poitrine (qu'il fut déçu de trouver molle).

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et il se tourna, s'attendant à trouver Simion le priant poliment de retourner à sa chambre.

Une voix non familière fit joyeusement :  
\- Regarde, Marguerite, je t'ai amené plus de parchemin. Tu ne devrais pas abandonner alors que tu as fait autant de progrès. Je suis sûr... Oh.  
Rahazad regarda l'homme qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce et sentit immédiatement une étincelle d'intérêt.

Il était jeune, de plusieurs années par rapport à Rahazad. Il était grand et ses vêtements simples montraient un corps sain. Des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Rahazad mais avec un lustre satiné, tombaient bas sur son front et effleuraient ses épaules, plus longs que ce qui semblait être la mode dans ce pays.

Ses yeux étaient d'un brun profond et doux. Ils étaient larges avec un petit étirement qui lui aurait fait croire que le garçon avait du sang mongol, si ce n'était la finesse de ses traits et son teint. Oh, sa peau ! Miséricordieux Allah, les femmes de sa Cour tuerait pour une peau pareille. Regardant Rahazad, le garçon rougissait et c'était comme du lait et du miel versés sur des pétales roses.

Les larges yeux sombres se détournèrent et il balbutia :  
\- Je... Je suis désolée. Je...  
Il posa le parchemin sur une table et recula rapidement vers la porte.  
\- Mes dames, si vous voulez, plus tard... Si vous avez le temps, je... La bibliothèque. Je suis désolé.  
Il partit.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Rahazad fit dans un souffle :  
\- Qui était-ce ?  
Jane se fit entendre :  
\- C'était Nicolae le Moine. C'est le bibliothécaire ici.  
Songeant à voix haute, Rahazad murmura :  
\- Il est magnifique.  
Puis il tapa brusquement Jane sur la croupe.  
\- Viens dans ma chambre ce soir après le banquet.

Quand il fut parti, Marguerite fit :  
\- On aurait dû le lui dire.  
Une autre catin, nommée Anne, haussa les épaules.  
\- Ce n'est pas notre boulot.  
\- Mais il pourrait se faire tuer.  
\- Et alors ? S'il est assez stupide pour faire des avances au bien-aimé du prince parce que son sexe le dirige avant qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi des choses, c'est sa propre faute.  
\- Mais on ne devrait pas au moins avertir Nicolae ?  
Cela stoppa les femmes mais l'une d'entre elle, Martha, secoua finalement la tête.  
\- Je doute qu'il le croie. Par l'enfer, il n'a même pas encore remarqué qu'il nous a données culottes humides, pas vrai ?  
Elle tapota l'épaule de Jane.  
\- Bon, fillette, tu ferais bien de te préparer pour ce soir. J'ai l'impression que tu vas apprendre un truc ou deux de ce païen.

 _Bibliothécaire._ Rahazad aimait cette idée. La plupart des courtisans faisaient au moins un effort symbolique pour apprendre les arts militaires - l'escrime, le tir à l'arc, le combat à mains nues - mais un lettré...

La bibliothèque fut simple à trouver mais elle était vide. Rahazad entra et jeta un coup d'œil. Il était impressionné. Les ancêtres du sultan avaient révéré l'apprentissage et avaient construit eux-mêmes une grande bibliothèque, mais celle-ci la surpassait. Le jeune homme qu'il avait vu pouvait-il vraiment être responsable de cela ?

Rahazad examina plusieurs volumes, remarquant des réparations nettes. Des feuilles de copies sur la table montrèrent une écriture méticuleuse mais élégante. _Il a du talent. Du talent et il est beau. Sans doute intelligent, aussi. Un vrai prix. Si je pouvais offrir un tel trésor au sultan, ce serait quelque chose. Il n'est pas déraisonnable de penser qu'un serviteur pourrait faire partie de l'accord._

La porte s'ouvrit et le garçon entra. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il repéra Rahazad, le regardant prudemment sous une mèche sombre de cheveux.

Rahazad lui offrit son sourire le plus ouvert et le plus amical. Nicolae ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec un sourire maladroit. Soucieux du rang du visiteur, il s'inclina et attendit de voir s'il voulait lui parler.

Le Turc toucha son front en un salut destiné à flatter le jeune homme (puisqu'il ne le croyait pas de rang assez élevé pour le mériter).  
\- Salutations. Je suis Rahazad ibn Hamara. Tu es Nicolae le Moine ?  
Nicolae s'inclina à nouveau.  
\- Nicolae, monsieur. Calugarul, le Moine, n'est plus un titre approprié. J'ai quitté le monastère il y a longtemps et je n'y retournerai pas. Je suis en charge de cette bibliothèque. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous ?  
\- Cela se pourrait bien, Nicolae.  
Il indiqua la table.  
\- C'est ton travail ?  
\- Oui, Domn.  
Il alla à la table et commença à mettre en ordre le contenu déjà ordonné.  
\- Je copie en ce moment un livre sur les détails de la vie de Saint François d'Assise. Quand j'aurai fini, le livre sera rendu à son ordre.  
\- Tu as une belle écriture. Peux-tu lire aussi ?  
Rahazad savait très bien que l'un ne garantissait pas forcément l'autre. Il y avait de nombreux copistes doués qui étaient illettrés.  
\- Oh oui, Domn ! C'est un de mes plus grands plaisirs !  
Ses yeux, étincelants, parcourent les étagères bien remplies.

Rahazad fit un pas plus près et sa voix était douce.  
\- Quels sont tes autres plaisirs, Nicolae ?  
Quelque chose dans la voix soyeuse de cet homme alerta Nicolae et il dévisagea le Turc. Depuis qu'il était à la Cour de Draculea, il avait fini par reconnaître quand un homme le désirait. Oh, les nobles de la Cour n'avaient jamais fait d'avances directes - ils avaient plus de bon sens que ça. Cependant, Nicolae avait appris à reconnaître les regards caressants et les changements de respiration. Quand Rahazad humecta ses lèvres, Nicolae en fut certain et il recula d'un pas.  
\- Je prie, Domn.  
Rahazad ne comprit pas la réprimande implicite. Il s'approcha en disant :  
\- Alors tu as l'habitude de passer du temps à genoux. Comme cela tombe bien.  
Rahazad se trouvait entre Nicolae et la porte, et Nicolae commença à le contourner.  
\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, seigneur, je dois y aller.  
Toujours souriant, il se déplaça pour bloquer la fuite de Nicolae.  
\- Non, mon garçon, je ne suis pas prêt à t'excuser.  
Nicolae continua à essayer de le contourner mais Rahazad bloqua chacun de ses mouvements, semblant s'amuser beaucoup des efforts maladroits du garçon pour s'échapper.  
\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Tu n'es pas un innocent, mon garçon. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme toi reste intact dans une Cour, pas même celle de ton propre Pape.  
Nicolae fut choqué par le sacrilège. Rahazad fit :  
\- Viens maintenant, pas besoin d'être aussi ?, mon mignon. Je parie que je peux te donner plus de plaisir que le plus expérimenté de tes amants.  
Nicolae se redressa avec dignité.  
\- Monsieur, vous ne devez pas insister. Je me suis engagé avec quelqu'un. Je lui appartiens et je ne veux personne d'autre.  
Rahazad fit un geste de ?.  
\- Il ne le saura jamais et je peux **faire** en sorte que tu me désires.  
Il plongea soudain, attrapant le poignet de Nicolae et tirant le garçon dans ses bras.

La prise sur son poignet était meurtrissante. Nicolae sentit la main libre du Turc agripper ses cheveux, le tenant tranquille alors que Rahazad posait ses lèvres sur celles de Nicolae. Le cri de protestation de Nicolae fut étouffé dans la bouche de Rahazad et le Turc profita de l'occasion pour enfoncer sa langue profondément dans les profondeurs chaudes et douces de la bouche du garçon.

L'émissaire appréciait de sentir le corps tendu qui se pressait contre lui, se délectant la réticence évidente du bibliothécaire, lorsque la douleur frappa. Il libéra Nicolae en criant, pressant ses mains contre sa bouche, étonné, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le garçon avait fui de la bibliothèque avant qu'il n'ait pu se convaincre d'admettre que, en effet, il avait été mordu.

Étonné, Rahazad se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il y avait un goût cuivré dans sa bouche. Il y mit un doigt, touchant délicatement sa langue. Quand il le retira, le bout de son doigt était taché de sang fin et brillant. Il eut un large sourire. _Par Allah, un combattant ! Depuis quand n'ai-je pas pris un partenaire non consentant ?_

Il bougea sa langue, suçant le filet de sang. _La soumission complète et immédiate peut devenir ennuyeuse._ Il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. _Si je peux convaincre ces idiots d'inclure ce garçon dans notre accord, alors peut-être que je le prendrai juste pour moi. Après tout,_ songea-t-il alors qu'il montait les escaliers, _Draculea ne va pas mettre en danger un accord favorable juste pour un esclave._

 _._

 _._

NDT : Je suis de retour ! Oui, oui je ne suis pas morte ^^ À partir d'aujourd'hui, les chapitres reprendront. Ils seront disponibles à tous les samedis\Dimanches. Je suis extrêmement désolée pour ce retard, me pardonnez-vous ?

En tout cas, j'avais plusieurs projets de côtés concernant d'autres fictions et je suis faible, j'avoue adorer vagabonder sur ce site - Hihihihi.

À la prochaine - xxx


	35. Chapter 35

**Auteure** : Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 **Rating M**

 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre :** Romance \ Tragédie

 **Chapitre Trente-cinq - Mauvais Jugement**

.

 **L'an de Grâce 1462**

.

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

.

.

Nicolae s'arrêta alors qu'il courait le long du couloir et cracha violemment plusieurs fois, essayant de faire partir le goût salé de sa bouche. Il avait mordu le Turc plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais il avait eu peur et cela avait marché.

Les quelques fois où Draculea avait posé ses mains sur lui avant qu'il ne reconnaisse son propre désir pour lui, il avait été insistant mais pas rude. Même dans sa confusion et son inexpérience, Nicolae avait su que Draculea était aussi soucieux des sentiments de Nicolae que des siens. Il n'y avait pas une telle impression avec Rahazad. Le Turc ne songeait qu'à son propre désir. Le fait que Nicolae ne soit pas intéressé n'était pas simplement peu important - c'était un élan.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Draculea puis hésita et rebroussa chemin dans un couloir adjacent. Il se rendit à la petite chambre agréable qu'on lui avait donnée le jour de son arrivée au château Draculea. Il ne l'avait occupée qu'une paire de nuits - quand il était nécessaire qu'une façade sans tâche soit présentée aux étrangers. Il était resté là lorsque les diplomates russes avaient habité ici et durant les rares visites de l'évêque Alfred.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas conscience de la vraie situation au château, cela n'aurait pas semblé inhabituel. Le rare contenu personnel aurait été expliqué par la nature esthétique de son occupant. À part les fournitures minimales, il n'y avait qu'une Bible, un rosaire, un crucifix sur le mur et quelques vêtements.

Draculea ne lui avait pas dit qu'il devait rester ici mais Nicolae avait décidé de lui-même que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. À présent, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Bien qu'il soit nerveux à l'idée d'être seul, il songea que ce ne serait pas raisonnable de faire savoir à son amant que l'un des diplomates avait montré un intérêt indécent pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vu la pleine force de la colère de Draculea mais il savait d'après ce qu'il avait déjà vu que ce serait effrayant - peut-être même mortel.

Nicolae se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit en soupirant. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux puis posa son menton sur ses mains. Non, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Draculea. Le traité était important, plus important que ses propres sentiments. Il ne le mettrait pas en danger avec ses plaintes. Il se renfrogna. _En plus, puis-je vraiment me considérer comme un homme si je ne peux pas au moins essayer de me défendre ?_ Il s'assit et y réfléchit pendant un moment, et on toqua à la porte.  
\- Entrez.  
Simion entra.  
\- Ah, te voilà. Il va bientôt te faire mander.  
\- Nous étions d'accord pour que je reste ici un moment.  
\- Oui, et il ne pourra pas passer beaucoup de temps avec toi dans les prochains jours, mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas te garder éloigné bien longtemps.

Nicolae frotta distraitement son poignet.  
\- Je pense que je vais prendre mon repas dans cette chambre, ce soir.  
\- Non, Nicolae, fit fermement Simion. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'asseoir à côté de lui mais s'il te voit à table, ça le réconfortera.  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
Simion s'assit à côté de lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il fit à voix basse :  
\- Nicolae, tu le connais. Tu as dû te rendre compte que tu es grandement responsable de sa tolérance et de sa tempérance récentes ? Nous avons besoin qu'il soit calme et raisonnable.  
Il le secoua légèrement.  
\- Tu dois jouer ton rôle.  
\- Je sais, Simion. Je vais faire mon possible.  
Simion se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Nicolae.  
\- L'Histoire se souviendra que Beta est la femme de Draculea, mais _tu_ es son vrai compagnon, et les compagnons des grands hommes ont plus d'influence que le monde l'imagine.  
Il partit et Nicolae frotta son visage en songeant : _et le monde ne sait pas à quel point c'est une lourde tâche._

Le banquet était plus réduit que le festin de mariage de Draculea mais il était loin d'être intime. Tous les hommes de la Cour de Draculea y assistaient, de même que les nobles locaux. Les diplomates étaient assis à la table principale, de chaque côté du prince. Rahazad fut enchanté de voir que l'hydromel était servi. Puisque c'était à base de miel, cela ne violait pas l'interdiction islamique de boire des breuvages fermentés à base de fruit ou de graine. Alors que ses compatriotes se limitaient à l'eau, Rahazad goûta pour la première fois cette liqueur intoxicante - sans doute pas la chose la plus sage à faire pour un diplomate.

Personne, sauf peut-être les dignitaires en visite, ne fut surpris de voir quelqu'un d'aussi humble que le bibliothécaire du château assis à quelques chaises seulement du bout de table.

Rahazad fut très intéressé par ce fait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir le bel érudit au repas. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait un patron influent à la cour. Un chauffe-lit n'était pas souvent invité aux banquets d'état. Il supposa que le talent et l'éducation du garçon étaient ce qui le rendait convenable pour une compagnie aussi élevée. _Après tout_ , songea-t-il, _les courtisans qui ont le plus de succès sont ceux qui peuvent fasciner avec leur esprit comme avec leur corps. Je_ _ **dois**_ _vraiment le ramener avec moi. Le sultan abandonnera sûrement la fille qui a actuellement ses faveurs s'il peut avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler intelligemment après qu'il ait satisfait ses désirs._

Rahazad se montra agréable avec les nobles assis de chaque côté de lui. Il obéit aux desseins du sultan à son sujet en présentant une image impressionnante de la Cour turque. Il était beau, charmant, spirituel et il ne fit aucune référence à la politique. C'était du domaine des diplomates plus âgés et ils ne parleraient pas des affaires d'état pendant un tel événement public.

Draculea conversa poliment avec Mahamoud à sa droite et Ali à sa gauche, mais ceux qui connaissaient le prince savaient qu'il avait quelque chose qui le préoccupait. Il étudia attentivement chacun des diplomates tandis que le repas se poursuivait. Enfin, il fit à Mahamoud :  
\- Votre manière de vous habiller est plaisante bien qu'étrange, monsieur.  
Mahamoud inclina la tête.  
\- Nos styles sont distincts, votre altesse, mais ils conviennent bien à notre pays et notre style de vie.  
\- Sans doute. Je vois que vous avez chacun revêtu de nouveaux vêtements pour la fête.  
Un peu perplexe, Mahamoud acquiesça.  
\- Ç'aurait été manquer de respect à votre rang, votre altesse.  
Il hocha la tête. C'était vrai. Seuls les paysans portaient sans cesse les mêmes vêtements, alors qu'on attendait d'un noble qu'il se change souvent. Cela prouvait à la fois sa richesse et son statut et cela honorait les gens qui l'entouraient.  
\- En fait, le seul accessoire que je reconnaisse, ce sont vos chapeaux. Ce sont les mêmes que lorsque vous êtes arrivés.

Quelques invités de la table haute cessèrent de mangèrent et tâchèrent de se montrer discrets pendant qu'ils écoutaient. Mahamoud pensa savoir où tout cela allait le mener mais il prétendit ne pas voir de reproche dans ces paroles.  
\- Ils ont le même style mais ce sont des chapeaux différents, votre altesse. Ceux que nous portions pour voyager avaient besoin d'être lavés.  
\- Donc vous avez mis des chapeaux propres pour vous présenter au banquet.  
\- Oui, votre altesse.

Avec désinvolture, Draculea poussa du doigt un os dans son assiette.  
\- Les Juifs portent leurs petits chapeaux sur le crâne...  
Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Simion qui se tenait derrière sa chaise.  
\- Quel est le mot déjà, Simion ?  
\- Des kippa(1), Domn.  
\- Oui. Ils les portent pour des raisons religieuses, pour couvrir leur tête devant leur dieu ou un truc dans le genre. Dites-moi, avez-vous une telle raison pour porter vos chapeaux ?  
Mahamoud hésita.  
\- Il n'y a aucune raison religieuse, Domn. C'est seulement notre coutume.  
\- Mmm.  
Le silence avait commencé à se répandre à table. Ses yeux parcoururent l'assemblée.  
\- Je ne vois personne d'autre avec sa tête couverte. Vous savez, pour autant que je sache, dans toutes les cours d'Europe et d'Orient, la coutume est d'accueillir le monarque tête nue - en signe de respect.  
Draculea se pencha un peu en avant et regarda Stefan qui était un peu plus bas à table.  
\- Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas, Stefan ?  
Stefan ferma brièvement les yeux. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué ? Il a raison et il a déjà exécuté des hommes pour moins que ça._ Il se souvint d'un incident en particulier, peu après le commencement du règne de Draculea.

Draculea avait pris le trône en éliminant un parent distant dont les droits étaient légèrement plus ténus que ceux de Draculea. Tous les officiers des forces armées de Valachie ne l'avaient pas entièrement soutenu. Pendant sa première revue des troupes, l'un des généraux avait refusé de s'incliner.

Draculea lui avait offert une seconde chance de montrer son obéissance mais l'homme avait dédaigneusement refusé. Le prince avait commenté qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'aide pour courber l'échine.

Le général fut complètement déshabillé. On le força à se plier en deux et son torse fut attaché à ses jambes, de telle sorte que son visage se trouvait contre ses genoux, puis il fut pendu par les pieds dans la cour du château.

Stefan ne se rappela pas au bout de combien de temps il finit par mourir. Une semaine ? Dix jours ? La fin aurait pu venir plus vite mais le prince avait ordonné qu'on lui donne chaque jour un peu de nourriture et d'eau. Certains auraient pu penser que c'était une marque de miséricorde mais Stefan savait que c'était surtout pour prolonger l'agonie de cet homme.

Les cordes avaient rapidement coupé la peau de ses chevilles. Il fallut plus longtemps pour que les cordes qui le retenaient en fassent autant, mais son poids y avait finalement aidé. Le sang avait strié son corps pour humidifier le sol sous lui, se mélangeant à ses propres déchets.

Les cordes autour de ses chevilles s'étaient enfoncées profondément dans la chair. Les pieds avaient enflé jusqu'à atteindre une taille monstrueuse, devenant bleus, violets puis noirs. La peau s'était déchirée et les fissures avaient rejeté une substance jaune et puante. L'odeur autour du pauvre homme était devenue presque insupportable. Les chevaux se cabraient lorsqu'ils devaient passer non loin et plus d'un homme avait vidé son estomac lorsqu'il s'approchait.

Stefan supposa que si l'homme avait vécu plus longtemps, ses pieds se seraient finalement arrachés mais cela n'était jamais arrivé jusque là. Quelqu'un avait eu pitié de l'homme, qui depuis le temps était devenu fou, et lui avait coupé la gorge durant la nuit. Personne n'avait voulu reconnaître cet acte comme si cela pouvait être interprété comme un signe de trahison. Draculea avait simplement déclaré que si le responsable ne voulait pas se dénoncer, il tuerait tout simplement chaque homme qui avait été sous les ordres du défunt.

Un homme s'était avancé pour prendre le blâme. Toute la compagnie avait reculé, attendant de voir quelle horreur Draculea allait décréter. Le prince avait annoncé qu'il doutait vraiment que ce soit le vrai coupable. Il pensait que l'homme se dénonçait uniquement pour sauver ses camarades et qu'une telle loyauté devait être récompensée. Il avait donné à cet homme la place de l'ancien général.

Se souvenant de cela, Stefan pria avec ferveur que les Turcs n'essayaient de montrer subtilement du pouvoir. Tout monarque confronté à un tel manque de respect devait prendre des mesures. Si Draculea ne réglait pas ça, ses gens considéreraient cela comme un affront pour eux aussi et aucun dirigeant ne pouvait se permettre cela.

Stefan inspira profondément et fit :  
\- En vérité, mon prince, telle est la règle, bien que chaque monarque puisse décider des détails de manière les plus fins dans son propre domaine, comme il le juge approprié.  
 _Vous n'êtes pas_ _ **obligé**_ _de faire des représailles, mon seigneur. Je prie Dieu que vous donniez une autre chance à ces hommes, pour que nous puissions au moins essayer de signer un accord avec le sultan._

Draculea sembla réfléchir à tout cela. Pas un morceau de viande ou une goutte de vin ne fut consommé pendant qu'ils attendaient son verdict. Il fit finalement :  
\- J'ai été troublé que vous n'ayez pas retiré vos chapeaux lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais j'ai laissé de côté ce sujet. Vous étiez épuisés et nous étions toujours dehors. Mais ce soir...  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- C'est une occasion formelle et les convenances devraient être observées.  
Il regarda à nouveau Mahamoud qui avait l'air sinistre et inquiet.  
\- Pouvez-vous me donner une raison suffisante pour que vous ne me respectiez pas ainsi ?

Si la salle avait été calme avant, elle était maintenant silencieuse. _Allah, cet homme_ _ **irait**_ _jusqu'à nous affronter devant toute sa cour ! Comment pouvons-nous céder à présent ? La rumeur de notre soumission circulerait vite et cela minerait notre position dans l'Empire._ Il considéra toutes les éventualités le temps d'un battement de cœur et prit sa décision. La punition pour une telle offense mineur ne serait certainement pas bien grande et ils pourraient reprendre les négociations. À leur retour, il avertirait le sultan d'être très prudent sur toutes les petites courtoisies dans leurs futurs échanges avec cet homme.

Mahamoud inclina la tête.  
\- Votre altesse, c'est la coutume de nos père, de leurs pères et de leurs pères avant eux. Nous honorons ainsi nos ancêtres.  
La voix de Draculea était froide  
\- C'est un sentiment admirable mais en honorant le passé, vous ne devez pas mépriser le présent ou mettre le futur en danger. Je vais vous donner une chance de réfléchir à vos priorités. J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre.  
Il se leva.  
\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'exercer mon cheval aujourd'hui, et un étalon de guerre ne doit pas devenir trop rétif. Le banquet continuera.

Draculea marcha le long de la table, suivi par Simion. Il s'arrêta çà et là pour parler avec différents invités. Rahazad, trop occupé à vider sa coupe d'hydromel, ne remarqua pas qu'en passant, Draculea passa gentiment la main sur les épaules du bibliothécaire.

Le banquet se poursuivit, devenant plus bruyant à présent que le prince était parti. Rahazad se serait retenu si le dirigeant avait été là. À présent, il sentait qu'il pouvait se relâcher. Il retournerait bientôt dans sa mère-patrie et à son abstinence. Pour le moment, il avait l'intention de festoyer.

Il s'enivra pour la première fois de sa vie et en apprécia grandement les effets. Il se demanda s'il pouvait obtenir un poste dans l'une des cours barbares afin qu'il puisse souvent s'amuser ainsi. Il regarda Nicolae s'excuser auprès de ses compagnons de repas, se lever et se diriger vers la chapelle. _Offrir un tel cadeau au sultan le ferait pencher en ma faveur, je pense. Bien sûr_ , il sourit, je devrais le tester d'abord pour être sûr de sa qualité.

Il attendit quelques moments puis s'excusa à son tour. Mahamoud le congédia, songeant avec approbation que si ce jeune homme était assez stupide pour s'enivrer avec des boissons fortes, il était au moins assez sage pour s'arrêter et se coucher avant de faire quelque chose d'imprudent.

Rahazad essaya de marcher prudemment, bien que le sol était moins régulier que dans son souvenir. Des yeux le suivirent tandis qu'il quittait la salle. Quelques-uns se demandèrent pourquoi il se dirigeait vers la chapelle s'il avait l'intention d'aller dans sa chambre, mais beaucoup _savaient_ pourquoi. Ils se demandèrent s'ils devaient en parler au prince puis décidèrent que non. Même si l'avertir de l'intérêt du jeune Turc pour son ami pouvait attirer ses faveurs, il y avait ce vieux dicton à propos de tuer les messagers...

Avec la Cour qui s'amusait encore, personne ne se trouvait dans les environs alors que Rahazad se dirigeait vers la chapelle. Il ouvrit doucement la lourde porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle était faiblement éclairée. Les chandelles qui vacillaient sur l'autel projetaient une faible lueur devant la salle, seulement assez pour illuminer le jeune homme agenouillé devant l'icône de la Madone.

Rahazad resta très silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chapelle. Quand il fut certain que Nicolae et lui étaient seuls, il commença à se déplacer dans l'allée. Il se concentra sur la silhouette agenouillée, l'utilisant comme un guide.

Il se déplaça à côté Nicolae, ses chaussons silencieux sur le sol de pierre. Les yeux du garçon étaient fermés et ses lèvres remuaient en prière alors qu'il faisait glisser les perles d'un rosaire à travers ses doigts. Rahazad se reput du beau visage pâle, si paisible alors qu'il faisait ses dévotions. Il laissa son regard glisser le long de la colonne forte et lisse de la nuque de Nicolae, puis tourna la tête pour suivre la longue ligne droite de son dos jusqu'au renflement tentant de ses fesses. Incapable de résister, il tendit la main pour toucher les cheveux dorés par la lumière des chandelles.

Nicolae sentit le contact et sourit. C'était typique de la part de Draculea de le surprendre ainsi. Ils avaient été séparés toute la journée et c'était peut-être plus dur que de supporter l'absence de Draculea. Ils se voyaient mais avec les yeux des autres posés sur eux, ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher. Il pencha la tête contre la main qui caressait délicatement ses cheveux tandis qu'il finissait sa prière, puis il murmura amoureusement :  
\- Maître.  
\- Esclave.  
Un choc parcourut Nicolae et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Au lieu de son bien-aimé, il vit penché sur lui l'envoyé turc qui l'avait accosté dans la bibliothèque le matin. La main de l'homme était dans ses cheveux et l'intimité de ce contact le révolta. Il commença à se retirer mais Rahazad resserra sa prise vicieusement, souriant au léger cri de douleur du garçon.

\- Alors, je te retrouve à genoux, Nicolae.  
Sa voix était pâteuse et l'odeur aiguë de l'alcool étouffa presque Nicolae.  
\- Domn, vous êtes ivre ! Laissez-moi partir.  
De son autre main, Rahazad caressa le visage de Nicolae.  
\- Pas ivre au point de ne pas pouvoir te prendre, mon doux.  
Nicolae attrapa le bras du Rahazad, essayant de forcer le Turc à le libérer mais la prise se fit plus insistante. Il grinça des dents.  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas libre, et même si je l'étais, je vous refuserai !  
Rahazad rit.  
\- Ah, alors tu choisirais ?  
Il secoua Nicolae.  
\- Fier esclave. Il faudrait qu'on brise cette attitude. Ce sera un plaisir pour moi que de t'enseigner un comportement plus approprié.

Il tomba à genoux, tirant Nicolae à terre jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit forcé de rester à quatre pattes. Il tendit la main sous lui, cherchant la ceinture de son pantalon.  
\- Non !  
La prise de Rahazad sur ses cheveux était agonisante. Nicolae n'avait pas connu une pareille douleur depuis la dernière fois où son père l'avait battu, et ce souvenir le fit paniquer. Il essayer de pousser son adversaire mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses bras sans ajouter plus de poids à la prise de Rahazad, s'infligeant plus de douleur. Son éducation avait éloigné Nicolae des jeux rudes et des bousculades avec d'autres garçons, et sa vie recluse au monastère l'avait protégé de la violence qui faisait partie de la vie quotidienne de tant de gens à son époque. Il n'était donc malheureusement pas prêt à se défendre.

Rahazad s'arrêta dans sa fouille pour donner un coup presque distrait à Nicolae, puis retourna à ses activités premières.  
\- Tu peux te débattre si tu le souhaites, mon mignon, mais ce n'en sera que plus douloureux pour toi.  
Il tira sur la ceinture, la défaisant et tira sur le pantalon. Il parvint à le retirer le long des hanches du garçon, exposant à moitié les globes de ses fesses.  
\- Ah, une telle beauté ! Si pâle.  
Rahazad aplatit le dos de sa main sur l'une des fesses, le coup résonnant avec un craquement aigu et faisant crier Nicolae. Il regarda avec admiration une tache rosée apparaître sur la peau blanche. Attrapant la hanche de Nicolae, Rahazad se pencha rapidement pour mordre la chair qui semblait délicieuse, le pinçant fort.  
\- Mmm, le banquet de ton prince n'a pas fourni de la viande aussi douce et tendre.  
Il commença à bouger, essayant de se placer derrière le garçon.  
\- Écarte les jambes, petite pute. Si tu es sage, je cracherai pour faciliter le passage quand je te monterai.  
Rahazad tirait si fort en arrière que Nicolae craignait que sa nuque ne se brise. Désespéré, il se tourna et frappa, ignorant la douleur sèche dans son crâne. Si Rahazad n'avait pas été aussi ivre, le coup n'aurait jamais pu porter mais le talon de Nicolae s'enfonça profondément dans son aine, s'écrasant contre son érection.

L'alcool que Rahazad avait bu ne fut pas suffisant pour atténuer la douleur qui explosa dans son aine. Il libéra sa victime, attrapant plutôt ses parties blessées. Tandis qu'il s'écroulait, Nicolae se redressa, tenant ses vêtements tandis qu'il courait.

La porte s'ouvrit lorsque Nicolae l'atteignit et il rentra presque dans le père Mircea. Le prêtre attrapa le bras du garçon en le grondant :  
\- Mon garçon ! Une hâte si inconvenante dans la maison de notre Seigneur...  
Sa voix mourut lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement provenant de la chapelle. Il vit un homme étendu à terre devant la Madone et reconnut un des Turcs en visite.

Ses yeux revinrent au garçon en face de lui. Il nota les yeux déchaînés et le filet de sang suintant de ses cheveux pour tacher son front. Il vit l'état désordonné de ses vêtements et sentit les tremblements dans le bras qu'il tenait.  
\- Nicolae, mon garçon ! Tu vas bien ?  
\- Je... Dieu était avec moi, mon père.  
\- Dans notre propre sanctuaire ? murmura Mircea, horrifié. Le prince va...  
\- _Non !_  
Nicolae s'accrocha désespérément à lui.  
\- Vous ne devez pas lui en parler, mon père, je vous en prie !  
\- Mais Nicolae, réfléchis. Cet homme n'a pas seulement cherché à polluer de la terre sainte avec ses désirs, il a violé la confiance et l'hospitalité du prince de la manière la plus vile.  
Sa voix tremblait de colère.  
\- Et il s'en est pris à un bon jeune homme sans défense.  
\- Je ne causerai pas la mort d'un homme, mon père. S'il vous plaît.  
Il vit la détermination farouche dans les yeux de Mircea et prit le dernier recours qu'il lui restait.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, mon père, car j'ai péché. Cela fait un jour que je ne me suis pas confessé.  
\- Nicolae..  
Mircea voyait ce que le garçon voulait faire.

Nicolae continua à parler.  
\- J'ai tenté l'invité de mon seigneur. Je l'ai conduit à...  
\- Non, Nicolae.  
Comme il allait continuer, Mircea posa gentiment une main sur ses lèvres et fit fermement :  
\- Je n'écouterai pas de fausses confessions. Tu n'as pas commis de péché, Nicolae. Ne revendique pas ce qui n'est pas à toi.  
Il soupira.  
\- Je n'irai pas chercher Draculea.  
Nicolae attrapa le poignet de Mircea et embrassa sa paume avec ferveur.  
\- Dieu vous bénisse, mon père. La paix de notre peuple est plus importante que ma petite douleur.  
Il baissa les yeux.  
\- Et l'âme de Draculea est encore plus importante. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il cherche à me venger.  
Son regard se porta anxieusement sur le visage du prêtre.  
\- Jurez-moi que vous n'irez pas le voir pour ça.  
\- Je le jure, Nicolae.  
Satisfait, le garçon hocha la tête et partit. Mircea regarda le Turc qui tentait à présent de se remettre debout. Il y avait une flaque de vomis sur le sol où il avait vidé son estomac. Il serait peut-être assez sobre à présent pour retourner à sa propre chambre. _Que Dieu me pardonne de t'avoir trompé, Nicolae. Je n'irai pas voir Draculea mais s'il vient me chercher, je ne retiendrai pas ma langue._


	36. Chapter 36

**Auteure** : Scribe Mozelle

 **Traductrice** : Aviosa

 **L'univers appartient à Bram Stoker & Scribe Mozelle**

 **Rating M**

 **NdA :** Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel avec des descriptions assez graphiques. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si ce genre de chose vous rebute, n'allez pas plus loin !

 **Genre :** Romance \ Tragédie

 **Chapitre Trente-six - Désastre**

.

 **L'an de Grâce 1462**

.

 **Château Draculea**

 **Valachie**

.

.

Cela faisait longtemps que Draculea n'avait pas chevauché Lucifer de nuit. Ces deux dernières années, il avait eu une très bonne raison de rester chez lui la nuit - Nicolae dans son lit. Il aurait préféré être avec son amant mais s'il ne le pouvait pas, ceci était tout aussi bon.

Lucifer appréciait l'exercice, bandant ses muscles puissants alors qu'il volait sur la route illuminée par la lune. Un ou deux paysans, dehors pour faire des courses, s'arrêtèrent pour regarder passer le prince. Avant, ces courses nocturnes avaient inspiré une terreur superstitieuse. Ils avaient murmuré que Draculea devait être en effet le fils du diable. Sur le dos de son étalon d'ébène qui tonnait à travers le pays, il paraissait vraiment démoniaque, mais maintenant... la rigueur d'autrefois avait disparu.

Soucieux du travail à accomplir le lendemain matin, Draculea ne resta pas longtemps dehors. La lune ne s'était pas levée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il regagna le château. Il descendit de cheval et conduisit Lucifer au palefrenier en chef alors que l'homme venait s'occuper de lui. Tandis qu'il prenait les rênes, le palefrenier fit :  
\- Je suis content que vous ayez décidé de le sortir ce soir, Domn. Les palefreniers et les garçons d'écurie tirent au sort pour savoir qui va le faire travailler quand vous êtes trop occupé, et c'est le perdant qui s'y colle, pas le gagnant.  
Draculea sourit affectueusement en tapotant le cou large et chaud du cheval.  
\- C'est une bête pour un seul homme.  
\- Et en parlant de ça, mon seigneur, je souhaiterais que vous parliez au jeune Nicolae. C'est facile de faire travailler son cheval mais je jure que la bête boude lorsqu'il ne lui rend pas visite.

Draculea avait offert à son amant un magnifique hongre blanc et il avait un caractère aussi doux que son maître. Le palefrenier poursuivit :  
\- On peut toujours deviner quand un nouveau livre est arrivé à la bibliothèque. Il est soit absent ou bien ne passe que quelques moments à caresser et dorloter Sucre. Il n'est pas venu dans les écuries depuis deux jours, mon seigneur. Demandez-lui s'il vous plaît de venir avant que son stupide animal ne meure de solitude.  
Draculea rit.  
\- Je le ferai. Quand je vais lui dire que son cheval se languit de lui, il va voler ici pour lui offrir des pommes et des morceaux de sucre.  
Il caressa une dernière fois Lucifer puis se rendit dans le château. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le banquet mais n'entra pas. Les deux diplomates aînés étaient toujours à table, leurs têtes jointes. _Il y aura plus d'un homme demain avec un mal de tête, mais Stefan doit être au lit depuis longtemps maintenant_ , songea-t-il. _Il va se préparer pour la réunion de demain comme je vais me préparer au combat._

En haut des escaliers, il hésita puis tourna dans un couloir adjacent et alla à la petite chambre qui avait été assignée à Nicolae il y avait si longtemps.

Il souleva la clenche mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il essaya à nouveau en se demandant si le bois avait travaillé à cause de l'humidité. Enfin, il tapa doucement. Il entendit la voix de Nicolae de l'autre côté.  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
Draculea fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une pointe de nervosité dans la voix du garçon qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis un moment, et pourquoi avait-il verrouillé la porte ?  
\- Nicolae, laisse-moi entrer.  
\- Vlad...  
Le soulagement dans sa voix était évident. Il entendit la barre se soulever à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit. Nicolae se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte en le regardant. Il pouvait voir que le garçon tremblait légèrement du besoin de se jeter dans ses bras mais il regardait nerveusement dans le couloir. Draculea savait qu'il s'inquiétait que quelqu'un les voit et qu'il embarrasse ainsi le prince.

Draculea entra dans la pièce et prit Nicolae dans ses bras. Ne se souciant pas de la porte toujours ouverte derrière eux, il embrassa gentiment Nicolae. Quand ils se séparèrent, il fit :  
\- Pourquoi as-tu bloqué la porte ?  
Nicolae pressa son front contre l'épaule de Draculea.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Domn.  
Il marqua une pause puis fit comme s'il venait d'y penser :  
\- Cette chambre me semble étrange. Si je ne peux pas avoir vos bras autour de moi, j'ai besoin d'autre chose pour me sentir en sécurité.  
\- Tu es en sécurité ici, Nicolae.  
Il repoussa les cheveux de Nicolae en arrière puis fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une coupure encore à vif près de la naissance de ses cheveux, les bords toujours ensanglantés. Il la toucha en disant :  
\- Mon cœur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Oh.  
Nicolae leva la main pour toucher la plaie et Draculea attrapa son bras.

Soulevant sa manche, il examina les traces sombres sur son poignet.  
\- Et ceci. Tu es blessé, Nicolae. Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
Nicolae inspira profondément puis sourit.  
\- Je me suis montré stupide, Domn. Quand je suis allé voir Lucifer aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de le sortir de sa stalle. J'aurais dû le savoir, à force. J'avais les rênes autour de ma main et... et il était capricieux. Il s'est cabré. J'ai eu de la chance que les rênes n'étaient pas trop enroulées, sinon j'aurais été tiré. En fait...  
Il toucha à nouveau sa tête.  
\- ... je me suis cogné contre le mur. Rien que de la stupidité et de la maladresse.  
Il se mordit les lèvres.  
\- Vous n'en voudrez pas à Lucifer ?

Draculea resta très calme tandis qu'il se repassait les mots du palefrenier. _Il me ment. Pourquoi ? Il ne ment que pour protéger les autres._ Il n'avait pas encore lâché le bras de Nicolae et il étudia attentivement les meurtrissures en appuyant sur la peau décolorée. _J'ai déjà vu de telles marques et elles n'étaient pas causées par une courroie. Elles avaient été faites par une main._ Il leva les yeux vers Nicolae et fit calmement :  
\- Ce sont les seules blessures que tu as subies ? Tu n'as pas besoin de voir Simion ?  
\- Je... Non, Domn. Rien d'autre. Je ferai plus attention.  
\- Oui, mon amour, fais attention à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si quelque chose t'arrivait.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau.  
\- Je dois y aller.  
\- Oui.  
Nicolae le serra presque férocement avant de le lâcher.  
\- Vous devez être en forme pour demain. C'est un travail important que vous aurez à accomplir.  
\- Peut-être le plus important de ma vie, acquiesça-t-il.  
Draculea retourna dans le couloir et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il entendit se fermer la porte du garçon, il s'arrêta et songea : _Il n'avait pas ces blessures plus tôt - elles sont très fraîches, pas plus d'une heure ou deux. À qui aurait-il pu se confier ?_

Il ne savait pas où se trouvait actuellement Simion mais il connaissait un autre confident possible. Il trouva le père Mircea dans sa chambre, juste derrière la chapelle. Le prêtre le fit entrer avec un air sombre.  
\- J'avais espéré que vous viendriez cette nuit, prince.  
Draculea entra et s'assit sur une chaise.  
\- Nicolae a été blessé, prêtre. Il m'a raconté une belle histoire sur un cheval rétif, alors qu'il n'est pas allé aux écuries depuis des jours. La seule raison pour laquelle il me mentirait, c'est pour protéger quelqu'un.  
\- Peut-être, prince, mais plus vraisemblablement quelque _chose_.  
\- Et ce serait ?

Mircea soupira.  
\- Je lui ai promis de ne pas venir vous en parler. Je ne peux pas vous le dire directement, mais...  
\- Je vois, fit Draculea, lentement et délibérément. Nicolae s'est attaché à pas mal de gentilshommes de la cour.  
\- Oui, prince. Ils sont pour la plupart des jeunes hommes très raisonnables.  
 _Pas un courtisan._ \- Il ne connaît pas encore très bien les nobles locaux, je crois.  
Mircea hocha la tête en disant :  
\- Oui, aucun d'entre eux n'est proche du garçon.  
 _Pas un de mes nobles._  
\- Il s'entend bien avec les serviteurs.  
\- Ils l'aiment tous et le respectent.  
 _Pas un serviteur. Ne reste que..._  
\- J'ai songé à le présenter aux Turcs.  
Le visage de Mircea se durcit.  
\- Ce ne serait pas sage, mon seigneur. Leurs coutumes sont étranges et le garçon est impressionnable.

Draculea acquiesça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en demander plus. Mahamoud et Ali étaient encore à table - seul Rahazad manquait. Le prince se souvenait de lui. Plus particulièrement, il se rappelait de la façon dont les yeux de Rahazad s'étaient arrêtés sur les jeunes hommes de sa cour.  
\- Je vois. Oui, je vois très bien.  
Entendant le ton de la voix de Draculea, Mircea s'inquiéta.  
\- Nicolae ne souhaite pas mettre en danger tout accord que nous pourrions signer avec les Turcs.  
\- Ce serait bien lui.  
Draculea se leva.  
\- Ne craignez rien, prêtre. Les Turcs décideront eux-mêmes de leur sort. D'après ce que j'ai vu, cependant, je ne mettrai pas beaucoup d'espoir dans ces négociations. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je souhaite parler à Simion avant de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Nicolae quitta tôt sa chambre et se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il y avait quelques hommes ensommeillés qui préparaient la nourriture avec humeur. Cela changeait beaucoup de l'agitation chaleureuse et vivante d'ordinaire. Le matin était son moment préféré de la journée car le personnel de la cuisine le considérait comme une marotte. Le cuisinier ou l'une des filles avait toujours une sucrerie pour lui, et il appréciait de voir cette activité efficace tandis qu'il mangeait son repas. Aujourd'hui, il rassembla rapidement quelques restes froids du repas de la veille au soir et il s'assit dans un coin pour manger.

Simion entra et s'assit à côté de lui, acceptant une part de nourriture. Il observa Nicolae et demanda nonchalamment :  
\- Tu vas bien, Nicolae ? Draculea m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Lucifer hier.  
\- Je ne suis pas un cavalier, Simion. Je suppose que j'aurais dû le savoir depuis.  
Il soupira.  
\- Ils commencent les négociations aujourd'hui.  
\- Peut-être - si les Turcs sont raisonnables.

Il vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Nicolae mais le garçon tâcha de paraître calme lorsqu'il parla :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les bloquer ? Il n'y a sûrement pas d'obstacle ?  
\- Espérons que non, mais souviens-toi comme le manque de courtoisie des Turcs a ennuyé le prince. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il a dit. Il leur donne une chance de venir à lui humblement. S'ils ne le font pas...  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Il ne doit pas reculer. Tu peux le comprendre ?  
Nicolae comprenait. Si Draculea n'insista pas sur le respect qu'on lui devait en tant que dirigeant, les autres pays verraient ça comme une faiblesse et un pays avec un dirigeant faible était vulnérable. Ils n'auraient pas que les Turcs à craindre.

Simion poursuivit :  
\- Ils rencontreront Draculea dans la grande salle, avec la Cour qui assistera. Si tout va bien, ils iront dans un endroit plus privé pour commencer les vraies négociations.  
Il hésita.  
\- Ce serait mieux que tu ne viennes pas assister.  
Nicolae baissa les yeux puis les leva vers Simion.  
\- Il me l'interdit ?  
\- Non, Nicolae, pas directement, mais les choses peuvent tourner... mal. Ce serait mieux que tu restes dans ta chambre ou dans la bibliothèque.  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.  
\- Je dis ça pour ton propre bien. La politique peut être violente, et toi...  
Il prit le menton de Nicolae dans sa main.  
\- Tu saignes pour le monde. S'il te plaît, reste éloigné.  
\- Je n'irai pas dans la grande salle, Simion.  
\- Bien.  
Il tapota la joue de Nicolae.  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive, cela ne sera pas long.  
Il se leva.  
\- Je dois y aller, j'ai à parler au charpentier du château.  
\- Pourquoi, Simion ?  
\- Parce que notre seigneur m'a demandé de faire certains préparatifs. Ils ne seront peut-être pas nécessaire, mais je dois me préparer.

Après son repas, Nicolae se rendit dans sa chambre mais il pouvait entendre les autres habitants du château passer dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Sa curiosité finit par avoir le dernier mot.

Les étages supérieurs du château étaient déserts et il descendit à moitié les escaliers. De là où il était, il pouvait voir un peu la grande salle à travers l'entrée. _J'ai dit à Simion que je n'irai pas dans la grande salle, et donc je n'y vais pas._ Il leva la tête vers le ciel. _Seigneur, pardonnez-moi pour jouer autant sur le sens de mes paroles._

Nicolae s'installa sur une marche et tendit le cou vers l'entrée en écoutant.

Draculea n'avait pas de trône officiel mais un riche fauteuil se dressait sous le dais au bout de la grande salle. Il était assis là, ses mains reposant aisément sur les bras du fauteuil. Simion se tenait à sa place habituelle, juste derrière son maître. Sa Cour et les nobles qui étaient restés au château après le banquet étaient alignés de chaque côté de la salle. La pièce était plus calme qu'on aurait pu croire avec une telle assemblée. Les hommes parlaient, mais d'une voix étouffée. Tous connaissaient la directive que le prince avait donnée aux Turcs la veille au soir.

Nicolae, écoutant les murmures calmes provenant de la salle, n'entendit pas les Turcs s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à descendre les escaliers. Entendant le bruit de leurs chaussons, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé en pensant que l'étage était désert. Il bondit rapidement en se pressant dos au mur pour les laisser passer.

Alors qu'ils passaient à côté, Nicolae baissa humblement la tête. Les deux aînés, qui menaient, passèrent devant lui sans le remarquer mais Rahazad s'arrêta devant lui.  
\- Petite pute.  
Les yeux sombres se posèrent sur Rahazad, se détournèrent, puis revinrent à son visage et Nicolae leva le menton.  
\- Toujours fier, à ce que je vois. Tu ne te serais pas enfui la nuit dernière si je n'avais pas laissé l'alcool m'émousser.  
Il se pencha plus près et Nicolae recula alors que son souffle chaud baigna son visage.  
\- Je ne suis pas ivre aujourd'hui, mon mignon.  
\- Rahazad !  
Les autres avaient atteint le bas des escaliers et Mahamoud le fixait impatiemment.  
\- Laisse ton jouet. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire.  
\- Je viens, monsieur.  
Quand il vit que les autres avaient tourné le dos vers la grande salle, il posa rapidement sa main sur le torse de Nicolae. Ses doigts trouvèrent un mamelon à travers le tissu fin et il pinça vicieusement. Le visage de Nicolae se tordit de douleur mais il se mordit les lèvres, ne faisant aucun bruit et aucun geste.  
\- Bientôt, petite pute. Très bientôt.

Il descendit rejoindre ses compagnons et Nicolae se laissa retomber sur les escaliers, frottant sa douleur. Tandis qu'il les regardait disparaître dans la grande salle, il murmura :  
\- Ils portent leurs chapeau. Oh, Seigneur, pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas envoyé la sagesse cette nuit ?

Les Turcs entrèrent dans la salle, et le peu de conversation qu'il y avait mourut. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre de la salle, leur allure lente et calme. Leurs têtes étaient hautes et leurs dos droits. Ils vinrent avec toute la fierté de leur nation et de leur race - et toute leur arrogance.

Quand ils se tinrent devant Draculea, ils s'inclinèrent et Mahamoud fit :  
\- Mes salutations, prince Draculea. Le sultan de Turquie vous envoie ses respects et est prêt à discuter des moyens de conserver la paix entre nos deux grandes nations.  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Draculea les regarda, un doigt tapotant lentement le bras du fauteuil. Son regard passa lentement sur Mahamoud et Ali, s'arrêtant de manière significative sur leurs chapeaux. Quand il regarda Rahazad cependant, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le visage du jeune homme.

Rahazad retourna son regard. _À sa façon, il est aussi beau que cet esclave, mais il est si pâle, son expression est si froide et dure. Allah, si je ne voyais pas sa poitrine se soulever pour respirer, je jurerais que c'est une statue de marbre avec des yeux de saphir. Je pense que Mahamoud l'a mal jugé. Nous aurions dû enlever nos chapeaux._

Draculea leva la main à son visage, se penchant pour poser son front sur ses doigts. Puis il baissa les mains et fit calmement.  
\- Gentilshommes, je vois que vous avez jugez approprié d'ignorer ma directive.  
 _Ainsi, cela ne se ramène qu'à un bluff_ , songea Mahamoud.  
\- Prince Draculea, je vous l'ai dit, nous portons ces chapeaux pour honorer nos pères. Vous ne voudriez sûrement pas nous demander de leur manquer de respect ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne peux qu'admirer votre détermination à tenir votre résolution. Si c'est si important pour vous, plus important que montrer un respect correct au souverain avec qui vous êtes venus négocier...  
Il fit un geste. Rahazad se mit à suer tandis que plusieurs hommes de main robustes surgirent de la foule pour entourer les Turcs.  
\- ... alors je me sens l'envie de vous aider à suivre votre précieuse coutume.

Il fit un nouveau geste. Lorsqu'il se leva, Simion prit un plateau couvert d'un linge sur une table voisine et le lui apporta. Pendant qu'ils avaient parlé, les soldats de Draculea avaient silencieusement entouré les quelques hommes que les Turcs avaient emmenés avec eux. Quand les émissaires furent saisis, les soldats turcs se retrouvèrent avec des épées sur la gorge. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire, ce fut regarder la scène avec les autres.

Ali et Rahazad commencèrent à se débattre mais Mahamoud se tint calme, bien que toute couleur ait disparu de son visage en le laissant aussi pâle que possible pour un Turc. Il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.  
\- Réfléchissez, prince Draculea. Une si petite chose vaut-elle une guerre ?  
\- Mahamoud, je pense que dans votre propre cour, on ne dirait pas qu'une telle offense est une petite chose. J'ai entendu dire que votre propre sultan avait fait couper le pied d'un homme car il avait osé marcher sur son ombre.  
Sa voix était calme.  
\- Il n'y aura pas de négociations. J'ai eu tort de les accepter alors qu'il est clair que votre seigneur souhaite prendre tout ce qu'il pourra. Vous allez retourner chez votre sultan et lui dire ceci, mais d'abord...  
Il souleva le linge du plateau.  
\- D'abord, je vais m'assurer que vous ne pourrez plus jamais offenser vos pères en perdant vos chapeaux.  
Sur le plateau, il y avait un marteau à tête large et plate, et une douzaines de pointes. Elles étaient fines - environ la longueur du pouce d'un homme, pointues et brillantes. Draculea prit le marteau et l'une des pointes, et se dirigea vers Mahamoud.

Le vieil homme ne dit rien alors que Draculea pressa le bout de la première pointe sur le chapeau, près du bord. Il ferma les yeux, murmurant une prière à son dieu tandis que Draculea leva haut le marteau.

Il se passait quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas de bruit inhabituel dans la salle mais Nicolae pouvait le _sentir_. Les quelques gens qu'il pouvait voir dans la salle regardaient tous fixement le devant de la salle, se dandinant mal à l'aise. _Qu'est-ce qu'il leur fait ? La justice est si dure. Va-t-il les faire battre ? Le plus vieux pourrait ne pas y survivre. Il pourrait couper leurs oreilles à cause de leurs chapeaux.._

Il y eut un bruit sourd puis un cri vacillant. Nicolae grimaça. _Il les fait battre, alors._ Il y eut un autre bruit sourd et un cri plus faible. Le troisième et le quatrième coups furent suivis par de faibles gémissements.

Il y eut une pause et une autre voix, une voix d'ancien, s'éleva, bredouillant en turc et dans son propre langage. Il ne put qu'en comprendre une partie.  
\- Non ! je vous en supplie, monsieur ! Merhamet. Luften, Prens, merhamet !

Il y eut à nouveau ce bruit sourd et un cri. Quelque chose à propos du son fit grincer des dents Nicolae. Ce n'était pas le son de la chair, comme un poing frappant la chair, ce n'était pas non plus un craquement, comme un coup porté avec une main ouverte. _Ils utilisent des massues ?_ Il y eut à nouveau trois coups de plus, suivis par des cris et des grognements. _Il a décrété que la punition consisterait en quatre coups par personne ? C'est étonnamment miséricordieux. Mais... mais les_ _ **cris**_ _. J'aurais cru de que des hommes si fiers ne crieraient pas aussi facilement._

Tandis qu'il songeait à cela, il y eut un autre cri venant de la salle. Il n'y avait pas eu de coups avant et ce cri était différent des autres. Ce n'était pas de la douleur mais de la panique, et c'était un cri vigoureux et robuste. C'était un cri de terreur. Une simple correction ne pouvait certainement pas inspirer une telle crainte ? _Mon prince, que_ _ **faites**_ _-vous ?_

Mahamoud pendait mollement dans les bras des soldats qui le tenaient. Il était déjà mort. _Son âge_ , songea Draculea. _Ali se porte mieux. Il n'a même pas encore perdu connaissance._ Les têtes des deux hommes étaient retombées - mais leurs chapeaux restaient en place.

Le sang se répandait lentement sur le sol en filets épais. La main gauche de Draculea, celle qui tenait les pointes, était recouverte de sang presque jusqu'à son poignet, et son visage était éclaboussé de petites gouttes. Les blessures avaient tendance à pulvériser du sang quand les pointes perçaient d'abord la peau. _Les blessures à la tête saignent toujours beaucoup._

Il porta son attention sur Rahazad. Le jeune homme avait regardé ses compagnons avec horreur, incapable de croire ce qu'il se passait. Quelques moments avant, ils avaient été des invités honorés. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer à ce point ? Quand il vit que Draculea avait fixé son attention sur lui, il hurla de terreur.

Draculea fit sèchement :  
\- Par les Saints ! Si c'est un exemple des combattants du sultan, nous n'avons rien à craindre.  
Il s'approcha du Turc qui se débattait et grogna :  
\- Tu as fait tes choix, accepte maintenant les conséquences comme un homme au lieu d'un chien sans noyau.  
Il restait quatre pointes sur le plateau et il prit l'un des éclats brillants.

Rahazad cria à nouveau et se débattit. Son chapeau tomba à terre et il regarda le prince avec un espoir fou, mais l'un des soldats ramassa le chapeau et le replaça sur sa tête. Il secoua la tête si violemment que l'homme attrapa ses oreilles pour le maintenir tranquille.

Draculea s'avança et posa le bout de la pointe contre le doux feutre rouge du château, du côté gauche du bord. Il regarda le Turcs dans les yeux et fit :  
\- Rapporte ce message à ton maître : on ne se moquera pas de moi.  
Il s'avança plus près et sa voix se réduisit à un sifflement.  
\- Et je ne supporterai pas que l'on prenne ce qui est à moi.  
À travers son voile de terreur, Rahazad comprit soudain qui était le protecteur du beau bibliothécaire. Alors que Draculea leva le marteau haut au-dessus de sa tête, il s'écria :  
\- Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne savais pas...  
Le marteau s'abattit. Draculea mit toute sa force dans ce coup, toute la puissance d'un bras rendu fort par le maniement des armes à la guerre. Quand on raconta l'histoire plus tard, des témoins jureraient avoir vu des étincelles voler lorsque le marteau frappa la pointe.

Il y eut un craquement assourdi et du sang pulvérisa à nouveau le visage de Draculea. Il le lécha de ses lèvres d'un air absent alors qu'il frappa une seconde fois, enfonçant la pointe encore plus fermement. Les cris du Turcs firent même blêmir les soldats les plus endurcis. Draculea prit une autre pointe et la plaça à droite du bord, puis l'enfonça en deux coups rapides. Les témoins ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les coups supplémentaires. Rahazad payait pour plus que l'impolitesse et la fierté.

Draculea fixa rapidement les deux dernières pointes puis recula en jetant le marteau. Il cogna contre la pierre et rebondit. Simion se mit rapidement de côté, évitant à peine l'instrument sanglant.  
\- Leurs montures sont prêtes ?  
\- Oui, Domn. Elles attendent dehors, à la porte principale, avec des provisions pour les aider sur leur chemin, répondit Simion.  
\- Laissons-les retourner à leur maître. Envoyez des hommes avec eux jusqu'à la frontière - je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient retardés en chemin. Envoie des cavaliers rapides à toutes mes forces en leur disant de se préparer. Je crois que la réponse du sultan ne sera pas bien longue à venir.  
Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains couvertes de sang et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Et apporte une bassine. Cette diplomatie est bien salissante.

Les cris s'étaient éteints mais Nicolae était pâle et en sueur. Il se leva lorsqu'il remarqua une agitation dans la salle. Quelqu'un allait sortir. Nicolae recouvrit sa bouche et gémit en voyant transporter le corps sans vie de Mahamoud. Un soldat portait ses bras et un autre ses jambes. Sa tête touchait presque le sol mais le chapeau resta en place.

Ali fut porté dehors, puis Rahazad. Tous les deux bougeaient faiblement lorsqu'on les porta à la porte. Simion sortit de la salle, déterminé à veiller à ce qu'on remette les émissaires sur la route et que les messagers soient suffisamment motivés, mais il s'arrêta en levant la tête.

Nicolae se trouvait à la moitié des escaliers, regardant les Turcs. Il vacillait légèrement. Avec un rapide juron, Simion se dépêcha de monter et prit le bras du garçon avant qu'il ne tombe.  
\- Nicolae ! Tu avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas ici.  
La voix du jeune homme était faible.  
\- J'ai dit que je n'irais pas dans la grande salle, Simion.  
Il s'adossa au mur en tenant son ventre.  
\- Que Dieu me punisse de vous avoir menti en vous renseignant mal.  
\- Assieds-toi avant de tomber.  
Simion l'aida à s'asseoir à nouveau sur les marches.  
\- Reste ici. N'essaie pas de bouger avant que je revienne et ne parle à personne.  
Nicolae hocha la tête et Simion se dépêcha d'accomplir ses tâches assignées.

Beaucoup de nobles passèrent par l'entrée alors qu'ils partaient. Ils étaient tous pressés de regagner leurs propres demeures et de commencer les préparatifs. Les temps à venir s'annonçaient difficiles et ils avaient tous beaucoup de choses à faire avant la réponse inévitable du sultan.

Quelques courtisans virent Nicolae et s'arrêtèrent pour lui parler. Le garçon secoua simplement et respectueusement la tête, et ils ne le pressèrent pas. Tous savaient que ce qui venait de se passer était dû en partie au fait que Rahazad avait pourchassé de manière inconsidérée le bibliothécaire, mais personne ne blâmait Nicolae. Sa dévotion envers Draculea n'était pas remise en question - il n'aurait pas encouragé le Turc. Tous connaissaient sa nature gentille et étaient convaincus qu'il n'aurait pas non plus cherché à se venger, même pour une offense très grave. Non, d'après eux, les Turcs avaient récolté leur sort à cause de leur propre arrogance et leur mauvaise estimation du désir de Draculea d'avoir la paix sans confrontation.

Quand Simion revint, il trouva le garçon en train de regarder fixement un épais filet de sang qui allait de la grande salle à la porte principale. Quand il toucha l'épaule de Nicolae, il ne leva pas les yeux. D'une voix morne, il fit :  
\- Le tapis de l'entrée va être fichu. Beta sera tellement furieuse.  
\- Viens, mon ami.  
Simion le mit sur pieds et l'aida à monter les escaliers, le tenant fermement quand il trébuchait. Alors que Nicolae aurait tourné sur le côté, il le conduisit plutôt à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draculea, sachant qu'il aurait besoin du confort d'un environnement familier et bien-aimé.

Une fois là, il fit allonger le garçon docile et lui apporta une coupe de vin ainsi qu'un linge froid. Après que Nicolae ait bu, Simion s'assit, posa la tête du garçon sur ses genoux et ressuya gentiment son visage.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, Nicolae. Quand ton maître ou moi te demandons quelque chose, nous avons nos raisons.  
\- Oui, Simion. Je suis désolé.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
\- Oh, je suis de tout cœur désolé.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Simion fit :  
\- Tu comprends qu'il devait faire ça ?  
\- Je sais qu'il devait faire _quelque chose_. Je ne suis plus aussi ignorant qu'à mon arrivée au château Draculea, Simion. Je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel affront sans en pâtir et sans que notre pays en pâtisse aux yeux du monde. Mais Simion...  
Il déglutit.  
\- Oh, c'est une terrifiante leçon qu'il leur a donnée.  
\- Notre maître est un homme dur, mais c'est ce dont notre nation a besoin sur le trône. Un homme gentil ne garderait pas longtemps la couronne et les Turcs seraient sans merci s'il les laissait sans opposant. Draculea a passé sa vie entière à jouer au jeu du pouvoir, comme son père, son grand-père et de nombreuses générations avant lui. Il est né et a été élevé pour ça, et nous devons nous fier à ses décisions.

Nicolae se retourna, jetant ses bras autour de Simion et enfouissant sa tête dans l'estomac de l'homme. Il avait reposé ainsi de nombreuses fois avec Draculea mais c'était différent. Il avait alors caressé son amant - là, il n'était qu'un enfant à la recherche de réconfort. Simion le savait et le traita comme tel, le caressant pour le réconforter. Le garçon murmura :  
\- Nous allons avoir la guerre.  
Simion soupira. Il regarda dans le vague, comme s'il voyait déjà le carnage à venir.  
\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il doucement. Nous allons avoir la guerre.

*** **NdT** : _Je suis désolée pour ce retard, j'ai officiellement terminé la traduction de Child of the Night ! 125 Chapitres - Ouff. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire, cela est vraiment important pour moi._


End file.
